EL LENGUAJE DEL AMOR
by Dawny Snape
Summary: Una Astoria moribunda, deja en manos de Hermione su hijo sordo. Hermione acepta y lo educa con amor, por dos años han sido ellos dos contra el mundo cuando aparece en escena Charlie Weasley.
1. LA CARTA DE...

Hermione Granger fue llamada de emergencia hacia el Hospital San Bernardinno en Venecia.

Había preguntado cual era la emergencia pero no le habían dicho nada.

Viajó por traslador y entró a recepción.

.- Soy Hermione Granger, me llamaron por una emergencia.

.- Señorita Granger, por aquí.- la llamó un medimago.

Hermione caminó a su encuentro.- Hemos tratado por todos los medios de sedarla pero no ha querido hasta verla a usted.

.- De quien habla?.- Hermione preguntó confusa.

El medimagó abrió la puerta hacia un gran pasillo con habitaciones y despues doblaron a la izquierda para entrar en una.

.- Has llegado.- Una débil Astoria le dijo al verla.

.- Astoria? Pero que pasó?

.- No hay tiempo Hermione, por favor sientate.

Un hombre trajeado se acercó a ella y le extendió un pergamino.

Hermione leyó.- Hijo? Astoria, no comprendo.

.- La señora acaba de tener un bebé, le está cediendo los derechos totales.- El abogado explicó.

.- Porque?.- Hermione la miró.

.- Me estoy muriendo Hermione, mi hijo es... sordo, en manos de mi familia morirá. Eres a la única que le importará la vida de mi hijo y en quien confiaba Draco.- Astoria la miró a los ojos.

Hermione sabia bien las implicaciones de caer en manos de los Greegrass siendo el niño sordo. Era una muerte segura para el pequeño ya que entre los sangre pura no admitian fallas genéticas y los niños eran eliminados.

Draco habia muerto hacia unos meses en un accidente en su empresa. No sabia exactamente como habia muerto.

.- Por favor Hermione, firma, llevate a mi hijo y críalo como si fuera tuyo.

Hermione lo pensó un momento. Luego una enfermera llegó con un bebé rubio platino de piel blanca. Lo puso en sus brazos porque Astoria le hizo una seña que se lo diera a ella. Hermione lo tomó en brazos y su corazón se inundó de algo cálido.

El bebé abrió sus ojitos y la miró directamente con esos lindos ojos grises. En ese momento firmó.

.- Gracias Hermione.- Astoria dijo en su último aliento.

El abogado le entregó un sobre grande y una llave de gringotts.- La Señora ha dejado una carta dentro. Las bóvedas Malfoy que pasaron a sus manos cuando su esposo falleció estan a su nombre igual que las empresas Malfoy. Puede llevarse al niño a la hora que quiera.

Medimagos y enfermeras entraron.- debemos llevar a la señora al anfiteatro.

El abogado asintió.- Ya dejé todo listo, se le cremara como era su voluntad.

Hermione estaba en shock aún.

.- Porque Astoria la habia llamado a ella? Que haría con un bebé, ella no sabía nada de bebés y por lo que pensaba mas era por las necesidades especiales que tendría que tener con él.

Salió del hospital con una pequeña pañalera y el bebé envuelto en una cobija.

Llegó a su departamento en Londres, acostó el bebé en la cama y abrió el sobre.

Querida Hermione Granger:

Te preguntaras porque he dejado a mi hijo en tus manos.

La respuesta es muy sencilla, se que lo criaras con amor y verás por sus intereses, jamas lo abandonaras a su suerte ni sentirás lastima por él.

Mi hijo es sordo, lo sé desde hace un mes y la idea era criarlo yo. Pero ahora me es imposible. Es tuyo ahora.

Draco hablaba mucho de ti, de las proesas que hicieron en la guerra mientras que nosotros estabamos en la sombra. El te admiraba.

Ama a Scorpius como si fuera tu hijo de sangre. Nuncas permitas que mi familia sepa de él.

Dejo a tu nombre las empresas Malfoy, las bóvedas de Gringotts y a mi tesoro mas preciado...mi hijo.

Cuando te pregunte por Draco dile que murió siento un hombre honesto y honrrado, trabajó mucho para serlo.

Me voy feliz porque quedara en buenas manos. Gracias por darme paz.

Astoria Malfoy.


	2. LA SUGERENCIA DEL PROFESOR

2 AÑOS DESPUES.

Hermione llegó al kinder especial donde su hijo Scorpius Granger asistía.

El niño en cuanto la vió salió corriendo abriendo los brazos.

.- Mam.

Hermione lo abrazó y se separó un poco para que la viera.

.- Te portaste bien?.- le dijo con el lenguaje de ceñas.

Scorpius asintió.

.- Señora Granger.- el profesor Rudolf la llamó.

.- Profesor, como está?

.- Muy bien Señora Granger, debo tener una palabras con usted, me sigue?

Hermione asintió y dejó a Scorpius en el suelo.

.- Ahora vengo, mientras juega un rato.- Hermione dijo con una sonrisa.

El profesor le indicó asiento, Hermione se sentó preguntandose que es lo que el profesor le diria.

.- Habrá un festival para celebrar el día del padre este sabado. He checado el expediente de su hijo.

Hermione respiraba agitada.

.- Señora Granger no es necesario que Scorpius se presente ese día. De hecho lo comprendemos.

.- Espere, me esta diciendo que no quieren que mi hijo venga ese día porque no tiene un padre?.- Hermione elevó la voz.

.- No se altere Señora, la escuela la alienta a no hacerlo para que el niño no se sienta mal cuando vea a los demas niños con sus padres.- el profesor soltó.

.- Mi hijo podrá no tener padre pero me tiene a mi. Le agradezco...no no le agradezco su preocupación. Mi hijo vendrá como todos los niños.- Hermione se levantó rápidamente con el enojó en su cara.

Era una verdadera lástima que fuera una excelente escuela sino en ese momento ella hubiera dado de baja a Scorpius.

.- Scorpius me preguntó por su padre hoy.- el profesor dijo cuando Hermione estaba por salir.

.- No debe importarle a usted el que mi hijo tenga o no un padre y si lo tuvo pero murió. Si no le importa debo ir por mi hijo.- Hermione salió del cubículo del profesor con un aire negro.

El profesor se llevó una mano a la cara.

Hermione cargó a su hijo y salió de aquella escuela. Fue hasta un callejon vacio y se apareció en el Callejón Diagon.

Scorpius puso su manita en su mejilla. Eso hacia para llamar su atencion.

.- Mami enojada?

Hermione detuvo su andar, lo puso en el suelo y se hinco frente a él.- No contigo, amor.

Las personas se detenían a mirarlos mas de la cuenta preguntandose seguramente porque hacian señas.

.- Con maestro?

Hermione asintió.

.- Mam.- Scorpius pronunció y la abrazó.

Hermione lo cargó y caminó hasta Gringotts.

.- Tío Bill.- Scorpius repetía una y otra vez con las señas.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

Entró por el largo pasillo hasta el Gobblin principal.- Vengo a hacer un retiro.

.- Tiene su llave?.- preguntó el Gobblin con cara de pocos amigos.

Hermione la saco del bolsillo y se la enseñó.

.- Mam.- Scorpius la llamo. Era lo unico que pronunciaba con su voz.- tío Bill.

.- Disculpe, estará el Señor Weasley?

.- Hermione!!.- Bill llamó y caminó apresurado hacia ellos.

.- Hola ,chaparro.- Bill dijo a señas sonriendole a Scorpius.

.- Tío Bill.- Scorpius le dió los brazos y Bill gustoso lo cargó.- Iras a tu cámara?

.- Si, tengo que pagar la matrícula del Colegio y a la niñera de la tarde.- Hermione vió a Scorpius fascinado con Bill. Siempre era así con él.

.- Dejamelo, yo lo cuido mientras bajas a tu bóveda.- Bill le sonrió a Scorpius.- Iremos a mi oficina a dibujar?

Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

.- Gracias Bill, no le gusta mucho bajar a las bóvedas.- Hermione puso su mano en su brazo.

.- No te preocupes Hermione, aquí Scorpius y yo nos vamos a poner a dibujar. Cuando vuelvas vamos a comer a la madriguera, Charlie deberá estar ya ahí.

Hermione asintió.


	3. EL REGRESO DE CHARLIE

Bill, Hermione y Scorpius aparecieron en la Madriguera.

Entraron y fueron recibidos por Harry que tomó en brazos a Scorpius.

.- Padrino.- Scorpius le hizo la seña.

.- Como has estado campeón?

.- Bien

.- Hermione!!.- Charlie la vió cuando iba bajando de su habitación.

Hermione sonrió y caminó a su encuentro. Se encontró en brazos de Charlie y fue elevada del suelo.- Como estas pequeña sabelotodo?

.- Muy bien, que bueno que hayas vuelto, te hemos extrañado mucho.- Hermione sentía los musculos del pecho de Charlie contra su pecho.

Charlie era alto, musculoso y un poco desgarbado.

.- Mirate, cada día mas hermosa.- Charlie le sonrió mirandola de arriba abajo.

A Charlie le gustaba Hermione desde hacia años. Pero no sabía como conquistarla, despues de la guerra pasaron una temporada en Grimmauld y el logró acercarse hasta que tuvo que regresar a Rumania por ordenes de su jefe.

Despues volvió el año siguiente cuando estaban construyendo la madriguera y volvió a verla, luego tuvo que volver a Rumania de nuevo hasta ese entonces. Charlie había regresado por ella.

.- Mam.- Scorpius habia llegado a ella y estiraba sus brazos.

Hermione lo cargo.

Charlie la miró extrañado.- quien es este pequeño tan guapo?

.- Es mi hijo, Scorpius.- Hermione le dijo sonriendo.

Charlie tragó saliva y la volvió a mirar.- Tu hijo? Te...casaste?

Hermione negó.- Solo somos Scorpius y yo.

Charlie soltó el aire aliviado. Se acercó al niño.- Hola, soy Charlie, eres un pequeño muy guapo.

.- Ah Charlie...esto.- Harry se rascó la nuca.

.- Mi hijo no oye.- Hermione le dijo.

Charlie se quedo impactado.- lo siento Hermione, me ha tomado por sorpresa.

Hermione le sonrió.- no te preocupes.

.- Pasen a la mesa, ya esta la comida.- Molly los llamó.

Scorpius se removió para ser bajado y Hermione lo puso en el suelo.

.- Abuela Molly, yo, pay manzana.- Scorpius dijo con señas rápidas por la emocion.

.- Si te hice pay de manzana, hermoso nieto.- Molly le dió un beso en la frente y le dió la mano para sentarlo en una sillita alta que había sido de todos los niños Weasley.

Bill tomó la mano de Hermione y le sacó una silla para que sentara.

.- Gracias Bill.

Charlie se sentó a un lado de ella y Bill de otro.

.- Y Victorie, Bill.- Charlie preguntó.

.- En Francia con Fleur, acordamos un mes y un mes.- Bill dijo sirviendose un plato de rico pure de papa y filetes.

La red flu se encendió y aparecieron los gemelos.- buenas tardes familia.- vieron a Scorpius y le dieron un beso en la mejilla junto con un saludo que crearon para él.

Scorpius rió.

.- Mione, que guapa te ves hoy, no crees George.

.- Por supuesto Fred, Scorpius es muy afortunado de tenerte como mamá.

Todo lo hacian con señas para que Scorpius entendiera.

El cruzó los brazos y les frunció el ceño.

Todos rieron menos Charlie.

.- No te enojes compañero.- Fred revolvió su pelo.

.- Me van a saludar o me quedo parada.- Molly puso las manos en jarra.

.- Por supuesto madre.- los dos besaron a Molly y se sentaron sirviendose un plato.


	4. MUCHOS PAPÁS PARA EL FESTIVAL

.- Como va Scorpius en el Colegio?.- Ron pregunto casual despues de la comida.

Hermione suspiro.- Muy bien.

.- Pasó algo?.- pregunto Harry.

.- Este sabado harán un festival por el día del padre y me dijo su profesor que Scorpius esta excento de asistir porque no tenía un padre.- Hermione dijo molesta.

.- Que carajo.- Bill soltó enfadado.- yo iré.

.- Y yo.- Harry le siguió.

.- Y yo, por supuesto.- Ron aseguró.

.- Yo tambien.- Charlie elevo la voz.

.- Y yo.- Arthur dijo tomando de su té.

.- Nosotros tambien.- Los gemelos gritaron.

.- Gracias chicos, son todos muy lindos, esto me puso mal, pero ustedes me han elevado el ánimo.- Hermione luchaba por parpadear las lágrimas que le picaban en los ojos.

.- Es en serio Hermione, iremos todos y llevaremos el estandarte papá de Scorpius con orgullo.- Harry dijo seguro.

.- Le callaremos la boca a ese seudo.- profesor muggle.- Ron remató.

.- A que hora es el festival.- Charlie pregunto entre dientes.

.- A las 10 de la mañana en el auditorio del Colegio.- Hermione sacó una invitación y la duplicó para darles a todos.

.- Iremos a verte el sabado en tu festival.- Bill le dijo a Scorpius.

Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido_ Todos?

Bill asintió.- Todos.

Scorpius sonrió.- Todos papás?

Todos asintieron. Menos Charlie que no entendió pero despues lo hizo imitando a su familia.

.- Todos ustedes aprendieron el lenguaje de Scorpius.- Charlie preguntó sorprendido.

.- O lo aprendíamos o no podríamos comunicarnos con él.- Los gemelos dijeron.

.- Nos cansamos que Hermione siempre tradujera.- Ron confesó.

.- Yo tambien quiero aprender.- Charlie dijo convencido.

.- Mamá aun va, dile que te lleve.- Ron le informó.

.- Voy porque hay cosas nuevas que aprender. Ustedes no entienden cuando Scorpius habla rapido. Yo si.- Molly dijo orgullosa.

Todos bufaron.

Hermione vió el reloj de pulcera.- Me ha gustado estar con ustedes pero debo regresar al trabajo y Scorpius debe quedarse en casa con Lucy.

.- Porque no lo dejas aquí, Hermione?.- Molly sugirió.

Se giró hacia Scorpius que tenía una conversación con Fred y se le acercó.

.- Quieres quedarte con Abuela Molly?

Scorpius sonrió y asintió.

.- Dame un abrazo y mi beso.- Hermione se puso en cuclillas y Scorpius la abrazo y beso.

.- Bye mami.

.- Nos vemos a las 6, portate bien.- Hermione se levantó.- Gracias Molly, vendré a las 6 por él. Charlie fue un gusto verte de nuevo.

.- Oye quisa cuando regreses podamos ir por un helado con Scorpius.- Charlie lanzó.

Hermione asintió.

Charlie le sonrió antes de que tomara la red flú.

Bill entre cerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada.- Yo también debo irme.- Se hincó con Scorpius.- Me dejas una rebanada de pay, ok?

Scorpius asintió y lo abrazo.

.- No dejes que tus tíos hagan enojar a tu abuela, si? Nos vemos mas tarde.- Bill le dió un beso en la frente y revolvió su cabello.

Charlie se preguntaba que le había dicho al niño Bill.

Bill tomó la red flu hacia Gringotts.


	5. VOLAR

Scorpius se acercó a Harry.- Padino, pipi.

Harry lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al baño, le bajó el pañal entrenador y lo sentó en el baño.

Scorpius estaba aprendiendo a avisar para ir.

Al terminar Harry lo levantó y le subió el pañal y el pantalón. Lo subió a que se lavara las manos y lo secó con una toalla. Despues le bajo al baño y el se lavo las manos.

.- Padino, subes a escoba?.- Scorpius preguntó con una carita de cachorrito.

Harry asintió.- volaremos bajo, no quiero que tu madre me grite.

Scorpius lo abrazó.

Ron los siguió y tambien tomó una escoba, Harry apareció cintas de seguridad y se ató a Scorpius a su pecho.

.- Ron, dile que le agarre al mango y no se suelte.- Harry pidió ya que no lo veía de frente.

Ron se acercó y le dió la indicación.

Scorpius se agarro bien y rió gustoso cuando se elevaron en el aire.

Los gemelos los siguieron en sus escobas.

Charlie se habia ido a bañar, se pondría su mejor ropa para salir con Hermione.

Scorpius reía audiblemente, le gustaba mucho cuando su padrino lo subía a la escoba. Quería ser jugador de Quidditch.

Movió sus manos diciendo algo pero Harry no lo podía ver.

.- Esta diciendo que mas alto, Harry.- George le dijo.

.- No quiero morir joven.- Harry le temía a la ira de Hermione.

Ginny tambien agarro su escoba y salió con ellos.

Fred, George y Ron rieron.- Por Merlín Harry, luchaste 7 años contra Voldemort, mortífagos, sobreviviste a dos avadas y le temes a Hermione?.- Fred se burló.

Harry bufó y lo subió un poco mas alto.

.- Hagamos mas emocionante esto.- George liberó una Snitch.

Scorpius se volvio loco y comenzó a hacer señas rapidas.

.- Mas despacio, Scorp, no somos abuela Molly.- Ron le dijo.

.- Dice que quiere atraparla.- Fred tradujo_Que lo lleves.

.- Dile que su madre nos va a matar.- Harry se llevó una mano al cabello.

.- No cederá Harry, mejor que lo lleves.- Ginny dijo al verle la carita de emoción.

Harry rodo los ojos.- dile que sera nuestro secreto.- le dijo a Ginny.

Ginny rió y se dobló de risa.

.- Que dijo?.- Harry preguntó.

.- Dice...que dejes de hablar y te pongas a buscar la Snitch.- Ginny no dejaba de reir.

Harry subió alto en la búsqueda de la Snitch.

Scorpius la vió y le señaló a Harry.

Harry echo a andar su escoba haciendo volteretas detras de la Snitch. Scorpius reía. Se acercaron a la Snitch y Harry le hizo una seña para que la tomara.

Scorpius estiró su bracito, Harry se acercó mas y el niño la tomó riendo.

Charlie había visto aquello con una sonrisa, el pequeño seria un buen buscador.

A Hermione le iba a dar un ataque cuando llegara a Hogwarts.

Ese niño tenía el Quidditch en las venas.

Se preguntó quien seria el padre de Scorpius.


	6. HELADO PARA DOS

Molly le ordenó a Harry bañar a Scorpius que andaba sudado y aterrado.

Rumbo a las 6 de la tarde apareció Hermione en la chimenea.

.- Mam.- Scorpius la abrazó.

.- Te divertiste?

Scorpius asintió.- Mucho.

.- Hola Mione, lista para ir por el helado?.- Charlie le sonrió.

Hermione asintió y se hincó frente a Scorpius.- Tío Charlie nos llevará por un helado.

Scorpius giró su cabeza para mirarlo.- tío Bill mami.

.- Tu tío Bill esta trabajando, pero Charlie es hermano de tío Bill, Ginny, los gemelos y Ron.

Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido.- Otro hermano?

Hermione asintió.

Charlie se les quedo mirando, no comprendía de que hablaban.

.- Pregunta si eres otro hermano.- Hermione le explicó a Charlie.

Charlie asintió.- Traduces para mi?

Hermione asintió.

.- Cuido a los Dragones en Rumania.

Hermione tradujo.

.- Dragones? Dragones de verdad?

Charlie asintió.

.- Quiero ver un dragón.- Scorpius dijo rápido.- me llevarías a ver un Dragón?

Hermione traducia a Charlie e hizo una mueca.

Charlie rió.- Tendrían que venir conmigo a la reserva.

Scorpius asintió efusivamente y tomó la mano de Charlie.

.- Hoy solo iremos por el helado.- Hermione replicó.

Scorpius miró al suelo. Hermione puso sus dedos en su barbilla y le levantó la cabeza.- tenemos que comprar tu traje de Espantapájaros para el festival.

Eso animó a Scorpius.- Tu tambien irás?

Charlie asintió.- Te voy a mostrar algo que te gustará.- Se levantó la camisa y se giró. En su espalda había un Colacuerno tatuado.

Scorpius lo tocó asombrado y el dragón se movió.

.- Dile que le haga cosquillas en el vientre.- Charlie pidió a Hermione.

Scorpius le hizo cosquillas y el Dragón escupió fuego.

Scorpius rió emocionado.

.- Cuando te hiciste ese tatuaje Charlie Weasley.- Hermione pregunto curiosa. No se lo había visto cuando ayudan con las remodelaciones de la Madriguera.

.- Hace año y medio, no esta genial?.- Charlie bajó su camisa.

.- Me gusta.- Hermione le sonrió.

Scorpius tomo la mano de Charlie jalandolo para ir por el helado.

.- Parece que alguien esta desesperado por un helado.- Charlie rió y lo cargó, tomo la mano de Hermione y entraron a la red flu hacia el Callejón Diagon.

Caminaron hasta la heladería y Scorpius saltó por uno doble de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

Charlie compró una copa de fresa y crema de cacahuate y la compartió con Hermione.

.- Esto esta delicioso, porque nunca lo probé.- Hermione dijo maravillada.

.- Porqué nunca has venido conmigo hasta ahora.- Charlie respondió casual. Por dentro su corazón palpitaba a mil en su pecho.

.- Quieres probar, Scor?.- Charlie ofreció y Scorpius negó.

.- Esta en su etapa solo quiero vainilla.- Hermione explicó.

.- Oh, recuerdo cuando todos lo hacíamos.- Charlie recordó.

Scorpius miraba embelesado a Charlie. Si él iba al festival se los presumiria a los tontos que se burlaban de él por no tener un papá.

El queria un tatuaje como el de tío Charlie.

Porque su abuela Molly no le había hablado de él?

.- Ya terminaste tu helado? Se esta haciendo tarde para ir a comprar tu traje.

Scorpius asintió.- Mam.- le enseñó la mano con la que sostenía el cono, toda pegajosa. A él no le gustaba andar así.

Hermione se levantó y lo llevó a lavarse las manos.

.- Como te pareces a tu papá.- Hermione dijo para si.

Scorpius solia lavarse las manos muchas veces al día. En el kinder le habían inculcado ese hábito pero él lo llevó a un nivel mas alto pidiendole a Hermione un gel antibacterial que cargaba a todos lados.

.- Listos, nos acompañas al Londres Muggle.- Hermione le preguntó a Charlie.

.- Por supuesto.- Charlie cargó a Scorpius.

Juntos fueron hacia el Caldero Chorreante para salir al Londres Muggle.


	7. FESTIVAL DIA DEL PADRE

Se llegó el día del festival y el auditorio comenzaba a llenarse.

Todos los hombres Wesley Harry llegaron con pancartas y etiquetas en sus ropas que decian Papá de Scorpius.

Hermione estaba tras bambalinas cambiando a Scorpius con el traje de Espantapájaros.

.- Mam.- Scorpius llamó su atención.- Ya llegaron mis tíos?

.- No se amor, puede que ya esten afuera o que esten por llegar.

Scorpius estaba emocionado.

Hermione detuvo su cuerpecito que saltaba.- tranquilizate que no puedo abrocharte los botones.

.- Mami, ya estará Charlie?

Hermione le sonrió.- Scorpius, ya ha de estar afuera, calmate.

El profesor entró.- Bien niños, preparence.

Los niños se formaron en orden de aparición.

El profesor detuvo a Hermione de la mano.- He visto a siete papás de Scorpius allá afuera.

Hermione sonrió.

.- Bueno ellos han estado en su vida asi que cada uno de cierto modo es su padre.- Hermione dió media vuelta y salió hasta los papás.

El profesor maldijo para sus adentros. Como le gustaba ella. Si le hubiera pedido el favor él lo hubiera hecho con gusto.

Hermione llegó hasta " Los papás de Scorpius sonriendo".

Charlie se le quedo viendo, con ese vestido azul parecía un angel, por Merlín y esos tacones le hacían alargarle las piernas.

.- Cierra la boca o se te meteran las moscas.- Su padre le dijo discretamente.

.- Scorpius preguntó por ustedes varias veces, esta muy nervioso y emocionado.

Charlie se hizo a un lado para que ella se sentara.

Bill gruñó y le cedió su lugar pero Hermione no quiso.- tengo que traducirle a Charlie.- se excusó.

Se sentó a un lado de Charlie.- Me ha preguntado por tí exclusivamente. Algo que tengas que decirme.

Charlie sonrió.- Le gustan mis historias, Hermione.

.- Buenos días papás, el día de hoy celebraremos a esos grandes héroes llamados papás, sus hijos han preparado con mucho amor y gran cariño la Obra " El mago de oz" recibamoslos con grandes aplausos.

Hermione intuyó que Charlie aplaudiria y le tomó las manos.- Aquí se aplaude de otro modo.

Entonces Charlie vió a todos que levantaban las manos extendidas y las agitaban.

Charlie hizo lo mismo.

Scorpius apareció en la tercera escena donde Dorothy encuentra al espantapájaros.

Hermione le susurraba la traducción.

Los Weasley y Harry levantaron sus pancartas donde decía " Scorpius eres un Weasley".

Scorpius no dejaba de saltar cuando los vió.

Hermione se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos.

Charlie sacó su pañuelo y se lo entregó a Hermione.

.- Gracias chicos, los quiero.- Hermione dijo con voz ronca.

Asi siguió la obra hasta el final donde Dorothy regresa a casa.

Recogieron a los niños y Scorpius corrió hasta ellos abrazándolos.

.- Estuviste grandioso.- Bill le dijo.

.- Eres un buen actor, pronto te veremos en Hollywood.- Harry rió.

Scorpius volteó hasta Charlie y lo abrazó y elevó sus pequeñas manitas para que lo cargara.

Charlie lo hizo besando su frente.- fuiste el mejor.

Hermione tradujo.

Scorpius lo abrazó.- p...pa...- Scorpius trataba.- Pap.

Charlie lo abrazó fuerte, despues se separó un poco.- Hermione, como se dice te quiero mucho?

Hermione le mostró y Charlie lo hizo para Scorpius.

Bill se acercó a Scorpius.- a mi no me vas a decir papá?

Scorpius sonrió.- pa.

Bill sonrió satisfecho.- Vamos a comer, yo invito.

Todos asintieron.

.- A donde quieres ir a comer Scor?

.- McDonalds.

Harry bufó_ Ni hables Harry que tu lo llevaste ahi por primera vez.- Hermione replicó.

.- En aquella ocasión parecia buena idea, Mione.- Harry se rascó la nuca.

.- Pues andando.- Arthur apuró.- quiero ver ese lugar de muggles, será divertido.

.- Necesitamos tomar 3 taxis.- Hermione dijo viendo cuentos eran.

Scorpius hizo por bajarse y Charlie lo puso en el piso y Scorpius le tomó de la mano jalandolo. Charlie camino a donde lo jalaba.

.- Él es mi papá.- les dijo a dos de sus compañeros.

Charlie no entendía pero su sonrisa nunca cayó.

.- Por Merlín.- Harry soltó.- Scor esta presentando a Charlie como su papá.

Hermione se giró y los vió.

Charlie se presentaba con los niños y los papás de los niños.


	8. LA COMIDA

Bill apretó las manos en puños.

Hermione no podía moverse de la impresión.

Charlie y Scorpius volvieron donde estaban todos.

.- Scorpius acaba de presentarte como su papá.- Harry le explicó a Charlie.

Charlie se sorprendió.

.- Scorpius, porqué hiciste eso?.- Hermione le preguntó reprendiéndolo.

A Scorpius se le llenaron sus ojitos de lágrimas y bajo la cabeza.

.- No lo regañes Hermione.- Bill lo cargó.- vamos a comer? Quiero una de esas cajitas con juguete.

Scorpius abrazó a Bill.

Charlie tomó la mano de Hermione.- no me molesta Hermione, solo me sorprendió. Me siento alagado.

Hermione suspiró.- Lo siento Scorpius.

.- Me dicen cosas feas porque no tengo papá.- Scorpius comenzó a llorar.

Bill lo meció y miró a todos.- vamos a comer, se calmará en un rato.

Todos tomaron taxis.

Bill se subió con Scorpius y Hermione para desgracia de Charlie.

Harry, Ron y Arthur subieron a otro taxi.

Los gemelos y Charlie en otro.

Al llegar Scorpius saltaba emocionado jalando a Bill a la entrada.

.- Vamos a esperar a tus tíos, campeón.

El segundo taxi llegó con Harry, Ron y el Señor Weasley.

Y luego el tercer taxi y Charlie se bajó inmediatamente.- Estos muggles y su transporte pequeño.

Scorpius corrió hasta él y le tomó la mano jalandolo hacia la entrada.

Charlie se rió al exaltado niño.

Bill tomó la mano de Hermione y le abrió la puerta.

Todos llamaban la atención, los 7. Mujeres desesperadas abundaban o madres solteras y casadas por igual.

Scorpius saltaba de un pie a otro haciendo señas rápidas.

Bill no soltó a Hermione de la mano.- Que van a querer?

9 Hamburguesas dobles.- dijo Harry.- y dos cajitas felices de nuggets.

.- Paquete de papás y refresco?.- El joven que atendía preguntó.

.- Si.- Bill pagó.

.- Enseguida se los llevamos a la mesa.

Bill llevó a Hermione a que se sentaran al area infantil que era amplia.

.- Puedo ir a jugar mami?.- Scorpius esperaba.

Hermione asintió y Scorpius se sentó en el piso y se quitó los zapatos, calcetines y los acomodó en el lugar especial para zapatos.

Bill le sacó la silla a Hermione para que se sentara. Habian juntado 3 mesas.

Scorpius saludó desde arriba en una burbuja de plástico.

Todos levantaron su pulgar en apoyo.

A Hermione le daba el paró de verlo ahí pero el no tenía miedo.- Necesitas tranquilizarte Mione.- Harry la noto tensa.

.- Me da algo cada ves que lo veo haciendo cosas peligrosas, no lo puedo evitar.- Hermione sintió alivio al verlo salir por la resbaladilla.

Scorpius corrió hasta Hermione.- Me viste mami, subi alla arriba.

Hermione sonrió.- si te vi amor.

Scorpius volvió a subir a los juegos.

.- Hermione, mañana domingo tenemos hee, una comida familiar por el día del padre, te gustaría acompañarme junto con Scor?.- Bill dijo sintiendose cohibido.

.- No vendrá Victorie?

Bill negó.- Fleur me la ha estado negando porque quiere mas dinero de la pensión.

Hermione suspiró.- no te puede hacer eso Bill, llegaron a un acuerdo. Fleur deberia entender.

.- Ella solo entiendo el idioma del dinero.- Bill entrecerró los ojos.- y como me he negado pues no ha mandado a Victorie.

.- Con gusto te acompañaremos.- Hermione le sonrió.

Bill tomó su mano y la beso.- Gracias Mione.

Charlie en toda esa conversación apretó la mandíbula y las manos.


	9. COMIDA FAMILIAR

Bill llevó a Hermione y Scorpius a la comida familiar de los empleados, tanto guardias como rompedores de maldiciones y demas se reunieron en uno de los campos del lado mágico.

Habia juegos infantiles, brincolines animadores y demas.

Hermione llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una blusa roja y zapatillas de piso. Bill le habia dicho que se llevara ropa cómoda.

Bill traia a Scorpius cargado.

.- Hey Bill, que bueno que llegaste, ya pensabamos que no vendrías. A quien traes ahí?

.- Es Scorpius y ella es Hermione.

.- Por Merlín, Hermione Granger?

Bill asintió.- Si Jack.

Scorpius se giró hacia Bill.- Puedo ir a jugar?

Bill asintió y lo bajó al suelo.- Con cuidado.

Scorpius corrió feliz hasta los juegos.

.- Ayuda con la parrillada.- Su colega Adam llamó su atención.

Hermione se sentó con las esposas con su vista en Scorpius.

.- Es tu hijo?.- preguntó la Helen la esposa de Adam.

Hermione asintió.

.- Estas saliendo con Bill? Se oira feo pero odiaba a la pomposa francesa.

Helen asintió.

.- Hermione, tu Bill podrá ser un excelente rompedor de maldiciones pero no puede con una parrilla.- Adam se burló.

Hermione rió al ver batallar a Bill para prender el fuego.

Hermione se levantó y se acercó. Puso azucar en una servilleta y le puso aceite. Despues hizo un hueco en el carbón y lo prendió.- Mi papá hacia parrilladas casi cada domingo y me enseñó a prender el carbón.

.- Oh Bill, esta es la buena, soy Adam por cierto. Este es Tim y el que esta con los niños es Aron.

.- Hermione.- ella sonrió saludando.

Bill la miró con admiración.

Hermione fué a ver a Scorpius.

.- Te doy un consejo Bill? Atrapala antes de que alguien mas lo haga.- Adam le puso una mano en el hombro.

Helen se acercó a Hermione para ver a sus hijos tambien.

Scorpius reía y jugaba con una niña de cabellos negros.

.- Mi hija es sorda de un oido.- Helen se apuró a decir.- es muy tímida. No quiero ser grocera ni insensible pero tu hijo es...sordo?

Hermione asintió.

.- Lo llevas a alguna escuela? Lo pregunto porque Sophie no habla casi y no hemos...

Hermione puso su mano en el brazo de Helen.- Lo llevo a un Colegio Muggle. Ha aprendido mucho pero aún no sabe leer los labios. Al principio fue un poco o bueno si soy sincera fue dificil para mi. Busque en todos lados. Me frustraba no poder saber que era lo que le pasaba.

.- Y su padre? No te ayudo?

.- Su padre murió antes de que él naciera y no tenía familia, toda murió antes de que él lo hiciera.- Hermione recordaba a Lucius en Azkaban y Narcissa morir de tristeza.

.- Lo siento mucho, ha de haber sido muy dificil.- Helen dijo tímida.

.- Si, pero los Weasley me acogieron como una hija y hermana. A mi hijo como un nieto y sobrino. Tuve ayuda de ellos.

.- Mi esposo no admite que la lleve a un Colegio especial asi que la educo en casa.- Helen se lamentó.

.- Tal ves si hablara con él, podría hacer un cambio, ella lo merece.

.- Harias eso, oh Hermione, gracias.- Helen le dió un apretón en su mano.- mi suegra no me habla porque le he dado una nieta...

.- Con capacidades diferentes.- Hermione terminó.- Pues ella se pierde de una nieta extraordinaria. Mi hijo era muy tímido pero ha salido de su cascarón.


	10. CHARLA PADRE E HIJO

.- Papá, puedo hablar contigo?.- Charlie preguntó desde la puerta del cobertizo.

.- Pasa hijo, algo te esta nublando el pensamiento?

.- Papá, como conquistaste a mamá? Es decir sabemos la historia de como se conocieron, pero...cómo la conquistaste?

Arthur sonrió.- Con paciencia y perseverancia hijo.

Charlie hizo una mueca.

.- Tu madre en ese entonces salia con alguien mas. Pero a mi me gustaba, su andar cuando caminaba con las demas chicas, su actitud, su rostro, toda ella. Me propuse a conquistarla con detalles.

.- Que tipo de detalles?.- Charlie preguntó curioso.

.- Una flor en su cama, cartas, regalos pequeños.- Arthur puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.- Puedes regalarle libros que le interesen. Pero todo lo que hagas será en vano si Scorpius no te acepta. Yo empezaría por él.

.- Tan evidente soy, padre?

.- Solo para los ojos entrenados.- Arthur sonrió con cariño.- pensé que ninguna mujer seria digna de tus atenciones.

.- Estoy enamorado de ella. Pedí permiso especial en la reserva por ella. Quiero casarme con ella, hacerla mi esposa y ahora que conocí a Scorpius... se que viene en el paquete y me agrada la idea.

.- Nada me gustaría mas que fuera tu esposa, que fueran felices y que tengan varios hijos. Ellos se lo merecen y tu también.

.- Padre, quien es el papá de Scorpius? La dejó? Fué por que es sordo?.- Charlie pensaba mucho en eso y lo molestaba pensar que fuera así. Ese hombre sería un estúpido.

.- Hermione adoptó a Scorpius. El nació en Venecia y Hermione se enamoró de él cuando visitaba a una amiga enferma en el hospital magico. Scorpius era huerfano o bueno, tengo mi teoría.

Charlie se lo imaginaba.- crees que lo abandonaron por su condición?

Arthur asintió.- No es raro, un niño nacido de padres magos con su condición tiene dos opciones, ó morir por inyección o ser abandonados al nacer.

Charlie suspiró.- aún este mundo es un poco retrógrada. Ojalá que esos padres pidieran ver ahora a su hijo. Lo maravilloso que es.

.- Tu madre esta loca por él desde que Hermione lo trajo por primera vez. Y a todos nos robó el corazón. Era tan pequeñito y delgadito. Era un bebé muy tranquilo, casi no lloraba y si lo hacia era por hambre o por que queria que lo cargaran. Un bebé muy sonriente.

.- Me hubiera gustado estar aquí para verlo.- Charlie lamentaba el tiempo que estuvo separado.

.- Ahora estas aquí y tu madre será muy feliz si ustedes dos se casaran.

.- Primero tengo que cortejarla y conquistarla padre.

Arthur asintió.

.- Gracias.- Charlie abrazó a su padre.

.- Te deseo lo mejor hijo.

Charlie salió del cobertizo con energías y esperanzas renovadas.

Entró a la cocina y abrazó a su madre.

.- Oh Charlie, mi hijo, se te extraña.

.- Lo sé madre. Pero ahora estaré mas tiempo por aquí.

Molly alzó una ceja.- alguna mujer?

Charlie asintió.

.- Charlie Weasley, quien es la chica?

Él sonrió.- Solo te diré que la conoces y la amas como a una parte de ella.

Molly se llevó las manos a la boca.- Oh Charlie, si es quien pienso seria muy feliz.


	11. A SCIRPIUS NO LE GUSTA

Scorpius llegó corriendo a la cocina con Molly, estaban sentados Ron, Charlie y Harry.

.- No te entiendo amor, tranquilizate.- Molly que era rápida para entenderlo no le entendía.

.- Mami y Tío Bill se estan gritando.

Molly salió al jardín.

.- Pudiste haberme apoyado, tu sabes lo importante que es para un niño como Scorpius comunicarse y aprender.- Hermione gritaba.

.- Y lo entiendo, pero no puedes imponer tus opiniones, Adam lo quiere así, es su hija.- Bill se agarró el cabello.

.- Porqué se estan gritando?.- Molly inquirió.

.- Un compañero de Bill tiene una hija casi como Scorpius.- Hermione empezó.

.- Es sorda de un oido.- Bill intervino.

.- Su esposa pidió mi apoyo para convencerlo de que seria bueno que ella sea educada en una escuela.- Hermione continuó.- tuve una charla con él, ni siquiera fue delante de los demas y le hice ver las maravillas que el Colegio de Scorpius había hecho con él.

Molly escuchaba y asentía dejandola continuar.

.- Adam se volvió loco y le gritó a Hermione improperios, tuve que sacarla de ahí_ Bill dijo frustrado.

.- Pudiste haberme apoyado.- Hermione elevó la voz.

.- Es su decisión Hermione.- Bill contraatacó.

.- No le hables así a Hermione, Bill.- Charlie y los demas oían todo y Charlie decidió salir a su encuentro. La tomó de la mano y la llevó adentro.

.- Solo queria ayudar.- Hermione soltó sentandose en una silla.

.- Yo te apoyo Hermione, mi hermano es un tonto.- Charlie afirmó.

Hermione suspiró.- Donde esta Scorpius?

.- Aquí, Mione.- Harry dijo sacando al niño de detras de él.

Scorpius asomó la cabeza.

.- Ven amor.- Hermione le extendió la mano.

.- Ya no gitaras a tío Bill?

.- No amor, disculpame.- Hermione hablaba y hacia señas.

Scorpius corrió hacia ella.- no me gusta que estén enojados.

.- Lo sé Scor, vamos a casa?

Scorpius negó.

Hermione invocó su paciencia.- estoy cansada y quiero darme un baño.

.- No vamos.- Scorpius estaba molesto.

Harry camino hacia él.- hazle caso a tu mamá.

Scorpius negó.- quiero que ya no este enojada con tío Bill.

.- Tienes que entender que a veces los adultos discuten, pero no por eso se van a odiar.- Harry le sonrió.- tu mami y yo discutimos varias veces pero nos seguimos queriendo mucho.

Charlie entendia a medias. Le urgía comenzar las clases para aprender el lenguaje de señas.

Scorpius puso sus manitas en las mejillas de Hermione.- aún quieres a tío Bill?

Hermione asintió.

Scorpius la abrazó.- entonces dale un beso y un abrazo.

En eso entraron Molly y Bill que se habían quedado afuera platicando.

.- Lo siento Hermione, se que debí apoyarte, me perdonas?

Hermione se levantó.- Scorpius quiere que te de un abrazo.

Bill sonrió y la atrajo en un abrazo fuerte.

.- Así campeón?.- Bill le hizo señas.

.- Ahora beso de buenos amigos.- Scorpius tenia una ceja levantada.

Bill se separó de ella y besó la comisura de la boca.

Scorpius sonrió.

.- Bill.- Hermione advirtió.

.- Scorpius lo pidió.- Bill se defendió.

Hermione suspiró.- eres imposible.

.- Ese es mi alias.- Bill sonrió.

.- No te libraras tan facil de esta.- Hermione se sentó a un lado de Charlie y recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

Scorpius tocó la mano de Charlie.- me enseñas tu dagon?

Charlie se giró para mirar a Harry buscando una traducción.

.- Quiere que le muestres tu Dragón.- Harry dijo.

Charlie sonrió y se levantó la camisa y le dió la espalda. Scorpius lo veía fascinado y le hizo cosquillas. El dragón aventó fuego y Scorpius rió.


	12. DOBLE VIDA

El lunes por la mañana Hermione dejó a Scorpius en el Colegio y se fué corriendo a las empresas Malfoy.

Tenian un gerente en jefe que se encargaba de lo mas que podía y Hermione solo iba a las juntas pues trabajaba en el Ministerio.

En sus manos las empresas prosperaron y daban muchas ganancias.

Nadie aparte del gerente y los socios sabían que ella era la dueña mayoritaria. Tenían desde hoteles, departamentos de lujo, restaurants, hasta plantas de autos ultimo modelo. Todo lo que ganaba ahí iba a la cuenta de Gringotts a nombre de Scorpius.

No queria que la ligaran a los Malfoy, mucho menos los Grenngrass que como carroñeros preguntaron por todos los negocios que había dejado su hija Astoria.

El abogado le comunicó que la Señora Astoria Malfoy había vendido meses antes todos los negocios y las cuentas del banco las había vaciado.

Ni siquiera habían asistido al depósito de cenizas siendo Hermione y Scorpius bebé los únicos que asistieron.

Hermione como abogada les había hecho firmar a los socios y el gerente un acuerdo de confidencialidad.

Sabía que los Greegrass habían hecho averiguaciones pero no sacaron nada.

.- Señorita Granger, es un gusto tenerla entre nosotros.- Tom Bennet dijo mientras le sacaba una silla.

Recibió una carpeta de avances y temas a tratar.

.- Estamos aqui principalmente por el resort de Miami, ha habido muchas quejas desde la comida hasta el servicio.

Hermione leía todas las quejas de los clientes.

.- Necesitamos un cambio, tal vez el despido de todos los empleados.- Gabriel Turner dijo.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.- no nos adelantemos, voy a investigar esto, que mas hay en el panorama?

.- La salida de un nuevo auto de lujo, tengo un video sobre el.- Aidan William activó el video.

Al terminar Hermione volvió el asiento a su lugar.

.- Nos gustaría que lo probara y nos diera su opinión.- Jack Kenneth le dijo ilusionado.

.- Debo denegar esa petición, no puedo andar por Londres en un auto de lujo.- Hermione explicó.

.- Señores debo retirarme investigaré lo de Miami. Volveré y les daré mi veredicto.- Hermione se levantó y todos se levantaron.

.- Gracias a todos.

.- Quisiera tener su convicción.- Jack sonrió.

.- Vive sencillamente Jack, no le gusta presumir como a nosotros.- Aidan replicó.

CW/HG/BW

Hermione llegó al Ministerio con el pensamiento de pedir sus vacaciones, iría al Resort de Miami como infiltrada.

Y resolvería sus dudas.

Se llevó sus manos a la cara. Esto realmente era un fastidio. Pero lo había sobrellevado perfectamente, pero la hacia sentir como si estuviera viviendo una doble vida desde hace 2 años.

Todo fue por el bien de Scorpius, para cuando él tuviera la edad de heredar las empresas lo hiciera si quería.

.- Hermione.- Harry entró sonriente a su oficina.

.- Y esa sonrisa?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Esta sonrisa emm, es que quería pedirte un favor.

.- Te escucho.- Hermione le indico asiento.

.- Vamos a San Mungo a llevar a Scorpius.- Harry soltó.

.- Esta enfermo, le paso algo, no me avisaron..

.- Calmate Hermione, no es nada, es solo que...- Harry se rascó la nuca.- Hay una chica pediatra que me gusta y no se como llegar con ella. Estuvo dando una conferencia aquí en el Ministerio principalmente en la guarderia.

Hermione rió.- Y que hacias en la guardería?

.- La seguí, ya la había visto en San Mungo cuando hirieron a Ron.

.- Como se llama?

.- Neferet Alabi.

Hermione suspiró.- Le tocan las vacunas a Scorpius y una revisión general.

.- Gracias Mione, gracias gracias.

.- Aún no me agradezcas, tengo que pedir una cita con ella para Scorpius.- Hermione lo miró.

.- Se que te la darán.- Harry se levanto y se despidió.


	13. LA CONSULTA

A Hermione le dieron vacaciones apartir del viernes ya no volvería al Ministerio hasta el otro Viernes.

Era Miércoles y tenían cita con la Medimaga Alabi. Harry sonreía bobamente.

Hermione rodaba los ojos. Por lo menos le serviria la consulta para las vacunas y porque saldrían de vacaciones.

.- Scorpius Granger.- llamó una enfermera.

Harry cargó a Scorpius y junto con Hermione entraron al Consultorio.

.- Buenos días.- Saludó la Doctora.- por favor tomen asiento.

Hermione y Harry se sentaron.

.- Tu debes ser Scorpius.- le dijo con señas.

Scorpius asintió sonriente.

.- Puedes subir a la váscula para que te pesen?

Scorpius se levantó de las piernas de Harry que no dejaba de mirar a la Doctora.

Hermione le dió un leve empujón con el pie.

.- Perfecto Scorpius, has crecido desde la última revisión.

Scorpius sonrió orgulloso.

.- Te voy a subir a la camilla para revisarte.

Cargó a Scorpius y lo sentó.

Despues de una revisión subió los pulgares.- Estas muy bien.

Se giró hacia Hermione y Harry.- porque lo traen?

.- Le faltan dos vacunas y queria una revisión general porque saldremos de vacaciones.- Hermione dijo.

.- La vacuna de la Viruela de Dragón?

Hermione asintió.- y la de cada año contra las infecciones en los oidos.

.- Maya, traime las vacunas por favor.- pidió a la enfermera.

.- Debo advertirle que es seguro que le suba la temperatura a las dos horas de haberle puesto la vacuna.- la medimaga explicó.

Hermione asintió.

.- Y porque le subirá.- Harry preguntó.

.- Las vacunas derivan del virus en si. Su cuerpo o mas bien sus antocuerpos trataran de eliminar el cuerpo extraño por eso se produce la temperatura, pero no se preocupe Señor, su hijo estará bien.

.- Emm, es mi ahijado, acompaño a mi amiga, soy soltero.

Neferet sonrió.- lo ví en la conferencia que di en el Ministerio.

.- A veces visito a una amiga que trabaja ahí.- Harry dijo la verdad a medias.

.- Ohh, bueno esperemos que aprenda algo de aquí, como padrino del niño debe velar por sus intereses.- Neferet se giró hacia Scorpius.- Te voy a poner dos vacunas.

Scorpius asintió.

Hermione le dió un codazo a Harry y este la volteó a ver.- Que te pasa?.- le pregunto en silencio para que Harry leyera sus labios.

La enferma llegó con las vacunas.

.- Bien Scorpius, voy a poner esta en tu bracito derecho.

Harry se acercó a Scorpius.- Hey Campeón, seras valiente verdad?

Scorpius asintió pero cuando la doctora le puso la vacuna soltó unas lágrimas silenciosas.

Harry se las limpió.

Neferet sacó la otra vacuna, era la de la viruela de Dragón.- Tal ves, deba agarrarlo bien, le va a doler.

Harry asintió y lo abrazó.

Neferet agarró su otro bracito y se la puso despacio disminuyendo asi el dolor.

Scorpius gritó y Harry lo mantenía apretado en su abrazo.

.- Ya fue todo.- Neferet limpió con una algodon de alcohol.

.- Fuiste valiente Scorpius.- Neferet le dió una pirueta de dulce.

Scorpius sollozaba en el pecho de Harry.

.- Esta muy sano su hijo Señora, muchas felicidades.

.- Gracias, donde aprendió el lenguaje de señas? No he conocido ningún medimago que lo sepa y siempre tengo que traducir.- Hermione le sonrió.

.- Cuando se estudia esta profesión debe conocerse de todo y estar al día de todo lo que se nos pueda presentar.- Neferet confesó.

.- Muchas gracias, será nuestra Medimaga de cabecera.- Hermione se sintió aliviada.

.- No le de medicamentos para la temperatura, use baños de agua tibia y paños humedos. Fue un gusto conocerlos.- Se giró hacia Scorpius.- Nos estaremos viendo Scor.

.- Fue un gusto Doctora Alabi.- Harry soltó.

.- Igualmente Señor Potter.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendió. Ella sabía su nombre.


	14. COBRAR UN FAVOR

Tom Bennet, el gerente en jefe le avisó por mensaje de texto que uno de los socios alertó al resort de su llegada.

Tenía que idear un plan para pasar desapercibida.

Llegó a la Madriguera el viernes por la tarde con Scorpius.

.- Necesito que me pagues el favor que te hice.- le dijo a Harry.

Scorpius fue hasta Molly y la abrazó.

.- De que favor esta hablando, Harry.- Ginny cuestionó.

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza.- que es lo que quieres que haga?

.- Necesito un esposo por una semana.

Harry se atragantó.- Que?

Hermione suspiró y se sentó.- Nos iremos de vacaciones a Miami, quisiera algo de protección.

Harry se rascó la nuca.- Mione, sabes que te acompañaría pero..

.- Yo lo haré.- dijo Charlie.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo.- Acabas de volver, yo no te pediria dejar a tu familia, seria injusto.

.- Acepta su ofrecimiento Hermione.- Arthur intervino.- estaríamos mas tranquilos de saber que vas con él.

Hermione suspiró.- Entonces alista tu maleta. Nos vamos mañana temprano.

Charlie asintió y sonrió. Por dentro gritaba de gusto.

.- Debo irme para empacar, nos vemos mañana.- Hermione llamó la atención de Scorpius que traía una rebanada de pay de manzana.

.- Eres un caso serio Scor, Abuela Molly te ha echado a perder.

.- Dejalo Hermione, se supone que las abuelas deben consentir a sus nietos_ Molly replicó.

.- Abuela, leche por favor.- Scorpius pidió.

Molly le sonrió y saco un vaso y lo llenó de leche.

Bill llegó con Victorie de la mano.

.- Bill, Fleur te la ha traido?.- Hermione le sonrió.

Bill negó.- tuve que ir por ella y traermela casi a la fuerza. Fleur le ha envenado la mente.

La niña de 5 años se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

Scorpius lo vió y corrió hacia él abrazandolo.- tío Bill.

Bill lo cargó y lo beso en la mejilla.- a ti si te da gusto verme, verdad Scor?

Scorpius asintió.

.- Ven a saludar a tu abuela, cariño.- Molly le pidió a Victorie.

La niña rubia negó.- no quiero estar aquí papá, quiero irme con mamá.- gritó.

.- Sabes que debes estar un mes conmigo y no me grites.- Bill la reprendió.

Scorpius hablaba rapido con señas enojado con la niña.

Victorie lo miraba con una mueca de desagrado.

.- Esta enojada porque la traje, Scor.- Bill le respondió.

Bill bajó a Scorpius y él tocó la mano de Victorie y la niña le dió una cachetada.- no me toques, anormal.- gritó.

Scorpius comenzó a llorar.- mam.

Bill tomó a Victorie del brazo.- Porque hiciste eso? Dime que te ha hecho Scorpius para que lo golpearas?

Hermione cargó a Scorpius y se alejó de ellos.

Scorpius lloraba y se sobaba su mejilla roja.

Charlie se acercó y lo cargó abrazandolo a su pecho.

Hermione estaba molesta.- Creo que debemos irnos.

Arthur la detuvo.- esta tambien es tu casa Hermione.

Molly se acercó a Scorpius.- Lo siento amor, Victorie se ha portado muy mal.

.- Abuela.- Scorpius le daba los brazos y Molly lo cargó consolandolo.

.- Victorie deberias estar avergonzada de golpear a un niño 3 años menor que tu. El tambien es mi nieto y se comporta mucho mejor con 2 años que tu con 5.- Arthur estaba molesto. Se levantó para consolar tambien a Scorpius que seguía llorando con su mejilla roja.

.- Vas a disculparte en este momento.- Bill sentía verguenza.

.- No.- Victorie gritó.

Bill tomó una silla y la puso de cara a la pared.- te quedaras ahí hasta que entiendas que estuvo mal lo que hiciste. No se que te haya enseñado rñtu madre pero aquí no de permiten ese tipo de cosas.

Arthur cargó a Scorpius y lo sacó al jardin.

Harry tambien estaba muy molesto, Ron apretaba las manos.

Ginny estaba roja de coraje y tambien salió al jardín antes de gritarle a su sobrina.


	15. MIAMI

Hermione había reservado a nombre de los Señores Weasley.

Pidió una sola habitación doble para seguir con la farsa.

.- Recuerda, eres mi esposo.- Hermione le susurró a Charlie.

Charlie asintió y la tomo de la mano al salir del taxi, cargó a Scorpius que iba emocionado.

Uno de los botones se acercó por su equipaje.- Buenos días.

.- Buenos días.- dijo Charlie.

Entraron a recepción.- Buenos días, tienen reservación?

Charlie asintió.- Weasley.

.- Habitación 420.- la recepcionista le dijo al botones entregandole la llave.

.- Pago en efectivo o con tarjeta?

.- Con tarjeta.- Charlie sacó una tarjeta que Hermione le habia dado y la entregó.

.- Muy bien, Bienvenido y que tengan excelente estancia.

.- Mami, vamos a la playa.- Scorpius le dijo.

.- Deja que subamos las maletas Scor.- Hermione replicó.

Subieron al elevador hasta el cuarto piso. El botones abrió la puerta con la tarjeta de llave y la entregó a Charlie. Acomodo las maletas y Charlie le entregó un billete de 10 dolares.

.- Gracias, que tengan una excelente estancia.- se despidió el botones.

Scorpius se pegó al ventanal donde se veía el mar.- mar, mar.

Hermione sonrió y comenzó a desempacar.

Charlie tambien estaba viendo la playa junto con Scorpius.

Hermione llegó hasta Scorpius y lo volteó_ ven para cambiarte.

Scorpius saltó hasta la maleta.

Hermione le quitó la ropa y el pañal y le puso uno contra agua junto con el traje baño y bloqueador.

.- Tu mami, cambiate tu.

.- Charlie voy a cambiarme, te encargo un momento a Scorpius?

Charlie asintió.

Hermione entró al baño a cambiarse.

Scorpius tomó la mano de Charlie.- No vas a cambiarte tío?

Charlie había ido por una semana a la escuela nocturna pero aún no entendía bien.

.- No entiendo bien aun.- a Charlie le costo decirlo con señas.

Scorpius jaló su pantalón y señaló su traje de baño.

.- Ahhh sii.- Charlie asintió.

Hermione abrió la puerta y salió con un bikini y un pareo encima.

Charlie se le quedo mirando embobado y antes de avergonzarse entró al baño.

Trato de tranquilizarse.

.- Charlie, te pasó tu maleta.- Hermione la tenía en la puerta.

.- Ehh si, por favor.- Charlie se dió una atada mental.

Abrió un poco la puerta y la tomó. Se dió una ducha con agua fría y se cambió.

Salió fresco como lechuga y mas calmado.

.- He rentado un area mientras te bañabas, nos vamos?

Charlie asintió. Hermione tomó la mano de Scorpius y bajaron a la playa.

Ahí vendian juguetes para la playa y Hermione le compró a Scorpius.

Ya en la playa les indicaron unos camastros amplios como camas.

Scorpius se sentó en la arena con su tina y moldes, una palita y rastrillo. Charlie se sentó con él.

.- Necesitamos agua.

Scorpius miró a Hermione.

.- Has aprendido rápido_ se levantó y cogió la tinita para ir al mar por agua.

Charlie y Scorpius se pusieron a hacer castillos de arena.

Hermione los veía y sonreía por la de veces que Charlie tuvo que ir por agua.

Hermione pidió dos bebidas y un jugo para Scorpius.

.- Mami, mira un castillo como Hogwarts.

Hermione se levantó se sentó enfrente.- Muy hermoso mi bebé.


	16. PORQUÉ NO ESCRIBISTE?

Hermione y Charlie caminaron por la playa de la mano de Scorpius entre ellos.

Cada tres pasos lo elevaban y Scorpius reía.

Para la tarde fueron al restaurant del Hotel.

Había buffet y Hermione pido notar que la comida no era para nada buena. Era fatal para un resort con ese estatus.

Dejaron sus platos y se quejaron por la comida. Después salieron y comieron en otro restaurant.

.- Que vas a pedir para comer.- Hermione le preguntó a su hijo.

Scorpius le señaló una hamburguesa.

Pidieron 3 hamburguesas con papas y refresco.

.- Son una buenas vacaciones Hermione, gracias por traerme.- Charlie la miró.

.- Gracias por venir, en serio no quería que te separaras de tu familia, apenas regresaste y..

.- Hermione, he visto a mi familia, he estado mas días con ellos de lo que normalmente me quedo. Estoy planteandome seriamente en dejar la reserva de Rumanía.

.- Porqué?

.- Quiero establecerme en un lugar. Mi padre me ha ofrecido un pedazo de tierra en la madriguera y quiero aceptar. He trabajado muchos años en Rumania y sinceramente estoy un poco viejo para ello.

Hermione tomó su mano que tenía en la mesa.- Quieres estar cerca de tu familia, lo entiendo, despues de la guerra fue dificil.

.- Mami, puedo tener un postre?

Hermione asintió.

.- Eso si lo entendí, dijo postre verdad?

Hermione asintió y llamó al mesero.

.- Quieres algo?

" A ti" pensó.- Charlie negó.

Hermione solo pidió el postre de Scorpius.

.- Hermione has pensado en casarte?

.- Antes de Scorpius lo hacia pero conforme pasó el tiempo...fue dificil salir con alguien con un bebé que me necesitaba las 24 horas del día.

.- Papá dijo que lo adoptaste. Te admiró por ello.- Charlie solto.

Hermione asintió.- tu familia me ayudo mucho. Tu madre me enseñó muchas cosas. Basicamente me enseñó todo.

.- Porque nunca me escribiste?

Hermione se removió incómoda.- planee hacerlo pero sabía que estabas muy ocupado.

.- Quedamos en hacerlo la última ves que te vi.- Charlie tomó su mano.

.- Eso fué antes de Scor...yo.- Que podía decirle. Me gustas pero me negué a atarte a mi con un bebé con una discapacidad auditiva.

.- Se que fue antes pero me hubiera gustado saber de ti y Scorpius. Mamá nunca me contó.

.- Le dije que no lo hiciera.- Hermione confesó.

.- Por qué? Hermione yo..

.- Mami, pipí.- Scorpius dijo saltando en el asiento.

Hermione se levantó y lo llevó al baño.

Tuvo tiempo de calmar su ritmo cardiaco.

.- Que era lo que iba a decir Charlie?

.- Ya mami.

Hermione subió su short y lavó sus manos.

.- Tengo sueño.- Scorpius bostezo.

.- Ya nos vamos para que te duermas un rato.

Volvieron a la mesa y Charlie ya había pagado.

Se levantó al verlos llegar.- ya pagué.

.- Vamos al hotel, Scorpius tiene sueño.

Charlie lo cargó y Scorpius apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

CW/HG/BW

.- Debo bañarte, traes arena y agua de mar.- Hermione le quitó la ropa a Scorpius mientras abría la llave.

Se metió a bañar con él.

Scorpius poco a poco iba cerrando los ojos mientras lo cambiaba.

.- Te acuestas conmigo mami?

Hermione asintió.

Scorpius acarició su cabello encrespado y se quedó dormido.

Charlie salió del baño enredado en una toalla y se les quedo mirando mientras se secaba.


	17. EL RITMO DE TU CORAZÓN

Era de madrugada y Scorpius despertó sobresaltado.

Hermione abrió los ojos y lo abrazó. Prendió las luces de la habitación.

.- Estamos bien, hijo, estamos en un hotel en Miami.

Scorpius se puso a llorar.- pesadilla.

.- Lo se, hijo, solo fue un mal sueño.

Charlie se levantó y se acercó a la cama donde ellos dormían.

.- Una pesadilla.- Hermione explicó levantandose con Scorpius en brazos.

Scorpius la mantenía abrazada fuertemente.

Charlie le pidió a Scorpius.

Hermione se lo pasó y Scorpius se calmó.- Mami no te vas a ir, verdad?

Hermione besó su mejilla.- no amor, nunca te dejaré, eres mi pequeño amor.

.- Quiero pay de abuela Molly.

Hermione sonrió.- tu Abuela Molly esta muy lejos.

.- Que dice Hermione?

.- Que quiere pay de tu madre.

Charlie soltó una carcajada.- mi madre te ha atrapado con el pay, he?

Hermione tradujo y Scorpius abrió los ojos.- mi abuela es tu mami?

Charlie otra ves rió.- no lo sabias?

Scorpius negó.

.- Tu abuela Molly y tu Abuelo Arthur son mis padres como Bill, Ron, Fred y George tambien son sus hijos. Mis hermanos.

Scorpius miraba a Hermione mientras traducía.

Cuando terminó de traducir Scorpius lo miró y puso sus manitas en sus mejillas. Lo estudiaba seriamente. Así pasaron 10 minutos mirandose a los ojos, el cabello, los brazos.

Luego lo abrazó fuerte y lo besó en la mejilla.

.- Quieres ir a pasear a la playa?.- Charlie dijo con dificultad en señas.

Scorpius asintió y lo jaló de la mano.

.- Vamos Hermione?

Ella se levantó u juntos bajaron a la playa a ver la luna reflejada en el mar.

Podían oir música que llegaba de algún bar.

Charlie tomó a Hermione de la cintura y se puso a bailar un balada romántica mientras que Scorpius los miraba.

Hermione sentía su corazón a mil, estaba nerviosa y le sudaban las manos.

Charlie se separó y se giró hacia Scorpius.- Quieres bailar con mamá?

.- No se bailar. No puedo oir la música.

.- Hermione, traduces por mi?

Ella asintió.

.- No necesitas escuchar música para querer bailar porque la música viene de tu corazón. Cuando eres feliz esa felicidad se traduce en ritmo, no importa que haya silencio porque es el ritmo de tu corazón.

Hermione terminó de traducir y Scorpius sonrió.

.- Quieres que te enseñé?

Scorpius asintió.

Charlie puso su mano derecha en la cintura de Hermione y su brazo izquierdo le daba la mano a ella. Comenzaron a bailar a la luz de la luna en la playa.

Después Charlie se separó para darle oportunidad a Scorpius.

Hermione se hincó y Scorpius hizo lo que Charlie.- Yo bailo mami.

Hermione soltó una lágrima y lo abrazó, se separó un poco.- te quiero mucho hijo.

.- Yo a ti mami.- Se giró hasta Charlie.- tambien a ti, papi Charlie.

Charlie lo entendió se agacho y lo cargó pegandolo a él completamente emocionado.

Él deseaba ser el padre de Scorpius, deseaba casarse con Hermione y ser una familia.


	18. DOMINGO EN LA MADRIGUERA

Bill y Victorie llegaron a la madriguera a la comida de los domingos.

Ya estaban todos afuera sentados.

.- Hasta que llegan Bill, solo los esperabamos a ustedes para comer.- Arthur dijo sirviendose un plato.

.- Hermione y Scorpius no vienen hoy?.- Bill se extrañó. Nunca habían faltado a una comida del domingo familiar.

.- Hermione, Scorpius y Charlie salieron de viaje.- Fred soltó la bomba.

Bill se atragantó con su jugo.- Qué?

.- Hermione pidió sus vacaciones.- George avisó.

.- Le pidió un favor a Charlie de acompañarla.- Ginny contraatacó.

.- Bueno, me lo pidió a mi, pero yo no podía ir y Charlie se ofreció.- Harry terminó.

.- Y hasta ahora me lo dicen?.- Bill estaba enojado.

.- No habías preguntado.- Ron se defendió.

.- Y a dónde fueron?.- Bill hacia planes en su mente.

.- Bill Weasley.- Molly salió de la cocina y escuchó todo.- Que es lo que te ocurre? Hermione se puede tomar vacaciones con quien quiera.

Bill se sentó enfurruñado.

.- Fueron a Miami.- Ginny soltó.

Ella sabía que Bill quería a Hermione y le gustaba que llegara a ser su cuñada.

Bill le sonrió a Ginny que recibía críticas de todos.

Victorie tenía su mueca de desagrado ante todo.

Molly sacó su pay de manzana.- Ohh.- se lamentó.- se me olvida que no estará Scorpius. A él le encanta mi pay.

.- A nosotros también madre, somos tus hijos.- Fred y George dijeron.

.- Creo que extraño a Scorpius mucho y apenas es un día.

.- Y él ha de extrañar tu famoso pay de manzana, mujer.- Arthur la besó en la frente.

.- Le tendré dos pay cuando regresen.- Molly se sentó a un lado de su esposo.

.- Ese niño no es nada tuyo, abuela.- Victorie alzó la vos.

.- Victorie.- Bill reprendió.- ya hablamos de esto. Scorpius es y siempre será un miembro de esta familia.

.- Se apellida Granger, no Weasley.

.- Si Merlín es bueno, pronto sera un Weasley.- Arthur aseguró.

.- De que hablas padre?.- Bill preguntó entre dientes.

.- Cosas de tu padre, Bill_ Molly intervino mirando a Arthur.- Victorie en esta casa tanto Harry, Hermione y Scorpius son familia.

Victorie torció la boca tal y como lo hacia Fleur.

.- Quieres pasarte otras 5 horas contra la pared.- Bill le preguntó.

Victorie negó.

.- Entonces callate y come. No comentes cosas que no entiendes.

CW/HG/BW

Después de la comida todos hicieron un juego de Quidditch.

Molly, Arthur y Victorie miraban el juego.

.- Aún siento que nos falta Percy.- Molly se lamentó.

.- Yo tambien Molly, y siempre sentiremos ese vacio.- Arthur contestó.

Harry paso cerca detras de la snitch.

.- Crees que Charlie pueda conquistarla en estos días?.- Molly se refería a Hermione.

.- Es un Weasley y se que lo hará, él la ama y hará todo lo que esté a su mano para conquistarla.- Arthur sonrió.

.- Me encantaría que se casaran y me dieran mas nietos.- Molly sonrió soñadora.

.- Solo esperemos, te aseguro que vendran con una sorpresa y si mi hijo no es tonto ella vendrá con un anillo en su dedo.

.- Merlín, Circe y Morgana de oigan Arthur.


	19. SCORPIUS QUIERE

Scorpius amaneció encima de Charlie durmiendo placidamente.

Hermione miró el cuadro queriendo memorizarlo.

Sonrió ante lo que veía. Charlie era un buen hombre sin duda alguna.

Hermione sabía que él en algun momento en el pasado tenía que regresar a la reserva. Por ello no se hizo ilusiones.

A Charlie le apasionaba trabajar con Dragones y Hermione no quería que dejara su trabajo por estar con ella.

Entonces cuando tuvo que regresar por segunda ves, Hermione lo dejó ir y deapués llegó Scorpius y ya no tuvo tiempo para pensar si quiera en hombres.

Toda su vida era Scorpius, no había cabida para una relación con nadie.

Pero ahora su corazón volvía a recordarle que ese sentimiento por él jamás murió, solo durmió hasta volverlo a ver.

Y al ver como era con Scorpius ella mas se enamoraba. No queria pero estaba sintiendo algo mas fuerte por él.

Charlie abrió los ojos y sonrió cuando sintió el pequeño cuerpecito de Scorpius sobre él.

El niño le sonrió somnoliento y lo abrazó.- Buenos días, papi Charlie.

Hermione sintió mariposas revoloteando en su estómago.

.- Buenos dias, Scor.- Charlie dijo lento.

Hermione se levantó y lo paró en la cama, revisó su pañal y estaba mojado. Aún no controlaba muy bien lo del baño y menos en la noche.

Fue al baño y abrió la llave para meterlo a bañar.

.- Ven para quitarte la ropa.- Hermione le dijo.

Scorpius alzó sus brazos y Hermione deslizó la pijama hacia arriba.

.- Mami, cuando nos vamos con abuela Molly?

.- Estamos de vacaciones, quieres irte ya? Ya no quieres jugar en la playa ni en el mar?

Scorpius cruzó sus bracitos y negó.

.- Mucho calor.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo.- Tengo un viaje pensado a Disneyland, quieres ir o te quieres regresar?

Scorpius comenzó a hablar demasiado rápido, emocionado y excitado.

.- Mas despacio Scor, no te entiendo.

.- Nos podemos ir ya?.- Scorpius saltaba de un pie a otro.

.- Después del baño y desayunar.

Scorpius se metió rápido al baño y Hermione lo talló.

Lo sacó envuelto en una toalla u sonrió al ver a Charlie.

.- Si te quieres bañar en lo que cambio a Scorpius.- Hermione le dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Charlie asintió y tomó su ropa.

Hermione emvadurnó a Scorpius de bloqueador, le colocó el pañal entrenador y un shorts azul a cuadros con una playerita azul cielo con un Stitch al frente y sus corvers.

Charlie salió totalmente cambiado.

.- Me voy a bañar, Charlie podrías peinarlo por favor.

Charlie asintió y tomó el gel para colocarlo en el pelo. Se preguntaba a donde irian ese día.

Después de unos 20 minutos de espeta Hermione salió con un vestido blanco muy veraniego que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla y sin mangas solo unos ligeros tirantes.

.- Llevaremos a Scorpius a DisneyLand.- Hermione soltó.

Charlie sonrió.- nunca he ido. Creo que será divertido.

Hermione tomó un bolso grande donde puso ropa, pañales, toallitas y un par de zapatos extra para Scorpius.

Charlie tomó su mano al salir del elevador. Traia a Scorpius cargado.

Los tres sonreían mientras tomaban un taxi.

Scorpius iba muy emocionado que no dejaba de hacer señas ante todo lo que veía en el camino.

Charlie lo traia sentado en sus piernas y en algún momento del viaje acarició la mano de Hermione.


	20. NO SIN USTEDES

Charlie y Scorpius parecian dos niños.

Se subieron a todos los juegos que podían subir.

Hermione tomaba fotos con su celular.

Scorpius amaba mucho a Stitch y en el desfile que hacian se fue corriendo hasta él y lo abrazó.

La persona del traje señaló la camiseta de Scorpius.

Scorpius empezó a hacer señas y Stitch de hincó y comenzó a hablar con él con señas igual.

La gente se reunió al rededor y tomaban fotos y video de ese momento que para muchos era aislado.

Scorpius estaba muy emocionado y sorprendido, su Stitch conocía el lenguaje de señas.

Mickey Mouse se acercó y sacó un peluche de Stitch de su espalda y se lo dió a Scorpius.

El niño lo abrazó con cariño y agradeció. Después posaron para una foto y Hermione la tomó.

Su hijo era feliz y volvió con ella.

.- Mami, me viste? Era Stitch, sabía señas mami.

.- Te ví amor, estas contentó?

Scorpius asintió saltando de alegría.

.- Vamos a comer?.- Charlie preguntó.

Hermione asintió y Scorpius saltó a los brazos de Charlie.

CW/HG

Cuando llegaron al hotel ya era el atardecer.

Scorpius los jaló a la playa y se sentaron en la arena a ver la puesta de sol.

Hermione sacó el telefono y tomó una selfie de los tres en la puesta de sol.

.- Se la enviaras a mi padrino, mami?

Hermione asintió.

Charlie pasó su mano por la cintura.- Hermione, yo... me la pasé genial hoy con ustedes.

.- Yo tambien, gracias por acompañarnos.- Hermione puso su cabeza en el hombro de Charlie.

Scorpius se quedo dormido.

.- Hermione, me gustas mucho, te amo.- Charlie confesó.

Hermione se enderezó.- Charlie, yo...

.- Por favor Hermione, se que sientes algo por mi. Eso quedó claro la última ves que nos vimos. Dame una sola oportunidad y veras que no te defraudaré.- Charlie dijo convencido.

Hermione acarició su mejilla.- Lo sé. Es solo que ahora tengo un hijo y debo pensar..

.- Yo amo a Scorpius, no me importa que no sea mi hijo de sangre, lo amo igual. Y a ti Hermione tambien te amo, te amo desde que te vi en Grimmauld.- Charlie soltó sin filtro.

Hermione no lo pensó y lo besó.

Charlie quería estallar de felicidad y gritarlo al mundo entero.

La besaba tiernamente memorizando su sabor y sus labios.

Scorpius se movió en sus piernas.

.- Vamos a acostarlo Hermione. Ha de estar muy cansado.

Hermione se levantó igual que Charlie que cargó a Scorpius.

En eso llegó una lechuza y dejó caer una carta a Charlie.

Subieron a su habitación y acostó a Scorpius en la cama, le dió un beso y se separó para leer la carta que había recibido.

Hermione había entrado al baño a refrescarse y despejar su mente.

Charlie hizo una mueca al leer la misiva.

Charlie Weasley:

La hembra ridgeback noruego esta en malas condiciones. No nos podemos acercar porque no nos deja y tememos sedarla, no ha puesto sus huevos.

Te necesitamos esta ves aquí.

Gilbert W. Larson

Charlie apretó la carta y maldijo.

Vió a Hermione salir del baño y la empujó dentro con él y la besó como si no hubiera un mañana.

Charlie pegó a Hermione a su cuerpo y acarició su cintura mientras la besaba fogozamente.

La encerró contra pared y la cargó. Hermione no le quedo mas remedio que abrazarlo a la cintura con sus piernas mientras gemía por aquellos besos que despertaban algo en ella.

Charlie acariciaba sus piernas por debajo del vestido que se le había subido hasta la cadera.

.- Te deseo tanto Hermione.- Charlie solto en un jadeo.

Hermione se sentía igual.

.- Quien te escribió?.- Hermione cambió la conversación.

.- Es de la reserva, una hembra no ha puesto sus huevos y me necesitan allá, pero no me iré sin ustedes.


	21. NORBERTO

Charlie, Hermione y Scorpius aparecieron por traslador en las cercanías de la reserva.

.- Dragones, dragones.- Scorpius saltaba emocionado.

Charlie lo tomó de la mano y caminaron hasta la reserva a unos metros.

.- Charlie!!.- Bart se acercó a ellos.

.- Hola Bart, te presento a Hermione y Scorpius.- Charlie puso sus mano en la cintura de Hermione.- El es Bart, el cuidador mas joven de la reserva.

Bart le dió la mano a Hermione.- Mucho gusto Señora Weasley.

Hermione se extrañó un poco.

.- Y este hermoso jovencito, ahh mira.- Bart sacó un dulce.

Scorpius sonrió y agradeció.

.- Te dice gracias.- Charlie tradujo.

.- Charlie!! por Merlín que bueno que apareciste.- Gilbert se acercó.

.- Buenas tardes Gilbert.

.- Mi lady, Gilbert Larson.- se presentó su jefe.

.- Hermione y este pequeño es Scorpius.

Gilbert le dió la mano a Scorpius.

.- Que hembra es la que esta en problemas?.- Charlie dijo después.

.- Norberto, debería de haber puesto ya sus huevos, no sabemos que le pasa.- Bart intervino.

Charlie cargó a Scorpius y tomó la mano de Hermione y avanzaron.

A lo lejos se veía la dragona tan apacible, hechada.

.- Bart, quedate aquí con ellos.- Charlie se giró a Scorpius.- ahora vengo.

.- Quiero ir, quiero ir.

.- No puedes Scor.- Hermione lo cargó.- es peligroso.

Scorpius cruzo sus bracitos e hizo una mueca muy Malfoy.

Charlie se acercó poco a poco sin mirarla a los ojos.

Norberto olfateó el aire y se giró hacia él. Charlie se detuvo.

Las fosas nasales de Norberto se abrían y cerraban. Se acercó a Charlie y lo olfateó principalmente en el pecho y brazos.

.- Hola bonita.- Charlie extendió su mano y Norberto la olfateó.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa viendo la escena.

Norberto levantó la cabeza olfateando el aire. De pronto levantó su cuerpo caminando despacio.

Charlie vió la dirección que estaba tomando. Iba hacia Hermione, Scorpius y Bart.

Charlie no entendia el comportamiento de Norberto y se adelantó.

Hermione retrocedió y se tropezó y cayó de espaldas y soltó a Scorpius que corrió hacia la Dragona.

Charlie corrió hasta él pero Norberto levantó su ala y lo hizo a un lado.

Scorpius llegó hasta ella y extendió su manita como lo había hecho Charlie.

.- No te muevas.- Charlie le gritó a Scorpius y maldijo. Se había olvidado de que no oía.

Vió a Hermione que iba hacia él.- Detente Hermione.- Charlie gritó.

Norberto olfateó la mano de Scorpius y restregó su nariz en él.

Charlie se acercaba despacio.

Norberto se dejó caer a los pies de Scorpius y el niño la acarició.

Bart y Gilbert no podían creer lo que veían.

.- Norberto se ha rendido a los pies del niño.- Gilbert dijo incrédulo.

Charlie llegó hasta Scorpius y lo tomó en brazos lo que causo que Norberto se levantara.

Charlie bajó a Scorpius y Norberto dejó su pose defensiva.

Hermione estaba estática y congelada.

Scorpius se acercó de nuevo y sobó su estómago.

Norberto ronroneó y lanzó fuego hacia arriba de gusto.

.- Si no lo viera no podría creerlo.- Bart dijo hipnotizado.

.- Es como tu tatuaje, papi Charlie.- Scorpius le dijo.

Charlie tenía su corazón martillandole en sus oidos.


	22. EL ENCANTADOR DE DRAGONES

Hermione se desmayó y Bart evitó que cayera al suelo.

Scorpius corrió hasta ella.

Charlie se giró y la vió.

CW/HG

.- Brindemos por el Encantador de Dragones.- Gilbert alzó su vaso de Whisky de fuego.

Seis hombres, una mujer y Charlie levantaron tambien sus vasos.

Scorpius levantó su vasito de jugo sonriendo.

Gilbert se había encargado de narrar los sucedido a todos.

Norberto había puesto por fin su nido y sus huevos.

.- Charlie, tienes ahí un niño con mucho futuro.- Victor, su mejor amigo comentó.

.- Yo tambien lo creo.- Charlie le sonrió a Scorpius con amor.

Adeline veía al niño y a Charlie tratando de encontrar similitudes. Su amigo y compañero lo había presentado como hijo.

.- Papi Charlie, pipí.- Scorpius se removió.

Charlie se levantó y le dió la mano para llevarlo al baño.

Le bajó su pantalón y notó que su pañal estaba muy cargado.

.- Lo sento papi, me hice pipí cuando veníamos.

Charlie entró a la habitación y sacó los pañales y toallitas. Lo acostó para limpiarlo y cambiarlo. Lo había hecho muchas veces con sus hermanos.

Hermione aún dormía.

Charlie le quitó el pantalón y su pañal, lo limpió con las toallitas y con un hechizo eliminó lo que no hubiese limpiado.Le puso otro pañal.

Hermione se removió y abrió los ojos.

Scorpius se levantó solo con el pañal puesto y su camiseta.

.- Mami.

.- Que me pasó?.- Hermione se sentó en la cama.

.- Te desmayaste.- Charlie la miró.

.- Papi Charlie tiene muchos amigos, mami.

Hermione miró a Charlie.- cuanto llevo fuera?

.- Unos 20 minutos. Te veías cansada así que te dejé dormir.

.- Porqué Scorpius trae solo el pañal?

Charlie rió.- veras, Scorpius emm tuvo un accidente mojado. Lo estaba cambiando.

.- Oh, lo siento, Scorpius apenas está dominando avisar.

.- No te preocupes Hermione, lo hice tambien por mis hermanos, sé como hacerlo correctamente.- Charlie se acercó a ella se sentó a un lado.- Norberto por fin ha puesto sus huevos.

.- Norberto? El Dragón de Hagrid?

Charlie asintió.

.- Bueno, es hembra. Debemos agradecerlo al Encantador de Dragones.- Charlie señaló a Scorpius.

.- Entonces no fue un mal sueño?.- Hermione pregunto mortificada.

Charlie tomó su mano.- Scorpius tiene un don. Cuando yo estaba estudiando para ser cuidador oía historias que hablaban de las personas con el don de acercarse a los Dragones sin perturbarlos. Otras historias contaban como un Lord caminó entre Dragones sin ser quemado. Norberto me olfateó a mi porque lo olía a él.

Hermione tragó saliva.

.- Merlín en su infinita sabiduría le dió este don. Scorpius no podrá oír el mundo exterior pero te aseguro que puede escuchar a los dragones.

.- Mi hijo con un don.- Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

Charlie sonrió.- Pudo haber nacido sordo Hermione pero eso es lo que lo hace tener ese don. Es un niño mágico. De eso no hay ninguna duda.

Scorpius se acercó a ellos.- Estas enojada, mami?

Hermione negó.

.- Entonces puedo tlabajal con papi Charlie?

Hermione jadeó.

Charlie se rió y la abrazó.- todo con calma Hermione.- le acarició la mejilla y le dió un beso en los labios.

Scorpius sonrió y se acercó a ellos.- Beso, beso.

.- Scorpius, Charlie y yo...

.- Va a ser mi papi de verdad.

Charlie sonrió y asintió.


	23. CARTAS CLARAS

Hermione se llevó aparte a Charlie.- Porque le has dicho eso a mi hijo?

.- Porque te AMO Hermione y quiero ser el padre de Scorpius. Se que me quieres y yo te repetiré que te amo hasta el cansancio. No me importa cuantas veces al día te lo tenga que decir TE AMO HERMIONE GRANGER.- Charlie gritó.

Hermione le tapó la boca.- Estas loco? Te oyeron hasta Londres.

.- Que me oigan que amo a la mujer mas maravillosa que he conocido.- Charlie acarició su cintura y la atrajo para besarla.

Ella pasó sus brazos por su cuello acariciando su nuca y cabello.

.- Vamos compañeros espabilen, dejen que se tengan privacidad.- Victor corrió a todos de la cabaña de Charlie.

Scorpius apareció y jaló el pantalón a Charlie.

.- Tengo sueño papi.

Charlie lo cargó y lo meció.

Hermione sacó su pijama de la maleta.- ponlo aquí para cambiarlo.

Charlie lo acostó y Hermione le quitó la camiseta y le puso la pijama.

Scorpius le dió de nuevo los brazos a Charlie para que lo cargara.

.- Solo tengo esta cama pero es espaciosa. Cabemos los 3.

Hermione asintió e hizo espacio en las sabanas para acostar a Scorpius entre los dos.

Charlie lo quiso acostar y Scorpius se aferró a su cuello. Se levantó para seguir meciéndolo.

Hermione los vió y sintió algo en su pecho, era un sentimiento calido, seguro.

Charlie se acercó a ella y la beso.- No pienses mucho Hermione. Esta puede ser nuestra vida, claro en Londres.

.- Tu amas esto.- Hermione replicó.

.- Era lo que amé desde que salí de Hogwarts. Pero ahora quiero una familia contigo. He renunciado y voy a escribir libros sobre los cuidados de los Dragones.

Hermione se separó un poco.- Estas bien con eso, no extrañaras esto?

Charlie sonrió.- Hermione, tengo mucho trabajando con Dragones, debí haberme jubilado hace un par de años pero no lo hice porque no había muchos que hicieran su trabajo pero debí haberlo hecho pues me perdí dos años de Scorpius.

Hermione se derritió y sus ojos picaban con las lágrimas que pedian salir.

.- Tengo dinero Hermione, puedo mantenerlos..

.- No me importa el dinero Charlie.

.- Lo sé, solo quiero dejar claras mis cartas, te amo, los amo. Quiero formar parte de su vida. Hermione ya esperamos mucho para estar juntos. Ya no soy un jovencito que anda buscando aventuras de una noche, soy un hombre que tiene bien claro lo que quiere y eso es casarme contigo, ser una familia, tu, Scorpius y yo.

Hermione derramó las lágrimas.- Te quiero Charlie, lo hice desde Grimmauld Place después de la guerra, lo hice hace dos años y lo hago ahora. Pero antes de continuar, debo confesarte algo.

Charlie acostó a Scorpius, lo tapó y tomó la mano de Hermione para que fueron a la pequeña salita.

.- Hace dos años me llamaron de un hospital mágico en Venecia...

Charlie escuchaba atento el relato sin interrumpirla.

.-...y así adopté a Scorpius. No me arrepiento pero hubo momentos que fueron muy dificiles para mi.

Chatlie se quedo serio un momento.- esto no lo sabe nadie?

.- Harry lo sabe, él lo descubrió porque Scorpius suele hacer muecas o expresiones como Draco. Tuve que decirle pero aparte de él nadie lo sabe, bueno ahora tu.

Charlie tomó sus manos.- esto no cambia nada Hermione. Te agradezco que fueras sincera conmigo y te sigo diciendo que te amo, esto solo me demuestra el gran corazón que tienes.


	24. ESTAMOS JUNTOS

La mañana llegó y los encontró dormidos en el sillón abrazados.

Scorpius jugaba con su Stitch de peluche y megablocks en el tapete.

Charlie abrió los ojos y lo vió de espaldas a él.

.- Hermione, nos quedamos dormidos.

Ella abrió los ojos.- Que hora es?

.- No se pero Scorpius ya esta despierto.- le señaló donde se encontraba.

Hermione se levantó y tocó a Scorpius en el hombro.- Vamos a cambiarte.

Scorpius sonrió y se levantó para tomar la mano de su mamá.

Charlie sonrió.- esa era la vida que deseaba. Despertar al lado de ella y a Scorpius jugando en la casa.

Se levantó para seguirlos. No extrañaría esa vida que había llevado. Pasó dos años extrañándola a ella.

Scorpius le sonrió desde la cama cuando lo vió entrar.

Hermione le puso un pañal nuevo y se metió al baño a tirar el sucio en el bote de la basura y se lavo las manos.

Cuando regresó Charlie ya lo había cambiado con la ropa.

.- Mi madre también lo ha dotado de sueters tejidos he?

.- A Scorpius le gustan y cada mes le pide uno.- Hermione se acercó y Charlie la besó rápidamente en los labios.

.- Nos iremos hoy, quieres volver a Londres o ir a Miami de nuevo.

Hermione negó.- A casa. Ir de vacaciones tambien es cansado, Ademas Scorpius extraña a tu madre.

Charlie asintió y se giró hacia Scorpius.- Iremos a casa.

.- Si si, abuela Molly.

.- Extrañaras esto?.- Hermione le preguntó a Charlie.

.- No Hermione, esta ya no es mi vida. Tu y Scorpius son mi vida ahora.

.- Papi, jugo.

Charlie lo cargó.- Vamos a desayunar y después nos vamos.

Hermione tradujo y Scorpius asintió.

CW/HG

Para el medio dia Charlie, Hermione y Scorpius aparecieron en las orilla de la madriguera.

Scorpius corrió hasta la casa.

Charlie tomó la mano de Hermione.

Dentro de la casa Molly oyó los pasitos que había esperado. Se limpió las manos en su delantal y abrió los brazos para esperar a Scorpius que llego directamente a sus brazos.

Molly besó sus mejillas.

.- Te extrañé abuela. Mami, papi y yo fuimos a la playa y nos metimos al mar, hicimos un castillo de arena y fuimos a ver dragones.

Molly sonrió. No se le había escapado el " papi".

Charlie y Hermione entraron a la casa.

.- Madre, Scorpius ya te asaltó?

.- Aun no pero lo que me sorprendió fue que dijo " papi", hay algo que quieran decirme?

Charlie sonrió y pasó el brazo por la cintura de Hermione.

Molly pegó un grito de alegría.- lo sabía, lo sabía. Sabía que ustedes estarían juntos al regresar.

La chimenea se encendió y apareció Harry y Ron.

.- Mione! Ya regresaron?.- Harry saludó y se detuvo.- esto es cierto?.- los señaló.

Hermione asintió.

Scorpius ya había asaltado el almacen de Molly y traia una rebanada grande de pay de manzana en su manita y su boca llena.

.- Scorpius!.- Hermione reprendió.

Charlie, Harry, Ron y Molly rieron a carcajadas.

.- No regañes a mi nieto Hermione, yo preparé pays para él.- Molly se acercó y lo cargó y Scorpius la besó.

Ron se acercó a su hermano.- mas te vale cuidarla y no hacerle daño o tendras a Todos los Weasley y un Potter sobre ti.


	25. EL ANUNCIO

La hora de la comida en la madriguera nunca eran tranquila.

Eso le gustaba mucho a Hermione que como hija única desea una gran familia.

Scorpius estaba por el mismo pensamiento. Le encantaba tener personas que ver aunque no las pudiera escuchar.

.- Papi, me sirves?

Charlie asintió sonriendo. Sirvió un plato con mucha comida.

La red flu se encendió y entraron Bill y Victorie.

Bill iba realmente molesto con su hija. Le había hecho pasar una mala mañana, estaba pensando seriamente llevarla a Francia.

Se detuvo al ver a Scorpius y buscó a Hermione con la mirada.

.- Ya regresaron?.- Bill se sentó a un lado de ella.

.- Hola Bill, lo hicimos al mediodía.- Hermione sonrió.

.- Scorpius, que hiciste en tus vacaciones?

El rubio niño lo vió y se bajó de la silla para ir a su encuentro.

Bill lo cargó y lo sentó en su regazo.

.- Nos metimos al mar e hicimos castillos en la arena. Mami llevó a Disney y conocí a Stitch. Conocía mi lengua tío Bill.

Bill rió.- Hiciste todo eso?

Scorpius asintió.- trajimos regalos tío Bill.

Hermione tocó su brazo.- ve a sentarte para que comas y dejes comer a tu tío.

Scorpius hizo un puchero pero obedeció.

Charlie lo tomó de la cintura y lo cargó.

Scorpius rió extendiendo sus bracitos como avión.

Charlie lo sentó en su sillita alta.

Molly sacó una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y se la puso a un lado.- para cuando termines de comer.

Scorpius hizo un sonido gustoso.

Arthur llegó del trabajo y sonrió al ver a Scorpius ahí sentadito.

Se acercó y besó a su esposa y después a Scorpius que le daba los bracitos.

.- Te extrañamos mucho Scor. Espero que ya no salgas de vacaciones pronto.- Arthur besó su cabecita.

.- Hola familia, me retrasé un poco. Disculpen.

.- Charlie y Hermione nos tienen un anuncio.- Molly dijo sonriente.

Arthur se sirvió un plato.- en serio, y que será eso?

Charlie sonrió y tomó la mano de Hermione por debajo de la mesa.

.- Hermione y yo ahora estamos juntos.- Charlie anunció.

Bill se atragantó con su comida.- que que?

Charlie lo miró.- Hermione y yo estamos juntos. Somos novios, pareja y si todo va bien, nos casaremos.

.- Poco a poco.- Hermione murmuró.

Charlie asintió mirandola a los ojos.

Bill se levantó.- lo siento pero, a que hora paso esto?

Hermione abrió la boca..

.- Desde mucho antes de irme a Rumania, pero ahora Hermione me ha dado la oportunidad de redimirme por haberme ido y ahora estamos juntos.- Charlie dijo alegre.

.- Hermione, eso es verdad?

Ella asintió extrañada.

.- Yo...Merlín Hermione, estaba esperando que tu, bueno un tiempo para..

Charlie lo cortó.- a ti te gusta Hermione?

Bill lo miró.- siempre me ha gustado, Charlie y estuve aquí para ellos dos.

Scorpius no sabia de que estaban hablando pero sabía que estaban peleando.

Llamo la atención de Molly.- Abuela, porque pelean?

Molly miró a Arthur y le susurró algo.

Arthur asintió y se levantó para cargar a Scorpius.

.- Bill, sientate tranquilo, estas asustando a Scorpius, no tienes fundamentos. Charlie y Hermione ahora estan juntos. Aceptalo.- Molly les dijo y ellos se dieron cuenta que Arthur tenía a Scorpius en sus piernas comiendo pastel de chocolate.

Bill suspiró, tomó a Victorie y se fueron por la red flu.


	26. ESTAR CONTIGO

Hermione llevó a Scorpius a casa.

Lo acostó en su cama y lo arropó.

Estaba agotada física y mentalmente.

No quería herir a nadie con su relación. Mucho menos a Bill.

La red flu se encendió y apareció Charlie.

.- Hermione?

Ella salió de la habitación de su hijo y fue a su encuentro.

.- Lo siento yo no puedo dejarte ir.

Hermione corrió hasta él y se refugió en su brazos.- gracias por venir.

.- Mirame.- Charlie pidió.

Hermione lo hizo.- Te amo y quiero estar contigo y con Scorpius.

.- Lo sé.- Hermione se puso de puntillas y lo besó.

Charlie la cargó hasta su altura sin dejar de besarla.

Caminó con ella en brazos.

.- Primera habitación a la izquierda.- Hermione susurró.

Charlie entró con ella en sus brazos y la pegó a la pared.

Hermione lo abrazó con las piernas y le levantó la camisa para quitársela.

.- Estas segura?

Hermione asintió.

Charlie la besó y la llevó a la cama.

Hermione jadeó cuando Charlie besó su cuello.

.- No sabes cuanto te deseo.- Charlie le dijo al oído.

Hermione puso sus manos en sus mejillas.- yo también lo deseé.

Charlie quitó su blusa y dejó suaves besos en su clavícula mientras sus manos iban al broche de su sostén.

Hermione llevó sus manos a los pantalones de Charlie. Quería desabrocharlos rápido.

Charlie libero sus senos y chupó un pezón con avidez.

Hermione gimió sin restricciones.

Charlie sonrió y tomó el otro pezón y lo chupó.

Hermione volvió a gemir y retorcerse.

.- Charlie...

.- Dime que lo deseas Hermione.

.- Lo deseo.

Charlie sacó su varita y los desnudó a ambos.

Dejó besos por su pecho, estómago, vientre y separó sus piernas para besarla donde había soñado tantas veces probar.

.- Charlie...- Hermione gimió e intentó cerrar sus piernas pero Charlie lo impidió asaltando sin piedad su clítoris con su boca y lengua.

.- Santo Merlín...- Hermione gimió antes lo que sentía.

Charlie la chupó cada vez mas presionando para que ella gimiera mas.

Hermione agarró las sábanas en puños.

.- Dejalo ir Hermione.

.- Mas.- pidió en un jadeo.

Charlie metió un dedo en su centro.

Lo sintió apretado, caliente y muy mojado.

Siguió dandole atenciones completas a su clítoris hasta que ella se retorció y con un gemido audible se dejó ir en un clímax arrasador.

Charlie la besó.- Estamos comenzando apenas.

Hermione tragó saliva.

Charlie le sonrió y se colocó entre sus piernas y su erección rozó su entrada embromandola.

Hermione suspiró.

.- Que quieres Hermione? dimelo.- Charlie pidió.

.- A ti.

Charlie levantó un poco sus caderas y la penetró con una estocada rápida.

Hermione gritó de dolor.

Charlie se quedo quieto.- Hermione, tu eres...eres virgen?

Hermione asintió apretando la mandíbula.

Charlie maldijo.- porque no me dijiste? Yo pude ser mas...Merlín Hermione, yo fuí muy brusco.

Ella negó y lo besó.- solo dejame amoldarme a ti.

Charlie los giró y Hermione quedo encima.- así controlarás tu las penetraciones.

Hermione asintió y comenzó a moverse sintiendo placer recorrer por su cuerpo.

Charlie jadeó.- tómalo con tranquilidad Hermio..

Ella sonrió.- decias?

.- Haz lo que quieras conmigo, soy tuyo.

Hermione movió sus caderas haciendo mas profunda la penetración y gimió.

Charlie tomó su cadera mirando sus pechos perfectos.

Estaba perdido en ella y Hermione lo notó cada ves mas cerca de llegar a su segundo orgasmo y hacerlo sucumbir ante el suyo.

.- Merlín Hermione, me vas a volver loco.

Hermione besó su cuello lamiendo de vez en cuando.

.- Hermi...Hermione.

Hermione gritó con su liberación y Charlie la siguió no pudiendo contenerse mas.


	27. LA MAÑANA

Scorpius se despertó en la mañana y fué hasta la habitación de su mamá.

Gritó al ver ahí a su papi.

Charlie y Hermione abrieron los ojos y Scorpius se subió a la cama.

.- Mam. Pap.

Charlie lo cargó.- Hola Scor.

Scorpius sonrió. vivirás aquí papi.- saltaba en la cama y se dejó caer arriba de Charlie sacandole el aire.

Hermione revisó su pañal.

.- Vamos a cambiarte.

.- Quiero que me cambie papi.

.- Desde cuando lo prefieres a él?.- Hermione hizo un puchero indignado.

.- Es mi papi.- Scorpius abrazó a Charlie.

Hermione suspiró.- Quiere que lo cambies tu, pero hay que bañarlo por lo que vi.

Charlie se rió.- me dejarás solito?

Hermione rodo los ojos.- Scorpius pidió por ti.

.- Entonces dejame a mi hijo. Yo me encargo.- Charlie se levantó con Scorpius en brazos.

Hermione sonrió y se cambió de ropa antes de ir a preparar el desayuno.

CW/HG

Molly despertó y como todas las mañanas fue hasta la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

Arthur tambien ya estaba despierto.

.- Charlie no llego anoche a dormir.- Molly le dijo.

Arthur sonrió.- ese es mi hijo.

.- Deberían formalizar esa relación Arthur. Aunque me duele por Bill, pero Hermione eligió a Charlie.

Arthur asintió.

Harry, Ron y Ginny entraron a la cocina vestidos ya para irse al Ministerio.

.- Buenos dias.- saludaron al entrar.

.- Buenos días, pasen pasen, deben desayunar antes de irse.- Molly les sirvió los platos.

CW/HG

Charlie sentó a Scorpius en su sillita alta.

.- Panqueques mami.- Scorpius fijo rápido por la emoción.

Hermione le puso el plato y lo besó en la coronilla.

.- Quieres panqueques o huevo?.- le preguntó a Charlie.

.- Panqueques y Huevo.- Charlie dijo hambriento.

Hermione rió y le sirvió los dos platos.

A Scorpius le gustaba esa escena. Había soñado mucho tener una familia grande. Tener un papá.

.- Debo ir al trabajo.- Hermione le comunicó, era viernes pero debía cerciorarse que todo esta bien.

Charlie la abrazó por la espalda.- tienes que ir?

Hermione se giró.- no, pero quiero ir a ver como estan las cosas por ahi.

.- No vayas, llevemos a Scorpius algún lado.

Hermione se derritió y asintió.

.- Scorpius, te has subido teleferico?

Hermione tradujo y Scorpius negó.

.- Los llevaré, te gustara mucho pero antes debo ir rápido a Gringotts.- Charlie se paró.- No tardo, mientras te vistes.

Hermione asintió.

Charlie desapareció en la red flu.

Corrió a Gringotts, sacó suficiente dinero y fue a una joyería.

Le pediría matrimonio a Hermione, y lo haría correctamente.

Había sido su primer hombre y Charlie quería que fuera el único. La amaba demasiado.

Charlie se detuvo. No había hecho el hechizo anticonceptivo y Hermione tampoco. Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Le encantaba el pensamiento de imaginar a Hermione embarazada de su hijo.

Encontró un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

Se iba a aparecer cerca cuando vio Flourish and blotts y se le ocurrió algo. Entro y compró el libro Hogwarts una historia.

Regresó al departamento de Hermione y Scorpius le saltó encima.

.- Ya nos llevaras?

Charlie asintió.


	28. LO DULCE

Scorpius iba emocionado, se había subido al teleférico y veían todo debajo de ellos al aire.

Cuando iban a la mitad Charlie sacó el libro envuelto y se lo dió a Hermione.

.- Para ti.

.- Charlie, no te hubieras molestado.

.- Abrelo.- la instó.

Hermione desenvolvió el libró y una cara de sorpresa.- Gracias. Es mi libro favorito.

.- Lo sé, abrelo boca arriba.

Hermione lo abrió y vió un anillo incrustado en sus paginas.- Charlie, esto...esto es.

Charlie se hincó.- Hermione Jean Granger, quieres casarte conmigo?.- dijo con señas para que Scorpius entendiera.

Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y Scorpius saltaba feliz.

Hermione dijo sí.

Charlie se le puso el anillo en el dedo y se levantó cargó a Scorpius y la besó.

CW/HG

Bill estaba muy molesto, como fué posible que su hermano se le hubiera adelantado?

Le dolía porque Bill esperó que Hermione estuviera lista para tener algún tipo de relación.

Él debío haberla acompañado a ese viaje. En esos momentos estaría con ella y con Scorpius.

Porque tuvo que aparecer Charlie?

Porque él no le declaro su amor por ella antes de que pasara eso.

CW/HG

Hermione, Scorpius y Charlie llegaron a la madriguera sonrientes.

Scorpius corrió hacia la cocina.- Abuela papi le dió un anillo a mamá y le dijo que se queria casar.

Molly sonrió y Arthur bajo el periódico.

.- Se han comprometido?.- Arthur sonrió a los recien llegados.

Charlie asintió.- Esta bella mujer me ha dicho que si.

.- Seré un Weasley abuela.- Scorpius saltaba de gusto.

.- Ya lo eras Scorpius.- Molly lo besó en la cabecita.

Arthur se levantó y los abrazó felicitándolos.

Molly estaba lagrimeando.- ya te consideraba una hija Hermione pero ahora estarás con mi hijo, sabes que los quiero mucho.

Hermione abrazó a Molly.- gracias Molly, sin su apoyo no se que hubiera sido de mi y Scorpius.

Charlie sacó un pañuelo y se lo dió a su mamá.

.- Pensamos que no saldrías ni en rifa.- Los gemelos llegaron para escuchar gran parte.

Charlie refunfuñó.

Scorpius corrió hacia el almacen de Molly y cruzó sus bracitos cuando no encontró pay.

.- No te enojes amor, prometo que te prepararé uno.- Molly besó su mejilla.- tu abuelo se acabó la última rebanada.

Scorpius llamó la atención de Arthur.- Abuelo, era mi rebanada.

.- A mi tambien me gusta el pay de tu abuela Scor.- Arthur sonrió.

.- Pero abuela lo hace para mi.

Arthur rió.- Perdón Scor, que dices si abuela te hace dos pays.

Scorpius asintió y Arthur lo sentó en su regazo.

.- Molly, juro que lo tienes muy acostumbrado a los pays y las cosas dulces.- Hermione soltó mirando a Scorpius feliz en las piernas de su abuelo.

.- Es pequeño, al rato ya no querrá comer mis postres.

.- Yo aún quiero comer tus postres mamá y ya estoy crecido.

.- Nosotros tambien mujer, mejor busca otra excusa para atiborrar a Scorpius de dulces.

.- Oh ustedes que sabran.- Molly le sonrió a Scorpius.


	29. CONSTRUIR

El Lunes por la mañana Hermione volvió al trabajo y Scorpius tenía ya sus vacaciones de verano.

Charlie se encargaría de llevarlo a la Madriguera.

Hermione le dejó una mochila con ropa, pañales, toallitas y un par de tenis extra.

Las vacaciones de verano eran las favoritas de Scorpius porque iba con su abuela Molly y su Abuelo Arthur.

Atravesaron la red flu a las 9.

.- Charlie, debes traerlo a las 8 para que desayune.- lo reprendió Molly.

.- Es mi primer día mamá.

.- Sientate para desayunar, amor.- Molly le dijo a Scorpius.- y tu también hijo, sientense a desayunar.

Scorpius se subió a su sillita alta con una gran sonrisa.

.- Ya pusieron fecha para la boda?.- Molly preguntó mientras cocinaba huevos.

.- Aún no, pero yo espero hablar con Hermione para casarnos pronto.

.- Pues cuanto antes hablen, habrá mucho por hacer.

Molly se sirvió un plato a Scorpius y uno a Charlie.

.- Debo ir a Gringotts, sacar dinero para construir, papá me ha dado un pedazo de terreno cerca de aquí.

A Molly se le aguaron los ojos.- vivirán aquí cerca?

Charlie asintió.- aún tengo que hablar con Hermione pero no creo que de una negativa.

.- Nos encantaría tenerlos cerca.- Molly derramó unas lágrimas.

.- Madre, no delante de Scorpius, pensará que estas triste.

.- Ohh, Charlie.- Molly se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió a Scorpius.- te amo mi niño.

.- Gracias madre, yo también.- Charlie sonrió.

.- Le decía a Scorpius.- Molly soltó.

.- Ya lo sé, debo irme, te dejo a Scorpius o me lo llevo?

Scorpius se paró y tomó la mano de Charlie y le sonrió mirando hacia arriba.

.- Creo que quiere ir conmigo. Solo iremos a Gringotts.

Molly asintió.

Charlie cargó a Scorpius y tomó la red flu al callejón diagon.

Se dirigió a Gringotts con Scorpius en brazos.

.- Tío Bill, tío Bill.- Scorpius decía con sus manitas una y otra vez.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

Entrando a Gringotts Bill estaba conversando con un Gobblin y Scorpius hizo por bajarse.

Charlie lo puso en el suelo y Scorpius corrió hacia Bill, lo abrazó de la pierna.

Bill sonrió.- Hola Scorpius, tu mamá vino contigo?

.- Papi me trajo.

Bill quitó la sonrisa y se giró para ver a su hermano caminar hacia él.

.- Que te trae por aquí Charlie?

.- Lo mismo que todos, vengo a sacar dinero de una de mis bóvedas.

.- A Scorpius no le gusta bajar, dejalo aquí_ Bill lo cargó.- Tu y yo iremos a mi oficina en lo que Charlie sale, verdad campeón?

Scorpius asintió sonriente y abrazó a Bill.

Charlie refunfuñó y sacó su llave.- quiero ir a una de mi bóvedas.- le dijo al Gobblin.

.- Muy bien, por aquí señor Weasley.

Charlie le dió una última mirada a Scorpius que ya era llevado por Bill.


	30. SCORPIUS PREFIERE

Bill le prestó pergaminos a Scorpius y unas crayolas que guardaba para él.

Acarició su cabecita y el niño le sonrió.

.- Hubiera querido que fueras mi hijo.- Bill dijo en voz alta.

Scorpius se puso a dibujar contento.

CW/HG

Charlie tomó una bolsa para guardar suficiente dinero para iniciar la construcción y para comenzar a preparar una boda.

Sonrió, ya quería casarse con Hermione. Que fueran una familia.

Regresó a la superficie y buscó la oficina de Bill.

Scorpius colgaba de un hombro, se había quedado dormido y Bill lo mecía mientras escribia algo en un pergamino.

.- Bill, vengo por Scorpius.- Charlie le dijo a su hermano.

Bill se lo pasó reticente, Scorpius se movió y se aferró a su camisa.

.- Gracias por cuidarlo.- Charlie agradeció.

Bill gruñó.- cuidalo bien, Charlie.

.- Lo haré Bill.

Scorpius se acomodó en su pecho.- pap.- dijo en voz alta entre sueños.

Charlie sonrió.

Salieron de Gringotts y estaba lloviendo. Charlie los apareció en los límites de la Madriguera y corrió hacia la casa con Scorpius en brazos.

Molly les abrió la puerta.

Scorpius comenzó a llorar.

.- Damelo Charlie, debo meterlo al baño rápido antes de que se enferme.

Charlie se lo pasó a Molly y rápido lo subió para meterlo al baño.

.- Abuela, abuela, quiero a papi.- Scorpius decia con señas llorando.

.- Debo bañarte rápido, tu papá esta afuera esperando, le voy a hablar cuando termine de bañarte.

.- pap.- gritó Scorpius.

Charlie entró.- lo bañaré yo mamá. Se cómo hacerlo.

Molly asintió y abrió la llave.- quítale la ropa mojada.

Charlie lo hizo y Scorpius comenzó a temblar.

.- Frio papi.

Charlie lo cargó y lo metió a la tina.

.- Iré a preparar un chocolate caliente.- Molly salió.

.- Abuela va a hace chocolate para mi.

Charlie rió y vació agua en su cabeza.

Lo talló y después de bañarlo lo envolvió en una toalla grande.

Charlie lo cambió rápidamente para que no agarrara frío y bajaron a la cocina.

Molly puso una taza humeante de chocolate en su lugar y un pedazo de rebanada de pastel tres leches.

.- Gracias abuela.

.- De nada cariño.- Molly le sonrió.

.- Papá vendrá a comer?

Molly asintió.

.- Quiero que me muestre las tierras para poder comprar el material para comenzar a contruir.

.- Tu papá va a comenzar a contruir una casa aquí cerca para que vivan tu mamá, tu y papá.- Molly le explicó a Scorpius.

.- Viviré cerca de abuelos?

Molly asintió.

Scorpius se bajó de su sillita y corrió a abrazar a Charlie.

.- Viviremos cerca de abuelos papi.

.- Dice que viviran cerca de sus Abuelos.

Charlie lo cargó y asintió.- te gusta eso?

Scorpius asintió con una gran sonrisa.

CW/HG

A la hora de la comida Hermione llegó a la madriguera y no vió ni a Scorpius ni a Charlie.

.- Querida, estan en la habitación de Charlie y Bill, Scorpius estaba quedandose dormido y Charlie lo subió a acostar.

.- Gracias Molly.- Hermione subió las escalera y los vió.

Estaban de espaldas a ella, Charlie mecía a Scorpius mientras tarareaba una canción.

Scorpius se iba adormeciendo poco a poco.

Hermione se recargó en el marco de la puerta y los miró en silencio.

Charlie se giró y la vió.- tienes mucho ahí.

Hermione negó y se acercó para besarlo.

.- Como les fué?

.- Scorpius es un niño maravilloso Hermione. Muy tranquilo, no dio lata para nada.

Hermione hizo por cargarlo pero Scorpius se aferró a la camisa de Charlie.

.- Desde cuando te prefiere.- Hermione hizo un puchero.

Charlie la besó.- desde que anunciamos que nos casariamos. Me ve como su papá, Hermione.


	31. EL EJERCICIO

Arthur les mostró la gran extensión de terreno cerca de la madriguera.

Hermione y Charlie se tomaron de las manos y asintieron.

No quedaban tan cerca pero se veía la madriguera a los lejos.

.- Y entonces, que les parece?

.- Nos gusta padre, muchas gracias. Construiremos aquí nuestro hogar.

Arthur sonrió.- también podemos contruir un camino hacia la madriguera para que a Scorpius no se le dificulte ir y venir.

Hermione asintió.- gracias Arthur.

.- Ya pensaron cuando se casarán?

Charlie negó.- aun no hablamos de eso padre.

.- Bueno, entonces deben hacerlo.

Scorpius venía de la mano de Molly.

.- Sabía que no se quedaría mucho dormido.- dijo Hermione.

Scorpius sonrió, se soltó de Molly y corrió hasta ellos.

.- Mam

Hermione abrió los brazos y lo cargó.

.- Viviremos cerca de abuelos.

Hermione asintió y miró su reloj.- debo irme al trabajo pero hablaremos cuando regrese.- le dijo a Charlie.

Arthur tomó a Scorpius en brazos.

Charlie la besó antes de que desapareciera.

.- Hay que pedir los materiales Charlie.- Arthur dijo sonriendo.

Charlie asintió.

.- Ya sabes como quieres la casa?.- Molly preguntó.

Charlie se rascó la cabeza.- aún no, pero eso debemos hablarlo Hermione y yo.

Arthur asintió y le dió un beso a Scorpius.- tomalo Charlie, también debo volver al trabajo.

Charlie cargó a Scorpius.

.- Debemos ir a la Escuela Charlie.

.- Y Scorpius.

.- Lo llevaremos, ahí tambien aprende otras cosas.

Charlie asintió y caminaron hasta la casa.

CW/HG

Hermione fué a la empresa y citó a los directores y asociados.

.- Fuí al Resort en Miami. No me gusto lo que ví.

Comenzó por la comida, debían despedir al chef y los ayudantes.

Debían despedir a las camareras ya que no limpiaban las habitaciones como se debía para el estatus del Resort.

Los recepcionistas se quedan y los botones tambien.

Pero debían renovar la refrigeración que era un asco ya que en los días que estuvieron hacia calor a veces, lo que quería decir que no funcionaba correctamente.

.- Yo me encargaré de las contrataciones y las renovaciones.- Hermione dijo.- no quiero que quede en otras manos.

Tambien checaría los demás hoteles pero eso no se los dijo.

.- Tendrá tiempo Señorita Granger?

.- Por supuesto.- Hermione contestó.

Se detuvieron hablando de las demas empresas como las de autos de lujo.

CW/HG

Scorpius corria con otros niños jugando. La escuela de la tarde le gustaba porque conoció a otros niños como él que no le decían cosas.

Tambien le gustaba cuando trabajaba con su abuela Molly haciendo dibujos y hablando entre si.

Ahora con su papi Charlie le gustaba mas.

Los llamaron a entrar y los sentaron frente a sus papás.

.- Hoy haremos un ejercicio. Vamos a taparle los oidos a los papás y solo podran comunicarse por medio de señas con sus hijos.

Charlie tragó saliva y Scorpius sonrió.

.- Bien papis, ponganse los tapones.- Uno de los maestros dijo.

Charlie se los colocó. Molly solo los veía con una sonrisa en los labios. Recordaba su primera vez y lo torpe que se sintió.


	32. PLANES

Hermione llego a las 6:10 a la Madriguera.

Charlie trataba de aprender mas palabras y estaba practicando con entusiasmo con Scorpius que reía sin parar al verlo batallar y decir mal algunas palabras.

.- Hola querida, acercarte a la mesa para cenar.

.- Gracias Molly, en realidad Charlie y yo tenemos una plática pendiente y quería llevarlo a cenar.

Molly sonrió.- entonces vayan, deja aquí a Scorpius.

Hermione asintió.

Charlie se levantó y revolvió el cabello lacio de Scorpius.- al rato venimos Scor.

Molly atrajo su atención.- Ya no tarda en llegar tu abuelo Arthur y tus tíos.

Scorpius sonrió y puso su vasito para que Molly le sirviera mas chocolate.

Charlie y Hermione fueron hasta un restaurant de comida Italiana.

Pidieron unas pizzas y pastas.

Charlie estaba a la expectativa. Tal vez se había arrepentido.

.- Y ..?.- Hermione dijo.

Charlie le sonrió.- Cuando quieres casarte?

.- Por mi, mañana mismo, pero tu madre no tendrá oportunidad de relucir sus exquisitos platillos asi que..

.- Te parece en un mes?.- Charlie intervino.

Hermione sonrió.- Boda sencilla, nada ostentoso.

Charlie la besó.- eso es un si a lo de un mes?

Hermione asintió.

.- Bien teniendo eso como quieres nuestra casa? Podemos contratar a un Arquitecto mágico.

.- Creo que eso sería lo mas conveniente. No es que me queje de la Madriguera pero aveces pienso que se vendra abajo en cualquier momento.

Charlie rió y volvió a besarla.- entonces contrataremos al Arquitecto. Algo mas que desees?

Hermione negó.

.- Hoy fuí con Scorpius y mi madre a la escuela de la tarde. Me pusieron a hacer un ejercició con Scor y fallé en su mayoría.

.- Todos los hacemos la primera vez. Te agradezco que estes intentando.

.- No solo quiero intentar Hermione, quiero lograrlo, poder charlar con mi hijo sin tener que recurrir a ustedes para que me traduzcan la mayor parte del tiempo.

Hermione se derritió y lo besó.

.- Olvidemonos de la cena y vayamos a casa.- Charlie sondeó.

Hermione sonrió y llamó al mesero.- podría ponernos la cena para llevar.

CW/HG

Llegaron al departamento de Hermione envueltos en besos.

Charlie dejó la comida en la mesa y siguió besando a Hermione.

Ella llevó sus manos hasta la camisa de Charlie y la desabotonó.

Charlie bajó el cierre de su falda y cayó al suelo.

La cargó llevandola a la habitación.

Hermione lo besó en el cuello y trato de quitarle los pantalones.

Charlie se deshizo de ellos facilmente, luego tomó la blusa de Hermione y se la quitó dejandola en solo su ropa interior de encaje negra.

La acostó en la cama y pasó sus manos por detrás de su espalda y desabrochó su sostén dejando sus pechos libres.

Chupó un pezón, lo lamió y mordió haciendo que Hermione se arqueara dandole mas acceso.

Luego chupó el otro y Hermione gimió y se mordió los labios.

Tomó la cabeza de Charlie en sus manos.

Charlie bajó sus labios a su estómago, su vientre y bajó sus bragas. Separó sus piernas y chupó su clítoris.

Hermione gimió mas alto.- Charlie..

Él sonrió y aumentó la presión. Hermione agarró las sabanas solo para agarrar algo.

Gritó con un orgasmo y Charlie se enderezó y la tomó entre sus brazos sentandola. La colocó en él, arriba y Hermione gimió cuando sintió la penetración profunda.

Charlie gruñó, Hermione se sintió poderosa y movió sus caderas, él volvió a gruñir y gemir.

.- Hermione, no voy a aguantar mucho si sigues haciendo eso.- Charlie jadeó cuando Hermione se frotó en él.

Charlie la acostó y se colocó encima de ella y la besó mientras empujaba dentro.

Hermione gimió y se aferró a él. Gritó con otro orgasmo y Charlie se dejó ir.

.- Oh Hermione me vas a volver loco, te amo.- Charlie la besó.

.- Te amo Charlie.


	33. DRACO

Charlie fue por Scorpius a la madriguera y lo llevó al departamento.

Lo cambió por el pijama y lo acostó en la cama.

Hermione dormía y él se acostó a su lado abrazandola.

Rumbo a la madrugada oyeron el grito de Scorpius y Charlie corrió hasta su cuarto.

Prendió las luces y lo cargó.

Hermione llegó.- solo es una pesadilla Scor. Estamos en casa.

.- Un fantasma mami.- Scorpius se aferró a Charlie.

.- Te dijo que quería?

Scorpius negó.- no puedo oirlo mami, gritaba.

Hermione tragó saliva. Otra ves el mismo sueño una y otra vez.

Charlie lo meció.

Scorpius sollozaba y temblaba.

.- Pap.

Charlie lo siguió meciendo y besó su cabecita.

Scorpius pasó sus manitas por el cuello de Charlie.

Hermione fue hasta la cocina y calentó leche con canela.

En la semi oscuridad de la cocina sintió una mano fría en su mano.- Hermione.- oyó el leve susurro de un voz que conocía muy bien.

Tembló y se giró para ver la silueta de Draco Malfoy.

.- Mal..foy.- susurro dando un paso hacia atrás.

El se acercó y acarició su mejilla. No era un fantasma corpóreo era mas como humo blanco.

.- Por qué estas aquí?.- Hermione dijo en un hilo de voz.

.- Mi hijo.

.- Él esta bien. Es feliz.

.- Lo sé. Tu lo has hecho feliz. Yo no hubiera podido hacer eso.

Hermione suspiró.- eres quien lo asusta por las noches?

.- Lo cuido. Pero no puede oirme.

Hermione apagó la estufa.

.- Necesitas decirle algo?

.- Necesito advertirte Hermione.

Hermione tragó saliva.- advertirme, de qué?

.- Jack Kenneth, él me asesinó y tambien envenenó a Astoria.

Hermione jadeó.

.- Cómo?

.- Astoria no escuchó mi advertencia. Jack no es un buen hombre. Incluso a tratado de hacerlo contigo. Pero tu vida sencilla lo ha frenado, no buscas el poder o riqueza. Vende las empresas Hermione. No quiero que se expongan.

Hermione caminó hasta la salita y se sentó.- yo quería dejarlas para Scorpius.

Draco tomó su mano pero no podía, traspasaba.- vende ahora Hermione. No digas nada hasta que ya esten vendidas. Deshaste de todo lo que te ata a los Malfoy.

Hermione lo miró.- Scor..

Draco negó.- nadie sabe de Scorpius. No hay ningún dato sobre él. Cuando Astoria lo tuvo dió otro nombre. Nuestro abogado tapó todo rastro.

.- Malfoy, yo amo a Scorpius.

.- Lo sé, no te estoy reclamando nada Hermione. Sé cuanto lo amas y cuanto te ama. Te agradezco por ello.

.- Porqué no estas corporeo?

.- No soy un fantasma como tal, tengo asuntos pendientes pero me iré cuando los tenga finiquitados.

Hermione asintió.

.- Hermione, Scorpius ya se durmió.- Charlie apareció y Draco se desvaneció.

Él la vió sentada en el sillón.- estas bien?

Hermione asintió.

.- Mi madre le dió chocolate antes de venir, tal vez eso le afecte, es demasiado dulce para su organismo.

Voy a tener que hablar con ella.

.- No, por favor, ella lo hace inconscientemente. Scorpius se lo pide.

Charlie la abrazó.- estas segura que estas bien?

.- Si, solo un poco cansada. No te preocupes.

Charlie la besó.- Vamos a dormir, mañana debes ir al trabajo.

Hermione se levantó y ambos fueron a la cama pero Hermione no durmió, se quedó despierta pensando en lo que le había dicho Draco.


	34. LA SENSIBILIDAD DE SCORPIUS

El día siguiente Hermione despertó a Charlie con un beso.

.- Debo irme al trabajo, te dejé la maleta de Scorpius en la chimenea.

Charlie la atrajo hacia él.- Buenos días.

Hermione rió.- Buenos días. Ya se me hizo tarde. Puedes con Scorpius o lo llevo yo?

Charlie negó.- yo me encargo de él.

Hermione lo besó.- Te veo a la hora de la comida.

Charlie la soltó reticente.- Te veo a la hora de la comida.

Hermione fué hasta la habitación de su hijo y acarició su mejilla. Aún dormía boca abajo. Beso su cabecita y salió hasta la red flu.

CW/HG

.- Charlie, ya es muy tarde.- Molly lo regañó, llegaron a las 10 a la madriguera.

.- En seguida te sirvo Scor.

El niño negó.- papi ya me dió de desayunar.

.- Le diste ya?

Charlie asintió.- por eso tardamos, desayunamos juntos.

Molly sonrió.

.- Contrataremos un arquitecto para que diseñe la casa.- Charlie comentó.

.- Ya saben cuando se casarán?

Charlie asintió.- en un mes.

Molly jadeo.- pero eso es muy pronto Charlie. Merlín, esta embarazada?

Charlie sacudió la cabeza.- ambos queremos casarnos pronto madre.

.- Hijo, te das cuenta que debo empezar con los preparativos ya? Merlín Scorpius, tus padres ya se quieren casar y a tu abuela le va a dar algo porque debe empezar ya a preparar una boda express.

.- No quiero que te pase nada abuela.- Scorpius tenía los ojos acuosos.

Molly se pateo mentalmente.- no me pasara nada Scor, es un decir porque es muy apresurada la boda.

Pero Scorpius ya lloraba.

.- Madre, que le dijiste?.- Charlie lo quiso cargar y Scorpius no se dejó y abrazó a Molly.

Ella cargó a Scorpius.- no me va a pasar nada. Me vas a ayudar a preparar la boda de mami y papi?

Scorpius la abrazó.

.- Madre, que le has dicho?

Molly solo movió la cabeza y lo meció entre sus brazos.

La red flu se encendió y apareció Bill y Victorie.

.- Madre, la niñera no podra venir hoy, podrías..

.- Claro Bill, déjala aquí.

Bill vió a Scorpius sollozando en brazos de su madre y se acercó.

Le tocó el hombro.- Que tienes?

Scorpius le dió los bracitos y Bill lo cargó inmediatamente.

.- Que pasó?.- Bill preguntó angustiado por el estado de Scorpius.

.- Eso es lo que quiero saber.- Charlie miró a su madre.

.- Yo le dije que me iba a dar algo por preparar la boda con tan poca anticipación y el confundio que me pasaría algo.

.- Madre, no puedes decirle eso a Scorpius, sabes que es muy sensible.- Bill la reprendió.

.- Lo sé, lo siento.

Scorpius se hizo bolita.

Bill le sobó su espalda y lo meció.

Victorie hizo una mueca y subió a la planta alta.

Bill se sentó en una silla y sentó a Scorpius en su regazo.- nada le pasará a tu abuela. Esta mas fuerte y sana que yo.

.- Lo prometes?

Bill asintió con una sonrisa.

.- Me llevas a tu trabajo?

Bill rió por su carita inocente.- si, pero debo pedirle permiso a tu mamá.


	35. LA TÍA

Scorpius se encontraba dibujando en la oficina de Bill. Le gustaba cuando lo llevaba a su trabajo. Le gustaban los Gobblins.

Bill le llevó juguetes.

Trabaja agusto con Scorpius ahí. No daba nada de lata y se quedaba sentadito dibujando o jugando en un rincón.

En cambio con Victorie todo era fastidio y hacia ya una semana que la tuvo que llevar y subió a uno de los carritos y bajó. Tuvo que ir por ella y localizarla.

Un caos completo.

Un Gobblin toco a su puerta.- Bill, hay unos clientes que piden tu asesoria.

Bill asintió y llamo la atención de Scorpius para que le diera la mano.

Scorpius obedeció y tomó su mano para ir a donde su tío lo llevara.

Bill caminó hasta el podium principal.

.- Buenos días.- Bill saludó.- requieren mi asesoría?

Daphne se giró.- Si, abriremos una nueva cámara para mi hija y requerimos de sus servicios para mantenerla segura y que reconozca su tacto.

Bill asintió y maldijo por dentro. Tendría que bajar con Scorpius.

Daphne Grenngrass se le quedó viendo al niño. Sabía que él se había casado con Fleur Delacour, seguramente era su hijo.

Le sonrió al niño.- Hola pequeño, veniste a trabajar con papá?

Scorpius vió a Bill y él tradujo lo que le estaban diciendo.

Daphne se enderezó y vió que hablaba con señas.

Scorpius se giró para verla y asintió.

.- Es...es...no oye?.- Daphne preguntó.

Bill negó.- tiene discapacidad auditiva. Pero lo compensa porque es muy inteligente igual que su mamá.

Daphne suspiró.- lo siento. No quería ser entrometida.

.- No se preocupe. Ahora vamos.

Daphne se giró hacia su hija y la tomó de la mano.

.- Iremos abajo, estarás bien?

Scorpius asintió algo serio.

Bill lo cargó y los subió al carrito. Scorpius se abrazó del cuello de Bill.

.- No le gusta bajar?.- Daphne preguntó.

.- No, prefiere quedarse en tierra firme pero ahora tiene que hacerlo.

.- Que edad tiene?

.- 2 años y medio.

Daphne sentía una gran empatía por el pequeño y no entendía porqué.

Era una lastima que fuera sordo. Pensó.

El carrito llegó hasta la cámara y bajaron.

Bill dejó a Scorpius en el suelo junto a él.- Tengo que hacer algunos hechizos.

Scorpius asintió y se sentó en sus zapatos.

Bill sonrió al sentir el peso en sus pies y comenzó a lanzar hechizos de protección.

Scorpius nunca dejó de estar sentadito. Nunca abandonó su lugar.

Regresaron a la superficie y Scorpius sonrió contento de estar de nuevo arriba.

.- Gracias Señor Weasley. Es hermoso su hijo.

Bill sonrió.- gracias.

Llevó a Scorpius a su oficina y sacó una rana de chocolate.- por que te has portado muy bien.

Scorpius le sonrió y lo abrazó.- gracias tío Bill.- abrió el chocolate y saltó. Scorpius la atrapó con su pequeña manita y le mordió.

Miró la tarjeta y ahí estaba su padrino Harry Potter.

.- Mira tío Bill, es padrino.

Bill le sonrió y asintió.

Scorpius cortó un trozo de chocolate y se lo puso a Bill en la boca.

Bill comió y agradeció. Cuanto amaba al niño.


	36. NO COME

Bill y Scorpius atravesaron la red flu hasta la madriguera.

Scorpius corrió hasta Harry y le enseñó su tarjeta.

.- Que traes ahí Scor?.- Harry lo cargó.

.- Eres tu.

Harry la vió y rió.- Si, soy yo. Esto quiere decir que comiste una rana de chocolate antes de la comida.

Scorpius apuntó con su dedito hacia Bill.- tío Bill me la dió porque porte bien.

.- Recuerdas a tu Doctora Scorpius?

Neferet había visto el intercambio sonriente.- Hola Scorpius.

.- Inyecciones no padrino.

Neferet y Harry rieron.- Hoy no te pondre inyecciones, vine a comer con tu padrino

Molly entró a la cocina y Scorpius corrió a abrazarla.- abuela.

.- Te extrañé.

.- Y mi papi?

.- Fué a ver un arquitecto para que les construyan la casa.

.- Y mi mami?

.- Fué con él. Ya no han de tardar.

Arthur entró por la puerta de la cocina.- Buenas tardes familia.

Scorpius corrió hacia él.- abuelo.

Arthur lo cargó.- Hola amor.- saludó a Molly.

La red flu se encendió y entró Ginny que hizo una mueca al ver a la mujer al lado de Harry.

.- Tía Gin.- Scorpius le dijo.

.- Hola Scor.

.- Saliste temprano hoy hija?.- Molly preguntó.

.- Si, la última clase se suspendió.- Ginny se sentó.

.- Bueno a comer todos.- Molly dijo.

Arthur sentó a Scorpius en su sillita.

Bill sentó a Victorie a su lado y se pusieron a comer.

Hermione y Charlie llegaron tomados de la mano y con una gran sonrisa.

.- Buenas tardes.- saludaron.

.- Mami. Papi.- Scorpius se bajó y corrió hasta ellos.

Charlie lo cargó y le dió un beso en la mejilla.

.- Fuiste bueno con tu tío Bill?.- Hermione preguntó.

Scorpius asintió.

Charlie lo sentó en su sillita y le sirvió un plato de comida.

.- Es buen niño Hermione, se porta muy bien.- Bill agregó.

.- Hola Doctora Alabi, perdóneme no la había visto.

.- Puedes llamarme Neferet, no estamos en consulta.

Hermione asintió.

.- Scorpius, con las manos no.- Ginny vociferó.

Scorpius ni la miró.

Charlie acercó su tenedor y le dió en la boca y limpió sus manos.

.- Aún no domina los cubiertos Ginny.- Harry la reprendió.

Hermione la miró y asintió.

Charlie le dió la comida con el tenedor.

.- Pero debería aprender Harry.- Ginny agregó.

.- De donde yo vengo muchas comidas se comen con las manos.- Neferet dijo sonriendo.

.- Pero no estamos en tu país, estamos en...

.- Dejalo ya Ginny.- Ron entró.- Scor es todavía un bebé.

Ginny bufó.

.- Contrataron el Arquitecto.- Arthur cambió la conversación.

.- Si, vendrá mañana para hacer las medidas.

Ginny volteó a ver a Bill.

.- Ya no quiero papi.- Scorpius le quito la mano que le daba la comida.

Harry miró a Hermione y después a Bill con una mueca. Sabía lo que vendría.

.- Bill Weasley, le has dado dulces a mi hijo antes de la comida?

Bill tragó saliva.- fue en la mañana Mione.

.- Bill, sabes que no debe comer dulces por la mañana y menos antes de la comida o no comerá nada.

Scorpius se talló los ojos y bostezó. Le dió los brazos a Charlie y él lo cargó y Scorpius puso su cabecita en su hombro.

.- Lo siento Hermione.- Bill se disculpó.

Harry quería soltar una carcajada y se estaba conteniendo.


	37. BILL LO SABE

El viernes por la tarde Scorpius esperaba ansioso la llegada de Harry.

Los viernes su padrino lo subía a la escoba y atrapaban la Snitch.

Se sentó frente a la red flu y esperó.

Arthur lo vigilaba desde su sillón favorito leyendo el periódico.

Charlie estaba con el Arquitecto y los trabajadores en el terreno que seria la casa.

La red flu se encendió y entró Harry. Scorpius se levantó y lo abrazó.- Escoba padrino, escoba.

Harry le sonrió y lo cargó.- te has portado bien?

Scorpius asintió.

.- Comiste bien?

Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa.

.- Deja tomo un baño rápido y me cambio de ropa.

Scorpius asintió sonriendo y fué a sentarse en el regazo de su abuelo. Arthur besó su cabecita.

La red flu se encendió nuevamente y entró Ron y los gemelos.

Fred se dirigió a Scorpius.- listo para el juego de Quidditch.

Scorpius asintió y Fred lo cargó y lo aventó hacia arriba, a Scorpius le gustaba eso.

.- Fred, baja a Scorpius.- Molly reprendió.

.- A él le gusta mujer.

.- En serio madre.- Ron dijo.

.- Le gusta ser lanzado al aire.- George sonrió.

Molly hizo una mueca.- debo ir a la escuela de la tarde, hoy llegan niños nuevos. Te gustaría ir Scorpius?

Él negó y miró a Ron que le decía que dijera que tenía sueño.

.- Tengo sueño abuela.

Fred lo meció y Scorpius se hizo bolita en su pecho para darle efecto.

.- Oh bueno, será el Lunes. Lo acuestan en la cama de Charlie, no olviden los hechizos para que sepan cuando despierta.

Arthur se levantó.- No lo olvidarán Molly, saben que no deben hacerlo.

Molly le dió un beso a Scorpius y entró a la red flu.

Todos suspiraron. Ron tomó a Scorpius y lo llevó al almacén de Escobas.

Agarro la escoba de Harry sonriendo.

.- Vas a darnos una paliza hoy, Scor?

El niño asintió con una gran sonrisa.

Harry y los demás los alcanzaron.

Tomaron sus escobas y Scorpius fué con Harry.

Fred dejó la Snitch libre.

Harry sentó a Scorpius y le puso las correas unidas a su cuerpo.

Los demás despegaron y Harry se aseguraba que estuvieran bien las correas. Le puso lentes protectores a Scorpius y despegaron del suelo.

Charlie los vió desde lo lejos. Corrió hasta la casa.

.- Tranquilo, Harry amarra bien a Scorpius.- Arthur le dijo a Charlie al verlo nervioso.- ven sientate a tomar agua de limón. Yo siempre los vigilo.

Charlie gruñó y se sentó.

Harry los elevó mas y cargó hacia delante en la búsqueda de la Snitch.

Scorpius iba emocionado.

Ron buscaba el mismo escudriñando el cielo.

Los gemelos hicieron apuestas. Fred apostó por Harry y George por Ron.

Scorpius vió la Snitch y le hizo una seña a Harry que impulsó su escoba. Ron iba a un lado.

Arthur y Charlie se levantaron.

Harry giró la escoba hacia arriba.

Ron tambien giró gruñendo.

Harry sobrevoló cerca de la Snitch y Scorpius estiró su manita.

.- Vamos Scorpius, tu puedes.- Charlie murmuró.

.- Hermione sabe de esto?.- Bill soltó enojado.

.- Merlín Bill, a que hora llegaste?.- Arthur dijo nervioso.

.- Sabe Hermione que Harry vuela con su hijo?

Arthur tragó saliva.


	38. VOLAR POR DIVERSIÓN

.- Por sus caras asumo que Hermione no está enterada de esto.

Harry aterrizó, quito las correas y bajó a Scorpius al suelo.

Scorpius corrió hasta Bill con una sonrisa.- Tío Bill, sabes volar?

Bill asintió.

.- Vuelas conmigo?.- Scorpius puso su carita de brillo en sus ojos.

.- No deberías volar Scorpius, estas muy pequeño aún.

.- Vamos Bill, tu tambien montaste en una escoba muy pequeño a pesar de las protestas de tu madre.- Arthur puso su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Bill refunfuñó.

.- Siempre los vigilo y nunca ha estado en peligro.

Scorpius jaló su mano.- vamos tío Bill, volar volar.

Harry le pasó el chaleco con las correas.

Bill las tomó y se lo puso. Arthur lo ayudó a mantenerlo atado a Scorpius.

Charlie se había regresado con los trabajadores. Quería quedarse pero debía asegurarse que hicieran bien las cosas.

Bill subió a su escoba y se elevó un poco inseguro hacerca de volar con Scorpius.

.- Snitch tío Bill.

Harry se acercó.- dice que la Snitch.

Bill lo abrazó con un brazo y el otro lo tenía en el mango de la escoba.

.- Dile que se agarre bien.- Bill le pidió a Harry.

Harry le tradujo y Scorpius asintió y juntos volaron en busca de la Snitch.

Scorpius le hizo una seña porque había visto la Snitch y Bill cargó hacia delante seguido por Harry y Ron.

Scorpius reía, tenían la Snitch delante de ellos y estiró su bracito para tomarla.

Bill celebró cuando Scorpius la agarró.

Aterrizaron y Bill soltó las correas para poner a Scorpius en el suelo que lo abrazó.

.- Fue divertido he?.- Arthur se acercó a ellos.

.- Había olvidado lo que era volar por diversión.- Bill sonrió con Scorpius en brazos.

CW/HG

Hermione fue hasta la tienda de novias con Molly cuando salió del trabajo.

Se probaba vestido tras vestido sin gustarle ninguno.

Ella quería uno sencillo pero bonito y le habían llevado puros grandes de corte princesa muy pomposos.

A Molly tampoco le agradaron.

Salieron decepcionadas rumbo a otra tienda de novias.

Hermione estaba cansada pero decidida a encontrar en vestido correcto.

.- Hermione, este es hermoso.- Molly le señaló uno en un maniquí de encaje arriba y suelto de la cintura hacia abajo sin mangas y escote de corazón, cruzado de atras y el velo era del mismo encaje.

Hermione lo pidió y se lo probó. Era el vestido.

Salió para mostrárselo a Molly y soltó lágrimas h se te ve exquisito hija.

Hermione se vió al espejo, concordaba con Molly.

.- Nos llevaremos este.- Molly le dijo a la vendedora.

La Señorita sonrió contenta por su venta del día.- estará listo en dos semanas, debemos tomar las medidas y..

.- Nos lo llevamos así querida, mi hija se casará en dos semanas. Lo llevaremos a hacer los arreglos nosotras.

La vendedora asintió.

CW/HG

Charlie metió a bañar a Scorpius antes de que Hermione llegara.

Scorpius se quedó dormido cuando lo cambiaba por el pijama pero no quiso que lo acostara.

Charlie se paseaba de un lado al otro con él en brazos.

Mañana irían todos a comprar los trajes para la boda. Charlie sonrió, por fin se casaría con Hermione.

Abrazó mas a Scorpius, ya lo sentía su hijo.


	39. SUGRA Y NUERA

Scorpius no quiso soltar a Charlie en toda la noche.

Hermione sonreía al verlos tan unidos.

La mañana los encontró con Scorpius atravesado entre Charlie y Hermione.

Harry cruzó la chimenea del departamento de Hermione en busca de Charlie y Scorpius. Tenían que ir por los trajes para la boda.

.- Charlie!!, Hermione!!.

Charlie abrió los ojos y vió la hora.- rayos. Se nos hizo tarde.

Hermione apenas se movió.

Charlie levantó a Scorpius y lo cargó.- Hermione, me voy a llevar a Scorpius.

.- mmm.- Contestó ella volviendo a dormir.

Charlie salió a la salita y se topó con Harry.- lo siento Harry, noche un poco dificil.

.- Ve a cambiarte yo me encargo de Scorpius.- Harry lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Scorpius iba medio dormido.- pap.

Harry le quitó la pijama y sacó el pañal mojado.

Tenía experiencia, lo había cambiado en inumerables ocasiones a través de los años.

Podía cambiarlo hasta con los ojos cerrados.

.- Pap.- volvió a decir Scorpius.

Harry lo cargó y Scorpius chupó su pulgar.

Charlie salió ya bañado y cambiado.- aun no despierta?

.- Está aflojerado.- Harry lo meció.- listo?

Charlie asintió y tomó la pañalera de Scorpius.

.- Los veremos en el callejón Diagon.

CW/HG

Hermione llegó a la madriguera al medio día de ese Sábado.

Molly ya estaba preparando la comida y Hermione se puso a ayudarle.

Le gustaba mucho cocinar con ella, aprendía cosas nuevas pero jamas pudo replicar el pay de manzanas que tanto le gustaba a Scorpius.

.- Querida, puedes subir a hablarle a Ginny.- Molly pidió.

Hermione asintió y subió las escaleras.

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Ginny.

.- Tu madre te habla Ginny.

.- Ohh, que quiere ahora?

Hermione frunció el ceño extrañada.- tal ves que le ayudes.

Ginny torció la boca.- tu sabías que Harry sale con esa mujer?

Hermione se detuvo en la puerta y se giró.- me contó sobre su interes en ella.

.- Tu sabías que me gusta Harry desde niña y no me lo dijiste?

.- Ginny, tu sola hiciste que se alejara.

.- Porque pensé que él..

.- Te rogaría?

.- Lo amo Hermione.

.- No se que decirte. Harry ha madurado Ginny.

.- Bill también te ama.

Hermione suspiró.- me voy a casar con Charlie. Lo amo y él me ama.

.- Le rompiste el corazón, él estaba esperando una oportunidad.

.- Ginny, no espero que me entiendas pero yo AMO a Charlie. Lo hice desde hace mucho, incluso antes de tener a Scorpius.

.- Dile a mi madre que en un momento bajo.- Ginny la cortó.

Hermione bajó las escaleras.

.- Oí todo Hermione.- Molly la sorprendió.- Ginny aún no acepta el hecho de que Charlie va a casarse contigo.

.- Lo sé Molly pero yo...

.- Lo sé Hermione, Arthur y yo fuimos testigos de como Charlie y tu se miraban, después que el volvió a Rumania y tu obtuviste a Scorpius y me pediste no decirle nada supe que lo amabas.

Hermione se sentó en una silla.- yo no queria que dejara su trabajo que ama por mi.

Molly puso una mano en su hombro.- no sabes lo que un hombre puede llegar a hacer por amor. Lo bueno esque estan juntos ahora y que serán felices.

Hermione le sonrió a su futura suegra con cariño.- gracias Molly.


	40. PAP

La Sastrería de Londres Muggle estaba abarrotada por 5 Weasley, 1 Potter y 1 Granger.

Arthur traía a Scorpius en brazos que aún dormía.

Los demas fueron a probarse los trajes.

.- Mam.- Scorpius susurró.

Arthur le sobó su espalda y lo meció.

Harry y Ron salieron con sus trajes, se veían grandiosos.

Las empleadas se acercaron e hicieron algunos arreglos y medidas.

Los gemelos tambien salieron satisfechos. Con ellos no tuvieron que hacer ningún arreglo, les quedaba perfecto.

Harry y Ron salieron para cargar a Scorpius y que Arthur se probara su traje.

.- Aún no despierta?.- Ron hizo una mueca.

.- No pero lo hará y si lo despiertan ahora estará de mal humor.- Arthur se lo pasó a Ron.

Scorpius agarró su oreja.- ow, eso dolió.

.- Dámelo Ron.- Harry pidió.

.- Ni lo sueñes, ahora es mío.- Ron meció a Scorpius.

Harry hizo una mueca.- lo vas a despertar, lo estas cargando mal.

.- Hermione me enseñó a cargarlo como a ti.- Ron se defendió.

.- Es mi ahijado.

.- Es mi sobrino.

Scorpius volvió a jalar la oreja de Ron.- Porqué hace eso?

.- Porque lo estas cargando mal, damelo.- Harry pidió abriendo sus brazos.

.- Se podrían callar los dos?.- Bill había entrado a la tienda y vió la pelea. El tomó a Scorpius en sus brazos.- vayan a pelearse a otro lado.

Ron lo miró.- y Victorie?

.- Ayer Fleur se la llevó.- Bill dijo entre dientes.

.- Pero si aún faltaban dos semanas.- Harry dijo sorprendido.

.- Fleur no ha respetado el tiempo nunca argumentando que la extraña. Así que se la llevó.

Charlie salió con su traje negro exquisito.

Bill lo vió y apretó la mandíbula.

Scorpius levantó su cabecita y vió a Bill. Lo abrazó y le dió un beso.

Bill se sentó en un sillón y sentó a Scorpius en su regazo.- te da gusto verme Scorpius?

Scorpius asintió.

Bill besó su frente.- Ya comiste?

Scorpius negó y Bill se enojó.- no ha desayunado?

.- No se había despertado Bill_ Ron soltó.

Bill se levantó con Scorpius en brazos.- lo llevaré a desayunar.

.- Pap.- Scorpius gritó y Charlie caminó hasta él. Scorpius le dió los bracitos y Charlie lo cargó.

.- Yo llevaré a mi hijo a comer.- Charlie soltó.

Bill apretó las manos.- pues deberías atender primero sus necesidades antes de las tuyas.

.- Estaba dormido.- Charlie replicó.

.- Pap!!!.- Scorpius gritó alto.- pipi.- dijo con señas.

Charlie lo llevó al baño.

Bill se quedo enojado.

.- Bill, deberías calmarte, ahora Scorpius y Hermione lo tienen a él.- Harry suspiró.

Bill salió de la tienda sin probarse el traje.

Se apareció en la madriguera y caminó hasta la casa.

Vió a su madre y a Hermione cocinar juntas galletas.

Se detuvo viendola. Si él se hubiera declarado antes ella tal vez sería su esposa. Admitió que se había tardado demasiado y le dolía porque amaba a Hermione y a Scorpius.

Molly lo vió por la ventana y salió a su encuentro.- Hijo, ven. Pasa, ya comiste algo?

Bill negó.

Molly acarició su mejilla.- vamos a comer algo.


	41. EL ME MINTIÓ

Charlie habia trabajado mano a mano con los trabajadores y llegó a la Madriguera completamente agotado.

Quería que quedara lista la casa para que cuando se casaran tuvieran donde vivir.

Se dió una ducha y se acostó a tomar una siesta.

CW/HG

Ginny llegó a la madriguera con una de una amiga.

Iban algo tomadas y reían tontamente.

Ambas subieron a la habitación de Ginny y pasaron por la de Charlie.

.- Es uno de tus hermanos?.- Alexa preguntó.

Ginny vió dentro de la habitación.- Si, es uno de ellos. Porque? Te gustó?

Alexa rió sin dejar de mirarlo.- Se ve salvaje.

.- Lastima, esta comprometido.- Ginny hipó.- pero aun no esta atado en matrimonio.

Alexa se relamió los labios y entró a la habitación tropezando.

CW/HG

Hermione, Scorpius y Molly habían ido a probar pasteles de boda.

Scorpius estaba mas que fascinado con los muchos pasteles de chocolate.

Al llegar a la madriguera Scorpius pidió a Molly galletas.

.- Mami, donde está papi?

.- Seguramente en los terrenos donde estará nuestra casa.- Hermione aseguró.- necesitas un baño y dormir temprano.

Scorpius cruzó los bracitos.- no, quiero que papi me bañe.

.- Querida, Charlie debe estar ya en la casa, tal ves esté tomando un baño.

Hermione asintió.- veré si tu papá ya llegó.

Scorpius asintió y siguió comiendo galletas con leche.

Hermione subió las escaleras y oyó una risa femenina. Se detuvo un momento y subió tratando de que sus pasos no se oyeran en las escaleras de madera.

Otra risa femenina y un gruñido que Hermione conocía muy bien.

Su corazón palpitó fuertemente en su pecho. Alcanzó la manija y abrió lentamente la puerta.

Toda la sangre se le fué a los pies.

Una mujer reposaba desnuda en la cama con Charlie abrazandola.

Hermione dejó caer el vaso que traía en la mano.

Charlie se despertó en un sobresalto y se dió cuenta de la situación. Soltó a la mujer que jamás había visto.

.- Hermione, yo no...no es lo que piensas, yo no conozco a esta...señorita.

.- Vamos guapo, no seas tímido, disfruté tus caricias.

.- Jamás te había visto.

Hermione dió media vuelta y salió corriendo hasta la planta baja. Tomó a Scorpius en brazos ignorando las protestas y preguntas de Molly.

Charlie le pisaba los talones.

.- Que pasó?.- Molly preguntó angustiada.

Charlie alcanzó a Hermione, tomó su brazo y la giró.

Scorpius lloraba pidiendo los brazos de Charlie.

.- Yo no conozco a la mujer, Hermione, me fuí a la cama solo, no se quien sea ni porqué estaba ahí. Te lo juro.

.- Y por eso la abrazabas? Porque no la conoces. Excusas baratas.

.- Hermione, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Por favor creeme.

Se desapareció con Scorpius.

CW/HG

Hermione se apareció en Shell Cotage.

Bill oyó el sonido de la aparición y salió armado con su varita.

Al ver a Hermione y Scorpius, Bill fué hasta su encuentro.

Scorpius lloraba y Hermione igual.

.- Que pasó Hermione?.- Bill preguntó cargando a Scorpius.

Ella negó. Bill tomó su mano y los llevó hasta la casa.


	42. MUJER DE DUDOSA REPUTACIÓN

Bill le estaba contando una historia a Scorpius mientras Hermione tomaba un baño.

Fué difícil tranquilizar al pequeño pero ahora ya estaba tranquilo y poco a poco iba cerrando sus ojos.

Bill aún no sabía lo que había pasado y esperaba averiguarlo cuando Scorpius se durmiera.

CW/HG

.- Quién es esta mujer y que hace en mi casa?.- Molly elevó la voz.

Charlie se removió el cabello.- no lo sé madre. Solo sé que estaba cuando Hermione llegó. No sé qué rayos hacia en mi habitación desnuda.

.- Dime quien eres?.- Molly exigió.

.- Yo...- hipó.- soy amiga de Ginny. Venimos aquí después de clase y ehh.- volvió a hipar.

.- Y como fué que estabas en la habitación de mi hijo? Ginny!!.- grito Molly.

Ginny apareció en la entrada de la sala avergonzada.- me llamabas mamá?

.- Puedes decirme que hace una de tus amigas en la casa y mucho mas importante desnuda en la habitación de Charlie?

.- Yo...ella iba al baño. Yo no sé que hacia ahí.- Ginny se defendió.

En eso llegaron Harry y Ron seguidos de Arthur.

Charlie solo quería ir tras de Hermione y explicarle que no tenía nada que ver con esa mujer.

.- Que ha pasado?.- Arthur veía las caras de Molly y Charlie.

.- Pasa que tu hija Ginny trajo a casa a una mujer de dudosa reputación que se metió a la habitación de Charlie y se desnudó, para ponerlo peor Hermione lo vió y ahora se ha ido.- Molly vociferó completamente molesta.

Harry y Ron hicieron una mueca de disgusto.- eso es verdad Ginny? Tu trajiste a esa mujer?.- Harry preguntó molesto.

.- Yo no sabía que haría eso.

.- Por favor Ginny, si me dijiste que aún no estaba atado en matrimonio.

.- Vas a arreglar este malentendido Ginevra Weasley.- Arthur dijo enfadado.

.- Pobre Hermione, se fue de aquí con lágrimas en los ojos y se llevó a Scorpius.- Molly soltó.

.- Iré a buscarla.- Charlie dijo.

.- No lo hahas en este...momento.- harry le dijo pero Charlie ya había entrado a la flu.

.- Tu, señorita.- Molly dijo con desdén.- debes retirarte.

Alexa no espero que le dijeran dos veces y salió de ahí con una sonrisa en los labios.

CW/HG

.- Hermione.- Bill la llamó.

Ella se veía apagada y estaba sentada encogida de piernas estática y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.- No quiero hablar de eso ahora Bill, lo siento, no sabía a donde mas ir.

Bill se acercó y la abrazó.- Solo quiero saber que ha pasado. Pero si no quieres hablar no preguntaré. Mi casa es tu casa.

.- Gracias Bill.- Hermione se dejó envolver en esos brazos reconfortantes y lloró.

Bill sospechaba que algo acerca de Charlie. Que habría hecho su estúpido hermano?

Se quedaron ahí por mucho tiempo hasta que Hermione cayó rendida y se durmió.

Bill la llevó a la cama y la tapó.

Tenía que viajar al día siguiente al banco de Italia y planeó llevarse a Hermione y Scorpius con él. No la dejaría sola. Tampoco ina a preguntarle a su madre que había pasado, era claro que Hermione no había ido a la madriguera por una razón.


	43. DESCUIDO

Bill se despertó temprano e hizo el desayuno. Tenía que partir en dos horas.

Scorpius se despertó y bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Bill lo oyó y se giró hacia él.- Buenos días dormilón.

Scorpius le sonrió.- y mi papi?

.- Está viendo lo de la casa.

Los pasos de Hermione resonaron en las escaleras de madera.

Bill caminó a su encuentro.- Dormiste bien?

Hermione asintió triste.

.- Tengo que viajar a Italia, me necesitan en el banco mágico. Quiero saber si me acompañarían?

.- Debo ir a trabajar.- Hermione dijo con voz rasposa.

.- No puedes ir en ese estado Hermione.- Bill tomó su mano.

.- Scorpius, no.- Hermione corrió hasta su hijo pero el sartén se había volteado y cayó en su hombro y brazo derecho quemándolo.

Scorpius gritó de dolor. Bill lo tomó en brazos y los llevó a la chimenea.- San Mungo.- gritó y dejó caer los polvos flu.

Corrieron hasta la recepción. Los gritos y llanto de Scorpius sonaban por toda la planta baja

.- Por aquí.- les dijo la recepcionista guiándolos hasta un cuarto.

Theo Nott se giró para encontrar el llanto del niño quemado.

Lanzó hechizos para contener el dolor.- Señorita Gilbert podría traerme dos viales de poción para el dolor y uno para quemaduras?

Hermione ni siquiera registró quien era el medimago. Toda su atención estaba en Scorpius.

Theo sudaba mientras sostenía el hechizo hasta que llegara la poción para el dolor.

Tampoco él se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí junto con Bill.

La señorita entró con los tres viales y una pomada verdosa.

Se acercó a Scorpius y destapó la pocion para el dolor.

.- Las dos Señorita Gilbert, no tendrá con una.- Theo dijo ahora temblando para sostener el hechizo.

La enfermera le pasó al niño las dos pociones para el dolor.

Theo entonces soltó el hechizo y respiró profundo. Tomó unas tijeras y recortó la ropa superior.

La enfermera le pasó el otro vial y Theo lo derramó en el hombro y brazo.

Scorpius había entrado en estado de shock por el dolor.

Theo se giró.- Señora...Hermione?

Hermione lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos.- Theodore?

Él salió de su ensimismamiento.- Hermione es tu hijo?

Ella asintió.

.- Como se llama?

.- Scorpius.

Theo se giró hacia el niño.- Scorpius, pronto ya no tendrás dolor.

Bill apretó las manos.- No te oye Nott.

Theodore frunció el ceño.

.- Tiene discapacidad auditiva.- Hermione soltó y se acercó a Scorpius.

.- Ya pronto se te quitará el dolor.- Hermione le dijo con señas.

.- Pap.- Scorpius dijo en un susurro, le dolía mucho.- Pap.

Bill se acercó y tomó su manita izquierda.- No está papá pero estoy yo aquí.

.- Pap.- Scorpius se fué adormeciendo.

Theo trabajaba en la quemadura mirandolos de reojo.

Puso la pomada en su hombro y brazos y vendó.

.- Lo pasaré a una habitación en este piso, vamos a tener que lavar y vendas cada dos horas. La piel irá secándose y la tendremos que ir retirando. No voy a mentirte Hermione, va a doler.

Hermione asintió y Bill apretó su mano en apoyo.

.- Quieres que llame a mamá y a Charlie?


	44. THEO LO SABE

Hermione negó.- Harry, trae a Harry pero que no sepan los demás.

Bill asintió y besó la frente de Scorpius.

Theo lavó sus manos mientras que ellos tenían esa pequeña charla.

Scorpius se había dormido por completo y fué cuando vió las similitudes. Se acercó al niño viendo en él a su fallecido amigo Draco Malfoy.

Tragó saliva. Draco le había sido infiel a Astoria?

Los enfermeros entraron y flotaron la camilla hasta una habitación mas reconfortante para el niño.

Theo se había sorprendido por el hecho que Scorpius fuera sordo. No abundaban niños en el mundo mágico con su condición.

Su misma madre dió a luz un niño ciego y fue secretamente eliminado del árbol genealógico y de la vida.

Theo jamás participaría de algo tan monstruoso.

.- Cuantos años tiene el niño, Hermione?

.- Dos y medio.

Theo entre cerró los ojos.- es de Draco.

Hermione tragó saliva.- De...de que hablas?

.- Conocí a Draco desde la cuna. Tu hijo es un Ma...

Hermione tapó su boca.- no lo repitas.

.- Entonces tengo razón. Draco le fué infiel a Astoria.

Hermione prefirió decir que sí pero asombrosamente negó.

.- Entonces explicate.- Theo le ofreció asiento.

Hermione se sentó y bajó la mirada.- Theo, no puedo contarte. Eso fué un arreglo entre Astoria y yo.

.- Es porqué nació sordo?

.- En parte, si. Por favor Theodore, esto no debe saberse.

.- No se lo contaré a nadie Granger. Tu y Potter nos salvaron a Draco, Blaise y a mi de Azkaban. Draco...confiaba en ti.

.- Astoria falleció en Venecia.

Theo asintió.- lo supe por Daphne. Pero supe que fué a causa de la tristeza de haber perdido a su esposo.

Hermione negó.- Astoria dejó en mis manos a Scorpius, dijo que jamás debía estar en manos de su familia.

Theo asintió.

Harry y Bill entraron a la habitación.

.- Hermione, merlín Scorpius .- Harry caminó hasta la cama.- que pasó?

.- Se le cayó un Sartén con comida hirviendo.- Bill soltó culpable.- lo siento Hermione, debí moverlo.

.- No te culpes Bill.

.- Yo sí lo culparía.- Charlie apareció.

Hermione cerró los ojos y le dió la espalda.

.- Hermione, debemos hablar, por favor.- Charlie rogó.

.- No escucharé mas de tus mentiras, vete.

.- No juzgues sin oir lo que te tiene que decir.- Harry intervino.

Theo se disculpó y salió de la habitación.- volveré en una hora.

.- Gracias Theo.- Hermione agradeció.

Theodore asintió.

Charlie tomó su mano.- la mujer que viste en mi cuarto era una amiga que Ginny llevó. Harry es testigo.

Hermione miró a Harry.- ella confesó que llevó a esa mujer Mione. Ella sola apareció en la habitación de Charlie.

Bill apretó las manos.

.- Eso no explica porqué la tenías abrazada.

.- Estaba muy cansado Hermione, había pasado muchas horas en la casa, llegue, me bañé y me quedé dormido. Cuando la sentí creí que eras tu en mi subconsciente. Pero estaba tan cansado que no abrí los ojos. No pasó nada entre esa mujer y yo. No podría hacerte eso a ti ni a Scorpius. Los amo.

Scorpius estaba despertando y Charlie se acercó.

.- Pap.- soltó somnoliento.

.- Aquí estoy hijo, siempre estaré para tí.

.- No estabas. Me duele.

Charlie besó sus mejillas.- lo sé, pero ya te curarán y podremos ir a casa.

.- Abuela vino?

Charlie negó.- pero vendrá pronto, te lo prometo.

Hermione miró a Charlie y él le devolvió la mirada lleno de amor.

.- Te amo, Hermione. Nunca dudes que te amo.


	45. CURACION

Los gritos de Scorpius tenían a Hermione casi desquiciada.

Molly y Arthur habían llegado y Arthur ayudaba a Charlie con Scorpius para que no se moviera.

Theo trabajaba lo mas rápido y eficiente que podía al despegar la piel muerta.

Molly lloraba silenciosamente en un rincón.

.- Pap.- Scorpius gritó.

.- Potter, saca a Hermione.- Theo pidió.

Harry tomó el brazo de Hermione y la sacó de la habitación casi a rastras.

.- Dejame estar con él.- Hermione rogó.

Harry negó.- te esta afectando mucho.- La abrazó.- el estará bien, Mione. Scorpius es fuerte.

.- Mi bebé, Harry.- Hermione repetía una y otra ves.

.- Estará bien Mione, te lo prometo.

Bill salió de la habitación.- lo siento Hermione.

.- Fue un accidente Bill, deja de culparte.

Bill estaba desesperado.

.- Saca a tu madre Bill. Tambien se veía mal .- Harry dijo preocupado.

Bill asintió y volvió a entrar para salir con Molly.

Hermione tenía el estómago revuelto. Sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse por Scorpius.

.- Debo aturdirte Mione?.- Harry preguntó.

Hermione movió la cabeza.

.- Scorpius te necesita entera.

Molly la abrazó.- ohh querida. Él estará bien.

Ron llegó corriendo.- hasta ahora pude salir, pedí permiso a Kingsley, como está Scorpius.

Hermione tenía la mirada perdida en la puerta de la habitación.

.- El estará bien Ron.- Bill le dijo entre dientes.

Theodore Nott salió de la habitación y asintió a Hermione.- vendré en dos horas.

Hermione asintió y entró a la habitación.

Charlie lo tenía en su regazo jugando con él.

.- Esta bien Hermione.- Arthur comentó.

Charlie asintió.

.- Papi, quiero pay de la abuela y galletas con leche.

Charlie y Arthur rieron.

Molly entró y fue directa hacia Scorpius.

.- Madre, quiere de tu pay y galletas.

Molly asintió.- iré a casa a traerlas Scorpius.

.- Mam.

Hermione estuvo ahí para cargarlo y lo abrazó sin tocarlo de su hombro y brazo.

.- Eres muy valiente.

Scorpius asintió.

.- Iré a la casa y traeré ropa para Scorpius, se te ofrece algo mas Hermione?

.- Te molestaría con una cobija. Esta frío aquí para Scorpius.

Molly puso su mano en su hombro_ la traeré.

Scorpius le dió los brazos a Arthur y él lo cargó con cuidado.

.- Te quiero abuelo.

Arthur lo meció como tantas veces lo había hecho. Tuvo miedo cuando llegó a su casa y vió el problema que se les estaba presentando. Scorpius era su nieto no importaba que no llevara su sangre, tuvo miedo de perderlo junto con Hermione.

.- Me cuentas una historia Abuelo?

Arthur asintió y se sentó en un sillón y comenzó a relatar la historia.

Charlie tomó la mano de Hermione y la sacó de la habitación.- debemos hablar.

.- Este no es un buen momento Charlie.

.- Este es un buen momento. Tu sabes que jamas te engañaré, te amo y amo a Scorpius. Es tu decisión si quieres seguir con los planes de boda.

Hermione acarició su mejilla.- Quiero casarme contigo.

Charlie la besó.- gracias Hermione, prometo que seré buen marido y buen padre.

Hermione lo abrazó.- ya lo eres.


	46. CANSANCIO

Scorpius salió de San Mungo al día siguiente.

Molly los recibió con un gran desayuno y una gran sonrisa.

Scorpius abrazó a Molly.

.- Ya estas bien, hermoso.- Molly lo cargó.

.- Puedo quedarme aquí?

Molly asintió.- ustedes vayan a dormir, se ven cansados.- se dirigió a Charlie y Hermione.

.- Yo debo ir a trabajar Molly.- Hermione soltó con un bostezo. Puedo decirle a Lucy que cuide a Scor.

Molly hizo una mueca.- nada de niñeras inútiles, yo me encargo de él.

Hermione asintió y se giró hacia Charlie que ya estaba sentado con su cabeza en su mano.

.- Debo irme, ve a mi departamento por ropa para Scorpius por favor.

Charlie asintió y la atrajo de la cintura.- deberías descansar Hermione. Fue una noche difícil.

.- Ya falte ayer.- Hermione recargó su cabeza en su hombro.

.- No importa Hermione, faltaste por Scorpius, deben de entender.

Hermione negó.- debo revisar unos envios y firmar algunos permisos. Prometo que saldré temprano.- se despegó de Charlie y fué hasta Scorpius.- portate bien. Nada de poner a cocinar a tu abuela.

Scorpius torció la boca como lo hacia Draco.

.- Abuelaaa, mira mami.

.- Hermione, yo hago con mucho gusto la comida y las cosas para Scorpius, no lo restringas, me gusta cocinar para él.

.- No le des cuerda Molly o te tendra todo el día cocinando.

Molly sonrió.- con gusto lo hago.

.- Ayuda a tu madre Charlie.- Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla y entró a la red flu.

Scorpius sonrió a Molly.- Pastel abuela, pastel.

Molly rió.- primero a desayunar y luego pastel.

Scorpius se sentó en su sillita alta.

Charlie ya se había quedado dormido en la mesa.

Scorpius sonrió al verlo ahí dormido.

CW/HG

Hermione llegó al trabajo con el estómago revuelto y con un montón de sueño.

Harry llegó a su oficina.- Como esta Scorpius?

.- Muy bien, ya ni se nota que tuvo una quemadura. Theo trabajó muy bien en él.

.- Hermione, si tienes algun problema por el pago del hospital yo puedo..

.- No te preocupes, Harry. Ya pagué la cuenta, gracias.

Hermione había tenido que sacar de la bóveda de los Malfoy para pagar la cuenta grande de San Mungo.

.- Te ves cansada, deberías tomarte el día.

Hermione negó.- tengo trabajo atrasado y...- Hermione se silenció por las nauseas.

Corrió a su baño personal y vació el estómago.

.- Hermione, no estas bien.- Harry le sostuvo el cabello.- ve a casa.

Hermione se agarró al baño con mas nauseas.

.- Debe ser la comida de San Mungo.

Harry hizo una mueca.- Juro que esa comida en lugar de levantar los animos los deprime.

.- Debo llamar a la madriguera, haber si Scorpius no enfermó.

Harry negó.- iras ahora mismo a casa y descansaras. El trabajo puede esperar.

Hermione se enderezó y lavó su boca con un enjuague bucal.

.- No estoy bromeando Mione, yo mismo te llevaré a rastras si es preciso.

.- Esta bien, solo porque me estoy cayendo de sueño. Iré a casa.

Harry esperó hasta que Hermione entró a la red flu.


	47. TRAVESURAS Y JUEGOS

.- Hola Theo.- Neferet lo saludó.- te ves cansado. Mala noche?

Theo asintió.- tuve a un niño con quemadoras de tercer grado.

.- Oh por dios, yo acabo de regresar de una conferencia de medimagos pediatras en San Joseph. El niñó esta bien?

Theo asintió.- lo dí de alta en la mañana. Era el hijo de Hermione Granger.

Neferet abrió los ojos.- Scorpius?

.- Lo conoces?

Neferet asintió.- es ahijado de Harry Potter. Em, estoy saliendo con él. No me dijo nada.

.- Tal ves porque estabas en la conferencia, que sabes del niño?

.- Pues tiene una discapacidad auditiva pero es un niño muy inteligente, tierno y efusivo. Harry y los Weasley lo quieren mucho.

.- Si, estuvieron el día de ayer aquí. Debo ir a hacer mis rondas.

Neferet asintió.- yo iré a casa, solo vine a ver unos pendientes.

Inmediatamente escribió a Harry preguntando por el niño.

Fué a su departamento y se metió a bañar.

CW/HG

Charlie se quedó dormido y Scorpius estaba sentado en la cama con él sonriendo con un plumón en su manita.

Charlie estaba boca arriba y Scorpius le iba dibujando bigotes y barba.

De ves en cuando se reía con su manita en la boca para no delatarse.

Cuando terminó salió corriendo de la habitación hasta la cocina.

Su abuela estaba preparando pastel de chocolate, pay de manzana y canela. Su estomaguito se estrujó de hambre al oler los exquisitos olores que emanaban de ahí.

Abuela Molly siempre le hacia de comer rico.

Salió hasta el jardín y corrió de un lado al otro, después se cansó y se sentó en el jardín.

Le gustaba mucho la madriguera.

Entró de nuevo a la casa y sacó sus soldaditos que su padrino le regaló.

Salió otra vez al jardín y comenzó a cavar un hoyo pequeño.

Los gnomos del jardín lo veían.

Scorpius hizo un Fuerte de tierra. Colocó a unos cuantos soldados en él y otros mas lejos. Se arrastraba boca abajo.

.- Rindete.- Scorpius hacia señas hablando por los soldaditos.

Los gnomos comenzaron a imitarlo arrastandose por el jardín.

Molly le echaba un ojo de vez en cuando. A Hermione le daría algo si lo viera así de sucio. Lo bueno de la magia es que Molly se encargaba de lavar la ropa de Scorpius antes de que Hermione llegara.

Se quedó mirando extrañada al ver algunos gnomos detrás de Scorpius y salió para espantarlos cuando vió lo que hacian.

Nunca en todos sus años había visto aquello. Los gnomos estaban imitando a Scorpius.

A los gnomos les molestaba el ruido que sabían venía con los niños. Pero ese niño no hacia ninguno.

Lo vigilaban siempre que salía al jardín y les gustaba que no hiciera ruido. Poco a poco se fueron acercando a él.

Al niño parecía no importarle la presencia de los gnomos y nunca los espantó.

Scirpius se movió para poner mas soldados al rededor del pozo.

Eran soldaditos que se movían si se los pedías pero como Scorpius no hablaba no se movían nunca.

A él eso nunca le importó. Jugaba como un niño muggle.


	48. LO INCREIBLE

Harry recibió la nota de su novia. Se había enterado de lo que le pasó a Scorpius.

Se quedaron de ver a la hora de la comida para ir a la madriguera.

Neferet quería asegurarse de que el pequeño Scorpius estuviera bien.

A las 2 de la tarde Harry apareció en el departamento de Neferet y ahí tomaron la red flu hasta la madriguera.

El rico aroma de la comida se filtró por sus narices como una guía.- si de algo estoy seguro es que Scorpius está en la cocina.- Harry sonrió.

Neferet llevaba su maletín.

Vieron a Molly mirar por la ventana estática.

Harry se acercó y vió lo que veía Molly con tanto interés.

Scorpius tenía sentados a los gnomos del jardín en un extremo y a sus soldaditos del otro.

.- Esto es...increible.- murmuró Harry.

Neferet se acercó y abrió la boca.

Era una batalla de gnomos y Soldaditos. Scorpius reía mientras derribaban a uno.

Un par de gnomos se arrastraban como lo hizo Scorpius mas temprano.

.- Es la primera vez que veo esto.- Neferet susurró.

Molly asintió.- debo meterlo a bañar antes de que Hermione venga pero no he tenido corazón para llamarlo, se esta divirtiendo.

Harry hizo una mueca.- voy a ir por él porqué Hermione está en su departamento desde hace unas horas, no se sentía bien y podría venir por Scor en cualquier momento.

Harry se trasladó hasta la puerta de la cocina y salió para hacerlo entrar a la casa.

Scorpius vió a su padrino y se levantó de la tierra para correr hasta él.

Harry se hincó y Scorpius lo abrazó.- padrino.

.- Debes bañarte antes de que tu mamá llegue Scorpius.

Scorpius se giró hasta donde dejó sus soldados y gnomos y dijo adiós con su manita llena de tierra.

Harry cargó a Scorpius y lo llevó hasta el baño del segundo piso para bañarlo. A Hermione le daría un ataque si lo veía así.

.- Va a salir el agua lodosa Scorpius.

El se rió.

.- Si, ahora te causa gracia pero si tu mamá te ve así nos irá a todos como en feria, tu mamá da miedo cuando se enoja.

Scorpius rió mas fuerte.

.- Y Charlie?

.- Papi dormido.- Scorpius rió sonrojándose.

Harry le quitó la ropa y lo metió al baño.

El agua cayó por su cabeza y Scorpius se quito.- no padrino, tina.

Harry negó.- estará toda mugrosa el agua, anda, metete bajo el chorro, no te va a morder.

Scorpius negó.- tina.

Harry comenzó a quitarse la ropa para meterse con el bajo la regadera.

Lo cargó y se metieron juntos.

.- Ves, no te pasa nada.

.- No gusta padrino.- Scorpius se abrazó de Harry.

El cabello de Scorpius ya no era rubio sino negro por el lodo.

.- Que estuviste haciendo para terminar asi, Scorpius.- Harry le puso el Shampoo y lo talló.

.- Merlín eres un niño de lodo.- Harry rió batallando para quitarle la mugre.

Después de varias lavadas y un baje en el shampoo Scorpius por fin parecía un niño otra vez.

Lo sacó y envolvió en una toalla.

Lo llevó a la habitación que era de los gemelos y que Molly había adaptado para él recientemente.

.- Tengo hambre padrino. Comida de abuela.

.- Lo sé Scor. Deja te cambio. Pero antes debe checarte tu pediatra ese hombro.- Harry se vistió y llamó a Neferet.

.- Estoy desnudo padrino. Ponme la ropa.

Harry hizo una mueca y sacó unos calzoncillos y un pantalón de mezclilla.

Neferet entró a la habitación y sacó sus guantes.

.- No me gusta nada que estuviera en contacto con la tierra recién curado Harry. Pudo haberse infectado si Theo dejó alguna herida abierta.

Neferet se acercó y miró el hombro y el brazo de Scorpius detenidamente.

.- Esta todo bien, amor?

Neferet asintió.- gracias a Merlín.


	49. CHARLIE Y SUS BIGOTES

Hermione llegó a la madriguera a las 2:30 de la tarde.

Los Weasley llegaban uno a uno para la hora de la comida.

Scorpius como siempre ya estaba sentadito en su sillita alta abarrotado de comida.

.- Te sentiste mejor, Mione?.- Harry preguntó.

Hermione asintió y fué hasta su hijo.- Mi bebé rubio ya esta comiendo.

Scorpius asintió con la boca llena.

Hermione le dió un beso en la mejilla .- Te quiero mi pedacito de cielo.

Scorpius sonrió, le gustaba mucho cuando su mami lo mimaba.

En la planta alta Charlie se había despertado y refunfuñó por la hora. Se había dormido muchas horas.

Se revolvió el cabello y se puso los zapatos, ya olía la comida de su madre.

Bajó las escaleras y podía oír el bullicio de la cocina.

.- Hermione!.- Charlie la llamó y se acercó a ella.

Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

.- Sucede algo?

Todos se rieron.

Charlie refunfuñó.

.- Scorpius, tu le dibujaste a papá el rostro?.- Hermione reprendió.

Scorpius asintió.- no te gusta? Se ve bien con balba y bigote.

.- Que pasó Hermione?

.- Mientras dormías, Scorpius decidió que te vendría bien un cambio de look. Ve a verte en el espejo.- Hermione apenas contenía la risa.

Charlie fué hasta el baño de la planta baja a verse en el espejo.

Rompió en risas cuando se vió.- pequeño bribón.

Se lavó la cara solo para constatar que no se le quitaba.

Tuvo que lanzarse un hechizo para desvanecer el plumón.

.- Muy gracioso Scorpius.- Ron y Harry se agarraban el estómago.

.- Un golpe magistral.- Los gemelos tambien estaban doblados de risa.- jamás se nos ocurrió eso Fred.

.- Pero fué genial, George. Scorpius tiene futuro en nuestra tienda.

.- Ni siquiera lo piensen.- Hermione sentenció.

.- Vamos futura cuñada. Deja al niño ser.- Fred le movió las cejas.

Scorpius sonreía.

Charlie volvió a la cocina.

.- Lo siento papi.- Scorpius le hizo las señas rápido.

Charlie se acercó a él, lo cargó, lo abrazó y besó.

.- No hagas eso de nuevo Charlie.- Molly lo reprendió.- Scorpius es muy sensible.

.- No estoy enojado Scor. Me divirtió y me lo merecía por quedarme dormido tanto tiempo.

Hermione tradujo y Scorpius volvió a sonreír.

.- Quería jugar contigo, pero no abrías los ojos papi.

.- Prometo que jugaré contigo.

Scorpius lo abrazó.

Todos se volvieron a sentar a comer.

Scorpius recibió dos rebanadas de pastel.

.- Gracias abuela.

Molly le sonrió y tomó su manita.

Después de la comida Scorpius se sentó con su abuelo Arthur en el sillón favorito mientras leía el periódico.

Poco a poco se fué adormeciendo. Arthur bajó el periódico y acomodó a Scorpius en sus brazos.

Charlie llevó a Hermione a la casa donde los hombres seguían trabajando arduamente.

.- Te gusta?.- la abrazó por la espalda y le susurró la pregunta.

.- Esta quedando bien.

.- Agregué dos habitaciones mas.- Charlie acarició el vientre de Hermione.

.- No crees que dos es un poco demasiado? Cuantos niños quieres tener?

.- Los que me quieras dar.- Charlie besó su mejilla.

.- Y si digo que solo uno.- Hermione probó.

.- Uno seria bueno. Te amo.

Hermione se giró y lo besó.- te amo Charlie Weasley. Te daré los hijos que quieras. Solo una cosa, que no sean seguidos.

Charlie rió y la cargó.


	50. ROPA USADA

Scorpius se armó y se quiso quedar a dormir con sus abuelos.

Arthur tuvo que aplicar un engorgio a la cama para hacerle lugar ya que Scorpius se aferró a él y no lo quería soltar.

Scorpius tenía esos mini ataques de pánico de que lo abandonaran las personas que quería.

Los Weasley estaban acostumbrados a esos mini ataques de dependencia.

Scorpius se había ganado el corazón de todos desde que Hermione llegó con él.

Molly le enseñó todo lo que sabía pero al ser sordo tuvieron que hacer nuevas experiencias y caminos.

Aprender desde cero.

.- A dormir pequeño.- Arthur le puso el pijama y se percató que ya no le quedaba.

.- Molly, mañana iremos a comprarle ropa a Scorpius, ya no le queda, mira.

Molly lo miró.- haz crecido Scorpius.

El niño sonrió y comenzó a saltar en la cama.

.- Creo que le quedará la ropa de Ronald de cuando tenía esa edad.- Molly salió para buscar en el ático.

Molly guardaba todo lo de sus hijos y hasta había espacio para lo de Harry.

Sacó unas cuantas cajas y encontró ropa de Ron, Bill y Charlie.

Bajó con la caja en sus brazos.

.- Veremos que es lo que te queda.

Scorpius se hundió en la caja y sacó la ropa.- Sueter de Abuela. Quiero.

Molly y Arthur rieron.- le gustan tus sueters Molly.

Ella se los midió. Eran de Ron y Bill, los de Charlie le quedaban grandes.

.- Quedan abuela. Míos?

Molly asintió.

.- Debe haber pijamas por algún lado en esta caja.

Sacó un pijama azul deslavado con Snitch y escobas y Scorpius se aferró a él.

.- Cariño, debe haber otros mejores, ese ya está desgastado.

Scorpius negó y se lo dió a Arthur para que se lo pusiera.

.- Queda abuelo, mío.

Arthur le sonrió.- si te gusta es tuyo, era de tu tío Bill.

.- Ahora es de Scorpius.- el niño sonrió y se abrazó a su pijama.

.- Ahora si a dormir. Mañana iremos al callejón Diagón a comprarte ropa.

.- Tambien chocolates abuela.

Molly asintió y se acostaron a dormir.

CW/HG

Hermione y Charlie fueron a casa después de cenar en la madriguera.

.- Scorpius va a estar bien Hermione.

Ella asintió.- lo sé, es solo que no me gustan esos ataques de dependencia. Es como si sintiera que lo vamos a dejar.

.- Hay que hacerle saber cada día que estaremos para él.

Hermione se acercó a Charlie.- he tratado de ser una buena madre para él.

.- Lo eres Hermione, de eso no hay ninguna duda.

.- Aún estoy aprendiendo.

Charlie la atrajo y la besó.- yo tambien estoy aprendiendo. Quiero ser un buen padre para él.

Hermione tomó su mano y la llevó a su boca_ gracias por querer hacerlo, Scorpius te quiere desde que te vió.

Charlie la cargó a su altura.- es un niño maravilloso y eso es gracias a ti.

.- No puedo colgarme el mérito.

.- Por supuesto que si. Sabes como era Draco Malfoy y Astoria Greengrass. Scorpius no hubiera sido el niño que es hoy si ellos lo hubieran criado.

Hermione supo que Charlie tenía razón.

.- Ven aquí futura Señora Weasley.- Charlie la llevó a la cama.


	51. QUIERO ROPA DE CAJA

El viernes por la mañana Scorpius iba de la mano de sus abuelos. Lo llevaban enmedio. Scorpius sonreía, le gustaba mucho estar con ellos.

Iban por medio del Callejón Diagon cuando Scopius jaló la mano de Molly al ver a donde se dirigían.

.- No quiero esa ropa abuela, quiero ropa de caja.

.- Debes tener ropa bonita y nueva Scor.- Arthur se hincó.

Scorpius cruzó sus bracitos.- no quiero, quiero ropa de caja, abuela tiene mucha.

Arthur sonrió. Scorpius parecía todo un Weasley.- Solo un pijama y unos conjuntos.

.- Tengo un pijama. Vamos por mis chocolates alla.- Scorpius señaló la tienda de dulces.

Molly besó sus mejillas.- primero debemos comprarte ropa.

Scorpius negó.- no quiero, me gusta ropa de caja. Tu puedes hacerme sueter.

Molly le sonrió.- Si mis hijos supieran esto se caerían de espaldas.

Una mujer sofisticada en sus 55 años pasó por un lado, enfundada en un abrigo costoso de la mano de una niña de unos 3 años.

La mujer les dió una mirada despectiva.

Molly ni se inmutó.

.- Tu papá vendrá y quiere verte vestido con buena ropa Scorpius.

.- Ropa de caja es buena ropa.

Molly suspiró y miró a su esposo en busca de ayuda.

.- Por mi que vista lo que quiera Molly, que puedo hacer?

.- No me ayudas Arthur.- Molly frunció el ceño.

Charlie los encontró así.

.- Papi, dile a abuelo que no quiero esa ropa.

Charlie se hincó.- Cual?

.- Esa, quiero ropa de caja, abuela tiene mucha.

.- De que habla Scorpius?

.- Anoche bajé ropa del ático Charlie porque no le quedaba su pijama. Ahora no quiere comprar ropa porque quiere esa desgastada.

Charlie rió.- prefiere la ropa vieja que era de nosotros?

.- Abuela me la dió, es mía ahora.

Charlie lo cargó y lo puso sobre sus hombros. Scorpius rió.

Molly y Arthur se rindieron de comprar ropa.

.- Chocolates abuela.

CW/HG

Hermione llegó al Ministerio con el estómago revuelto.

Hoy pondría a la venta algunas de las empresas Malfoy.

Entró a su oficina y en lo que revisaba unos papeles sintió un suave viento frío sobre su rostro.

Levantó la cabeza y vió a Draco.

.- Hermione...

.- Merlín Malfoy, podrías no asustarme de ese modo.

.- Fuí sutil.- Draco sonrió.

.- Si, tanto como un hipogrifo.- Hermione se quedo seria un momento.- trataré de vender las empresas pero debo pasar por la aprobación de los asociados.

Draco negó.- hay una cláusula. Puedes hacer todo lo que quieras sin tener que avisarles.

Hermione lo miró.- en serio? Donde está esa cláusula?

.- En Malfoy Manor. Tendrás que ir ahí.

.- Malfoy, eso...me expondría.

.- No si te apareces con Scorpius, haz que los elfos que quedaron ahí no revelen el secreto. Por ser un Malfoy lo harán.

.- No voy a exponer a mi hijo.

.- Granger, Granger, no te lo pediría si no fuese necesario.

Hermione hizo una mueca.

.- Mi hijo tiene esa mueca.- Draco sonrió.

.- Se parece mucho a ti. Algunas veces siento que te veo en él.

Draco se acercó a Hermione.- admite que me querías Granger.

.- Qué, estas loco.

.- Bastante.- Draco estaba divertido.


	52. ENTRE HARRY Y HERMIONE

Hermione llegó a la madriguera a la hora de la comida.

El olor de la comida inundaba la casa como siempre a esa hora y a ella se le revolvió el estómago.

Jadeó cuando sintió nauseas y corrió al baño.

.- Hermione?.- Harry la llamó.- sigues mal de estómago?

Hermione vomitaba.

Harry abrió la puerta y la vió agachada. En un movimiento tomó su cabello.- Hermione, debes ir a San Mungo.

.- Estoy bien Harry, solo es el estres del trabajo.

Harry hizo una mueca.- Llevas enferma días.

Hermione se levanto, le bajó al inodoro y se lavó los dientes.

.- Harry, debo hablar contigo, necesito tu ayuda.

Harry lanzo un muffliato.

.- Debo vender las empresas Malfoy.

.- Porqué, dijiste que se las dejarías a Scorpius.

.- Lo sé, pero hay...Harry...tengo mis dudas acerca de uno de los asociados. Tengo bases para pensar que asesinó a Draco y Astoria Malfoy.

Harry se quedó estático.

.- Estas...por Merlín Hermione, esto es grave.

.- Ahora comprendes? No puedo dejar que llegue a mi o a Scorpius.- Hermione se agarró el estómago.- Hay una cláusula que dice que puedo vender sin tener que informar a los asociados, es un contrato. Pero esta en Malfoy Manor.

.- Hay que ir.

.- Debo llevar a Scorpius, aún hay elfos que no me dejarían entrar sin un Malfoy.- Hermione jadeó con una nueva oleada de nauseas.- el problema en si es que Scorpius no habla asi que no podrá...

.- Ire yo, no te vas a exponer ni exponer a Scorpius. Recuerdas que dijiste que nadie debe saber de él como un Malfoy?

Hermione asintió.

.- Soy auror Hermione, puedo visitar las casas para inspección.

.- Pero necesitarás un permiso.- Hermione se giró al inodoro y vomitó.

.- Debo llevarte a San Mungo, no estas bien. Estas a una semana de tu boda y...

Hermione negó.- Donde esta Scorpius?

.- Molly, Arthur y Charlie lo llevaron a la casa que será de ustedes. Necesitas tranquilizarte Mione. Scorpius puede percibir tu angustia o ansiedad. Yo lo resolveré, dejame esto a mi.

Hermione asintió y lo abrazó.- Gracias Harry.

Ambos salieron y Hermione empujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver entrar a Scorpius junto con Charlie.

.- Mam.- Scorpius corrió hacia ella.- Papá me hizo una habitación bonita. Con escobas y Snitch, parece el Quidditch.

.- Fuiste con tus abuelos a comprar ropa?

Scorpius bajó la mirada.

Hermione le puso la mano en su barbilla.- Scorpius...

.- Abuela me dió ropa de caja mami.

Hermione frunció el ceño. No entendía a que se refería con ropa de caja.- Charlie, no compraron ropa?

.- Emm, Hermione a Scorpius le gustó la ropa que era de nosotros y mi mamá se la dió. No quiso comprar ropa en el Callejón Diagon.

Molly y Arthur atravesaron la puerta.- Hola Hermione, sientense a comer.

.- Molly, le diste a Scorpius la ropa de tus hijos? Tu la atesoras.

.- No Hermione, la guardo por si a alguien le quedaba y a él le gustó.

Charlie tomó su mano.- Sentémonos a comer. Después te mostraré la casa.

A Hermione se le apretó el estómago de solo pensar en la comida.- yo...me tomé un café antes y no tengo hambre.

.- Debes comer mami. Tu siempre me lo dices. Sino vas a estar castigada.

Hermione lo miró.- es verdad hijo.


	53. CON PADRINO

Scorpius se acercó a Harry.- Padrino, escoba, viernes de escoba.

.- Hoy no puedo Scor, debo regresar a la oficina, mucho papeleo que terminar.

.- Puedo ir contigo? Porto bien.

Harry la pensó.- pídele permiso a tu papá.

Scorpius corrió hacia Charlie.

.- Papi, padrino lleva a trabajo.

Charlie nego.- no puedes ir Scorpius. Tu padrino va a trabajar.

.- El me dijo papi.- Scorpius hizo un puchero.

.- Porqué no me acompañas a comprar los muebles para la casa?

Scorpius negó.

Charlie fué hasta la salita y vió a Harry ahí.- lo llevarás a tu trabajo?

Harry asintió.- hoy no saldré a ninguna misión, es solo papelería que debo revisar y firmar. Estará bien Charlie. Lo he llevado otras veces.

Él asintió y llevó a Scorpius a lavarle las manos y a cambiarlo de ropa.

CW/HG

Harry llegó al Ministerio con Scorpius de la mano.

Lo cargó al ver demasiada gente. Scorpius era pequeño y facilmente podrían sacarlo de su mano entre tanta gente caminando de aqui allá.

Al llegar a su oficina su secretaria sonrió.

.- Y este niño tan guapo, quien es?

Harry recordó que era nueva y que no había visto a Scorpius.

.- Es mi ahijado Scorpius, Loreley.

.- Hola Scorpius, eres un niño muy guapo.

Harry se rascó la nuca y le tradujo.

Loreley abrió los ojos sorprendida.

.- Tiene una discapacidad auditiva, podrías traerme un café y un jugo para él?

Loreley asintió y revolvió el cabello rubio del niño.

Harry abrió su oficina y jadeo al ver tantas carpetas en su escritorio.

Scorpius corrió hasta su silla y subió dando vuelo, le gustaba la silla de su padrino, era divertida porque giraba.

Harry le sonrió y colocó otra silla en su escritorio para comenzar a revisar los papeles.

Como jefe auror todo pasaba por su manos para aprobación.

Scorpius daba vueltas en la silla giratoria.

Loreley llegó con el café y el jugo.

Scorpius corrió hacia ella pero Harry lo detuvo con un hechizo.

Se giró para ver a su padrino.- puedes quemarte con el café Scor, está muy caliente.

Loreley dejó la taza en el escritorio de Harry y le dió el vasito a Scorpius.

.- Le traigo otra silla?

Harry asintió.

Loreley salió.

Harry le indico a Scorpius que podía dejar el vaso en la mesita de un lado.

Loreley entró con una silla igual a la de Harry.- gracias Loreley.

Scorpius se subió al regazo de Harry y él le sacó colores, tinta y pergaminos para que dibujara.

Scorpius estaba pensativo y comenzó a dibujar una escoba.

Harry lo veía de reojo. Scorpius era muy bueno dibujando.

Rumbo a las 6 de la tarde Scorpius se había quedado dormido mientras Harry terminaba el papeleo. Lo tomó en sus brazos y salieron de la oficina 10 minutos antes de las 6.

.- Te puedes ir Loreley.

.- Gracias Señor Potter.

Harry fué hasta la oficina de Hermione.

Tocó y oyó un pase.

Harry pasó y Hermione vió a Scorpius colgado de su hombro.- Lo trajiste?

.- El quería Mione. Se porta muy bien y no da lata.

.- Y monopolizó tu silla.

Harry sonrió.- lo llevo a la madriguera?

Hermione negó.- debo ir a ver los últimos detalles de la boda, me quedé de ver con Molly en el Callejón Diagon. Debe tener un corte de cabello, ya se esta pareciendo demasiado a Draco.

.- Necesitarás ayuda, sabes que no le gusta que le corten el cabello.

Hermione se mordió el labio.- rayos, lo había olvidado.

.- Iré con ustedes Mione.


	54. CONFESIÓN

Llegaron a la madriguera y Scorpius iba en un drama con su mamá y con su padrino.

Lloraba desconsoladamente. Corrió hacia su abuelo.

.- Que pasó Scorpius?

.- Padrino y mamá cortaron mi cabello. No me gusta, haz que vuelva a crecer abuelo.

.- Te ves muy guapo Scorpius.

Lloró mas.- no me gusta, hazlo crecer abuelo.

Charlie iba de la casa a la madriguera cuando oyó el llanto desesperado de Scorpius y corrió.

Entró atropelladamente a la casa.- Que pasó?

Hermione se giró hacia Charlie.- le corte el cabello, eso es lo que pasó.

Charlie dejó salir el aire que contenía y se acercó a Scorpius que era abrazado por Arthur.

.- Pap.- Scorpius le dió los brazos llorando todavía.

.- Ahora te ves como yo excepto por el color de cabello.- Charlie le dijo.

Arthur tradujo y Scorpius detuvo su llanto. Vió a Charlie detenidamente y de pronto sonrió.

.- Debimos haberte llevado, fue toda una hazaña.- Harry se sentó en un sillón.

.- Y mi madre?

.- Se quedó haciendo los últimos arreglos.- Hermione respondió.

Charlie caminó hacia ella.- Te ves cansada, quieres ir a casa?

Hermione asintió.- Debo bañar a Scorpius.

Charlie la besó.- vamonos entonces.

Scorpius se abrazó de Charlie.

CW/HG

.- Estas bien?.- Charlie le preguntó cuando fueron a la habitación.

. -Si, solo que...he sentido el estómago revuelto.

Charlie la abrazó.- tal ves sea el estres de la boda, quieres retrasarla, te ves muy cansada.

Hermione negó.- tal ves sea estres, pero no quiero retrasar la boda.

Charlie la besó.- tampoco yo, pero te he visto últimamente agotada.

.- Me he sentido cansada, creo que tomaré mis otros días de vacaciones ya.

Charlie la abrazó y se acostaron.- duerme futura Señora Weasley.

Hermione se recargó en el brazo de Charlie.- te amo.

.- Te amo Hermione, ya quiero que seas mi esposa.

.- Y yo que seas mi esposo.

.- Hermione, se que tienes muchas cosas en mente pero he pensado en la adopción mágica de Scorpius.

Hermione se acomodó para mirarlo.- Quieres adoptarlo?

.- Por supuesto que si, ya lo siento mi hijo, lo amo tanto como a su madre.

Hermione le sonrió.- él también te quiere y te reconoce.

.- Nunca a preguntado por su padre?

Hermione asintió.- Solo dos veces. Le dije que había muerto y es la verdad. Después me preguntó quien era pero no pude darle un apellido.

.- Hermione, Scorpius será un Weasley.

.- Charlie debo hablar contigo.

Él se sentó.

.- Debo vender las empresas Malfoy. Todas. No debo quedarme con nada que me ligue a los Malfoy.

.- Y Scorpius?

.- Mi hijo es un Granger. Incluso las bóvedas tengo que vaciarlas. Pero debo hacer algo antes de vender.

Charlie tomó sus manos.- por qué no me habías dicho. Soy tu prometido, pronto seré tu esposo.

Hermione suspiró.- por dos años Harry fué mi único amigo en quien le confié esto. Creo que es la costumbre. Al contarte de Scorpius me liberé.- Hermione se agarró el estómago.- antes de vender debo ir por el contrato que dice que puedo vender sin avisarles a los asociados.

.- No entiendo.

.- Sé que uno de ellos causó la muerte de Draco Malfoy, debo deshacerme de todas las empresas pero antes de eso debo ir por el contrato a Malfoy Manor.

.- Estas en peligro? Merlín Hermione, porqué no me dijiste nada.- Charlie se levantó y comenzó a caminar por la habitación.

.- No quería preocuparte Charlie. Harry me dijo que él iría a Malfoy Manor por ese contrato con esa cláusula.

.- No iras a esas empresas, lo digo en serio.- Charlie dijo.

Hermione asintió.


	55. LA VISITA DE THEO

La mañana del sábado, Theo estaba en la puerta del departamento de Hermione.

Toco suavemente, después de 2 minutos Charlie abrió.

.- Hola, em vengo a revisar a Scorpius.- Theo dijo. Traia una bolsa de regalo.

Charlie le dió pase.

Hermione se asomó.- Theo?

.- Hola Hermione, vengo a ver a Scorpius.

Hermione asintió y fué a la habitación del niño.

Aún estaba dormido y Hermione lo cargó.

.- Aún no despierta pero ya es hora.

Theo sonrió. Draco y Blaise eran sus mejores amigos y Theo quería estar presente en la vida de Scorpiis si Hermione lo dejaba.

Scorpius abrió los ojos.- Mam.

Hermione lo sentó en un sillón.- El medimago Nott vino a verte.

Scorpius lo miró y le sonrió.- Hola medimago.

Hermione tradujo.

Theo se acercó y se hinco.- Hola Scor. Como estás?

Scorpius levantó su pulgar.

.- Te traje un regalo.

Hermione tradujo y Scorpius sonrió.

Theo le dió la bolsa.- Espero te guste.

Scorpius tomó la bolsa y la abrió. Sacó el regalo y abrazó a Theo.

Era un hurón de peluche.

_ Para que no olvide a su papá.- Theo lo cargó.

Charlie que se había quedado callado llegó hasta ellos.

.- Theo, gracias.- Hermione agradeció.

.- Pap.- Scorpius le dijo a Charlie, enseñandole su regalo y Theo frunció el ceño.

.- Porqué le dice papá?

Hermione suspiró.- Me voy a casar con Charlie y Scorpius lo ha llamado así desde hace un buen tiempo.

.- No sabe de Draco?

Hermione negó.

.- No le has mostrado una foto?

.- Theo, es por seguridad.- Charlie habló.- Hermione esta teniendo dificultades en las empresas Malfoy.

Theo puso en el sillón a Scorpius.- Porqué no le has hablado de Draco?

.- Astoria me dejó una carta pidiendome que lo criara como mi hijo. Su familia...los Greengrass no deben saber nunca que..

.- Entiendo.- Theo se paseó por la salita.- Yo venía a preguntarte si me dejarías estar en su vida. Draco era mi mejor amigo junto con Blaise.

Hermione asintió.

.- Prometo que no revelaré nada pero...sabes que en Malfoy Manor hay un tapiz. Un árbol genealógico?

Hermione jadeó.- No sabía.

Theo asintió.- Si alguien lo ve, veras la ramificación con el nombre de Scorpius.

Charlie apretó la mandíbula.

.- Debo ir y...- Hermione sintió las nauseas y fue hasta el baño.

Charlie la siguió.

Scorpius se acercó a Theo y jaló su pantalón.

.- Gracias por el regalo.- Scorpius le dijo con señas. Theo no entendía.

Se hincó y lo cargó.- eres igual a Draco pequeño mini hurón.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.

.- Lo siento, no te entiendo.

.- Mam.

Theo vió que venía Charlie.- Podrías checar a Hermione?

Theo bajó a Scorpius.- Que le pasa?

.- Se ha sentido mal desde hace días.

Theo siguió a Charlie hasta la habitación.

Hermione estaba acostada.

.- Que sientes?.- Theo preguntó.

.- El estómago revuelto, nauseas.

.- Mam.- Scorpius entró y subió a la cama.

Hermione lo abrazó.- estoy bien amor.

Theo lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico.

.- Te has sentido cansada?

Hermione asintió.

Theo hizo un chequeó exhaustivo.

.- Es estres?.- Hermione preguntó.

Theo negó.- Hermione, de ahora en adelante debes cuidarte mucho, ya no eres tu sola.

Hermione abrazó a Scorpius que acariciaba sus mejilla.- es grave?

.- Estas embarazada.


	56. LAS ADICIONES A LA FAMILIA

.- Embarazada?.- Hermione preguntó.

Charlie sonrió.- Tendremos un bebé, amor.

.- Debes alimentarte bien, comenzar a tomar vitaminas y sacar una cita en San Mungo para los controles prenatales.- Theo le pasó una nota.

.- Estas seguro?.- Hermione dijo casi en un susurro.

Theo asintió.- debo ir al trabajo. Hablaremos otro día.- se giró hacia Scorpius.- vendré después para invitarte una nieve, cuida a tu mamá.

Scorpius volteó a ver a Hermione y ella le tradujo.

.- Si, nieve, nieve.

Theo se despidió y los dejó solos.

Charlie se sentó en la cama.- Hermione, estas bien?

.- Tu estas bien con...este bebé?

Charlie sonrió y la besó.- por supuesto que sí, Hermione. Tendremos otro hijo.

Hermione se sentó.- apenas vamos a casarnos y...

.- Hermione, te arrepientes?

Ella negó.- es inesperado pero lo amo. Solo que apenas seremos una familia y ya tenemos un bebé en camino.

.- Ya somos una familia. Nos casaremos de hoy en 8 días y no puedo ser mas feliz.- Charlie acarició su vientre.- Espero que sea una niña, así tendríamos la parejita.

.- Que le diremos a tus padres?

.- La verdad Hermione, que nos amamos y que tendremos otro hijo.- Charlie se levantó y cargó a Scorpius.- Vamos a cambiarte, iremos con abuela a desayunar.

.- Abuela!!

Dejaron a Hermione en la habitación.

Se tocó el vientre.- un bebé.

Se levantó y se metió a la ducha.

CW/HG

Llegaron a la madriguera en una bruma de felicidad.

Scorpius corrió hacia la cocina.

Ahí ya estaban los gemelos, Harry, Ron, Bill, Giny, Arthur y Molly.

Molly abrió los brazos para recibir a Scorpius.

.- Abuela, yo comida, hambre.

Molly sonrió.- Te lavaste ya las manos?

Scorpius asintió.

Harry lo cargó y lo puso en su sillita alta.

Arthur le sirvió un plato.

.- Abuelo.

Arthur le revolvió el cabello.

.- Familia.- Charlie saludó con una gran sonrisa abrazado de Hermione.

.- Siéntense a comer.- Molly pidió.

.- Tenemos una noticia que darles, y ahora que están todos.

Scorpius rió y tapó su boquita.

.- Tu sabes algo Scor.- Harry preguntó.

Scorpius asintió y rió.

Charlie tomó la mano de Hermione.- Hermione y yo tendremos un bebé.

.- Que?.- Bill soltó.

Molly y Arthur sonrieron.

Harry, Ron y los gemelos se levantaron para felicitarlos.- por eso la prisa por casarse.- los gemelos dijeron.

Charlie negó.- nos acabamos de enterar.

.- Tendré otro nieto.- Molly llegó hasta ellos y los abrazó.- tu, cariño, debes cuidarte bien para que ese bebé crezca fuerte.

.- Y lo bueno es que se van a casar sino te hubieramos golpeado por embarazar a nuestra hermana.- los gemelos dijeron.

Bill y Ginny se habían quedado sentados sin decir nada mas.

.- Scorpius ya sabe?.- Arthur preguntó.

Charlie asintió.- le dijimos antes de venir. Esta emocionado porque será en hermano grande.

.- Por eso te sentías mal?.- Harry preguntó.

Hermione asintió.- pensé que era estrés.

Todos rieron, Scorpius comenzó a comer y todos se sentaron.

.- Otro Weasley en la familia.- Ron estaba contento.

.- Bueno, en una semana serán tres Weasley.

Ginny se levantó.- debo ir a estudiar, tendré un examen el lunes temprano.


	57. ATRACÓN

Arthur y Charlie se quedaron en la madriguera a cargo de Scorpius mientras Hermione y Molly iban a la prueba del vestido.

Scorpius se quedó dormido en la habitación de sus abuelos.

Arthur fué a su mini cobertizo donde tenía los artefactos muggles y Charlie fué hasta la casa. Los muebles acababan de llegar.

Los pidieron por catálogo con la aprobación de Hermione.

CW/HG

Scorpius bajó las escaleras tallandose los ojos. Tenía hambre y fué hasta la cocina pero no estaba su abuela.

Fué hasta el almacén de puntitas y vió galletas y dos pays de manzana. Tambien unos chocolates.

Abrió el frasco de galletas y metió su manita, tal vez si se comía unas cinco no se darían cuenta.

Sonrió al verlas con chispas de chocolate. Su estómago dolió de hambre y rápido comenzó a comer.

También sacó la leche del almacén frío.

Se sentó en el suelo y partió con sus manitas el pay.

Su abuela hacia el mejor pay de todo el mundo.

Comenzó a comer también chocolates. Sus manos estaban cubiertas de migajas de pay y chocolate.

Casi se acabó el litro de leche y el pay al completo.

Harry entró a la madriguera y oyó un quejido proveniente del almacén.

Caminó hasta ahí y fué directo hasta el almacén encontrándose con Scorpius ennel suelo cubierto de la cara y las manos de chocolate y galletas quejandose.

Lo cargó y lo llevó a la sala.

.- Merlín Scorpius, cuanto comiste!.- Harry dijo llevandolo en brazos.

Scorpius se agarraba el estómago con dolor.

Harry llamó a Charlie y no oyó a nadie en la casa.

Tomó una decisión y fué hasta la chimenea.- San Mungo.

Aparecieron en el vestíbulo y Harry corrió a urgencias.

.- Busco a la Doctora Alabi. Es su medimaga!.- Harry dijo casi sin aire de la carrera y la angustia.

Neferet salió de un cubiculo y los vió.- Harry, que pasó?

.- Lo encontré así, se queja. Parece que comió muchas galletas y chocolate.

Neferet le indicó que pasaran a un cubículo y que lo acostara en una camilla.

Le lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico.

.- Mam.- Scorpius decía una y otra vez.

.- Deja que la doctora te revise Scor. Cuanto comiste?

.- Intoxicación. Demasiado dulce en su sistema Harry, debemos hacer que vomite.- Neferet no esperó respuesta y corrió al almacén por pociones.

Harry envió un patronus a Hermione y otro a Charlie.

CW/HG

Charlie regresaba a la casa cuando el patronus de un venado con sus astas se le presentó.

Traje a Scorpius a San Mungo, ven inmediatamente.

Charlie corrió hasta la casa gritando por su padre.

Arthur apareció.- Que son esos gritos hijo?

.- Harry llevó a Scorpius a San Mungo.- Charlie explicó y los dos fueron hasta la red flu.

CW/HG

Hermione traía puesto el vestido y salió para que Molly lo viera.

.- Te queda perfecto hija.- Molly derramó algunas lágrimas.

Hermione sonrió.

El patronus de Harry entró.

Traje a Scorpius a San Mungo, Intoxicación por dulces. Ven inmediatamente.

Hermione corrió al probador a quitarse el vestido, estaba preocupada.

Había dejado a Scorpius al cuidado de Arthur y Charlie, que pasó?

Molly le ayudó a desabrochar el vestido.

Hermione estaba desesperada.


	58. EL DOLOR DE SCORPIUS

Hermione y Molly llegaron apresuradas a urgencias.

Arthur las vió y les hizo una seña.

Hermione corrió.

.- Mam.- Scorpius dijo en un quejido.

.- Aquí estoy amor.- Se giró a Charlie.- Que pasó?

.- Parece que se comió galletas, pay, chocolates y leche.

.- Charlie, te dejé cuidándolo, no lo viste entrar al almacén?.- Hermione se estaba conteniendo de gritarle.

.- El se quedó dormido y lo dejé en la habitación. Salí a recibir los muebles de la casa. Pensé que mi papá estaba en la sala.

.- Charlie, no puedes descuidarlo.- Hermione se llevó una mano a la cara.

.- Perdóname amor. Yo...fué mi error.

.- Mam.- Scorpius le daba los brazos.

Hermione lo levantó y lo cargó. Scorpius se abrazó de su cuello.

Charlie se pasó las manos por el cabello. Pensó que se quedaría dormido un tiempo. Se maldijo por ello.

.- Arreglaremos cuentas cuando lleguemos Arthur Weasley.- Molly estaba muy enojada.

Arthur trago saliva.

Neferet entró.- lo pasaremos a una habitación.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos porque se mareó. Se tambaleó un poco y Harry la sostuvo.- Dame a Scorpius Mione.

.- Te sientes bien, te ves muy pálida.- Neferet le tomó el pulso.- te bajó la presión.

.- Mam.- Scorpius la vió.

Charlie estaba en un momento a su lado.- Que quiere decir eso? Ella esta embarazada.

Neferet volteó a ver a Harry.- le diste la noticia en crudo?

Harry asintió.

.- Por favor recuéstela.- le dijo a Charlie.

.- Voy a llamar al medimago gineco- obstetra.- Neferet salió y mandó un patronus al medimago.

Enfermeras llegaron para cambiar a Scorpius a una habitación.

Harry se lo pasó a una de ellas y los siguió junto con Arthur.

Charlie y Molly se quedaron con Hermione.

.- Quiero ir con él.- Hermione dijo queriendo levantarse.

Molly la detuvo.- tienes a otro hijo que requiere que estés bien, hija.

Hermione se acostó resignada. Charlie tomó su mano.- perdóname Hermione, no quería que pasara esto. Debí estar atento.

Hermione no digo nada. Estaba muy enojada y preocupada.

El medimago llegó.- Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Bennett.- Se giró hacia Neferet.- que es lo que pasa?

.- Está embarazada y tiene baja la presión. Debo ir con su hijo al tercer piso.

El medimago asintió y lanzó hechizos de diagnóstico sobre Hermione.

.- Estan bien, solo es la presión. Le daré un jugo dulce para elevarla un poco.

.- Iré por el jugo y algo de comida.- Molly salió.

.- Puedo ir a ver a mi hijo?

El medimago asintió.- pero primero debe tomarse el jugo y comer algo. Necesita cuidarse Señora, ya no está usted sola, un bebé que crece en su vientre depende de usted.

Hermione asintió y Charlie se pateó mentalmente.

CW/HG

La pizarra se cambió mágicamente y Theo vió el nombre de Scorpius en ella.

Corrió al tercer piso. La pizarra decía intoxicación.

CW/HG

Scorpius lloraba en brazos de Harry.

.- Mam.- rogó.

Arthur se sentía muy mal.

Neferet llegó con una inyección.- tengo que ponerle esta, Harry.

Harry asintió.- sigue llamando a Hermione.

Neferet le hizo una seña para que la mirara.- hola Scorpius, te sentirás mejor en un momento, se te quitará el dolor.

.- Mam.- Scorpius nuevamente la llamó.

.- Sientate con él, Harry.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió su novia.

.- Ponlo boca abajo y sosténlo fuerte.- Neferet le dobló una piernita y bajó el pañal. Ahi le puso la inyección y Scorpius lanzó un grito ahogado.

Harry se levantó y abrazó a Scorpius.

Él trataba de quitarlo.- tonto padrino, ya no te quiero.

Harry apretó la mandíbula.- yo si te quiero Scor y mucho.

.- Abuelo.- Scorpius le dió los brazos a Arthur.


	59. CAMBIO DE MEDIMAGO

Theo entró a la habitación de Scorpius.- Que pasó, Hermione? Vi en la pizarra el nombre de Scorpius.

Hermione traía cargado a Scorpius.

.- Comió un montón de dulces y chocolates.

Theo se acercó y lanzó un hechizo de diagnóstico.- Quien lo atiende?

.- La Medimaga Alabi.- Harry respondió.

.- Voy a tomar su caso Hermione.

.- La medimaga Alabi es su pediatra.- Harry dijo entre dientes.

.- Si, pero en estos momento esta atiendo en urgencias. No puede estar aquí 100%.

Hermione asintió.- lo que sea necesario Nott.

.- Necesita tomar mucha agua aunque la vomite, es estarlo hidratando.

Charlie asintió.

Theo llenó un vasito con la jarra y se lo pasó a Scorpius.

Harry apretó las manos y se acercó para cargar a Scorpius.

Él lo alejó con su manita.

.- Ya no quieres a tu padrino?

Scorpius negó.- Dejaste que mi pusieran inyección.

.- Era para que te sintieras mejor, eres mi pequeño glotón. Desde bebé eras un glotoncito adorable.

Theo miraba la interacción con recelo. Tenía que aprender el lenguaje de señas.

Scorpius miró a Harry.

.- Solía cargarte en mis brazos y llevarte a dar una vuelta mientras tu mami dormía un poco.

Scorpius le dió los brazos y Harry le sonrió cargándolo.

.- Era muy pequeñito Padrino?

Harry asintió y le puso el vaso de agua en la boca.

.- Nos gustaba cargarte cuando eras un bebé pero tu abuela casi no nos dejaba porque ella casi siempre te tenía cargado.

Molly se sentó a un lado.- Eras mi pequeño. Ellos estaban aprendiendo a cargarte y no te iba a dejar mucho tiempo en sus manos.

Harry le puso de nuevo el vaso para que fuera tomando agua poco a poco.

.- Yo te enseñé a caminar.- Harry dijo orgulloso.

Hermione sonreía. Scorpius adoraba las historias de cuando era bebé.

.- A pesar de que te caiste varias veces siempre te levantabas con una mirada decidida.- Harry continuó.

.- Cuando pudiste correr no te podíamos alcanzar.- Arthur le dijo.- corrías muy rápido.

Scorpius rió.

.- Tenía que lanzarte un hechizo para detenerte.- Harry sonrió al recordarlo.

Hermione se levantó y se le hizo a Theo una seña para que la siguiera.

.- Solo Charlie y Harry saben que Scorpius es hijo de...

Theo asintió.

.- Sentí la tensión de Potter hacia mí.

.- Harry es el padrino de Scorpius. Él se toma muy en serio su papel y siempre lo ha cuidado.

.- Sabes que Draco quería que Blaise y yo fueramos los padrinos de su primer hijo?

Hermione negó.- No tuve contacto con Draco o Astoria después de la guerra.

.- Entonces cómo...

.- No lo sé Theo. Solo un día me llamaron de urgencia al hospital de Venecia. Ella se estaba muriendo. Me dejó una carta y lo demás. Dijo que Draco confiaba en mi. No lo sé Theo.

.- Puedo decirle a Blaise? Le dará mucho gusto saber que...

Hermione negó.- por el momento no.

Theo frunció el ceño.

.- Pronto Theo, te lo prometo.

.- Fué dificil? Criarlo como...hijo?

Hermione sonrió.- una aventura. Tuve que aprender. Mucho...mucho mas que otras madres. Los Weasley y Harry me ayudaron mucho.

Él asintió.- Debo volver a mis rondas, avisaré a la Doctora Alabi, vendré en una hora a verlo.

.- Gracias Theo.- Hermione lo abrazó.

.- Gracias a tí Hermione, no lo dejaste solo.


	60. ÚLTIMOS DETALLES

Hermione y Scorpius estaban en el callejón Diagón, una semana después de que lo dieran de alta.

Debía sacar dinero para la inscripción de Scorpius en el colegio.

La boda estaba programada para ese sábado. La habían atrasado una semana.

.- Tío Bill mami.- Scorpius jaló su mano.

Hermione sonrió.- si amor.

Entraron y Scorpius corrió hasta llegar a Bill que tenía una discusión acalorada con un gobblin.

Cuando sintió unos fuertes brazos en su pierna instintivamente lo abrazó.

.- Hola Scorpius, vienes con mamá?

Él asintió y la señaló con su dedito.

Hermione casi llegaba corriendo.- no vuelvas a soltarte así Scor.

.- Quería a mi tío Bill.

El duende le sonrió al niño que bien conocía y le dió un galeón.

Scorpius sonrió y lo abrazó.

.- Mira mami, dinero, puedo pagar mi escuela.

Bill se rió y Hermione también.

.- Es tiempo de la matrícula he?

Hermione asintió y suspiró.- Hoy es el último día.

.- No te acompaña Charlie?

.- No, tenía algo que hacer con tu padre.

.- Entonces te acompaño, dejame a Scor en lo que bajas y luego nos vamos juntos.- Bill cargó a Scorpius.

Hermione lo dejó y fué a su cámara.

.- Ven aquí, pequeño glotón, te compré un libro para dibujar.

Scorpius sonrió.

CW/HG

Charlie y Arthur fueron a rentar el moviliario para la pequeña ceremonia. Todo seria en familia y unos amigos.

Vendrían algunos tíos que vivían fuera de la ciudad y otros de América.

También rentaron una carpa grande como la de la boda de Bill y Fleur.

.- Tienes pensado a dónde llevaras a Hermione de Luna de Miel?.- Arthur preguntó.

.- Con su embarazo no podemos hacer viajes largos, he rentado una cabaña cerca por una semana.

Arthur asintió.

.- Mamá ya te habla?

Arthur hizo una mueca.- apenas lo necesario, aún sigue molesta.

.- Lo siento papá, no debí descuidar a Scorpius. Soy su padre ahora y si Hermione me lo permite lo adoptaré mágicamente.

Arthur sonrió.- en serio?

Charlie asintió.- se lo planté a Hermione antes.

.- Nada me gustaría mas.

CW/HG

Hermione, Bill y Scorpius llegaron a la madriguera.

Habían ido al colegio a matricular a Scorpius en próximo ciclo escolar.

Scorpius corrió hasta la cocina.- Abuela.

.- Hola cariño.

La red flu se encendió y entró Charlie y Arthur.

.- Hermione.- Charlie la besó.

.- Terminaron con los pendientes?

Arthur asintió.- ya todo quedo arreglado.

.- En unos días serás la señora Weasley.- Charlie la atrajo de la cintura.

Scorpius corrió hasta Charlie.- Pap.

.- Hey campeón, te extrañé.- Charlie lo cargó y lo besó en la frente.

.- Fuimos a mi escuela papi.

.- Fuiste a inscribirlo? Te dije que me esperaras Hermione.

.- Estabas ocupado, Bill me acompañó.

.- Pero yo iba a pagar Hermione.

Ella le entregó una carpeta con la lista de útiles.- puedes pagar esto.

Charlie la abrió.- Merlín, ni en Hogwarts piden tanto. Pero lo compraré.

.- Papi enojado?

Charlie negó.

.- Tendrá que aprender a avisar completamente para ir al baño. Es un requisito.

.- Pues pondremos nuestro mayor esfuerzo. Verdad hijo?

Scorpius lo miró solamente.

Charlie le hizo cosquillas.

Scorpius rió mucho.


	61. EL REGRESO DE TEDDY

Harry llegó un viernes a la Madriguera con Teddy.

Había recibido la noticia que Andrómeda falleció en América.

Como su padrino tenía derechos sobre el niño.

Andrómeda se lo había llevado hace un año. Demasiados recuerdos en Londres.

Harry tuvo que viajar varias veces al año para visitar a su ahijado.

Teddy tenía 5 años ahora.

Molly los vió llegar y fué inmediatamente a abrazar a Teddy.

.- Que grande estas cariño, te estiraste mucho este año que pasó.

Teddy no decía nada. Estaba muy callado mientras era abrazado por Molly.

.- Debo llevarlo a comprar un traje para mañana.- Harry puso sus manos en los hombros de Teddy.

Scorpius entró a la madriguera con la ropa aterrada.

En cuanto vió a Harry corrió hacia él.

Harry lo cargó.- que aterrado vienes Scor.

Scorpius sonrió.- Yo juego afuera padrino.

.- Te voy a presentar a alguien, se llama Teddy.

Scorpius miró al niño mayor con una sonrisa.- Hola Teddy.

Harry le tradujo a Teddy.- él es Scorpius, hijo de tu tía Mione. Lo viste de bebé.

Teddy le dió la mano.

.- Y Hermione? Aún no llega?

Molly negó.- pidió sus vacaciones y no llegará hasta las 5. Charlie le llevó la comida.

Harry bajó a Scorpius y fue hasta la cocina con Molly.

Scorpius jaló la mano de Teddy.- jugamos?

Teddy se le quedo viendo pero caminó hasta donde quería Scorpius.

En el patio Teddy vió unos soldaditos formados para batalla.

Scorpius tomó unos y se los puso en las manos a Teddy y lo sentó del otro lado.

Teddy los puso en el suelo y los formó.

Scorpius se arrastró por la tierra haciendo un pozo.

Teddy estaba bien pues no hablaba mucho desde que su abuela había muerto.

Su padrino le había dicho que Scorpius no oía pero que era un buen niño, muy inteligente.

Se pusieron a jugar juntos.

CW/HG

Scorpius y Teddy fueron llevados al baño.

El pequeño rubio se quedó dormido mientras lo cambiaba.

Molly lo traía cargado mientras Scorpius chupaba su pulgar.

Arthur estaba frustrado porque Molly no lo dejaba cargar a Scorpius desde que salió del hospital.

CW/HG

Harry y Teddy fueron a comprar un traje para la boda que sería el día siguiente.

Pudo notar que Teddy se veía mas animado de lo que estuvo desde que fué por él.

Scorpius y él habían jugado mucho hasta que Harry los metió a bañar.

.- Padrino, Scorpius vive con Abuela Molly?

.- No, pero se queda mientras tu tía Mione trabaja.

.- Entonces lo podré ver mucho?

Harry asintió.- Mientras que esté de vacaciones. Scorpius asiste a un Colegio especial, ahí aprendió el lenguaje de señas y le enseñarán a leer y escribir.

.- Me gustó jugar con Scorpius, padrino.

.- Y a él contigo. Bien, ahora ponte el saco, veremos como te queda.

CW/HG

.- Hermione, vamos a casa.- Charlie le tomó la mano.- debes descansar y no lo haz hecho. Nuestro bebé ha de estar muy cansado igual que tu.

.- Debemos ir por Scorpius.

.- Mandé una lechuza a la madriguera. Hoy debemos descanzar, mañana será un día largo. Mi madre aceptó gustosa quedarse con él.

.- Charlie..

Él la besó.- durante una semana estará solamente en la madriguera. A mi madre le gusta que se quede ahí.

.- Una semana? Charlie nunca he estado lejos de mi hijo tanto tiempo.

.- Pero será nuestra luna de miel. Mis padres lo cuidaran pero si quieres podemos llevarlo.


	62. LA BODA

Todo estaba listo para que comenzara la ceremonia.

Hermione vestía un exquisito vestido en encaje caida en A sin manga y cruzado de atrás en tiras finas.

Un peinado alto y debajo el velo de encaje a juego con el vestido que caía sobre su espalda.

Harry entregaría a Hermione a su futuro esposo.

.- Estas segura? Todavía podemos tomar a Scor y escapar.- Harry bromeó.

Hermione rió.- Estoy segura Harry.

Él le dió el brazo para que ella se agarrara de ahí y recorrieron el largo camino hasta el jardín donde fué colocado un arco de Flores rojas.

Scorpius caminó por la larga alfombra roja hasta el altar con los anillos levantando ohh y ahhh que tierno.

La Música comenzó a tocar la canción Perfect. (Ed Sheeran).

Charlie la esperaba en aquel altar de arco.

Al empezar la canción Charlie la cantó con el lenguaje de señas.

Hermione la reconoció que era la que habían bailado en la playa.

Se agarró fuerte de Harry y empezaron su camino hacia su futuro esposo.

Hermione tenía los ojos acuosos queriendo derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

Molly se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo que Arthur le pasó.

Hermione le sonrió a Charlie mientras iba cantando a señas.

Las lágrimas traidoras se derramaron de los ojos de Hermione.

Harry veía a su novia Neferet en una conversación silenciosa.

Llegaron hasta Charlie y la canción estaba terminando.

Harry tomó las manos de Hermione y besó su frente y limpió sus lágrimas. La dejó en las manos de Charlie como signo que entregaba a su ser mas preciado.

Kingsley se aclaró la garganta y todos los presentes se sentaron.

Charlie nunca abandonó la vista de Hermione.- Te amo.- Le dijo con señas.

Hermione respondió.- te amo tambien.

Arthur cargó a Scorpius y Molly le iba a traducir la ceremonia.

Estamos todos reunidos el día de hoy para ser partícipes de la unión de..

Hermione Jean Granger

y Charles Weasley.

Si hay algún impedimento para que esta pareja no se una que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

El silencio fué esclarecedor.

Charles Weasley, aceptas a esta bruja para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla?

Charlie sonrió.

Acepto.

Hermione Jean Granger, aceptas a este mago para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo?

Hermione lo miró y le sonrió.

Acepto.

.- Los anillos.- pidió Kingsley.

Arthur llevó a Scorpius para que entregara los anillos.

Scorpius le dió a su papá un cofrecito con dos anillos.

Charlie lo abrazó y los dos pusieron el anillo de Hermione.

Después ella tomó el anillo de Charlie y se lo puso.

Por el poder que me ha otorgado el Ministerio los declaro Marido y Mujer.

Puede besar a su bruja.

Charlie tomó su cintura con una mano y la otra en su nuca, se inclinó y la besó.

Aplausos y chiflidos se oyeron de los presentes.

Brujas y magos, les presento al Señor y la Señora Weasley.

Charlie tomó la mano de Hermione y caminaron por la alfombra roja hasta la carpa donde estaría el banquete y las mesas adornadas exquisitamente con rosas rojas y blancas.

Ahí recibieron a los invitados. Charlie cargó a Scorpius que sonreía.


	63. LA RECEPCIÓN

Hermione y Scorpius eran presentados a cada tía o tío, primos y primas y alguno que otro sobrino.

Nadie de ellos dijo nada sobre la condición de Scorpius y lo hicieron sentir aceptado.

Scorpius se agarraba del corbatín queriendo quitarselo, le picaba.

Molly fué hasta ellos y cargó a Scor para llevarlo hasta la mesa de las tías.

.- Es precioso tu nieto Molly.

.- Verdad que sí, es mi adoración.- Molly dijo orgullosa sentando a Scorpius en su regazo.

El pequeño rubio tenía la vista puesta en su objetivo, el pastel de bodas.

Ron habia ido acompañado de una chica con la que salia desde hace unas semanas.

Harry con Neferet que vestía un exquisito vestido tradicional de su país y sentado en sus piernas Teddy.

Los gemelos iban vestidos iguales con los trajes negros guapisimos levantando suspiros de las damas solteras aunque Fred iba con Angelina Jonson.

Ginny y Bill estaban en una mesa alejados de tanto bullicio. Ginny miraba con desagrado a la novia de Harry.

.- Fué un lindo detalle Charlie, lo de la musica.- Hermione tomó su mano.

.- Quería sorprenderte, esposa.- Charlie la besó.

.- Me sorprendiste.- Hermione acarició sus mejillas.

.- Se ven tan enamorados Molly.- las tías suspiraron.

Molly asintió.- Se ven tan lindos.

Scorpius tocó su rostro.- Pap.

.- Quieres ir con papá, Scorpius?

Él asintió y Molly lo bajó de su regazo.

Scorpius corrió hacia ellos y levantó los bracitos para que Charlie lo cargara.

Charlie le sonrió y lo sentó en su regazo.

.- Buenas tardes-noches, tocaremos el primer baile de los esposos.- anunció una chica de las brujas de Mackbeth

Arthur cargó a Scorpius y Charlie tomó la mano de Hermione para que lo siguiera a la pista de baile.

Comenzó un violín la melodía tocando You Raise me up. ( Celtic woman)

Charlie tomó la cintura de Hermione y ella se dejó guiar como lo había hecho en la playa.

Scorpius se removió para ser bajado y Arthur lo puso en el suelo y corrió hasta ellos.

Charlie lo cargo y bailaron juntos los 4, Scorpius abrazado por su mamá y su papá.

Molly soltó mas lágrimas.

Las primas y primos sonreían, nunca pensaron que Charlie fuera de los que se casaban.

.- Es hermosa la novia de Charlie, no creen?.- Fabian comentó en la mesa de los solteros.

.- Una preciosidad.- Sam Prewett comentó.

.- A mi me fascina el pequeño.- Anette hermana de Fabian suspiró.- es muy lindo.

La canción terminó y aplaudieron.

Harry se levantó dandole la mano a Negeret para pedirle un baile a Hermione. Dejó a Teddy con los demás niños.

Ron recogió a Scorpius.

.- Tío Ron, quiero pastel.

Ron rió.- yo también, pero aún no podemos comer pastel, primero mami y papi tienen que partírlo, pero ya van a servir la cena.

Ron se sentó y la chica con la que iba le sonrió a Scorpius.

.- Es mi novia Scorpius, se llama Isabel.

.- Es bonita tío Ron.

.- Dice que eres muy bonita.- Ron le dijo a su novia.

.- Gracias Scorpius, tu tambien eres un pequeño muy lindo.

Ron tradujo para Scor.

.- Tío Ron, pipi.

Ron no sabía que hacer y lo llevó con su papá.

Arthur lo llevó de la mano pero Scorpius ya se había hecho en el pañal.

Tuvo que llevarlo a la casa para cambiarlo.


	64. DESPUES DE LA FIESTA

Antes de irse Hermione lanzó el ramo que cayó en las manos de Neferet Alabi.

Harry sonrió y la besó.

Ginny estaba que no cabía de la envidia.

Hermione abrazó a Molly y a Arthur antes de que partieran a su luna de miel.

.- Ven aquí hijo.- Hermione lo llamó.- portate bien con tus abuelos y no hagas muchas travesuras, si me extrañas, solo dile a abuela Molly que no mande una lechuza.- lo abrazó fuerte.

Scorpius sonreía.- tendría una semana con sus abuelos y tíos.

Charlie besó su cabecita.- no comas mucho dulce y dile a tu abuela que perdone ya a tu abuelo.

Scorpius lo abrazó.- pap.

CW/HG

.- Es hermosa.- Hermione dijo al llegar a la cabaña que Charlie había alquilado por una semana.

Charlie la abrazó.- eres hermosa Señora Weasley.

Ella se sonrojó.

Charlie la cargó y la llevó a la habitación.

Al entrar la recargó en la pared y la besó hambriento.

Llevó sus manos al cabello de Hermione y deshanudó los broches para que cayera libremente.

La giró y comenzó a desabrochar el vestido de novia.- toda la noche soñé con estar así contigo. Quitarte este vestido y hacerte mía.

Hermione sonrió sonrojada de espaldas a él.

Charlie desató el ultimo cordón y vestido cayó a los pies de Hermione revelando su cuerpo en ropa interior blanca de encaje.

Charlie se quedo con la boca abierta, la ropa era atrevida.- creo que mi imaginación se quedó corta.

Hermione se giró y le sonrió.- bien Señor Weasley, es su turno.- ella llevó sus manos al saco y lo deslizó hacia abajo. Desabotonó su chaleco y después la camisa revelando su pecho y abdomen musculoso.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

.- Te gusta lo que ves, esposa?.- Charlie pregunto seductor.

.- Mmm, date la vuelta.- Hermione pidió.

Charlie sonrió y se giró lentamente.

Hermione puso sus manos en la espalda de Charlie, donde estaba el Dragón. Con sus uñas acarició y Charlie jadeó.

Hermione se sintió poderosa. Besó sus hombros y los sintió tensarse y luego relajarse.

Lo abrazó y beso su espalda.

Charlie se giró y la cargó llevándola a la cama.

CW/HG

Arthur le puso la vieja pijama a Scorpius que estaba adormilado.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y apenas se había terminado la fiesta.

.- Ya deberías estar dormido Scorpius, ven aquí.

Scorpius negó y le dió los brazos a Arthur.

Él lo cargó y se giró hacia la ventana sonriendo con Scorpius en sus brazos, meciendolo.

El pequeño recargó su cabecita en el hombro de su abuelo mientras acariciaba sus mejilla e iba durmiendo poco a poco.

Molly hizo muecas a su esposo, aún no le perdonaba del todo lo que le pasó a Scorpius.

.- Dame el indulto ya Molly. Scorpius ha notado que estas molesta conmigo y no le gusta.

Molly bufó.- tu y Charlie debían cuidarlo y ambos lo descuidaron.

.- Ya pasó Molly, fue un accidente que no volverá a ocurrir.

.- Eso espero Arthur Weasley.


	65. NO ES UN BUEN DIA

El domingo al medio día llegaron Harry y Teddy a la madriguera.

Hermione le había pedido llevarlo al Londres Muggle a comprarle el uniforme de su Colegio porque el pasado ya no le quedaba.

Arthur lo traía cargado y Scorpius se chupaba su pulgar.

.- Buenos días.- Saludaron.

.- No es buen día Harry, Scorpius se ha levantado muy chipil.- Molly señaló.

.- Ya veo.- Harry se acercó a Scorpius y le quitó su manita de la boca.

Scorpius pataleó y volvió a chupar su pulgar.

.- Hermione me pedido que lo lleve por el uniforme escolar.

.- Si lo puedes separar de Arthur...bueno.

.- Hey campeón, vamos a ir por un helado.- Harry probó.

Scorpius se volteó y abrazó a su abuelo del cuello con la mano que tenía libre.

Harry le hizo cosquillas y Scorpius renegó.- Vamos Scor, Teddy vino conmigo.

Scorpius se giró para mirar al niño de cabello azul que le sonreía.

.- Teddy juega?

Harry asintió.- tambien iremos por un helado al callejón diagón.

Scorpius le dió los brazos a Harry.

.- No durmió bien?

Arthur negó.- estuvo moviendose toda la noche pidiendo agua o leche.

Harry asintió.- lo traeré mas tarde.- se despidieron y tomaron la red flu hasta el Caldero Chorreante.

.- Teddy, tu cabello.- Harry le recordó al pequeño niño.

Teddy cambió su color por uno azabache como el de Harry.

Salieron al Londres Muggle y tomaron un taxi hasta el centro.

Scorpius iba hecho bolita en los brazos de Harry.

.- Que le pasa a Scorpius padrino?

.- Tiene pequeños episodios por separación. Es importante que hoy lo dejemos sin presionarlo. Va a estar pegado a alguien.

Teddy asintió.- extraña a tía Mione?

.- En parte si.

El taxi se detuvo y bajaron.

Scorpius se abrazó de Harry mas fuerte.

Harry los llevó a una juguetería antes de ir a los uniformes.

A Teddy se le iluminaron los ojos.

Harry se hincó y sentó a Scorpius en una pierna.- Quieren algo?

Teddy saltó.- sii padrino.

.- Quieres ir con Teddy a escoger algún juguete?

Scorpius se giró hacia Teddy que brincaba emocionado.

.- Vamos Scorpius.- Teddy tomó su manita.

Blaise Zabini estaba en esa juguetería escogiendo un obsequio para su media hermanita.

Teddy le enseñaba a Scorpius varios juguetes y Scorpius negaba tímido.

Vió unas pelotas grandes en las que podias subirte y saltar y corrió hasta ellas.

Blaise se hizo para atras y Scorpius se topó con él y cayó sentado. Comenzó a llorar y Blaise lo cargó_ disculpame niño, no te vi. Ya, pequeño.

Harry corrió hacia el llanto de Scorpius temiendo que se hubiera lastimado.

.- Zabinni.- Harry apretó la mandíbula.

.- Potter? Es tu hijo?.- Blaise miró al niño y un flash back llegó a su mente del día que conoció a Draco Malfoy.

Harry cargó a Scorpius y lo meció.

Scorpius se sobaba donde se pegó.

.- Perdona, no lo vi.- Blaise se disculpó.

.- No te preocupes Zabinni.- Se separó de Scorpius un poco.- escogiste algo?

Scorpius señaló las pelotas con lágrimas en sus ojos.

.- Estas seguro?

Blaise los veía con el ceño fruncido.

Scorpius sonrió y asintió señalando las pelotas.

.- Potter...

Harry se enderezó.- ya se lo que preguntaras y la respuesta es no.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos.

Scorpius se removió por ser bajado y Harry lo puso en el suelo.

El niño corrió a los brazos de Theo.

.- Lo que me faltaba.- Harry rodó los ojos.

Blaise giró para ver a Theo cargando a Scorpius que lo abrazaba.


	66. BLAISE LO SABE

Theo se había quedado de ver en la juguetería con Blaise para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su media hermanita.

De paso él escogería algo para Scorpius, para dejárselo en su próxima visita.

Se llevó una grata sorpresa a verlo al pequeño rubio ahí y que le tuviera tanto cariño para abrazarlo.

La doctora Alabi, su colega le estaba enseñando el lenguaje de señas. Sabía muy poco pero se estaba aplicando con videos en internet.

.- Medimago Theo.- Scorpius dijo emocionado.

Theo no era rápido y no entendía.

Harry se acercó. Te dijo Medimago Theo.

Blaise los miraba con una ceja levantada.

.- Y Hermione?.- Theo preguntó.

.- Se casó ayer, esta en su luna de miel. Traje a Scorpius a comprar su uniforme y entramos aquí.

.- Padrino, mira esto es genial, podría gustarle a Scorpius.- Teddy llegó con un tablero de luces llamado memoria.

Scorpius estiraba la manita hacia el juguete sin soltar a Theo.

Teddy se lo dió y Scorpius comenzó a presionar los botones y se encendían haciendo un juego de memoria.

.- Te gusta ese, Scor?

El pequeño asintió olvidado las pelotas que había señalado.

Blaise no entendía nada. Solo sabía que el niño era sordo pero que relación tenía con Potter o Hermione.

.- Hermione lo dejó a tu cargo?

.- Lo dejó con Molly y Arthur, hoy venimos a comprar los uniformes.

.- Ya va a la escuela?

Harry asintió.- desde bebé. Va a una escuela especial.

.- Es hijo de Hermione?.- Blaise intervino.

Harry asintió.- Ven Scor, se nos hace tarde.- lo tomó en brazos.

.- Helado.- Scorpius dijo emocionado.

.- Iremos primero a pagar esto, después a comprar los uniformes y luego al helado.- Harry se giró hacia Teddy.- escogiste algo ya?

Teddy asintió.- esta allá.

.- Bueno, nos vemos Nott, Zabinni.- Harry se despidió.

Theo le dijo adiós a Scorpius.

CW/HG

.- Que? Theo esto, esto...como pudo pasar?

.- Cálmate Blaise.

.- Draco nos dijo que seriamos los padrinos de su hijo, claro que eso fué hace mas de 2 años pero ese niño existe.

.- Pero nadie debe saberlo Blaise. Vi la carta que Astoria le dejó a Hermione.

.- Porqué ella?

Theo lo miró con una media sonrisa.- Vamos Blaise, ni siquiera para Astoria era un secreto. Tu sabes porqué.

Blaise se llevó las manos a la cara.- porqué no a nosotros?

.- Blaise, la mejor opción de Astoria fué Hermione y creo que tomó una gran decisión. Ella es muy cariñosa con Scorpius. Lo ama como si fuera su hijo de sangre, creo que para ella no hay diferencia.

.- Tengo que hablar con ella, Scorpius debe saber quien fué su papá.

Theo asintió.- yo también pienso lo mismo. Blaise los Greengrass nunca deben saber de la existencia de Scorpius.

.- Eso no tienes que decírmelo, no son buenas personas. Lo protegeremos.


	67. KREATCHER

.- Eres increible Hermione.- Charlie la abrazó.

Le había vuelto a hacer el amor.

.- Creo que me has dejado muerta.- Hermione rió.

.- Es una queja Señora Weasley?

Hermione lo besó.- no. Pero necesito un descanzo y algo de comida.

.- No se diga mas, quieres algo en especial?

Hermione lo miró.- cocinaras toda la semana?

.- Cocinare toda la vida para ustedes Hermione.

Ella lo besó.- te amo.

Charlie ronroneó.- no me mires así que si lo haces no habrá comida.

.- Tu hijo y yo tenemos hambre.

Charlie la besó antes de irse a la cocina.

Hermione entró a la ducha. Se preguntó como estaría Scorpius.

CW/HG

Harry llevó a Scorpius y a Teddy a Grimmauld Place.

Scorpius no lo había soltado mucho pero al llegar ahí se bajó a jugar con su juguete nuevo con Teddy.

Harry les prohibió andar en las escaleras. Solo podían estar en la planta baja.

Kreatcher arrastraba una cubeta de agua desde la cocina.

.- Trae la comida Kreatcher, por favor_ Harry pidió.

.- Kreatcher traerá la comida, amo Potter.

Scorpius vió al elfo con curiosidad. Se levantó y caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.

.- Hola elfo.- dijo a señas.

Kreatcher lo vió sorprendido, nunca nadie fuera de su amo Regulus lo había abrazado así. Pero aparte su magia le decía que tenía sangre Black en sus venas.

.- El niño es un Black.- Kreatcher lo tocó.

Harry tragó saliva. Se había olvidado que la magia de los elfos podrían detectar el estatus de sangre.

.- Kreatcher, ve a hacer lo que te pedí y nada de hablar de esto con nadie.

Scorpius le frunció el ceño a su padrino.- mami dice que no debemos tratar mal a las criaturas mágicas.

Harry se hincó.- no lo trate mal, Scorpius.

.- Le gritaste.

Kreatcher había lanzado su magia para saber de que hablaban y se sorprendió.

Harry se llevó una mano a la cara.- prometo que no le volveré a gritar.

.- Juralo.- Scorpius le pidió.

.- Lo juro Scor. Con el corazón.

Scorpius le sonrió.

.- Tenías que ser hijo de Mione.- dijo en voz baja.

Kreatcher tronó los dedos y apareció un pastelillo enfrente de Scorpius flotando.

Scorpius lo tomó.- Gracias.

Kreatcher desapareció en la cocina.

CW/HG

Charlie llevó a Hermione a la orilla del lago. Estaban sentado disfrutando de la quietud del día en silencio.

Hermione tenía recargada su cabeza en el pecho de Charlie.

.- Escribiré dos libros sobre cuidados de los dragones.

Hermione giró su cabeza.- serán un éxito.

.- Eso espero, sino haré otra cosa, pero tengo dinero en mis cámaras de Gringotts. Puedo mantenerlos Hermione.

.- Sabes que trabajo, cierto?.- Hermione acarició su barbilla.

.- Lo sé, pero aún así, quiero ser capaz de mantener a mi familia. Has pensado en...la adopción de Scorpius?

.- Quisiera consultarlo con él, Charlie, tambien debo...debo decirle quien fué su padre.

.- No tienes qué Hermione, ahora estoy yo, Scorpius es nuestro.

Hermione le sonrió.- lo sé pero...

.- Lo tienes que consultar con él.

.- No te molestes Charlie.

.- Hermione, ya no estas sola, ahora estoy en tu vida para apoyarte, ayudarte, amarte. Las decisiones las debemos tomar como pareja.

Hermione asintió.


	68. RECUERDOS

El miércoles por la mañana Harry llegó con Teddy a la madriguera.

Molly se había ofrecido a cuidarlo como cuidaba a Scorpius.

El pequeño ya se encontraba en su sillita alta mojando unas galletas en un vaso de leche.

.- Buenos días.- saludaron.

Molly sonrió.- buenos días hijo, sientense a desayunar.

.- Padrino, Teddy.- Scorpius dijo contento.

.- Hola Scor.- Teddy le dijo a Señas. Harry le había enseñado algunas palabras.

Scorpius le dió una galleta.

.- Durmió bien?.- Harry preguntó.

.- Si, anoche aún se quedo jugando con el juguete que le compraste después de que se fueron.

Harry sonrió y vió su reloj.- se me hace tarde, debo irme.

Le dió un beso a Scorpius y otro a Teddy.- portate bien con abuela Molly.

Teddy asintió.

.- Abuela me das mas galletas por favor.- Scorpius pidió.

Molly le sonrió y le puso 3 galletas mas en su plato.

Scorpius hizo una mueca.- mas abuela.

Molly negó.- mas tarde.

Arthur bajó el periódico y se levantó.- Vengo a la hora de la comida_ se acercó a Scorpius, besó su cabeza y le puso una galleta en su plato.

.- Hasta la comida Teddy. Molly, amor mío, te veré a la hora de la comida. Si tienes alguna dificultad mándame una lechuza.

.- Tonterias Arthur, estaremos bien.

Arthur se giró y vió a Scorpius hundiendo las galletas en la leche.

Teddy ya estaba desayunando.

CW/HG

Charlie se sentó a un lado de Hermione en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

.- Me contaras sobre Scorpius?.- Charlie soltó mientras la abrazaba.

Hermione se recargó en el amplio pecho de Charlie.

.- Estaba en el Ministerio cuando me llegó un mensaje. Decía que se requería mi presencia con urgencia en el hospital de Venecia.

Charlie acariciaba su vientre.

.- Tomé un traslador y aparecí ahí. No sabía quien me había llamado hasta que ví a Astoria. No entendía nada pero ella me sonrió cuando llegué a pesar de que no la había visto desde Hogwarts.

.- Entonces porque a ti?.- Charli se extrañó.

.- Dijo que Draco hablaba de mi y me tenía mucha confianza. Creo que fué a raiz de que Harry y yo lo libraramos a él y a su madre de Azkaban. Después de eso George lo vió en el funeral de Percy.

Charlie intuía porqué Draco hablaba bien de Hermione.

.- Cuando le pregunté a Astoria que pasaba ella solo me dijo que no había tiempo y el abogado me mostró un pergamino para firmar. Lo leí y todo pensamiento racional se fué al suelo. Dejaba su hijo a mi nombre, para ponerlo como si yo lo hubiera tenido. Me dijo que era sordo y la implicaciones de ello en manos de familia purista.

Charlie la apretó entre sus brazos.

.- Firme y llevaron al pequeño bebé, Astoria hizo que lo pusieran en mis brazos y cuando ví esa carita y esos ojos yo sabía que nunca iba a volver a ser a misma. Me enamoré de Scorpius totalmente. No voy a mentirte, tuve mucho miedo, miedo a hacerlo mal.

Charlie besó su nuca.- entonces llegaste con Scorpius a la madriguera?

.- Tuve una semana en mi departamento antes de ir a la madriguera. En mi desesperación llegué llorando con tu madre.

.- Cómo les explicaste?

Hermione suspiró.- Les dije que había ido a visitar a una amiga enferma y que ahí lo ví. Que ers un niño que se había quedado solo, sin ningún familiar. Y lo adopté.

.- Y como lo registraste?

.- El abogado de Astoria hizo todo. Scorpius era un Granger antes de llegar a Londres. Tu madre me enseñó todo, desde un cambio decente de pañal hasta sus horarios para comer, aunque Scorpius nunca los respetaba, siempre pedía el biberón antes.

.- Glotón desde bebé.- Charlie rió.

.- Si, Scorpius siempre fué de buen diente hasta que la dentición apareció.

Hermione recordaba esa época, Scorpius no quería comer nada y ella muerta de preocupación hasta que Molly le dió su remedio para adormecerle las encias.

.- Me hubiera gustado saber de él, Hermione.

.- Lo siento Charlie.

.- No te preocupes, ahora que lo conozco y que es mi hijo, lo disfrutaré y lo criaré como mis padres nos criaron a nosotros.

Hermione se giró y lo besó.


	69. ACCIDENTE

Teddy y Scorpius jugaron toda la tarde.

Se dieron a entender uno al otro.

A Teddy le gustó mucho los carros de Scorpius.

.- Teddy.- Harry lo llamó.- vamos, entren, deben bañarse ya.

Teddy le hizo una seña a Scorpius para entrar a la casa.

.- Merlín.- Arthur dijo viendo el estado de ambos niños.- se embarraron de tierra completamente.

.- Dejen sus zapatos afuera.- Harry pidió.

.- No creo que esa ropa se salve.- Arthur aseguró.

.- Tonterías, a bañarse niños.- Molly los guió.

.- Soy un niño de lodo, abuela.- Scorpius rió.

.- Si tu mamá te viera así...- Molly les quitó la ropa y Harry los metió bajo el chorro de agua.

CW/HG

Theo sacó el expediente de Scorpius y comenzó a analizarlo.

Control infantil: mmmm, perfecto. Le daban un 9 de 10 al avance motriz.

Gateó a los 5 meses.

Caminó a los 11 meses.

Infecciones en oidos desde el mes de edad.

Tratamiento: gotas, inyecciones.

Infección de garganta.

Tratamiento: pociones.

Vacunas: Al día.

Raspones en barbilla y nariz al año por caída.

Quemadura de tercer grado.

Theo terminó de leer. Realmente Hermione había sido muy cuidadosa con el pequeño.

Necesitaba hablar con ella y que le respondiera todas sus dudas.

Theo quería estar en la vida de Scorpius al igual que Blaise.

Quería saber a que escuela muggle asistía.

Tambien si necesitaba ayuda económica.

Si necesitaba Apoyo con el pequeño.

Theo cerró el expediente de Scorpius y lo volvió a guardar en el archivo.

Sacó una esclava de serpiente con ojos en piedra esmeralda que había comprado para Scorpius el día anterior.

Claro indicio de un padrino entre los sangre pura.

Lo volvió a guardar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

CW/HG

Scorpius fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua en la madrugada.

Había ido con su padrino y Teddy a Grimmauld Place.

Temblaba mientras bajaba las escaleras pero Teddy no se había querido despertar para acompañarlo.

Tomo el vaso y lo lleno de agua, tenía mucha sed.

Subió por las escaleras hasta que la cortina donde había un retrato se corrió y había una mujer de edad algo avanzada que gritaba.

Kreatcher se apareció y Scorpius se asustó y dejó caer el vaso de vidrio y un pedazo se incrustó en su pierna.

Kreatcher limpió los vidrios con magia y cargó a Scorpius hasta la planta baja.

Scorpius lloraba con semejantes alaridos.

Harry despertó y se levantó inmediatamente y corrió por las escaleras.

.- Por aquí amo Potter.- Kreatcher trataba de calmar al pequeño que sangraba a borbotones.

.- Merlín, que te pasó Scorpius.- Harry corrió hasta él y vió el vidrio en su pierna.

.- Cuida a Teddy Kreatcher, voy a llevar a Scorpius a San Mungo.

Harry iba descalzo y en pijama pero no le importó. Lo que quería era llegar a San Mungo lo antes posible.

Corrió por toda la recepción hasta llegar a triaje.

.- La Doctora Alabi.- Harry dijo con falta de aire.

.- Potter?, Merlín pasalo aquí.- Theo gritó.

.- Que pasó?.- Theo lo tomó en brazos y lo sentó en un lavabo para ver la herida que no se veía por la sangre.

.- No se, solo lo ví así.

Theo le hizo una mueca y abrió la llave para verle la herida. Scorpius seguía llorando.

Harry se agarró la cara con las manos.

.- Mam, mam.- Scorpius gritaba entre el llanto.


	70. RECUPERACIÓN

Theo le había dado a Scorpius una poción para dormirlo y otra para parar el sangrado.

Necesitaba retirar el vidrio incrustado de su piernita entre el pliegue del pié.

.- Llama a Hermione, necesito que firme los permisos.- Theo gruñó.

.- Soy su padrino, en la ausencia de Mione yo puedo tomar decisiones para Scorpius.

Theo lo miró.- Eres...su padrino?

Harry asintió.

Theo apretó la mandíbula.

.- Sabías que Draco nos prometió ser los padrinos de su primer hijo?

.- Oh si? Bueno pues suerte con ello. Yo soy el padrino de Scorpius. Vas a curarlo o tendré que llamar a la Doctora Alabi?

Theo miró al pequeño mini Draco y comenzó a trabajar.

Harry mientras le mandó un patronus a Molly y Arthur. Omitió uno para Hermione, ella estaba embarazada y no le haría bien preocuparse. Sabía que su mejor amiga lo haría.

Eran las 4 de la mañana.

Era complicado para Theo sacar en trozo de vidrio.

Harry estaba muy preocupado y nervioso. Sentía que le había fallado a Hermione.

CW/HG

Molly y Arthur llegaron a San Mungo preocupados.

Los llevaron a la salita de examenes y vieron a Harry caminar de un lado al otro.

.- Harry, que pasó?.- Molly preguntó.

.- No lo sé, lo oí llorar y bajé inmediatamente. Kreatcher lo sostenía y yo...lo ví. Ví su pié sangrando y no pregunté nada, solo lo traje.- Harry dijo vencido.

Molly lo abrazó.- No te preocupes Harry. Él va a estar bien.

Arthur se acercó al vidrio, Theo y una enfermera trabajaban para sacarle el trozo de vidrio sin que sangrara demasiado.

.- Le avisaste a Hermione y Charlie?.- Arthur preguntó sin quitar la vista de Theo.

.- No quise preocuparla, esta embarazada y puede afectarle al bebé.

Molly asintió.- Donde dejaste a Teddy?

.- En casa con Kreatcher.

Theo salió.- Ya esta cerrada, pero les sugiero que no camine por tres díaas, aun esta muy sensible el área.

.- Nos lo podemos llevar?.- Molly preguntó.

.- Si, pero deberé verlo todos los días para ver si va sanando correctamente.

.- Por supuesto.- Molly aseguró.- nos lo llevaremos a la madriguera.

Theo le dirigió a Harry una mirada.- Como su padrino deberías cuidarlo si esta a tu cargo.

Harry apretó las manos y la mandíbula.- yo lo cuido siempre, nunca había sucedido esto a mi cuidado.

.- Le pondremos una venda para evitar que mueva su pie.

Molly asintió.

.- Deberan limpiar la herida que aunque ya esta cerrada me preocupa que se vaya a inflamar o infectar.- Theo le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que lo véndara.

Arthur se mantenía callado mirando a Scorpius.

CW/HG

Llegaron a la madriguera a las 6 de la mañana.

Arthur traía cargado a Scorpius.

.- Quieres desayunar amor?

Scorpius asintió levemente.

.- Te gustaría que te haga un pay de manzana?

Scorpius despegó su cabecita del hombro de Arthur y sonrió cansado.- pay manzana sii abuela.

Molly sonrió.- Lávale las manos Arthur.

Arthur lo llevó al baño.

Molly suspiró y se puso a hacer el desayuno.

Ron bajó las escaleras aún adormilado y vió a Scorpius con su padre.- que pasó?

Scorpius escondió su cara en el cuello de Arthur.

.- Venimos de San Mungo, Scor se cortó con un vidrio.- Arthur le contesto serio.

.- Merlín, le avisaron a Hermione y Charlie?

Arthur negó.- Esta embarazada hijo. No queriamos preocuparla, llegaran el domingo.

.- Ven aquí Scor, ven con tío Ron.

Scorpius negó y abrazó a Arthur chupando su pulgar.

.- Es uno de esos días?.- Ron preguntó.

Arthur asintió y acomodó a Scorpius.- vamos a desayunar.


	71. LA DECISIÓN DE ARTHUR

.- Se te hará tarde para el trabajo, Arthur.- Molly lo instó.

.- Definitivamente hoy no iré mujer. Me quedaré en casa para estar con ustedes. No podrás encargarte tu sola de Scorpius y Teddy. Hoy estará en el plan de no soltar a nadie y no te dejará hacer nada.- Arthur abrazó a al pequeño rubio.

Molly bufó pero sabía que su esposo tenía razón.

Scorpius acarició las mejillas de Arthur para llamar su atención.

.- Juego de padrino.

Arthur asintió y lo jaló con accio. El juguete voló hasta ellos.

Scorpius se recargó en el pecho de su abuelo y comenzó a apretar botones que se iban prendiendo haciendo un juego de memoria mientras que Arthur leía el profeta.

Molly se puso a lavar la ropa.

Ron se fué al trabajo y Ginny a la universidad.

Arthur no iba a soltar a Scorpius mas con nadie, era su nieto y tenía que cuidarlo, Hermione y Charlie lo dejaron a su cargo. Se había sentido terrible cuando recibió el patronus de Harry.

Había pensado que no debió dejarlo ir. Todo el camino lo pensó. Pero al verlo tendido en la camilla indefenso tomó la decisión de protegerlo y cuidarlo.

Años atras el pudo haberse jubilado pero no quiso, hoy tenía la sabia decisión de hacerlo.

Scorpius pronto entraría de nuevo a la escuela y quería que Hermione no tuviera que contratar de nuevo a la niñera de la tarde.

Arthur y Molly bien se podían hacer cargo de Scorpius.

Amaba mucho a ese niño. Como si fuera un hijo mas.

Se enamoró de Scorpius cuando Hermione llegó con él llorando a la madriguera por ayuda.

Arthur cargó al pequeño hombrecito llorón y lo amó.

Scorpius se le había quedado viendo dejando de llorar.

Arthur le sonrió y lo meció en sus brazos.

Hermione en ese entonces se mudó con ellos y Molly le enseñaba lo que había que hacer. Como bañarlo, alimentarlo. Hacerle cambio de pañal, aprender a distinguir el llanto.

Cuando al paso de un par de meses Hermione regresó a su departamento, Arthur sufrió la separación de Scorpius e hicieron un trato.

El pequeño se quedaba con ellos por la mañana y Hermione lo recogía a la hora de la comida.

En ese tiempo Arthur cambió su horario de trabajo por la tarde.

Él cuidaba de Scorpius mientras Molly hacia las tareas del hogar. Nunca habia sido un niño llorón sino muy tranquilo y nada inquieto. Solia llevarlo en su portabebé al cobertizo y se entretenía horas con un carrucel de juguetes que Arthur le había comprado en el Londres muggle.

Despues de ver eso lo llevaba ahí cada viernes y se paseaban por el tianguis en busca de objetos que Arthur coleccionaba y Scorpius atesoraba.

Cuando Hermione lo inscribió en la escuela, Scorpius tenía 6 meses y las mañanas ya no eran en la madriguera.

Arthur volvió a cambiar su horario, ya que lo tendrían por la tarde.

Pronto el pequeño comenzó a gatear por la casa y Hermione había decidido que era mas facil el departamento para que Scorpius gateara y contrató una niñera.

Arthur y Molly estuvieron tristes por un tiempo hasta que el pequeño comenzó a caminar impulsado por Harry cuando la niñera no podía ir por x o y cosa, Harry aprovechaba para llevarlo a la madriguera.

Pudieron ver sus primeros pasos. Y su primera palabra dicha con su voz...mam.

Arthur lo había cargado y besado en su cabecita con lágrimas en sus ojos. A su vista Scorpius era mas que perfecto.


	72. LA CULPA DE KREATCHER

Harry había regresado a Grimmauld Place para ver a Teddy.

Aún no había despertado y llamó a Kreatcher para que le explicara que rayos había pasado.

El elfo se apareció y tenía sus manos con vendajes.

.- Que te hiciste Kreatcher?

.- Kreatcher tuvo que plancharse las manos amo Potter. Por su culpa el amito sufrió un accidente.

.- Que pasó?

.- El amito traía un vaso de agua y la ama Black destapó su cortina y Kreatcher apareció. El amito se asustó y dejó caer su vaso cortandose.

Harry maldijo a la madre de Sirius y se maldijo por no ponerle agua a Scorpius.

Maldijo tambien a Nott. Porqué tuvo que estar ahí precisamente en ese momento?

Escribió una nota para avisar al ministerio que ese día no iría a trabajar.

Se metió a la ducha y se cambió.

Teddy acababa de despertar.- padrino, donde está Scor?

Harry suspiró.- Tuvo un accidente en la madrugada. Lo llevé a San Mungo, no podrá jugar hoy contigo Teddy. Tendra que estar dentro de la casa y no podrá caminar en tres días.

Teddy bajo la cabeza.- Lo siento padrino.

.- Porqué lo sientes?

.- Scorpius me dijo que si lo acompañaba por agua pero yo tenía mucho sueño y no lo hice.

Harry abrazó a Teddy.- no es tu culpa. Fué un accidente.

.- No irás a tu trabajo, padrino?

Harry negó.- Debo hablar con Neferet.

Bajó las escaleras y metió la cabeza en la chimenea.

Neferet atendió inmediatamente.

CW/HG

.- Que quieres hacer hoy?.- Charlie le preguntó a Hermione.

.- Quisiera hablar con Scorpius, ya son muchos días y mi pobre criatura no ha sabido de mi.

Charlie la abrazó.- Esta bien Hermione, si mis padres no han mandado lechuza es que él esta perfectamente. No te preocupes, y es nuestro hijo.

Hermione en serio quería ver a su hijo. Pero Charlie tenía razón, Scorpius estaría bien.

.- Quieres que vayamos al pueblo? Podremos comprarles algo a mis padres y a Scorpius.

Hermione asintió.

CW/HG

Scorpius tuvo pay de manzana, galetas con chispas de chocolate y leche.

Arthur lo tenía sentado en su regazo, sabía que en cualquier momento caería de sueño.

.- Abuelo no va a trabajar?

Arthur negó.- Me quedo hoy.

Scorpius lo abrazó.- Me gusta que te quedes conmigo abuelo.- Bostezó y se talló los ojos.

Arthur se levantó con él en brazos.

.- Lo llevaré a dormir Molly.

.- Quédate con él, yo creo Harry ya no trajo a Teddy.

Arthur se acomodó a Scorpius y subió hasta su habitación.

CW/HG

Theo salió del trabajo cansado pero satisfecho de haber atendido a Scorpius.

Y enojado con el estúpido de Potter. El orgulloso niño que vivió. Padrino del hijo de Draco.

Quien lo diría?

Theo se apareció en el callejón Diagón y fué hasta la juguetería mágica.

.- Buenas tardes, buscaba algo en especial?.- la señora que atendía le preguntó.

.- Si, algo muy especial para un niño de 2 años.- Theo sonrió.

.- Nos llegó un nuevo juego de Quidditch. Uno mejorado.- La señora joven le señaló uno que tenían de muestra.

Theo se acercó a verlo con brillo en sus ojos. Era ideal para Scorpius.

.- Lo quiero.- Theo dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

.- Se la envuelvo para regalo?

.- Si, con papel verde y Plata.


	73. ENTERADOS

El Viernes por la mañana Arthur sacó a Scorpius muchas piedras de varios tamaños y le puso varios pinceles y pinturas.

.- Puedes pintarlas como quieras Scor.

Scorpius se meneó en su sillita alta emocionado.

Molly le lavaba el pie cada dos horas, aún le dolía un poco.

La red flu se encendió y Harry con Teddy aparecieron.

.- Buenos días.- saludaron.

Scorpius se removió por bajarse pero Arthur lo detuvo.

.- Teddy, Teddy.- decía a señas.

.- Hola Harry, Teddy.- Molly saludó.

.- Cómo ha estado Scorpius?.- Harry preguntó.

.- Bien Harry, es un niño, se recuperan rápido.

.- Hola Scor, que haces?

.- Abuelo me dijo que podía pintar las piedras del jardín de abuela.

.- Que bien, Teddy tambien puede pintar contigo?

Scorpius asintió sonriendo.

.- Hola Scor.- Teddy se sentó a un lado.

Scorpius le pasó una piedra para que la pintara.

.- Porqué no lo trajiste ayer, Harry?.- Molly cuestionó con las manos en jarras.

.- Me tomé el día, además Scorpius debía descansar y no quería darle mas trabajo.

.- Tonterías Harry, Teddy se porta muy bien.

.- Ya debería estar en el Ministerio.- Harry vió su reloj.- Va para allá tambien Señor Weasley?

Arthur negó.- Ayer metí mis días de vacaciones y después voy a meter mi papelería de jubilación.

.- Eso es excelente.- Harry convino.- debo irme entonces, portate bien Teddy. Nos vemos a las 2.

Teddy asintió.

CW/HG

Charlie cargaba un triciclo rojo para Scorpius mientras Hermione traia una bolsa con los demas regalos para la familia.

.- Crees que le gustará a Scor.- Charlie preguntó emocionado.

Hermione sonrió.- No.

Charlie detuvo su andar.

Hermione se giró a mirarlo.- le encantará Charlie.

Charlie bajó el Triciclo y atrapó a su esposa por la cintura y la besó.

Hermione rió.

.- Vayamos a casa, amor.- Charlie le dijo al oido.- Quiero verle la cara a Scorpius cuando vea su regalo.

Hermione sonrió aun mas.- Gracias Charlie.

Él se había dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba un poco desesperada por ver a Scorpius.

.- Entonces vayamos a empacar para ir con nuestro hijo.

Hermione asintió y caminaron hasta la cabaña.

Pronto tuvieron el equipaje listo y viajaron de regreso a la Madriguera.

Charlie dejó el triciclo fuera para darle la sorpresa a Scorpius.

Entraron por la puerta delantera y vieron a Arthur sentado en su sillón preferido con Scorpius en su regazo tapado con una manta durmiendose.

.- Padre.- Charlie saludó.

Arthur levantó su cabeza.- Charlie, Hermione, pensamos que llegarían hasta el domingo.

.- Extrañabamos mucho a Scorpius.- Charlie hizo por cargar al pequeño rubio.

.- Emm, Charlie, Hermione. Scorpius tuvo un accidente.- Arthur destapó un poco al pequeño de sus pies.

.- Que le pasó?.- Hermione casi gritó.- porqué no me avisaron?

.- No quisimos alterarte en el estado en el que estas Hermione. Él esta bien.

Hermione cargó a Scorpius.

Charlie veía a su padre mortificado.

Hermione se sentó con Scorpius enfrente de Arthur.- que le pasó?

.- Harry se lo llevó a Grimmauld con Teddy. Traía un vaso y se le cayó, un pedazo de vidrio se le incrustó en el pie.

.- Padre, porqué no me avisaron a mí?.- Charlie se pasó una mano por el cabello.

.- Ustedes estaban en su luna de miel y Hermione esta embarazada Charlie.- Molly intervino.- no queriamos que ella se alterara por algo así. Fue un accidente y no estaba en peligro su vida.

Hermione acarició a Scorpius.- Porqué trae una venda?

.- Fue idea de Nott, él lo atendió y dijo que debíamos dejarle la venda para que se curara bien el pie y que no caminara por tres días.

.- Cuando pasó esto?.- Charlie preguntó.

.- Ayer en la madrugada.

Scorpius se removió.- Mam.


	74. EL TRICICLO

.- Harry James Potter.- Hermione soltó en cuando lo vió entrar por la chimenea.

Harry tragó saliva.- Mione, ya volvieron?

.- No Harry, aún estamos en la cabaña y esto es una imagen holográfica.- Hermione cruzó los brazos.

Charlie traía cargado a Scorpius dormido.

.- Mione, fué un accidente, Scorpius fué..

.- No estoy molesta por el accidente Harry, estoy molesta porque no me avisaste...es mi hijo. Rayos Harry.

.- Lo siento, no queríamos alterarte, fué aparatoso pero él esta bien.

Hermione se sobó el puente de la nariz.- pudiste ir por los uniformes?

Harry asintió.- fuimos hace días.

.- Compraste los zapatos?

.- Si Mione, tambien las calcetas y Scorpius se armó a comprar una mochila de Stitch.

Hermione suspiró.- Y se la compraste?

Harry asintió sonriendo.- cambiaron el color del pantalón. Ahora es caqui junto con el deportivo y el sueter.

.- Completaste con lo que te dejé?.- Hermione preguntó.

Harry asintió.

.- Hermione, pensé que los gastos los pondría yo.- Charlie soltó enojado.

Ella rodó los ojos.- Dijimos que ibas a comprar los útiles.

.- Hermione...- Charlie estaba molesto.- hablamos de esto, ya no están solos.

.- Lo siento Charlie, por dos años me he manejado sola, es una costumbre.

Scorpius se despertó.- pap.- dijo somnoliento.

Charlie le sonrió.- Hola mi pequeño hombrecito.

Hermione lo cargó.

.- Mam.- Scorpius la abrazó.

.- Que hiciste mientras no estábamos?

.- Padrino me compró juguete y mochila de Stitch. Teddy y yo jugamos en el jardín. Abuelo me dió piedras para pintar mami. No fué a su trabajo, abuelo se queda conmigo. Me corté mi pie y el medimago Theo me curó.

Charlie sonrió.- hiciste muchas cosas mientras no estábamos, te duele el pie?

Scorpius negó.

.- Oye Scor, mamá y yo te trajimos algo de nuestro viaje, quieres verlo?

Scorpius asintió.

Charlie salió y entró con el triciclo.

Scorpius quiso bajarse pero Harry lo detuvo.- no puedes caminar por ahora Scor.

Teddy bajó las escaleras aún con sueño.- padrino.

Harry lo cargo.- Oh Teddy pesas mucho ya.

Charlie acercó el triciclo a Scorpius y lo subió.- no uses tu pie.

.- Gracias papi.- Scorpius sonrió extasiado.

Harry vió la carita de Teddy e hizo una nota para comprarle una bici.

.- Ya esta la comida.- Molly les dijo.

Charlie cargó a Scorpius para llevarlo a la mesa.

Scorpius no quería, quería salir a jugar con su triciclo.

.- Vamos a comer y después podemos ir al parque.- Charlie le dijo.

.- Abuela, papi me compro una bici.

Molly besó su cabecita.- ya la ví amor, esta muy bonita.- le sirvió el plato y Scorpius gritó gustoso.- Albóndigas, albóndigas.

.- Se que son tus favoritas.

Charlie sonrió, eran su familia ahora.

Scorpius metió su mano al plato y cogió una albóndiga.

Arthur se sentó a su lado, limpió su mano y tomó el tenedor para darle de comer.

La red flu se encendió y apareció Ron con su novia Isabel.

.- Familia.- Saludó.- Charlie, Hermione, no volverían hasta el domingo.

Charlie rodó los ojos.

Isabel se veía algo pálida.

.- Necesito decirles algo.- Ron continuó.- Isabel y yo...estamos...bueno, ella esta...embarazada. tiene un mes.

Arthur se quedo callado, Molly se levantó.- Ronald Billius Weasley, embarazaste a esta jóven antes del matrimonio?

.- No soy el único ma.- Ron dirigió su mirada a Charlie.

.- Ellos ya se casaron y anunciaron su boda antes del bebé.

.- Isabel y yo nos casaremos.- Ron soltó.

Isabel se mantenía seria.


	75. ISABEL SANTORO

Isabela Santoro era una bruja nacida de padres Muggles.

Llegó a Londres en un intercambio desde Italia al Ministerio como pasante. Estudiaba Criaturas mágicas.

Recién hacía 5 meses conoció a Ron y le gustó.

Había escuchado todas las proesas que hicieron en la guerra pero eso fué cuando ya se había fijado en el pelirrojo auror.

Lograron salir juntos en una fiesta del Ministerio.

Y hacia mas de un mes fueron novios y tuvieron relaciones.

Isabel era una chica algo distraida. Se olvidaron del hechizo anticonceptivo y ahí el resultado.

Había un bebé dentro de ella.

Estaba asustada por el que diría la familia de su novio.

La boda de uno de sus hermanos fué la primera vez que los había visto y conocido.

El pequeño rubio que Ron le había dicho era familia y sobrino fue el primero en sonreirle y decir que era muy bonita.

Ella no se asombró que el niño fuera sordo. En su circulo de familia ella tenía un primo lejano que tambien lo era.

Ahora al estar frente a la familia de Ron ella no podía hablar, estaba perturbada, la mamá de Ron a su ver parecía un señora de carácter fuerte.

Isabel se preparó para ser blanco de una fuerte reprimenda que nunca llegó a ella.

Ron le había pedido matrimonio a lo cual ella no respondió. Eran demasiadas noticias juntas.

Hermione se levantó y la guió a que se sentara.

.- Yo tambien estoy embarazada, si necesitas ayuda o alguna clase de apoyo, cuenta conmigo. Soy Hermione Weasley.

.- I...Isabel Santoro.- ella logró decir en un hilo de voz.

.- Hija, tus padres saben que estas embarazada?.- Molly preguntó.

.- Mis padres murieron hace años. Vivía con mi abuela pero murió el año pasado.

.- Por Merlín, y donde vives niña?

.- Comparto un departamento con tres compañeras del trabajo.- Isabel dijo cohibida.

.- Bueno, desde ahora te mudarás aquí a la Madriguera. Necesitas estar en calma y si van a casarse deberemos planear esa boda.

Ron tomó la mano de Isabel.- Te dije que mis padres no eran malos.

Isabel miró a Molly.- Lo siento Señora Weasley.

.- No me enoja que mi hijo te escogiera, me enoja que el tonto de mi hijo se haya olvidado hacer un simple hechizo, pero ese bebé ya viene en camino. Tendremos 2 nietos mas.

Hermione le sonrió a Isabel.- pasaremos esto juntas, aunque yo tengo ya 2 meses.

.- Gracias.- Isabel soltó y se puso a llorar.

.- Mam.- Scorpius dijo.

Hermione lo miró.- dime amor.

.- Porqué llora? Le duele la pancita?

Hermione y todos rieron.

.- No amor, tendrá un bebé como yo y esta un poco sensible.

Arthur se había quedado callado sabiamente.- quería degollar a su hijo menor.

.- Abuelo, vamos al parque, yo bici.

Arthur le sonrió, Scorpius siempre lo hacia hacerlo. Se levantó y lo cargó.

.- Vamos primero a checar ese pañal y que abuela te lave ese pie para ponerte unos zapatos ligeros.

Molly se lo pidió a Arthur y lo sentó en el fregadero a lavarle el pie que a pesar de haber cerrado estaba la herida sensible y con la piel delgada y delicada.

Charlie se puso a un lado para ver como su madre le lavaba la herida y el quiso hacerlo pero Scorpius no quiso.- Abuela lo hace.


	76. EL PEDIDO

Hermione, Scorpius y Charlie fueron a la nueva casa.

Ya se quedarían ahí.

Charlie llevó a Scorpius a su habitación.- A dormir hijo.

Scorpius ya iba medio dormido y se acomodó en su cama.

Hermione estaba en la cocina preparando un poco de té cuando sintió un frío en la espalda.

.- Hermione.- la voz de Draco la llamó.

Ella puso un mufliato alrededor.

.- Draco...

.- No estuviste, no podía encontrarte.

.- Estuve de luna de miel.

Draco hizo una mueca.- Te casaste con Weasley.

Hermione asintió.

.- A donde vas cuando no estas aquí?

.- Estuve en Malfoy Manor tratando de deshacer algo en el árbol genealógico de los Malfoy.

.- La ramificación de Scorpius!

.- Lo sabías?

.- Theo me lo dijo.

.- Theodore Nott? El lo sabe?

Hermione asintió.- lo descubrió mirando a Scorpius.

.- A de estar muy molesto, les prometí...

.- Ser el padrino de tu primer hijo.- Hermione terminó.- resulta que mi hijo ya tiene un padrino.

Draco asintió.- Potter. Lo he visto con mi hijo y lo ama.

.- Mucho.- Hermione se movió y apagó la estufa.

.- Así que ahora vives aquí.- Draco se movió acercandose a ella.

.- Si, ahora vivimos aquí. Draco dijiste que tratabas de eliminar la ramificacion de Scorpius. Cómo?

.- Trate de que los elfos quemaran esa cosa pero no soy un Malfoy vivo. Solo Scorpius lo puede hacer.

.- Scorpius no habla.

.- Pero los elfos pueden entenderlo. Usan su magia. Tienes que llevarlo Hermione.

.- Harry dijo que no es seguro.

.- Hermione, mi padre. Puede salir libre de Azkaban.

Hermione jadeó.- Cómo es posible?

.- Esta muy enfermo, lo han estado tratando pero pronto lo enviaran a San Mungo. Lleva a Scorpius mañana. Elimina ese maldito tapiz y demonios Hermione, odio pedirte esto pero haz la adopción mágica.

Hermione respiraba agitada.- le quitaré su identidad a Scorpius.

.- Seguirá siendo Scorpius pero con otro aspecto. Pero primero desaste del tapiz.- Draco se acercó y acarició su mejilla.

Hermione sintió frío.

.- Cuando estes ahí, en Malfoy Manor, lo sabré y te guiaré a los papeles.

Hermione asintió.

.- Por cierto, es una niña.- señaló su vientre.

Hermione se tocó el vientre.

.- Debo irme.- Draco se desvaneció.

Hermione quitó el hechizo.

Subió a la habitación de su hijo y vió a Charlie y Scorpius dormidos abrazados.

Fué hasta su habitación y se acostó pero no podía dormir, tenía que pensar como le haría para llevar a Scorpius a Malfoy Manor.

CW/HG

Ron abrazó a Isabel.- Te dije que mi familia te aceptaría.

.- Yo...tenía miedo Ron, esto...es una responsabilidad muy grande. Tendremos un bebé en 8 meses.

Ron acarició su vientre.- Seremos padres, tengo un trabajo estable. No les faltará nada.

Isabel se acercó a él.- Hermione fué de gran ayuda.

Ron sonrió.- ella te ayudará a adaptarte. Es una gran amiga y ahora es mi cuñada.

.- Su hijo es un sol. Es hermoso y simplemente te enamoras de él.

Ron asintió.- todos nos enamoramos del pequeño pillo cuando lo trajo.

.- Se ve que es amado por tu familia.

.- Nuestro hijo también lo será.

Isabel sonrió.- Te amo Ron.

.- Te amo Isabel.


	77. LE AGRADAS

Charlie despertó el día siguiente, se había quedado dormido con Scorpius.

Scorpius abrió los ojos.- papi.

Charlie le sonrió.

Scorpius se subió arriba de su pecho.

.- Scor, hueles, ohh Scorpius, debo llevarte a bañar.- Charlie se levantó y fué por las toallitas.

Scorpius se acostó en espera que le cambiaran su pañal.

Charlie lo hizo y después le quitó la ropa para meterlo a bañar.

Lo talló y cuando llegó a su pie Scorpius hizo una mueca.- abuela lo lava papi.

.- Pero tu abuela no está.

.- Quiero ir con abuelos, tengo hambre.

Charlie rió.- yo puedo hacerte el desayuno, cocino muy bien.

Scorpius negó.- Quiero comida de abuela.

.- Vamos a ver a tu mamá, yo creo aún esta dormida.

.- Mam.

Charlie tomó una toalla y sacó a Scorpius del baño.

.- Ya debes empezar a avisar para ir al baño como a veces lo haces. Pidieron en tu escuela. Ya entraras la próxima semana.

.- Charlie.- Hermione llamó.

.- Aquí.- Charlie sacó la ropa de Scorpius.

Hermione entró a la habitación.- Buenos días.

.- Buenos días amor.- Charlie la besó.

.- Tuvo un incidente con el pañal?.- Hermione miró a Scorpius.

.- Si, pero estábamos hablando de eso. Iremos hoy a comprar lo que necesita para la escuela.

Hermione asintió.

.- Mami, quiero ir con abuela a comer, tengo hambre, quiero comida de abuela.

Hermione rió.- vamos a cambiarte. Hoy hará frío y no quiero que te resfríes.

Charlie le puso el pañal y Hermione le puso un traje termico y arriba un pantalon de mezclilla y la camisa azul de manga larga.

.- Sueter de abuela.- Scorpius pidió.

Hermione abrió el closet y sacó un sueter azul con una S al frente.

La puerta sonó.- Charlie, Hermione.- Arthur los llamó.

.- Arriba padre.- Charlie gritó.

Arthur subió dejando a los invitados en la salita principal.

.- Abuelo.- Scorpius le dió los brazos.

Arthur le sonrió y lo cargó.- Hermione, estan abajo Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabinni, vinieron a revisar a Scorpius.

.- Abuelo, vamos a comer con abuela.

Arthur asintió.- vino tu doctor a checarte, después podemos ir a desayunar, tu abuela te esta preparando panqueques con fresas y chocolate caliente.

.- Panqueques de abuela.- Scorpius sonrió.

.- Vamos.- Charlie le dió la mano a Hermione.

Arthur bajó con Scorpius en brazos.

Hermione se regresó por unas calcetas para Scorpius.

Theo y Blaise sonrieron al pequeño cuando lo vieron.

.- Scorpius se removió en los brazos de Arthur y estiró los brazos hacia Theo.

Theo lo cargó.- Hola Scorpius.

El puso sus manitas en su mejillas.

Theo se dejó observar sin dejar de sonreir.

.- Le agradas.- dijo Hermione al llegar.

.- Hermione.- Theo saludó.

.- Blaise.- Hermione saludó al moreno.

El se acercó y besó sus mejillas.

Scorpius lo miró con el ceño fruncido igual que Charlie.

.- Voy a checar tu pie Scorpius.- Theo lo sentó en la barra del comedor.

Hermione le tradujo.

Scorpius asintió.

.- Te duele?.- preguntó moviendo su pie.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de dolor.

.- Te duele?.- Hermione le preguntó.

Scorpius asintió.

.- Que quiere decir eso?.- Charlie cuestionó.

.- Aún esta sensible y sus ligamentos se estan curando. Lo vendré a checar mañana también pero deberé ponerle un botín especial para evitar que lo mueva.

.- Donde debemos comprarlo.- Arthur intervino.

.- Hay una tienda de ortopedia en la Quinta y Sax pero debo ir para ajustarlo ahí.

Un repiqueteo llamó la atención.

Charlie fué hasta la ventana y la lechuza dejo caer un sobre en sus manos.


	78. KUATO

.- Es de Gringotts, me necesitan.- Charlie suspiró.- debo ir.

Hermione asintió.

Charlie subió a cambiarse.

.- Papi se va?.- Scorpius hizo un puchero.

.- Papi debe ir a hacer un trabajo amor.- Hermione le dijo.

.- Ya desayunaron.- Arthur les preguntó a Theo y Blaise.

.- Lo haremos después Señor Weasley.- Theo contestó.

.- Llevaré a Scorpius a desayunar, pueden venir, si gustan.

Theo miró a Hermione.

Charlie bajó y le entregó una bolsa de galeones a Hermione.- no se cuanto me tarde, es para que compres lo que necesiten y lo de la escuela.

.- Pap.- Scorpius le dió los brazos.

Charlie besó su frente.- debo ir a trabajar hijo. Mamá te comprará un helado.

Scorpius comenzó a llorar.- llévame papi.

Theo codeó a Blaise y él sacó el regalo que Theo le compró y lo agrandó.

.- Le compramos esto a Scorpius.- Blaise dijo.

.- Mira Scor, te trajeron un regalo.- Hermione llamó su atención.

Scorpius dejó de llorar y puso su vista en el regalo.

Charlie aprovechó la distracción y salió mandandole un beso a su esposa.

Arthur salió detras de él.

Scorpius abrió su regalo y grito de emoción.- mami, un juego de Quidditch.

.- Gracias.- Hermione les dijo. Se giró para lanzar un muffliato.- Necesitamos ir a Malfoy Manor. Lucius...va a salir de Azkaban.

Theo y Blaise apretaron la mandíbula.

Scorpius llamó la atención de Theo y le señaló el juego para que lo abriera.

Theo comenzó a abrirlo.

.- Cómo que saldrá, le daran el indulto?.- Blaise preguntó.

.- Esta enfermo y lo llevarán a San Mungo pronto.

.- Hermione, como lo sabes?.- Theo cuestionó.

.- Draco.

Blaise frunció el ceño.

.- Draco está en forma...emm, podría decirse..

.- Fantasma.- Blaise soltó en un hilo de voz.

Hermione asintió.

Arthur entró.- llevaré a Scorpius a desayunar.

.- Aceptaremos su invitación Señor Weasley.- Theo dijo y cargó a Scorpius que no soltó su regalo.

CW/HG

Theo, Blaise, Scorpius y Hermione habían ido a comprar el botín de Scor y de ahí a Malfoy Manor.

.- Listos?.- Theo preguntó.

Hermione se giró hacia Scorpius.- recuerda, deberas decirles que se deshagan del tapete.

Scorpius asintió.

Se acercaron a la reja principal y fué abierta cuando Scorpius la tocó.

Theo lo cargó y caminaron hasta la entrada.

.- Estas bien, Hermione?.- Blaise la tomó del brazo.

Hermione se agarro del vientre y asintió.

Un elfo les abrió. Scorpius le sonrió y lo saludo con señas.

El elfo movió sus orejitas y sonrió al niño.

.- El amito es un Malfoy.

.- Si, si, dejanos pasar.- Theo le dijo entrando a la casa.

Hermione miró a Scorpius.

.- El amito desea un chocolate caliente.- el elfo le dijo con señas.

Scorpius asintió.

El elfo desapareció y Theo los llevó a donde estaba el árbol genealógico.

Hermione jadeó cuando vió la pequeña ramificación con el nombre de Scorpius.

Kuato el elfo se apareció con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente.

Hermione la tomó.- te lo enfriaré.

.- Mami, abuela le sopla.

El elfo abrió los ojos.- La señora es la madre del amito?

Hermione asintió.

Theo llamó la atención de Scorpius y el niño comenzó a decirle al elfo lo que quería que hiciera.

Kuato abrió la boca pero no replicó. Tronó sus dedos y el tapiz comenzó a arder.

Hermione sintió una corriente fría por su espalda y se giró viendo a Draco.

Caminó hasta él y la guió hasta el despacho.

.- En este cajón.- Draco le señaló un cajón de su escritorio.

Hermione lo abrió y sacó todos los papeles.

.- Tendrás que llevarte a Kuato Hermione.

Ella negó.- no voy a exclavisar a un elfo.

.- Esta solo y será de gran ayuda para Scorpius, Kuato era mi favorito.

Hermione cerró los ojos.


	79. COMO LE EXPLICO?

Hermione daba vueltas en la sala nerviosa y ansiosa.

.- Hermione, tranquila.- Theo le dijo mientras Blaise y Scorpius jugaban con el juego de Quidditch.

.- Cómo le voy a explicar a mi esposo que adquirí un elfo doméstico?

.- Puedes decir que fué un regalo mío.- Blaise dijo exaltado cuando anotó 10 puntos.

.- No le voy a mentir.- Hermione soltó un poco alterada.

.- No seria mentir, sería omitir, Kuato no dirá nada. Digamos que fué un regalo para ayudar a Scorpius. O que acaso le dijiste que ibas a Malfoy Manor.

Hermione se giró a mirarlo.- No, pero..

.- Pero nada Hermione, Kuato es un buen elfo y guarda secretos.

El elfo se acercó a Hermione y tomó su mano.- Kuato guardará su secreto ama.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- Kuato, no soy tu ama. Yo...

.- Si lo eres Hermione.- Blaise gritó un poco porque Scorpius le iba ganando.

.- Merlín, no puedo dejarlo libre?

El elfo se agarró sus orejitas y se dejó caer de rodillas.- no ama, Kuato será un buen elfo, Kuato obedece. Kuato promete hacer lo que le pidan pero no me de la prenda.

Scorpius hizo por levantarse pero Blaise lo detuvo.

.- Mami, tu dices que debemos tratar bien a las criaturas mágicas.- Scorpius le dijo y cruzó sus bracitos.

.- No lo estoy tratando mal, amor.- Hermione lo cargó.

.- Entonces porque llora?

.- Porque no quiere ser un elfo libre.- Hermione dijo derrotada.

.- Quiero a Kuato, mami.

El elfo se arrastró hasta los pies de Hermione.- el amito me quiere ama. Kuato cuidará bien al amito.

.- Esta bien, esta bien, levantate Kuato, no tienes porqué hincarte ante mí ni ante nadie.

El elfo se levantó y se limpió la nariz con la fea prenda que traía.

.- Si vas a quedarte aquí debes usar algo adecuado para vestir.

.- No ama, no le de la prenda a Kuato.

.- No es para dejarte libre Kuato, la Señora Weasley le gustaría que vistieras decente.- Theo dijo.

.- A Kuato le dan una prenda para vestir por año.

.- Pues de ahora en adelante será al mes.- Hermione sentenció.

.- Mami, tengo hambre.- Scorpius dijo y se agarró su pancita.

.- Kuato preparará algo para el amito.- el elfo dijo gustoso.

Hermione suspiró.

.- Animate Hermione.- Theo puso su mano en el hombro de Hermione.

.- Ahora, dame esos papeles para darles un vistazo.- Blaise pidió. Era abogado e iba a ayudar en lo que pudiera.

Hermione le entregó los papeles que trajo de Malfoy Manor.

Blaise los tomó, sacó sus lentes y se sentó en un sillón de una plaza.

.- Ohh, por Merlín.- Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca.- no compré lo de la escuela de Scorpius.

.- Podemos ir después de que Scorpius coma algo.- Theo sonrió al pequeño rubio_ se parece mucho a Draco cuando tenía esa edad.

Harry y Teddy llegaron a la casa de Hermione y abrieron la puerta.

Harry hizo una mueca al ver a Theo y Blaise ahí.

.- Teddy!!.- Scorpius dijo emocionado.

.- Hola Scorpius.- Teddy sonrió.

.- Jugamos?

Harry le tradujo y Teddy asintió sin quitar la vista del juego.

.- Mione, veniamos a invitarlos a comer.- Harry se rascó la nuca.

.- Harry, esto...comeremos aquí porque...

El elfo apareció frente a Hermione.- ama, la comida ya está.


	80. UN ELFO PARA SCORPIUS

.- Mione, tienes un elfo.- Harry soltó después de unos segundos de estupefacción.

.- Un obsequio mío, Potter.- Blaise ni siquiera lo miró, su mirada la tenía en los papeles que leía.

.- Kuato será de ayuda con Scorpius.- Theo miró la cara de Harry con una media sonrisa de satisfacción.

.- Harry, sentémonos a comer, por favor.- Hermione pidió.

.- Estas agusto con el elfo, Mione?

Hermione suspiró.- si es de ayuda para Scorpius...seria genial.

.- Mira padrino.- Teddy gritó emocionado.- este juego es genial.

.- Debemos pasar a la mesa.- Hermione llamó la atención de Scorpius.- a comer.

.- Mami, papi a que hora viene?

.- No lo sé amor.

Scorpius estiró los bracitos para que lo cargara.

Harry se adelantó y lo cargó.- vamos a lavarte las manos pequeño. Teddy a lavarte las manos.

Scorpius rió de las cosquillas de Harry.

.- Ama, pongo dos platos mas?.- Kuato preguntó.

Hermione asintió.- Si, por favor Kuato.

Theo y Blaise se sentaron a la mesa.

CW/HG

Era ya de madrugada y Hermione luchaba por calmar a Scorpius.

Charlie aún no llegaba.

Scorpius se había puesto inquieto desde la comida preguntando por él.

.- Pap.- Scorpius se tallaba los ojos, clara indicación de que tenía sueño pero no se quería dormir.

Hermione estaba preocupada por Charlie, en todo el día no había recibido ninguna lechuza o alguna noticia.

.- Ya Scorpius, tu papi vendrá cuando pueda si?

.- Mi papi mami, haz que venga.

Hermione lo tapó con una manta y salió rumbo a la madriguera. Aún podía ver la luz de la cocina y de alguna habitación.

Hacia mucho frío a esas horas y Hermione casi corrió hasta ahí.

Entró por la puerta de la cocina y vió a Arthur y Molly sentados en la mesa.

.- Merlín Hermione, pensamos que ya dormian.- Arthur se levantó para cargar a Scorpius.

.- Abuelo, papi, dile que venga.

Arthur le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.- papi esta trabajando Scor, quieres dormir aquí con Abuela y conmigo?

Scorpius miró a Hermione.- papi mami.

Arthur lo meció.

Molly trajo leche caliente para Scorpius.

.- Disculpen por venir a esta hora, pero Scorpius a estado muy inquieto y no quiere dormir.

.- No te preocupes Hermione, mañana activaremos su chimenea con la red flu.- Arthur le sonreía a Scorpius.

Molly le soplaba a la leche para darsela a Scorpius.

El pequeño estiró sus manitas para tomar el vaso.

.- Tómalo con cuidado Scor, está caliente.- Arthur le dijo.

.- Abuela, galletas.

Molly asintió y fue hasta la cocina.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón.

.- Estas cansada Hermione.- Molly le dijo al regresar.

.- Estoy bien Molly. Esta bebé me ha hecho un poco dificil.

.- Es...una niña?.- Arthur sonrió.

Hermione asintió.- aún no se lo digo a Charlie pero si, es una niña.

Molly saltó gustosa.- voy a tener una nieta mas.

.- Felicidades Hermione.- Arthur sonrió.

.- Quiero que sea sorpresa para Charlie.

.- Por supuesto hija.- Molly dijo feliz.

Scorpius se acomodó en los brazos de Arthur y cerró los ojos.

.- Me hubieras enviado un patronus Hermione, hubieras ido a la casa.

.- No sabía si estarían despiertos.

.- Quédense aquí Hermione.- Arthur pidió al ver a Scorpius ya dormido.

Hermione asintió.


	81. CONSECUENCIAS

Hacia el amanecer Hermione se despertó con Scorpius abrazado a ella.

.- Charlie debió decirle Arthur, porque tengo hijos testarudos?

Hermione oía la voz de Molly.

.- Yo lo sé cariño, pero Charlie pensó que ella diría algo al respecto.

.- Viste como estaba Scorpius?

.- Pensé que volvería temprano.- Arthur dijo exasperado.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca. A donde había ido Charlie? Porque le había mentido?

Rumania. Hermione cerró los ojos. Charlie no estaba en Gringotts sino en Rumania.

Hermione estaba furiosa y dolida porque le había mentido. Acaso no confiaba en ella? Creyó que no lo dejaría? O la creyó tan tonta como para engañarla?

Invocó un patronus hacia Bill.

Despues de varios minutos que a Hermione le parecieron eternos el patronus de Bill entró y Hermione lanzó un Muffliato.

.- Charlie no estuvo en Gringotts, dónde estas?

Toda la sangre de Hermione se le fué a los pies.

Charlie le había mentido. Lo peor es que sus suegros lo sabían y tampoco le habían dicho.

.- Kuato.- llamó al elfo.

El elfo apareció de inmediato.- En que puede servir Kuato a la ama?

Hermione temblaba y estaba mas palida que una hoja.- puedes sacarnos de aquí?

El elfo asintió.- a donde quiere que la lleve ama?

.- A la casa, por favor.- Hermione cargó a Scorpius y Kuato los apareció en la casa.

Hermione sentía impotencia.

Un toque en la puerta sonó y Hermione fué a abrir.

Bill apareció.- Hermione? Estas bien?

Ella negó.- Charlie, él, dijo que iría a Gringotts.

.- Cuando?

.- Ayer por la mañana y no ha vuelto.

Bill apretó la mandíbula.- Él no estaba en Gringotts Hermione, siempre suelo ser yo quien lo manda llamar.

.- Me mintió Bill y tus padres lo sabían.

.- Que piensas hacer?

.- No lo sé, yo...estoy muy enfadada en estos momento Bill.

El la abrazó al verla tan vulnerable.- necesitas hablar con él.

Hermione suspiró.

Scorpius se removió.- Mam.

Hermione lo cargó y besó su cabecita.

Scorpius se abrazó a Hermione y chupó su pulgar.

.- No ha dormido mucho, debo acostarlo.- Hermione lo meció y caminó hacia las escaleras.

.- Dámelo Hermione, en tu estado no deberías andarlo cargando a todos lados.- Bill pidió.

Bill cargó a Scorpius y lo subió él.

El sonido de una aparición sonó a lo lejos.

.- Bill cuidas a Scorpius, por favor?

Él asintió.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y esperó en la entrada.

Charlie abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hermione.- Hola amor.- se acercó y la besó_ siento no haber podido llegar ayer. Y mi hijo? Aún no despierta?

.- A dónde fuiste Charlie?.- preguntó casual.

.- Te lo dije, a Gringotts.- Charlie le dijo algo nervioso.

.- No me mientas.- Hermione lo miró a los ojos.

Charlie levantó la mirada.- Hermione, yo...

.- No confías en mi, Charlie?

.- Fue la última ves que fui, te lo juro.

.- No me enoja que hayas ido, me enoja que me hayas mentido. Y que tus padres lo supieran mejor que yo que soy tu esposa.

.- Yo no quería preocuparte..

.- Preocupada estaba. Scorpius no podía dormir hasta que lo llevé a la madriguera.- Hermione se estaba reteniendo de gritar.

.- Amor, perdóname.

Hermione se movió y puso un muffliato.- fuí a Malfoy Manor.- confesó.

.- Porqué fuiste sola? Hermione, no puedes...

.- Tu no estabas.- Hermione ahora si gritó.- Theo y Blaise me acompañaron. Y me tuve que traer el elfo de la Mansión.

Charlie se movió hacia ella pero Hermione se alejó.- Scorpius y yo iremos a mi departamento.


	82. ESTÚPIDO CHARLIE

.- Pap.- Scorpius gritó, Bill lo traía cargado.

Hermione eliminó el hechizo. Charlie fué hasta Scorpius y lo cargó.

.- Papi, te fuiste y no volviste.

.- Lo siento hijo.

Scorpius lo abrazó y chupó su pulgar.

Charlie lo abrazó y miró a Hermione.

Bill se acercó.- Estaré en la madriguera, por si me necesitas.- miró a Charliey movió la cabeza.

Hermione asintió e inconsciente se acarició el vientre.

.- Te sientes bien Hermione.- Charlie se acercó a ella.

.- Charlie, no podemos basar este matrimonio en mentiras.

.- Lo sé Hermione y lo siento.- Charlie tomó una de sus manos.- No quise mentirte. No quería ir, pero me pidieron el favor. Trabajé rápido para volver a casa con ustedes.

Hermione hizo por cargar a Scorpius pero él se aferró a Charlie.

El elfo se apareció enfrente de ellos.- Ama, el desayuno esta listo.

.- Gracias Kuato, iremos en un momento.

El elfo asintió y se desapareció.

.- Es el elfo que trajiste de Malfoy Manor?

Hermione asintió y se giró para ir a la mesa pero Charlie la detuvo.- Hermione, lo siento, perdóname, no lo volveré a hacer.

.- Llevemos a Scorpius para que desayune.- Hermione soltó sin mirarlo.

Charlie caminó detras de ella.

CW/HG

Las cosas en la casa Weasley Granger estaban tensas.

Scorpius no había querido soltar a Charlie en todo el domingo y Charlie durmió con él.

No habían ido a la comida en la madriguera y el Lunes Hermione se levantó y se fué al trabajo solo despidiendose de Scorpius.

Charlie se sentía fatal. Había sido un estúpido por mentirle a su esposa.

Arthur los visitó por la mañana y Charlie se deshaogó con él.- Si no hubiera sido por Scorpius que no me soltaba Hermione se hubiera ido.

.- Te dije que le dijeras la verdad Charlie, pero no me hiciste caso.- Arthur estaba molesto.- Tu madre esta muy enojada y con razón.

.- No quería que pensara que prefería estar en Rumania a estar con ella.

Arthur suspiró.- Llevaré a Scor con tu madre, lo extrañó el sábado y el domingo.

El elfo se apareció.- el amito Scorpius despertó.

Arthur lo miró sorprendido.- Charlie, tienen un elfo?

Charlie asintió.- lo trajo Hermione.

.- Hermione? Imposible ella no...

.- Kuato fué un obsequio para el amito Scorpius.- el elfo movió sus orejitas.

Charlie subió las escaleras para ir por Scorpius.

Al verlo el pequeño le estiró los brazos.

.- Ven aquí hijo, debo checar tu pañal.

Scorpius se acostó y Charlie lo cambió.

CW/HG

A la 1:30 pm. Hermione salió de la oficina y fué directa al Londres Muggle para comprar los útiles de Scorpius.

Tambien compraría un bañito para que ya avisara.

Solo tendrían una semana para que Scorpius se acostumbrara.

.- Hermione.- Harry la alcanzó.- ya te vas?

.- Si, debo comprar los útiles de Scor, ya entra el próximo Lunes y debo forrar y etiquetar.

.- Yo voy contigo.

.- Harry, no vas a comprarle nada extravagante a Scorpius.

.- Mione, él quería una lonchera que vimos en el centro.

Hermione rodó los ojos.- sabes que te tiene envuelto en su dedo meñique?

Harry sonrió.- quien lo diría que ese pequeño hurón me robaría el corazón. Además soy su padrino y mi deber es proveerlo para que no tenga carencias.

.- Mi hijo no tiene carencias.

.- Ves, hago bien mi papel como padrino.

Hermione le dió un codazo.- deberías inscribir a Teddy en un preescolar.

.- No puedo Hermione, no tiene mucho control con sus em...cambios.


	83. EL RELATO

Scorpius estaba sentado en las piernas de Isabel que lo peinaba.

Se alegraba ser de utilidad en esa casa ya que la Señora Weasley no la dejaba cocinar.

Isabel le dió a entender a Scorpius que ya había terminado.

.- Abuela, quede guapo?

Molly le sonrió y beso su mejilla.- muy guapo.

Arthur y Charlie entraron por la puerta de la cocina.

.- Pap.- Scorpius dijo.

.- Te peinó tu tía?

Scorpius asintió.

.- Gracias Isabel.- Charlie agradeció.

Ella sonrió.- de nada.

.- Ya va a a estar la comida, lávale las manos a Scor.- Molly pidió seria.

Charlie lo cargó y fué lo llevó al baño.

.- Aún no llega Hermione?.- Arthur preguntó.

Molly vió el reloj.- no, ya no ha de tardar, pasan de las 2. Hablaste con Charlie?

Arthur asintió.

La chimenea se encendió y Ron apareció.

Isabel le sonrió.- Bienvenido.

.- Hola Isa.- Ron la besó.

.- Ron, viste a Hermione?.- Molly preguntó.

.- No pero Harry dijo que iría por ella. Y Teddy?

.- Entonces no han de tardar.- Arthur aseguró.

Charlie regresó con Scorpius y Ron le sonrió.- Ven pequeño, ven con tu tío Ron.

Scorpius le dió los brazos.

.- Te traje algo.- Ron sacó una rana de chocolate.- para después de comer.

Scorpius sonrió.- gracias tío Ron.

Isabel veía a su prometido sonriendo, sería un buen padre.

.- Quisiera aprender el lenguaje de señas.- Isabel le susurró a Ron.

El le sonrió.- mamá aun va a la escuela de la tarde donde aprendimos todos.

.- Si quieres puedo llevarte.- Molly ofreció.

Isabel asintió.- Gracias.

La red flu se activó, Harry y Hermione iban riendo con sus manos cargados de bolsas.

Charlie los vió y su corazón empezó a palpitar mas de lo normal.

.- Mam.- Scorpius grito.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hijo.- Hola Scorpius.

.- De que ries mami?

Hermione y Harry dejaron las bolsas en el suelo.

Harry iba un poco avergonzado y Hermione cada pocos segundo seguía riendo.

Cuando se calmaron un poco Hermione empezó.- Tu padrino me acompañó a comprar tus útiles al Londres Muggle.- Hermione miró a Harry y rió.

.- Había cambiado unos galeones en Gringotts por dinero Muggle.- Harry continuó.- Mione y yo comenzamos a escoger todo lo de la lista.

.- Pero eso no fué ahi Harry.- Hermione se agarró el estómago.

Harry se aclaró la garganta.- fuimos a comprar un bañito para Scorpius y yo le escogí una lonchera en otro departamento y cuando iba a pagar...

.- Harry sacó los galeones de otra bolsa.- Hermione rió.- hubieran visto la cara de la cajera, fué todo un poema.

Todos sonreían imaginandose el relato.

.- Pero eso no paró ahí.- Hermione dijo con una que otra risa escapandosele.- la cajera le dijo que si no tenía dinero para pagar podría hacerlo de otro modo_ Hermione soltó una risa.

Harry se sonrojó.- pensó que eran monedas del Monopoly y me ofrecía pagar en especie.

Todos rieron.

.- Entonces la cara de Harry fue un poema.- Hermione rió mas alto recordando su bochorno.

.- Al final Harry recogió los galeones y sacó dinero muggle ya todo rojo de verguenza. Le cobró la cajera con una cara de decepción y Harry tomó mi mano para irnos corriendo de ahí.

.- No me iba a quedar a que me violara, Hermione.


	84. LA SOLUCIÓN

.- Quien te peinó amor? Te ves guapisisisisimo.

.- Tía me peinó.- Scorpius señaló a Isabel.

Teddy bajó aun adormilado y Harry lo sentó a comer mientras los demas estaban en la sala.

Charlie veía a Hermione, ella no le había hablado para nada. Seguía molesta con él junto con su madre.

.- Mione, no debería ya de caminar Scor, digo, ya pasaron los 3 días que dijo Nott, no?.- Ron dijo con una mueca.

.- Dijo que debía checarlo, por eso voy a llevarlo a San Mungo, para que lo revise.

.- Se le va a atrofiar el pie.

.- No digas eso Ron.- Isabel lo reprendió.

.- Además casi no ha estrenado su triciclo.- Ron siguió.

.- Voy con ustedes Hermione.- Charlie soltó.

.- No, puedo llevarlo yo sola.

.- Hermione...- Charlie replicó.

Ella entrecerró los ojos en advertencia.

CW/HG

.- Hola Scorpius.- Theo le dijo a señas y lo cargó.

Scorpius lo abrazó.- Medimago Theo.

.- Hola Hermione.

.- Hola Theo.

Theo lo sentó en la camilla y retiró el botín.- vamos a ver ese pie. Se ha quejado de dolor?

Hermione negó.

Theo retiró el vendaje.- todo parece normal, le movió el pie.- te duele?

Hermione tradujo y Scorpius negó.

Theo lo bajó al suelo.- Dile que camine un poco.- pidió a Hermione.

.- Camina Scorpius.- Hermione lo instó.

Scorpius dió un paso inseguro.

.- Te duele?.- Hermione preguntó y Scorpius negó.

.- Tendrá que volver a acostumbrarse a usarlo de nuevo pero se ve bien.- Theo dijo tomando la mano de Scorpius para animarlo a caminar.

.- Puedo subirme a mi bici?.- Scorpius preguntó.

.- Si Scor.- Hermione le respondió.

.- Que te dijo?.- Theo quería saber.

.- Que si ya se puede subir a su bici.

Theo rió.- despacio Scorpius. Ya comieron?

Hermione asintió.

.- Entonces me aceptarían unos pastelillos y café? Blaise quiere hablar contigo.

Hermione asintió.

Theo sonrió.- solo deja agarro mis cosas y nos vamos.

.- A donde iremos?

.- Mansión Zabinni.- Theo colgó su bata y agarró su maletín y se lo colgó al hombro.

Hermione cargó a Scorpius, no le llevó zapatos.

Theo cargó a Scorpius.- No deberías cargarlo ya Hermione, por tu embarazo.

Caminaron hasta la red flu hacia la Mansión Zabinni.

Fueron recibidos por un elfo joven.

.- Avísale a tu amo que Theo Nott esta aquí con Hermione y Scorpius. Y trae por favor panecillos y chocolate para el niño y café para nosotros.

El elfo se desapareció.

.- Ven Hermione.- Theo caminó hacia uno de los salones de la mansión.

Blaise entró.- Bienvenidos a mi Mansión.

.- Tío Blaise.- Scorpius dijo emocionado.

Blaise lo cargó y le dió volteretas.- Que niño tan guapo.

Hermione tradujo y Scorpius rió.

El elfo apareció con varios pastelillos, galletas, chocolate y café.

.- Quiero mami.- Scorpius pidió.

Blaise le acercó la bandeja y Scorpius tomó un pastelillo.

.- Hermione, quería hablar contigo. Puedo comprar las empresas Malfoy y quitar a los asociados con facilidad.

.- No quisiera que te pasara nada malo Blaise.

Blaise negó.- No las dejaría a mi nombre, seria desde un presta nombre y cuenta anónima, solo necesitaré unas firmas tuyas.

.- Estarías a salvo?

Blaise asintió.- ademas de proteger tu nombre y decir que solo eras una empleada que seguías instrucciones de mas arriba.

Hermione asintió.- Hagamos eso.

.- Tambien queríamos decirte. Fuimos al Colegio de Scorpius, hemos pagado la matricula completa del año.

.- Cómo? Theo, Blaise esto...

.- Es lo que nos corresponde Hermione. Tal vez no seamos los padrinos de Scorpius pero somos tíos y no nos deslindaremos de esa responsabilidad.

.- Ademas la matricula del año es lo que gano al mes en una de mis empresas. Es como quitarle un pelo a un gato.- Blaise soltó quitándole importancia.


	85. ARREPENTIDO

Charlie caminaba de un lado al otro frente a la chimenea esperando a su familia.

Mil veces se maldijo por mentirle a su esposa.

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que se fueron y no habían regresado.

Arthur lo veía desde su sillón con un libro en la mano.

Charlie había tratado tres veces de entrar a la flu pero su padre lo había detenido.

.- Debes de darle su espacio, hijo.- Arthur le había dicho.

.- Ya son 3 horas desde que se fueron.- Charlie vociferó.

.- Hermione y Scorpius te esperaron muchisimo mas que eso.- Molly recalcó.

Charlie rodó los ojos y siguió en su caminata.

La red flu se encendió y apareció Harry.

Charlie lo miró y siguió caminando.

.- Aún no llega Mione y Scor?

.- No.- Arthur respondió.

.- Padrino.- Teddy lo recibió con un abrazo.

.- Te portaste bien con abuela Molly.

Teddy asintió.- Scorpius no ha venido padrino.

.- Ya son muchas horas desde que se fué, no?.- Harry dijo ignorante a lo que había pasado entre su amiga y Charlie. Pero intuía que algo había pasado pues Hermione no le dirigió la palabra a Charlie.- Que ha pasado?

Arthur se removió.- Mi querido hijo le mintió a Hermione sobre a donde iba a ir el sábado.

.- Uy Charlie, es lo peor que pudiste haberle hecho a Mione.- Harry picó.

.- Yo no quería preocuparla y no quería que pensara que quería estar en Rumania.

.- Charlie, conozco a Mione desde los 11, era mejor haberle dicho la verdad a que se enterara que le mentiste.

Charlie gruñó.- ya lo sé.

.- Dale tiempo Charlie, te perdonara...no ahora, pero lo hará.

.- Ella quería llevarse a Scorpius a su departamento.

Harry hizo una mueca.- Estas en serios problemas Charlie.

Charlie volvió a gruñir y ya había decidido entrar a la flu cuando se encendió y Hermione entró cargando a Scorpius que estaba dormido.

.- Dámelo Hermione.- Charlie lo cargó aliviado de que hubieran aparecido.

.- Pap.- Scorpius murmuró dormido.

Charlie sonrió y lo meció.

.- Ya le quitaron su botín. Ya esta bien Mione?.- Harry preguntó.

Hermione asintió. Scorpius traía tenis convers que Blaise le compró.

.- Le compraste tenis, Hermione?.- Charlie preguntó.

.- Fué un regalo de su tío Blaise.- Hermione ni lo miró.

Charlie refunfuñó. Quería preguntarle a donde fueron pero no le quedaba de otra mas que callar.

.- Nos vamos a la casa Hermione? debemos acostar a Scorpius.

Hermione solo asintió.

Caminaron en silencio el sendero hasta su casa.

Kuato había limpiado hasta el último rincón.

Charlie subió al cuarto de Scorpius para acostarlo.

Hermione se puso a sacar las compras de la tarde sobre la mesa. Debía forrar los libros y cuadernos ademas de etiquetar todo con el nombre de Scorpius.

Tambien sacó la nica en forma de W.C y lo subió al baño.

.- Hermione.- Charlie la llamó.

.- Dime.- Hermione salió del baño.

.- Quiero estar bien contigo.- Charlie se acercó.- se que cometí un error. Lo acepto pero no podemos estar así.

.- Que esperabas que sucedería?

Charlie frunció el ceño y tomó las manos de Hermione.- No queria que pensaras que prefería irme a Rumania, solo fuí por hacer un favor.

Hermione suspiró.- Buenas noches.


	86. DEBE APRENDER

Hermione se despertó el martes con la clara intención de que ese día su hijo dejara de usar los pañales.

Para ello había comprado calzoncitos de Stitch aunque fueron algo caros podría ser que por ahí lograra dejarlos mas rápido.

Ese día no iría a la oficina, ya había dejado todo arreglado el día anterior.

Entró a la habitación de su hijo y lo despertó.

Scorpius se talló los ojos y se sentó adormilado en la cama.

Hermione se hincó.- ya debemos acostumbrarnos a levantarnos para la escuela.

Scorpius gruñó y Hermione rió.

Si, seria una larga semana.

Hermione sacó los calzoncillos y Scorpius negó.

.- Pañal mami.

Hermione negó.- Ya no habrá mas pañales para ti Scor. Teddy no trae pañales o si?

.- Teddy no trae mami?

.- No, el ya va al baño solito, como todos y mira amor, tus calzones son de Stitch. Además te compré un bañito de Stitch. Quieres verlo?

Scorpius asintió y le dió la manita a su mamá.

Hermione lo llevó al baño y Scorpius pegó un gritito de alegría. El respaldo del bañito era la cara de Stitch.

.- Entonces, hacemos la operación fuera pañales?

Scorpius la miró_ mamii.

.- Deberemos tratar esta semana porque ya el lunes entras a la escuela a Maternal 3 y los niños de esa sala ya no traen pañal.

.- Y papi?

.- Tu papá...a de estar abajo amor. Ahora vamos a bañarte.

.- Papi baña mami.

Hermione negó y empezó a quitarle la ropa. Abrió la llave de la tina para que se empezara a llenar.

CW/HG

.- Pap.- gritó Scorpius cuando lo vió entrar a su habitación.

.- Mami te bañó?

Scorpius asintió.

Hermione salió del baño y vió a Charlie quien estaba poniendole un pañal a Scorpius.

.- No Charlie, Scorpius ya debe usar calzon. A partir de hoy Scor ya no usara pañal.

Scorpius torció su boca como lo hacia Draco.- quiero pañal mami.

.- Nada de pañal jovencito, ya hablamos de eso.

Scorpius vió a Charlie. Tal ves con su papá funcionase y le dijera a su mamá que no quería usar calzon.

.- Pap.- probó haciendo ojitos de perrito.

.- Hermione, tal ves estamos presionandolo mucho.

Hermione negó.- No eres de ayuda Charlie. Hoy me quedaré en casa para ver su evolución pero los demas días espero que lo hagas tu o tendré que llamar a Lucy.

.- Quien es Lucy?

.- La niñera.

.- Oh eso si que no Hermione, nada de niñeras.- Charlie estaba molesto.

.- Entonces deberías apoyarme, no podrá entrar a su nueva sala en el colegio si no avisa.

.- Lo siento Hermione.- Charlie se disculpó.

Hermione comenzó a cambiar a su hijo que tenía ya una mueca muy marcada de disgusto por no haber logrado su cometido.

.- No me veas así Scor, es por tu bien, quieres que tus compañeros sepan que no pudiste aprender a avisar para ir al baño? Porque ellos de seguro ya lo hicieron.

Scorpius tenía sus ojos acuosos, clara indicación de un llanto inminente.

Charlie lo cargó y lo tranquilizó.- No mojaremos hoy tus pantalones bonitos, verdad Scor?


	87. ES UNA NIÑA

Scorpius se subió a su triciclo. Se sentía raro sin su pañal.

Teddy y él jugaban sobre el sendero que llevaba a la madriguera.

Harry le había comprado una bici a Teddy.

Kuato lo vigilaba mientras Hermione se entretenía forrando libros y cuadernos y etiquetando todo.

Charlie estaba en la cocina haciendo la comida de ese día e invitaron a Molly y Arthur.

Hermione de ves en cuando miraba a Charlie.

.- Sabes Hermione, ya que hoy no iras al trabajo podríamos ir a comprar la cuna y demás cosas. Nuestro hijo llegará en 7 meses y...

.- Es una niña.- Hermione confesó.

Charlie la miró.- tendremos una niña?

Hermione asintió.

Charlie sonrió y se acercó a Hermione y la cargó.- Tendremos la parejita, gracias amor.

Hermione no dijo nada. Charlie la bajó y la besó.- Te amo. Y voy a repetirtelo muchas veces.

.- Charlie...

Scorpius entró corriendo llorando.

Hermione se giró y vió sus pantalones mojados.

.- Scorpius. Ven, vamos a cambiarte.- Hermione le dió la mano.

.- Quiero pañal.

Hermione negó.- Ya no hay pañales Scorpius.

.- Papi.- Scorpius lloraba.

Charlie apagó la estufa y lo cargó.- Vamos a cambiarte Scor.

Hermione se pasó una mano por el rostro. Sería una larga semana. Como la semana que le quitó el biberón.

Scorpius lloró y pidió por su biberón por tres días seguidos hasta que el cuarto día aceptó que no volvería y decidió tomar de su vasito entrenador.

Hermione había sido firme y Molly fué de gran ayuda, sin embargo Arthur se doblegaba y Molly lo pilló una vez dandole un biberón cuando no lo veía.

.- Esos hombres Weasley.- Hermione iba a tener que ser firme de nuevo.

Charlie cambió a Scorpius y bajó con él.- listo, un niño limpio. Avisarás la próxima vez Scor?

El pequeño rubio abrazó a Charlie.

.- Tía Mione.- Teddy la llamó.

.- Dime, Teddy.

.- Dice abuela Molly que en seguida vienen.

Hermione asintió.- Ve a lavarte las manos Teddy.- hizo por cargar a Scorpius pero pataleó para quedarse con Charlie.

.- Yo lo llevo a lavarse las manos.- Charlie ofreció.

Arthur, Molly e Isabel entraron a la casa.

.- Pasen.- Hermione los recibió.

.- Quedó hermosa la casa.- Molly sonrió.

Charlie regresó con Scorpius y Teddy.

Arthur sonrió y cargó a Scorpius.

.- Abuelo, dile a mami que me ponga mi pañal.

Arthur negó.- ya eres un niño mas grande Scor, los pañales son para los bebés, tu mamá tiene razón y ya debes usar tu calzoncito. Además abuela te hará un pay si tu logras avisar en el día.

Molly le sonrió y Scorpius torció su boca.- y tambien muchas galletas, mmm de avena, chocolate y vainilla.

.- Muchas abuela.

.- Si mi niño, muchas.

.- Pasemos a comer.- Charlie dijo.

Arthur sentó a Scorpius en su sillita alta.

.- Le avisamos a Harry y Ron, yo creo no han de tardar ya.

Isabel se sentó admirando la hermosa casa.

.- Hermione, cuando te toca cita en San Mungo.- Molly preguntó.

.- El viernes.

Charlie la miró. No sabía ese dato, tal parecía que su esposa le estaba ocultando información.

.- Isabel, tu tambien deberías ya estar en control prenatal.- Hermione le dijo.

.- Ron dijo que sacaríamos una cita.


	88. EL PERDÓN

.- Mami, porque Kuato no tiene zapatos?_ Scorpius le dijo un poco molesto.

.- Amor, he tratado de darle zapatos pero Kuato no los acepta.

Scorpius se puso enfrente del elfo.- Debes usar zapatos y ropa.

El elfo arrugó sus orejitas.- Kuato no ha usado zapatos nunca, Kuato nació descalzo.

Hermione se hincó frente al elfo como lo hacia con Scorpius.- todos venimos al mundo sin ropa, pero todos la usamos cuando nacemos.

.- Kuato no quiere ser libre. Kuato quiere servir al amito Scorpius y a su mamá.

.- Podemos firmar un contrato. Uno donde diga claramente que Kuato permanecerá en esta familia. Donde diga tambien que Kuato será tratado con respeto, tendrá un día a la semana libre y un pago semanal por sus servicios.

.- A Kuato le agrada Ama, pero Kuato no quiere pago.

.- Así podrás comprar tus cosas.- Hermione no iba a dejar ese asunto.- verdad Scor?

El pequeño rubio asintió.

CW/HG

.- Cuando ibas a decirme que tenías una cita en San Mungo el viernes?.- Charlie preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

Hermione lo miró y suspiró largamente.- Te lo iba a decir hoy.

.- Hermione, podríamos hablar como esposos? Sin sarcasmos y evasivas?

Ella asintió.

Charlie se acercó a ella.- Quiero que sepas que ya no estas mas sola. Yo estaré aquí para ustedes, tanto para Scorpius, mi hija y tu.

.- Lo que hiciste me dolió.

.- Lo sé Hermione, no me estoy justificando. Solo sentí que podría hacerte sentir mal si sabías la verdad. Pero ahora sé que hice mal. Te extraño y tuve un miedo atroz de perderlos por mi estupidez.

Hermione lo abrazó.- solo quería un poco de espacio, me casé contigo para estar en las buenas y en las malas.

Charlie la apretó entre sus brazos y tentó al destino al besar a su esposa.

Scorpius estaba en la madriguera con Teddy.

Charlie bajó sus labios al cuello de Hermione y la oyó gemir.

Acarició su cintura por debajo de la blusa.

Hermione volvió a gemir.

.- Te amo Hermione.- Charlie la puso debajo de él en el sillón.

Scorpius entró corriendo.- Papi, baño pipi.

Charlie se levantó rápidamente y lo llevó hasta el baño.

Scorpius se sentó aliviado de poder vaciar su vejiga.

.- Te mereces un helado doble de chocolate, Scor.- Charlie le sonrió a su hijo.

.- Si, si, Helado, podemos llevar a Teddy papi?

.- Si, ven vamos a lavarte las manos, después vamos por Teddy para ir por el helado.

Scorpius se lavó sus manitas y después corrió hasta la madriguera contento.

Charlie besó a Hermione.- será esta noche amor. Vamos a comprarle un helado a mi hijo por avisar.

Hermione asintió y puso en su bolsa un cambio extra de ropa.

Teddy y Scorpius llegaron sonriendo a la casa.

.- Iremos por un helado al Callejón Diagón.

Scorpius saltaba feliz.

Charlie cargó a Scorpius y Hermione le dió la mano a Teddy y fueron por flu al Callejón.

Scorpius iba saltando emocionado. Teddy y Scorpius se adelantaron corriendo hasta que Scorpius se topo de frente con una señora mayor.

Hermione jadeó al ver de quien se trataba.


	89. EL ENCUENTRO

.- Niños.- la señora gritó al sentir el empujón.

Teddy se quedo serio y Scorpius sonrió.- Perdón.

Hermione llegó corriendo con ellos y puso a Scorpius detrás.

.- Señorita Granger, son sus hijos?

Charlie llegó.- es Señora Weasley ahora.

.- Mam.- Scorpius estiró los bracitos y Hermione lo cargó.

.- Señora Greengrass, si es mi hijo.

.- La señora le hizo una mueca de repugnancia, para ella Hermione seguía siendo una impura a pesar de ser una heroína de guerra su sangre seguía siendo impura.

.- Mam.- Scorpius puso sus manitas en sus mejillas.- helado de chocolate, yo.

Hermione rió nerviosamente.- un helado doble para mi hijo.

Scorpius asintió.- y para Teddy mami.

La Señora Greengrass ante lo que vió se les despegó como si eso se fuera a pegar a su nieta.

Un niño como él no debería existir en el mundo mágico, era una abominación.

Charlie abrazó protectoramente a Hermione y Scorpius.

.- Compra por favor los helados y vayamonos de aquí Charlie.

.- Siempre podemos ir al Londres Muggle.- Charlie le susurró.

Hermione asintió y salieron de la heladería con el ceño fruncido de Scorpius.

.- Iremos a una heladería mas grande Scor.- Hermione le dijo.

Charlie tomó a Teddy de la mano y juntos salieron por el caldero Chorreante al Londres Muggle.

CW/HG

.- Estas bien?.- Charlie preguntó cuando vió a Hermione pálida.

Hermione negó.- pensé, Merlín Charlie, tuve miedo.

Charlie la abrazó y Hermione se aferró a él.

Habían llevado a Scor y Teddy a McDonalds.

.- Scorpius es nuestro hijo Hermione, y yo lo protegeré siempre. Recuerdas? Ya no estas sola.

Hermione lo besó con lágrimas en su mejilla de un llanto silencioso.

Charlie maldijo en el momento que los llevó al callejón Diagón.

CW/HG

.- No te quiero presionar Hermione, pero creo que será un buen momento para charlar sobre la adopción mágica de Scorpius.- Charlie sacó el tema por la noche.

Hermione asintió.

Charlie la besó tiernamente.- Te deseo Hermione, quiero hacerte el amor.

Ella se giró para estar de frente a él y lo besó.

Charlie la atrajo hacia él haciendola partícipe de su deseo por ella.

El sonido de la puerta los alertó de que Scorpius estaba ahí.

Charlie se giró pero Hermione se había levantado para cargarlo.- Que pasa amor?

.- Puedo dormir contigo mami? Moje mi cama.

Hermione asintió y vió su pijama mojado.- debo bañarte primero, usaras un pañal por las noches si?

Scorpius sonrió y asintió.

Charlie se levantó y lo cargó.- yo lo baño Hermione.

Ella fué hasta la habitación de Scorpius por ropa y sintió su mejilla fría. Levantó la cabeza.- Draco.

.- Hermione.- Se veía apenado.- no quise que mojara su cama yo solo vine porque lo quería ver.

Hermione asintió.


	90. MERCADO DE PULGAS

El Miércoles por la mañana Hermione levantó a Scorpius.

.- Anda Scor, vamos a desayunar.

Scorpius gruñó y se movió hacia Charlie.

Hermione le hizo cosquillas a Scorpius.

.- Mam.- Scorpius se apretó con Charlie tomando su brazo para que lo abrazara y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Hermione suspiró y se metió a la ducha, debía ir al trabajo.

CW/HG

.- Charlie, ya me voy.- Hermione le susurró al oido.

El abrió los ojos.- perdón Hermione, yo debí despertarme temprano.

Hermione le dió un beso.- no te preocupes, pero despierta a Scorpius, yo no tuve éxito, ya debería de estar con tu madre.

Charlie se sentó.- Hoy tengo una cita con un editor para ver lo de los libros.

.- A que hora?

.- A las 11.

.- Asegúrate de llevar suficiente ropa con Molly. Te amo.

Charlie se levantó y abrazó a Hermione de la cintura.- Muy sexy Señora Weasley. Te amo.

Hermione lo besó.- debo irme. Te veo a la hora de la comida.- se agachó y le dió un beso a Scorpius.

CW/HG

Blaise llegó a la oficina de Hermione muy temprano.

.- Buenos días Hermione.

.- Buenos días Blaise.

El moreno sacó varios papeles.- Traigo la papelería de la venta.

Hermione le ofreció asiento.

Blaise le extendió una carpeta.- el dinero lo transferiré a tu cuenta en Gringotts.

.- Checaré y lo firmaré.

Blaise asintió y se levantó.- Hermione, Theo y yo queriamos pedirte que llevaramos a Scorpius al zoológico.

Hermione lo miró.- tendría que ser el sábado.

.- Por supuesto.- Blaise sonrió.- entonces el sábado digamos a eso de las 10?

Hermione asintió.

.- Muy bien.- Blaise sonrió.- Me retiro, debo ir a mi oficina.

CW/HG

.- Charlie, los esperamos hace una hora.- Molly dijo con manos en su cintura.

.- Lo siento madre, batallé para despertar al hombrecito.

Arthur lo cargó y lo sentó en su sillita.- abuela te hizo panqueques.

Scorpius sonrió.

.- Madre, tengo una cita con mi editor a las 11.

.- Le dijiste a Hermione?

Charlie asintió.- tambien traje ropa extra pero puedo llevarme a Scorpius conmigo.

.- No, no, Scorpius y yo iremos a la pulga de los miércoles.- Arthur dijo emocionado.

.- Cuidalo padre.- Charlie dijo viendo el reloj.- debo ir a cambiarme.

Arthur asintió.

CW/HG

.- Mira abuelo.- Scorpius saltaba emocionado al encontrar una cámara vieja.

Arthur la tomó y la analizó.- esta en buenas condiciones Scor, muy buen hallazgo, la llevaremos.

.- Cuanto por esta.- Arthur preguntó.

.- 4 Euros

Arthur sacó los billetes muggles y Scorpius escogió un billete de 5 euros.

.- Muy bien pequeño.- el vendedor le sonrió y le regresó un euro.

Arthur le dió la mano y caminaron hasta el próximo puesto.

A Scorpius le gustaba mucho ir con su abuelo ahí. Solían encontrar tesoros. Su abuelo siempre le compraba un refresco de raíz cuando terminaban.

Luego regresaban a casa y averiguaban en que condiciones estaban las cosas y se pasaban toda la tarde limpiando e investigando.

Scorpius salió corriendo y se abrazó de las piernas de Camile.

.- Hola Scorpius, hace mucho que no te veía por aquí. Vienes con tu abuelo?

Scorpius asintió y señaló a Arthur.

.- Hola Camile.- Arthur saludó.

Ella sonrió.- Hace tiempo que no los veía por aquí. Me llegó algo.- los guió hasta su camioneta.- una señora murió y dejó todos sus artículos a su único nieto, pero ya ves, algunos jóvenes no quieren nada de nada, solo les interesa el dinero.

Scorpius jaló su mano. Había visto una cajita de madera finamente tallada, la quería para su mamá, para que pusiera sus pulceras y aretes.

.- Te gustó algo Scor.- Arthur lo subió y Scorpius sacó esa linda caja.

.- Excelentes gustos como tu abuelo.- Camile sonrió.

Scorpius se giró hacia su abuelo y sonrió diciendole con esa mirada que la quería.

.- Cuanto por ella, Camile?

.- Que tal si me invitan a comer y la caja es suya.- Camile miró a Arthur.

El asintió.-/1 trato.

Camile era muy joven como para ser la hija de Arthur, pero ella como una joven sin padres y sin efectivo tuvo que entrar al negocio de comprar y vender y así conoció a Arthur y Scorpius.

Camile tenía un hermano sordo y por ello entendía muy bien a Scorpius.

Le agradaban mucho y siempre que estaba con ellos tenía la sensación de que Arthur y Scorpius estaban educados a la manera antigua. Muy caballerosos, y le gustaba mucho ver al niño sin un ipad o celular.

Camile pronto se hizo amiga de Abuelo y Nieto.


	91. TEDDY ENFERMÓ

Hermione llegó a la madriguera a la hora de la comida.

Isabel ponía la mesa mientras Molly terminaba de cocinar.

.- Hola, y Scorpius?

Molly se giró.- Arthur lo llevó al Mercado de pulgas. Tu sabes que esos dos no tienen paradero cuando van allá.

Hermione sonrió.- y Charlie, aún no viene?

Isabel negó.

La red flu se encendió y entró Harry con Teddy.- Hola Mione.

.- Harry, pensamos que lo traerías temprano.- Molly reprochó.

.- A estado un poco agripado en la mañana pero ya esta mejor.

.- Ven Teddy sientate a comer.- Isabel lo llamó.

.- Y Scorpius.- Harry preguntó al no verlo sentado a la mesa.

.- Arthur lo llevó al Mercado de pulgas, quizá no vengan a comer, ya los conoces.

Harry rió.- tendrá que ampliar el cobertizo muy pronto.

.- Ni lo digas.- Molly hizo una mueca.

.- Padrino, quiero ir con Scorpius al Mercado de pulgas.- Teddy dijo en un ruego.

.- Quizá la próxima ves Teddy, debo ir al trabajo.- Harry besó la frente de Teddy y se despidió.

.- Bueno, creo que hoy seremos solo nosotros.- Molly suspiró.

.- Ron y Ginny no vendrán?

Molly negó.- Ron sigue en el trabajo y Ginny en la universidad.

.- Como te has sentido Isabel?

.- Bien Hermione y tu?

.- Muy cansada, acabo de pedir mas días en el trabajo, no rindo. Esta bebé me esta poniendo las cosas difíciles.

.- Tendrás un bebé, tía Mione?

Hermione sonrió y asintió a Teddy. Estaba un poco rojo y Hermione se levantó para tocarle la frente.- tienes fiebre. Ven, vamos a que te acuestes.- Hermione lo cargó. Era un poco mas pesado que Scorpius pero era delgadito.

Teddy se derrumbó en su hombro.

Hermione lo acostó y fué hasta el baño para bajarle la temperatura.

Lo desnudó y lo metió a la tina.- tengo frío Tía Mione.

.- Lo sé Teddy, pero debo bajarte la temperatura antes de sacarte.

.- Te quiero tía Mione.

.- Yo también Teddy.

.- Puedo tener un helado?

.- Por el momento no Teddy, llamaré a un amigo que es medimago para que te venga a revisar, tu padrino te dió algo?

.- Una poción para la gripe, sabía horrible.

Hermione besó su frente y después derramó agua en su cabeza, estuvieron ahí por 10 minutos hasta que Teddy comenzó a temblar descontroladamente.

Lo sacó del baño y lo envolvió en una toalla.

Teddy se quedó dormido.

Hermione envió un patronus a Theo.

Isabel llegó.- traigo una sopita de verduras, mi mamá me hacía cuando tenía gripe. Me ayudaba mucho.

.- Gracias Isabel.

.- Molly llamó a Harry, ya viene en camino.

Hermione asintió mientras sacaba ropa delgada para Teddy de la que Molly tenía en un caja. La que le quedaba grande a Scorpius.

.- Cómo sabes que hacer? Lo veo muy natural en ti.

.- Aprendí de la mejor, Molly me enseñó muchisimo. Scorpius otro.

.- Fué dificil para tí criarlo sola?

.- Realmente nunca estuve sola, los Weasley estuvieron conmigo. Arthur y Molly fueron unos ángeles.

.- No sé como ser madre y ahora, estoy asustada.- Isabel confesó.

.- Nadie sabemos como ser madres, tu hijo es el que te enseña. Pero puedes aprender cosas de nosotras como cambiar un pañal decentemente, preparar un baño y bañar a tu bebé. Los horarios para dormir, para comer.

.- Ron lo hace ver sencillo.

.- Ron fué de gran ayuda también, él sabe cosas básicas pero deberá aprender contigo a ser padres.

Hermione ya había cambiado a Teddy y Theo llegó junto con Harry.

.- Esto será incómodo.- susurró Hermione.


	92. TU PADRE DRACO

Teddy era revisado por Theo con Harry mirandolo ceñudo.

.- Una infección leve.- Theo dijo luego de un exhaustivo chequeo.- donde esta Scorpius?

.- Arthur lo llevó fuera.- Hermione respondió.

.- Te lo pregunto porque las infecciones se contagian. Deberan mantener alejados a Scorpius y Teddy para evitar el contagio. Sobre todo con las infecciones en oidos de Scorpius.

.- Lo llevaré a Grimmaul Place.- Harry dijo.

.- Y tu trabajo?.- Hermione hizo una mueca. Harry tenía que dejar a Teddy en la madriguera.

.- Pediré mis vacaciones.

.- No Harry yo..pedí días, puedo tener a Scorpius en casa y tu podrías...

.- No Mione. Scorpius sufrirá si lo mantienes alejado de la madriguera.

Hermione suspiró. Harry tenía razón.

.- Solo serán un par de días en lo que desaparece todo riesgo de infección.- Theo aclaró.

Harry asintió y cargó a Teddy.

.- Si necesitas ayuda...- Hermione ofreció.

.- Lo sé, gracias. Cuanto te debo Nott?

Theo negó.- nada, es un favor hacia Hermione.

Harry gruñó pero agradeció despidiendose. Teddy levantó su cabecita y dijo adios con la mano.

Hermione asintió.- Gracias por venir Theo.

.- Cuando se te ofrezca siempre estaré para ustedes.

.- Le contaré a Scorpius de Draco.- Hermione soltó.

Theo se quedo congelado unos segundos.- necesitas ayuda?

Hermione suspiró.- tendrás alguna foto?

Theo asintió.- te la enviare por lechuza.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras.

La red flu se encendió y entraron Arthur y Scorpius.

.- Desfalcaron el mercado de pulgas?.- Hermione preguntó al ver la bolsa llena de cosas.

Scorpius rió con su manita en la boca.

Theo se acercó.- Hola Scorpius.

Scorpius lo vió y corrió hasta él para abrazarlo.

.- Tío Theo.

Theo lo cargó y besó su mejilla.- te veré el sábado.

Hermione le tradujo.

Scorpius asintió.

CW/HG

Hermione llevó a Scorpius a su casa y lo metió a bañar.

.- Scorpius, se está enfriando el agua, anda, vamos afuera.

.- Mami, quiero dormir contigo.

Hermione lo miró un momento.- Porqué amor, no te gusta tu habitación?.- intuía porque.

Un repiqueteo sonó y Hermione abrió a la lechuza que dejó un sobre en sus manos.

Hermione cambió a Scorpius con su pijama.

.- Amor, querías que te hablara de papá hace tiempo.

Scorpius la miró con el ceño fruncido.- mi papi Charlie?

Hermione negó.- no amor, tu papá papá.- estaba nerviosa. Sacó la foto y se la enseñó.- tu papá murió antes de que nacieras. Se llamaba Draco.

Scorpius vió la foto y abrió los ojos sorprendido.

.- Mami, tiene el cabello como yo.

Hermione asintió.

.- Papi me quería?

.- Por supuesto que si, amor. Tanto te ama que ha estado visitandote por las noches.

Scorpius la miró.- el hombre que grita.

.- El no sabía como comunicarse contigo y está apenado de asustarte. Quieres verlo? No te hará daño, él te ama.

Scorpius se acercó a Hermione.

.- Draco...

El rubio se hizo presente y Scorpius abrazó a Hermione.- mami.

.- No te asustes amor, tu papá solo quiere verte. Nunca te haría daño.

Draco se mantuvo en su lugar para no asustar a su hijo.

Hermione cargó a Scorpius y lo encajó en su cintura acercándose a Draco.

Draco le sonrió a su hijo.- Hola Scorpius.

Hermione le tradujo.

.- Eres mi papá?.- Scorpius dijo a señas.

Hermione le tradujo a Draco y él asintió.


	93. PRIMER DÍA DE CLASES

.- Hermione!.- Charlie entró a la casa.

Ella ya había acostado a Scorpius después de que conversara un buen tiempo con Draco.

Bajó las escaleras al encuentro de Charlie.

.- Firmé ya los contratos para 2 libros.- Charlie le dijo emocionado.

.- Eso es grandioso Charlie.

Charlie la besó.- Escribiré por las mañanas mientras Scorpius esta en la escuela y después tendré toda la tarde para él.

.- Sabía que lo lograrías.

.- Y Scorpius?

.- Ya se durmió.

Charlie la cargó.

.- Bajame Charlie.- Hermione rió.

.- Esta noche no se me escapa Señora Weasley.- Charlie la llevó hasta su habitación.

La acostó en la cama y la besó exhaustivamente.

Esa noche le hizo el amor a su esposa como se debe.

CW/HG

El Lunes por la mañana la casa Weasley Granger estaba patas arriba.

Charlie vestía a Scorpius con su uniforme mientras Hermione preparaba la lonchera y Kuato ya había servido el desayuno.

Charlie cargó para que desayunara y Hermione lo peinaba.

Molly llegó con unos guantes y bufanda de color del uniforme.

.- Cómo hacias tu sola esto cada mañana, Hermione?.- Charlie quería saber.

Hermione sonrió.- Tu madre fué de gran ayuda. Ella iba a mi departamento por flu y me llevaba el desayuno y el el almuerzo de Scor.

.- Gracias mamá, por ayudar a mi esposa.- Charlie estaba muy agradecido con sus padres.

.- No tienes que agradecer hijo, ellos son familia.

.- Abuela, quiero pay en mi lonchera.- Scorpius dijo.

Molly sonrió y sacó una rebanada.- la pondré ahí.

.- Es hora de irnos.- Hermione ya estaba lista para el trabajo y dejar a Scorpius en la escuela.

Scorpius se levantó y abrazó a Molly.

.- Que tengas un lindo día Scor.

Hermione, Charlie y Scorpius entraron a la red flu hacia el Caldero Chorreante y de ahí tomaron un taxi hasta el Colegio.

Fuera ya se despedían los padres de sus hijos.

Scorpius se abrazó de Charlie.

.- Vendrás por mi, papi?

Charlie besó su cabecita y asintió.

Hermione besó sus mejillas.- Que tengas un bonito día mi amor.

.- Tu tambien mami.

Charlie lo puso en el piso y Scorpius entró diciendo adios con su manita.

Charlie tomó la mano de Hermione.- Estará bien.

Hermione asintió.

.- Te acompaño al Ministerio.

CW/HG

Harry estaba supervisando a los nuevos aurores cuando llegó el aviso urgente a San Mungo.

Se traslado inmediatamente.

.- Señor Potter, por aquí.- un medimago lo llamó y lo llevó hasta una oficina.

.- Lo mandamos llamar por el prisionero Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. A estado muy mal de salud. No creemos que se recupere. Estaba ta en muy malas condiciones.

Harry frunció el ceño.- que esperan de mi?

.- El prisionero pidió hablar con usted.

Harry levantó una ceja sorprendido y mortificado.

Suspiró.- lleveme con él.

El medimago se levantó y lo guió hasta una habitación aislada.

Harry jadeó al ver al hombre que una vez fué un orgulloso sangre pura.

Su delgadez y palidez eran sorprendentes. Ya nada quedaba de aquel hombre que Harry recordaba.

Lucius hizo una mueca media sonrisa.- está aquí, Señor Potter.

.- Me dijeron que me buscaba.

* * *

Hola, es desalentador que casi no hay comentarios estoy dudando seriamente si seguir subiendo los capitulos.


	94. NO ES PERMITIDO

Charlie llegó por Scorpius a la hora de salida.

El pequeño rubio corrió hasta él en cuanto lo vió.

El profesor del año pasado de Scorpius lo detuvo.- Aún no viene tu mamá o tus abuelos.

.- Vino papi.- Scorpius señaló a Charlie.

Este al ver que Scorpius era detenido se acercó.- algún problema?

El Profesor lo miró de arriba abajo.- usted no está acreditado para recojer al niño.

Charlie hizo una mueca.

.- Trae la credencial?

Charlie negó.- mi esposa no me la dejó.

.- Su esposa?.- el profesor se recompuso.- es usted esposo de la Señora Granger?

.- Es Weasley ahora.- Charlie gruñó.

.- Papi.- Scorpius tenía sus ojitos acuosos.

.- Debo comunicarme con ella, aquí en este Colegio tenemos reglas estrictas, la Señora Gran..Weasley no nos informó sobre los cambios. Usted estará de acuerdo que no podemos entregar al niño a cualquier persona.

.- Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo pero resulta que yo no soy cualquier persona, soy su papá.- Charlie estaba rojo de enojo.

.- Papi.- Scorpius lloraba.

.- Señor...mientras se comunican con mi esposa deje que cargue a mi hijo, esta alterandolo esta situación.

El Profesor hizo mala cara pero lo permitió.

Charlie cargó inmediatamente a Scorpius y lo abrazó.

El profesor le hizo una seña al de seguridad.- ve a la oficina de la directora y que se comuniquen con la Señora Granger. Para que autorice a su esposo para que recoja a Scorpius.

El señor de seguridad asintió y fué hasta la dirección.

.- Ya estoy aquí hijo, que hiciste en el día?

Scorpius dejó de llorar y le señaló su frente debajo del copete. Traía una estrellita.- mi maestra me la dió porque porté bien papi.

.- Muy bien, te mereces una porción doble de postre hoy, tu abuela te hizo dulce de bombón con nueces.

Scorpius se sobó su pancita con hambre.

Hermione apareció en la entrada.

.- Mam.

Hermione cargó a Scorpius y fué directo a Charlie.- hola amor, perdóname, se me olvidó darte la credencial y tambien se me olvidó decir que estas autorizado.

El profesor los veía con celos.

.- Vuelvo en seguida, voy a dirección.

Charlie asintió.

CW/HG

.- Señor Potter, como mi medimago seguramente se lo dijo...no durare en este mundo mucho tiempo.

Harry asintió.

.- Quisiera pedirle un favor, no tengo familia ya, ningún Malfoy que siga con la tradición de enterrar mi cuerpo. Deberé yacer en Malfoy Manor.

Harry se sorprendió con la petición pero asintió.

.- Gracias Señor Potter.

.- Lo hago por Draco, en memoria de él.

Lucius tosió.- de cualquier forma gracias. Se que hice mucho daño y me he arrepentido de mis acciones. Pero lo hecho, hecho está.

Harry asintió.

.- Ojalá Astoria le permita ingresar a Malfoy Manor con mi petición.

Harry frunció el ceño.- Señor Malfoy.- le iba a decir de la muerte de Astoria pero lo pensó mejor.- estoy seguro que ella lo permitirá.


	95. MI PERSONA FAVORITA

La primera semana de clases Scorpius tuvo que adaptarse a lo cambios, pero a él le gustaban, tenía una linda Maestra, la Señorita Anabel Holloway.

Tenía dos nuevos compañeros que le caían bien.

Y ahora tenía un papi que iba por él a la salida y le daba muchos abrazos y besos.

.- Niños.- Anabel Holloway llamó su atención.- el día de mañana será dedicado a una persona que admiren mucho. Deberan traer a una persona que quieran mucho y signifique mucho para ustedes, explicará cada uno de ustedes porqué.

Scorpius sonrió.

.- Pero antes les haremos un dibujo hermoso y se los darán mañana.

Todos los niños se pusieron a dibujar, Scorpius tenía su manita en su barbilla pensativo.

Luego se puso a dibujar mientras sonreía.

La Maestra les entregó una hoja al final de la clase para que le dieran a su persona para que asistiera al Colegio.

Scorpius corrió hacia su papá, muy feliz.

Charlie lo cargó y besó sus mejillas.- que hiciste hoy Scor?

.- Dibujamos, papi.

.- Y que dibujaron?.- Charlie le preguntó rumbo a un taxi.

.- Es una sorpresa. No se dicen las sorpresas.

Charlie rió y revolvió su cabello.

CW/HG

.- Mam.- Scorpius corrió hasta ella.

.- Mi dulce bebé.- Hermione lo cargó.

Molly se acercó.- y a mi no me saludas?

Scorpius sonrió y estiró sus brazos.

Molly lo besó.- A lavarse las manos, te he hecho una lasagna con mucha carne.- lo bajó al suelo y Scorpius corrió hacia Charlie que traía su mochila y la abrió sacando el papel que la Maestra les había dado y regresó con su abuela.- tienes que ir mañana a mi Colegio, abuela.

Molly leyó la hoja y se sentó de la impresión.- Scorpius, ohh mi bello niño.- Lo atrajo en un abrazo y le dió muchos besos.

Charlie y Hermione se miraron y después los miraron extrañados. Charlie se encogió de hombros.- que es mamá?

Arthur entró por la puerta de la cocina.- Scorpius. Ya llegaste.

Molly lo miró con los ojos acuosos.

.- Pasó algo?.- Arthur preguntó.

.- Scorpius me dió esta hoja para que vaya a su Colegio mañana.- Molly le dió el papel.

Arthur lo tomó y leyó.- Esto es genial Scor. Así que tu abuela he?.- lo cargó.

.- Mamá.- Charlie y Hermione estaban en espera de una explicación.

.- Es una carta del Colegio donde se me invita a ir al salón de Scorpius porque me presentará como su persona que admira.

Hermione sonrió y Charlie también.

Scorpius jaló la manga de Molly.- Irás abuela?

Molly asintió.- Claro que iré.

Scorpius le sonrió.- te tengo una sorpresa.

.- Y que seria esa sorpresa Scor?

.- No puedo decir abuela.- Scorpius llevó sus manos a la boca riendo.

.- Bueno, ahora a lavarse las manos, ya pronto estará aquí Teddy y tu padrino.

.- Aún no llega Bill de Francia?.- Hermione preguntó. Sabía que Bill había ido por Victorie.

.- No, creo que esta teniendo problemas con Fleur de nuevo.

Hermione suspiró.- lo que ella hace no es justo.

.- Lo sé hija, pero que le vamos a hacer, Bill no quiere llevarla ante el Ministerio.

Hermione sabía que Bill lo hacia por Victorie. Para no meterla ante un juicio.


	96. PRESENTACIÓN

Molly se puso sus mejores ropas y entró al Colegio de Scorpius un poco temerosa.

Habían educado a todos sus hijos en casa y jamás conoció un Colegio Muggle por dentro. No sabía que esperar. Llevaba la hoja en sus manos y la guiaron hasta el salón de clases de Scorpius.

Fuera de este había ya gente variada. Le indicaron que esperara a que fueran llamados.

La Maestra Anabel había colocado los dibujos de los 8 alumnos en paneles frente a su clase.

Había adornado el salón con colores alegres.

Salió al pasillo y llamó a las personas entrar al salón.

La maestra les colocó Gafetes con el nombre del niño o niña.

Los sentó detras de en unas sillas grandes, las había acomodado de forma curvada y delante las sillitas de los niños.

.- En un momento entraras los niños. Ustedes se levantaran y el niño explicará lo que ustedes significan en su vida. Este ejercicio es con el motivo que ver que tantos lazos afectivos los niños están desarrollando.

Molly sonrió.

Un toque en la puerta llamo su atención y dijo un pase.

Los niños comenzaron a llegar y Scorpius saltó al ver a su abuela Molly ahí.- abuela, abuela, veniste.

Molly besó su cabecita.- te dije que vendría.

.- Bien niños a sentarse. Los llamaré de uno en uno e iran pasando al frente.

Todos los niños asintieron.

.- Michelle Adkins.- la maestra nombró.

La niña y su tío se pararon y la maestra develó el dibujo que la niña habia hecho. Anabel mandó a ampliar cada dibujo a un tamaño para que todos pudieran ver.

Así fueron pasando dos niños mas hasta llegar a Scorpius.

Se levanto de la mano de Molly emocionado.

La Maestra destapó el dibujo que Scorpius había hecho y casi se fué de espaldas.

Ahí estaba Molly cocinando, la gran mesa de la cocina, las sillas y Scorpius sentado comiendo un pay. Pero tambien había dibujado la varita en su mano.

Molly tragó saliva.

Scorpius le sonrió.

La maestra se sentó para esperar la exposición de Scorpius.

.- Es mi Abuela Molly. Es la mami de mi Papi. Yo y mi mami llegamos a su casa cuando yo era un bebé. Abuela ayudó a mi mami a cuidarme. Le enseñó muchas cosas.

Abuela dice que se enamoró de mi cuando mami me llevó a casa. Abuelos me cuidan mientras mami trabaja y me deja jugar en el jardín hasta ser un niño de lodo.

Abuela hace pays deliciosos, pasteles y todo lo que se me antoja.

Tambien me hace sueter, me cuenta historias y me deja dormir en su cama cuando quiero.

.- Podrías explicarnos tu dibujo Scorpius.- Anabel pidió con una gran sonrisa.

.- Es mi abuela cocinando un pay de manzana.

.- Que tiene en su mano?

.- Puff su varita, sin ella mi abuela tardaría mucho en cocinar.

Molly casi jadeó.

Anabel sonrió y asintió.

.- Porqué la admiras Scorpius?

.- Es la mejor abuela de todas.

Anabel se levantó.- Demosle un aplauso a Scorpius y su Abuela Molly niños.

Todos levantararon sus manos para agitarlas.

Al final de las exposiciones hubo un refrigerio para niños y adultos.

Molly recibió el dibujo de Scorpius.- es un gran niño Señora...

.- Weasley, querida.

.- Con una gran imaginación y una nobleza enorme. Debe estar muy orgullosa.

.- No sabe cuanto.- Molly sonrió.

.- Scorpius la ve como una persona fuerte dentro de su circulo familiar. Ocupa un lugar muy especial en su corazón. Y la varita significa que el la ve como una persona que hace magia para tener su casa en orden, cocinar para él y atender a su familia.

Molly asintió.

.- Tambien me percaté que ninguno de mis niños trajo a sus abuelos o papás. Todos fueron tíos o amigos de la familia. Eso habla de unos lazos afectivos profundos con su familia.

.- Todos nosotros siempre estamos presentes. Mi familia es grande, tengo 7 hijos, y todos han estado muy involucrados en la vida de Scorpius. Su mamá es una persona muy querida para nosotros.

.- Puedo preguntarle algo?

Molly asintió.

.- Vi el expediente de Scorpius y tiene el nombre del padre en una linea.

.- Mi hijo se casó con la mamá de Scorpius hace poco. Estan formalizando la papelería para que mi hijo quede como su padre.

Anabel asintió.- entiendo.


	97. DULCEMANÍA

Harry entró a la oficina de Hermione temprano.- debo hablar contigo.

Hermione levantó la vista, su voz denotaba ansiedad y nerviosismo.

.- Lucius Malfoy se esta muriendo en San Mungo.

Hermione se quedó helada.

.- No sabe que Astoria ha muerto.- Harry continuó.- no, no se lo dije.

Hermione se recargó en su silla.- Que quieres de mi?

Harry suspiró profundamente.- Quiere ser enterrado en Malfoy Manor.

Hermione se relajó visiblemente.

.- Creías que...Merlín Mione, no expondría a Scorpius.

.- Malfoy Manor ya no me pertenece Harry.- Hermione confesó.

.- A quien le pertenece?

.- Zabini.

.- Entonces...

Hermione alzó una ceja.- deberás pedirselo a él. Pero yo no lo haría, es decir, cumplir la última voluntad de ese hombre.

.- Lo prometí.- Harry se agarró la cara con fastidio.

.- Hablaré con Blaise.- Hermione suspiró.- no te prometo que aceptará, pero voy a proponerselo.

.- Gracias Mione.

.- Harry, quería saber si me prestarias a Teddy este fin de semana. Es la feria de Londres.

.- Lo había olvidado. Por supuesto. Mañana lo dejo en tu casa.

.- Ponle varios cambios, nunca se sabe.

Harry asintió.- Cómo te has sentido?

.- Un poco mejor. Tuve una cita la semana pasada en San Mungo y me dijeron que disminuirían los síntomas después de Tercer mes.

.- Pronto te veremos una pancita.

Hermione se tocó el vientre.- bueno aun falta.

.- Solo un poco. Ya me la imagino con su cabello rojo y risado.

.- Bueno, es dificil no imaginarla de manera distinta, tiene su legado de pelirrojos.

Harry rió.- debo irme, llevaré a Teddy mañana temprano.

Hermione asintió.

Harry había decidido llevar a Teddy a la guardería del Ministerio para no cargarle la mano a Molly y Arthur.

CW/HG

.- A dónde vamos abuela?.- Scorpius pregunto de la mano de Molly.

.- Es una sorpresa.- Molly sonrió y lo llevó hasta Dulcemanía, habían abierto recientemente sus hijos Fred y George en el Callejón Diagon al lado de Sortilegios Weasley.

.- Te quiero abuela.- Scorpius abrazó a Molly de las piernas.

Ella acarició el cabello de Scorpius.- Tres cosas solamente Scor.

Scorpius corrió por toda la tienda totalmente fascinado con todos los dulces.

La tienda tenía tubos llenos de todos los dulces y chocolates de todos los inimaginables.

Pero a Scorpius le llamaban la atención los chocolates.

Llegó hasta el tubo que se nombraba Chocobombón de mermelada.

Se giró para ver a su abuela y le señaló el tubo.

Fred lo cargó.- que haces aquí mi pequeño rubio?

.- Abuela me trajo.- Scorpius le señaló a Molly que se acercaba.

.- Mamá.- Fred saludó.

.- Tío Fred quiero de esos.

Fred sonrió y ordenó a una de sus empleadas servir una bolsa llena a su sobrino.

.- Te gustaría algo mas?.- Fred caminó por los tubos y veía la expresión de Scorpius.

.- Esos tío, mmm chocolate.- Scorpius se sobó la pancita.

George llegó hasta ellos.- préstame a mi sobrino Fred, dejame presumirlo. No todos los días viene a visitar a sus tíos.- lo cargó y pidió a Miranda llenar bolsas de todos los chocolates.

.- No te comeras todo en un día Scorpius.- Molly sentenció.


	98. PADFOOT

Charlie pasó por Scorpius a la madriguera y lo llevó en su triciclo a pasear al parque.

Scorpius inmediatamente se subió a su triciclo y comenzó a andar mientras reía.

Charlie lo seguía de cerca.

Lo miraba con adoración. Scorpius era feliz, mas feliz de lo que hubiera estado al lado de los Malfoy.

Scorpius dió vuelta y regresó hacia Charlie.

Sus pequeños piecitos pedaleaban rápido su triciclo.

Charlie le sonrió recordando a si mismo en un triciclo que antes fuera de Bill.

Absorto en sus recuerdos no vió a Scorpius detenerse frente a un gran perro negro.

Scorpius se bajó de su triciclo y lo abrazó con adoración.- perrito.

El perro le dió una lamida en la mejilla y Scorpius rió.

El perro levantó una pata poniendola en el hombro de Scorpius.

.- Pap.- Scorpius gritó.

El perro levantó la vista hacia donde se dirigía la mirada de Scorpius.

Jaló a Scorpius del sueter con su hocico.

Charlie llegó hasta él.- Scorpius que... Merlín Sirius.

.- Perrito papi.- Scorpius sonrió mientras abrazaba el perro.

Charlie sonrió.- Si Scor, vamos a casa. Perrito puede acompañarnos.

Scorpius se giró hacia el perro.- vendras a casa. Te daré comida.

El perro miró a Charlie pidiendole una explicación.

Charlie llevó a Scorpius y el " perro" hacia un callejón solo y aparecieron en las orillas de la madriguera.

Scorpius corrió hasta la casa con el perro siguiéndolo.

Arthur los esperaba en la entrada y cargó a Scorpius.- Papá te llevó a pasear?

Scorpius asintió.- trajimos a Perrito.

Arthur miró al " perro" y sonrió.- Cuanto tiempo sin verte Sirius.

El perro ladró gustoso.

.- Podemos darle algo de comer abuelo?

Arthur sonrió.- Scorpius, emm, perrito es...tu mamá te explicó lo que es un animago? Recuerdas a tía Min? Ella es una animaga.

Scorpius asintió.

.- Perrito es un animago muy amigo nuestro, es familia.

Scorpius abrió los ojos sorprendido y se giró hacia Perrito.

.- Pap.- Scorpius miró a Charlie.

Charlie lo cargó.- Se llama Sirius y es el padrino de tu padrino.

El perro se transformó.- Hola.

.- Sirius, ehh, Scor no puede oir. Es sordo.

.- Es tu hijo?.- le preguntó a Charlie.

.- Me casé con su madre, eso lo hace hijo mío.

.- Quien es su madre?.- Sirius preguntó a Arthur.

.- Hermione.

Sirius se quedo callado un momento.- Te casaste con Hermione? es la madre del pequeño?

.- Bueno, Hermione lo adoptó en Venecia.

Sirius frunció el ceño confundido, podría jurar que el pequeño era un Malfoy.

.- Que mas pasó en mi ausencia?

.- Muchas cosas Sirius, adelante, pasen Molly ya prepara la cena.- Arthur dijo con señas y a voz para que Scorpius entendiera.

Scorpius corrió a lavarse las manos para cenar. Su estomaguito estaba haciendo movimientos.

Charlie, Arthur y Sirius entraron a la cocina.

.- Ohh, Sirius, cuanto tiempo, ven aquí.- Molly lo abrazó.

Sirius se sintió en familia, mucho tiempo alejado de Londres y de todo lo que le recordaba malos tiempos al fin le había pasado factura, ansiaba regresar a su hogar, con la familia y amigos que conocía muy bien.

.- Abuela, comida, hambre yo.

Arthur lo cargó y lo sentó en su sillita.

Sirius lo miró y Scorpius le sonrió a Molly. Charlie le colocó un babero.

.- Y mi ahijado? Aun vive en Grimmauld Place?

Arthur asintió.

Molly sirvió su famoso estofado y Scorpius se relamió los labios.

.- Cuantos años tiene el niño?

.- Cumplirá 3 en unos 4 meses.- Molly le dijo sirviendo el plato de Scorpius.

.- Te vas a quedar ahora?.- Arthur preguntó.

Sirius asintió.- después de estar tanto tiempo fuera solo, ya extrañaba todo esto.- volvió a mirar al pequeño rubio que ahora comía torpemente con una cuchara.


	99. REENCUENTRO

Después de la comida todos fueron a la sala, Scorpius se sentó en las piernas de Arthur.

Sirius le sonrió.

.- Abuelo, puedo quedarme aquí. Porto bien.

Arthur le sonrió y besó su cabecita asintiendo.

Molly llevó té para todos y Scorpius recibió un jugo.

.- Se comunican por señas.- Sirius por fin preguntó.

.- Se llama lenguaje de señas, aprendimos hace tiempo.- Arthur dijo acomodando a Scorpius en sus brazos. Se estaba quedando dormido.

.- Y Hermione aceptó adoptarlo sin tener una pareja?

.- Scorpius estaba solo, sus padres lo...abandonaron. Como sangre pura y conocedor de las tradiciones puristas conocerás el destino que le esperaba.

Sirius gruñó, conocía muy bien el destino siendo sordo.- Se...se llama Scorpius?

Molly asintió.- El niño ya tenía nombre cuando Hermione lo adoptó y decidió dejárselo.

Charlie se removía un poco.

.- Y cuando te casaste con Hermione.- Sirius se dirigió a Charlie.

.- Tenemos dos meses de casados. Ya tenemos una niña en camino.

Sirius levanto una ceja.- no perdieron el tiempo he?

Charlie sonrió sonrojándose.

La chimenea se encendió apareciendo Hermione, Harry y Teddy.

Harry vió a Sirius y sonrió caminando hacia él.

.- Sirius.- Harry lo estrechó.

.- Muchacho, eres ya todo un hombre.

.- Que bueno que regresaste.- Harry se separó un poco.- recuerdas a Teddy?

Sirius miró al niño de cabello azul.- Teddy Remus Lupin, ven aquí pequeño.

Teddy se acercó tímido.

Sirius se hincó.- Tu padre era amigo mío.

.- Mi padrino me lo dijo.

.- Estas muy grande, te pareces tanto a Remus.

Teddy sonrió orgulloso.

Sirius lo abrazó.

Hermione se había acercado a Charlie sonriendo a la escena.

Sirius se levantó.- Hermione, ven aquí muchacha.

Hermione abrazó a Sirius.

.- Toda una madre y esposa hee?

Ella rió.- me imagino ya conociste a mi hijo.

Sirius asintió.- Es admirable lo que hiciste.

Scorpius se removió y Arthur se levantó para mecerlo.

.- Como les fué en el Colegio?.- Hermione preguntó a Molly.

.- Estupendo pero...- Molly se levantó para tomar el dibujo y se lo dió a Hermione.

.- Ohh, fué un problema?

.- En absoluto querida, la maestra ni siquiera hizo preguntas. Pero hay que hablar con Scor para que no vuelva a pasar.

Hermione asintió.

Oyeron liquido caer al suelo.

Arthur separó un poco a Scorpius.- se hizo del baño.

Scorpius comenzó a llorar_ Iré a cambiarlo.- Hermione anunció.

.- Scor me pidió quedarse con nosotros.- Arthur dijo tratando de calmar al niño.

.- Mam.- Scorpius sollozaba.

.- No te preocupes Scor. Ahorita te cambio.

.- Molly guarda ropa para él.- Arthur le hizo una seña a Molly y ella cargó a Scorpius y lo llevó escaleras arriba.

La red flu se encendió y entró Ron con Isabel.

.- Sirius?.- Ron caminó hacia él y lo abrazó.- que grata sorpresa. Cuando llegaste?

.- Hoy.

.- Mira, te presento a mi prometida Isabel Santoro.

Sirius tomó su mano.- vaya me voy unos años y aquí todo ha cambiado demasiado.

.- No fueron unos años Sirius, fueron 4 años.

Sirius asintió.- se que ha sido mucho tiempo.


	100. LEY DE LOS ELFOS DOMESTICOS

El sábado por la mañana Hermione fue llamada al Ministerio junto con Harry y Ron.

.- Hubo disturbios en la Mansión Greenglass.- Jonh les dijo apenas los vió entrar.

Hermione frunció el ceño.- y porqué me hicieron venir a mi?

.- Porque el disturbio viene de los elfos de la mansión.- Jonh continuó.

Los 4 se aparecieron a las afueras de la Mansión.

Hermione se adelantó pero Harry la tomó de la mano y la puso detrás de él.

Un elfo apareció.- Señora Wesley.- hizo una exagerada reverencia.

Hermione salió detrás de Harry.- Como te llamas?

.- Ecco, mi señora.

.- Ecco, que ha pasado aquí?

.- La ama ha golpeado a mi hija mi señora.

Hermione hervía por dentro.- Ecco, podrías dejarnos pasar? Vengo con tres aurores. Ellos son Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Jonh Crane.

El elfo se hizo a un lado y los 4 entraron.

.- Puedo ver a su hija Ecco?

El elfo asintió.- por aquí.

Los 4 siguieron al elfo hasta las cocinas.

Una elfa pequeña estaba tendida en el suelo sangrando.

Hermione se dejó caer de rodillas.- So...soy Hermione Weasley. Vine a ayudar.- la voz le temblaba.- debemos llevarla a San Mungo.

Harry asintió y mando un patronus a Neferet.

Harry cargó a la elfina y corrieron hasta la salida para aparecerse en San Mungo.

Neferet ya los esperaba.- por aquí.

Hermione se había quedado en la Mansión con Jonh.

.- Ecco, porqué golpeó la Señora a tu hija?

El elfo removía sus manitas.- Trixie es algo osada, pero es buena elfina a pesar de ser chica.

Hermione sacó una libreta y fue apuntando lo que el elfo le decia.

.- Trixie desobedeció una orden pero era una orden que los amos no estaban en posibilidad de ordenar.

.- Que fué esa orden.

.- Querian vender a mi Trixie mi señora. La ley dice que ya no se puede hacer eso.

Hermione apretó la mandíbula.

.- No te preocupes Ecco, la ley los protege.

Una elfina mayor se acercó y tomó las manos de Hermione.- gracias mi señora, Kuatto tenía razón, usted es buena.

.- Solo son ustedes tres?

Ecco asintió.- Tuvimos a Truly antes de Trixie, pero fué a servir a la ama Daphne Flint para cuidar a su pequeña amita Amanda.

Hermione se levantó.- Iran al Ministerio conmigo.

.- Nos hará juicio?

Hermione negó.- para protección. Desde ahora no estan mas al servicio de los Greengrass.

Jonh asintió.

CW/HG

Neferet trabajaba para limpiar la herida de la cabeza de la elfina.

.- Harry, esto...lo hicieron para matarla.

Harry apretó las manos y la mandíbula.

La pequeña elfina despertó.- Tranquila, estas en San Mungo. Tienes una herida en la cabeza.

.- Trixie no quería que la vendieran, Trixie...

.- Shh, lo sabemos, tranquila, nadie te venderá.- Harry llegó a su lado.

.- La ama golpeó a Trixie por desobedecerla.

.- Tranquila.- Neferet limpió la herida y tomó fotos antes de cerrarla por completo.

.- Avisa a Kingsley del hallazgo.- Harry le dijo a Ron.

Ron salió y se apareció en el Ministerio.


	101. ABUELO SE FUE

Sirius se levantó, se había quedado en la madriguera. Bajó hasta la planta baja.

Dentro de la cocina Molly traía cargado a Scorpius mientras Isabel cocinaba el desayuno.

Scorpius levantó su cabeza sin dejar de abrazar a Molly.

Sirius miró a Scorpius pensativo.

Cuando lo había visto en el parque pensó de inmediato que era un Malfoy. Por ello cuando dijo papá lo había jalado del sueter con la creencia que vería a su sobrino Draco.

Pero tenía un olor familiar en él, olía a familia. Olia a madriguera y a las personas que amaba.

Entonces, cuando vió a Charlie no comprendía nada.

.- Buen día Sirius, ya mero estará el desayuno.- Molly saludó.

.- Buen día Molly. Isabel.

.- Buen día Señor Black.- Isabel dijo sonrojada.

.- Hola pequeño renacuajo.

.- No te oye Sirius.- Molly le recordó.

.- Lo olvidé.- Sirius dijo apenado.

Charlie entró con ropa para cambiar a Scorpius.- Buen día.- saludó.- ven hijo, vamos a cambiarte.

Scorpius negó y abrazó mas fuerte a Molly chupando su pulgar.

Charlie suspiró.- Y mi papá?

.- Kingsley lo llamó al Ministerio por una consulta, Scorpius ha estado así desde que se fué.

Charlie hizo por cargarlo pero Scorpius gruñó y apretó sus manitas alrededor del cuello de Molly.

.- Dejalo hijo, estará así hasta que tu papá regrese.

.- No te dejará hacer nada y aún esta en pijama.

.- Isabel me ayudará hoy.

Isabel sonrió.- lo hago con gusto.

.- Que le pasa al renacuajo?.- Sirius preguntó confuso.

.- Tiene episodios de dependencia.- Molly explicó.

.- Cómo?

.- Tenemos una teoría, pensamos que Scorpius sintió el abandono de bebé.- Molly se sentó.- Pásame la ropa Charlie.

Él puso la ropa en la mesa y Molly comenzó a cambiar a Scorpius.- No hace tanto frío Charlie.

.- Prefiero a que se enferme.

.- Si le pongo toda esa ropa va a sudar y se va a enfermar porque estará mojado.

Charlie refunfuñó.- es mi hijo mamá.

.- Es mi nieto, y sé lo que es bueno para él.

Scorpius puso sus manitas en las mejillas de Molly.- Abuela grita.

.- Lo siento Scor, tu papá me hace enojar.

Scorpius giró su cabecita hacia Charlie.- no hagas enojar a abuela.

Charlie rodó los ojos.- madre, no uses a mi hijo en mi contra.

Molly sonrió.- no tienes poder aquí.

Sirius reía casi doblado.- El pequeño renacuajo te tiene envuelta en su dedo meñique Molly.

.- Callate Sirius.- Molly bromeó.

.- Y Hermione?

.- Fué llamada al Ministerio.- Charlie le dijo.- por lo general nunca trabaja los sabados ni domingos.

Sirius entendió.

Charlie quiso cargar de nuevo a Scorpius pero él se pegó a Molly.

.- Déjalo hijo.- Molly le advirtió con una mirada.

Isabel comenzó a servir la comida.

Sientate en tu silla para que comas hijo.

* * *

.-Scorpius negó.

.- No dejaras que tu abuela coma.

.- Abuela.

Molly le sonrió.- no hagas caso cariño, comeremos los dos juntos.

.- Abuelo se fue.- Scorpius dijo con sus ojos acuosos.

.- Vendrá pronto, quieres leche con chocolate?

Scorpius se talló los ojos y asintió.

Charlie sacó un vaso y le sirvió su chocomilk.

Sirius ya se había servido un plato de comida.

Molly le puso un babero y le empezó a dar la comida.

Charlie se sentó rindiéndose.

Scorpius escupió la comida.- Sabe feo.

Sirius seguía comiendo para no desairar a Isabel pero esa comida tenía un extraño sabor.

.- Scorpius, no se escupe la comida.- Charlie lo reprendió.

Scorpius hizo una mueca de asco.- no es comida de abuela. Sabe feo.

.- Entonces ven para que tu abuela te haga un huevito con salchicha.

Scorpius extendió sus brazos derrotado y Charlie lo cargó.


	102. EL RECLAMO DE SCORPIUS

Sirius miraba con fascinación al pequeño renacuajo mientras jugaba con su tablero de luces de memoria.

Charlie lo tenía sentado en su regazo mientras su mamá cocinaba.

Scorpius había logrado hacer 18 combinaciones antes de perder.

.- No quieres salir a jugar, Scor?.- Charlie lo instó.

Scorpius negó.

Charlie no lo presionó mas aunque si le quito el sonido al juego.

.- Pipi, papi.

Charlie lo levantó y lo llevó al baño.

Sirius jaló el juego intrigado. Las luces se encendieron y comenzó a apretar los botones que se encendían.

Frunció el ceño cuando perdió pero volvió a iniciar, pronto se encontraba seriamente sumergido en el juego hasta que llegó Scorpius.

.- Cómo lo logra el renacuajo?

Charlie se encogió de hombros.- yo no le entiendo, solo lo veo jugar.

.- Estos juegos muggles.- Sirius se frustró.

.- Padrino me lo regaló.

Sirius miró a Charlie.

.- Dice que su padrino se lo regaló.

La chimenea se encendió y entró Arthur.

Scorpius corrió a él levantando sus bracitos.

Arthur lo cargó.- que estuviste haciendo?

.- Abuelo se fué.- Scorpius lo abrazó.

.- Ohh, fué uno de esos días?.- le preguntó a Charlie.

Charlie asintió.

Arthur se sentó en su sillón.- lo siento Scor, tuve que ir a ver al Ministro.

.- Abuelo no trabaja, abuelo queda conmigo.

Arthur asintió y besó su cabecita.

.- Arthur? Que bueno que ya estas en casa.- Molly suspiró.- Scorpius se despertó angustiado porque no te vió y luego...

.- Lo sé cariño, ya me reclamó.

Molly sonrió.

.- Abuelo.- Scorpius lo abrazó.

.- Sabes, pasé por el callejón Diagon y te traje...- Arthur sacó un libro.

Scorpius sonrió y lo tomó entre sus manitas. Era un libro para dibujar por números. Algo tipo mándala.

.- Ve por tus colores.

Scorpius se bajó y corrió hasta el armario debajo de la escalera, donde su abuela le había acondicionado con un escritorio pequeño y una silla. Tomó sus colores y regresó a la sala.

Volvió a sentarse en el regazo de Arthur y vació los colores en sus piernas.

.- Los Greengrass cometieron un crimen.- Arthur soltó.

Charlie se giró rápidamente.- Que han hecho?

Arthur pasó su mano por su cara.- hirieron de gravedad a uno de sus elfos.

Sirius no entendía.

.- Hermione logró introducir hace 3 años una ley para las criaturas mágicas y para los elfos una ley que les permite respeto por parte de sus amos, un día libre a la semana y paga semanal.

Al principio hubo descontentos pero luego lo aceptaron y fué aprobada.

Los Greengrass querían vender una de sus elfinas mas chicas y eso ya esta prohibido.

Sirius comenzaba a entender.

.- Iran a Azkaban?.- Charlie preguntó.

Arthur asintió.- pudieron haberse quedado solo con el cargo de querer vender a la elfa pero la golpearon con tal saña que es imposible pensar que no quisieron matarla.

Charlie tragó saliva.- por eso llamaron a Hermione.

.- Si hijo, no creo que venga temprano a casa, ni ella ni Harry ni Ron.

Scorpius tomó la mano derecha de Arthur.- abuelo dibuja.

Arthur sonrió y tomó un color para dibujar juntos.

.- Te has jubilado Arthur?

.- Si, hace años que debí hacerlo. Solo no me había decidido.

.- A comer Tropa.- Molly llamó.- lavenle las manos a Scor.

Arthur llamó su atención.- a comer.

Scorpius dejó el libro y los colores para correr al baño a lavarse las manos.

Regresó a la cocina con las manos en alto. Molly se las secó.

Charlie lo sentó en su silla y Arthur le puso el babero.

Molly puso su tan famoso y sabroso pastel de carne y Spaguetti verde que Scorpius amaba.

Scorpius comenzó a mover sus piecitos adelante y atrás hasta que su plato llegó.


	103. LA VERDAD

Hermione,Harry, Teddy y Ron entraron a la Madriguera a las 4:45 pm.

Scorpius se bajó de las piernas de Arthur y llevó su libro de colorear hacia Teddy y salieron a dibujar.

Charlie besó a Hermione.- Nos explicó mi padre.

.- Los llevaron a Azkaban.- Harry dijo en un hilo de voz.

.- Casi matan a la elfa.- Ron soltó.- donde esta Isabel?

.- Se fué a recostar hijo, no se sentía bien.- Molly dijo.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón.- debo confesarles algo.- lanzó un muffliato.

Todos prestaron atención y Harry le dió apoyo.

.- Hace 2 años me llamaron del hospital de Venecia con urgencia. No sabía para que pero me presenté lo mas pronto que pude.

Al llegar un medimago me guió a una habitación. Astoria Malfoy estaba ahí.

.- No sabía porqué me había mandado llamar y cuando pregunte un abogado se me acercó con unos documentos.

.- Astoria me cedía todos los derechos de su hijo Scorpius quien hacia nacido sordo.

Molly se llevó una mano a a boca.

.- Mi mente en ese momento estaba bloqueada. Ella se estaba muriendo y me dejaba a su bebé recién nacido.

Harry tomó su mano y la apretó.

.- Me dijo que su familia nunca debía saber de la existencia de Scorpius. El niño siendo sordo en manos de puristas tendría un final...

Hermione tragó saliva.- comprendí las implicaciones. En eso una enfermera llevó al bebé y me lo dió. Al tenerlo en mis brazos y mirar eso ojos yo...no pude negarme y firmé.

Molly tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

.- Astoria murió en esa cama agradeciendome. El abogado me entregó una carpeta con las cuentas de Gringotts, las empresas y una carta de Astoria.

.- Me quedé en Venecia un día cuando me contactó el abogado para entregarme los papeles legales de Scorpius Granger.

Viaje a Londres y lo llevé a un hospital para que le hicieran un chequeo. Scorpius estaba muy desnutrido, me confirmaron que era sordo. Estuvo internado 4 días, despues lo dieron de alta y lo llevé a casa, pero no sabía que haría después.

Sirius escuchaba atento. Arthur igual.

.- Yo llegué a la Madriguera en un momento de desesperación. El resto ya lo saben.

.- Por eso sentía que Scorpius era familia.- Sirius soltó después de un silencio.

.- Porqué no nos dijiste hija, lo hubieramos entendido.- Molly se acercó.

.- Molly, no es que no confiara en ustedes, pero entre menos supieran de las raices de Scorpius mas seguro estaría.

.- Los Greengrass hubieran criado a Scorpius escondiéndolo solo por la herencia de los Malfoy. Después se hubieran deshecho de él.- Arthur dijo pensativo.

Hermione asintió.

.- Con los Greengrass en Azkaban podrán estar mas seguros.- Ron dijo entre dientes.

.- Odio decirlo pero si.- Hermione suspiró.

.- Scorpius sigue siendo Scorpius. Hija, fué muy noble lo que hiciste. Él es feliz porque tu lo has criado.- Molly aseguró.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

.- No es mío solamente el crédito, ustedes me han ayudado mucho.

Scorpius y Teddy entraron corriendo.

Hermione eliminó el muffliato.

.- Mami, ya nos vamos a la feria?

Hermione rió y asintió abrazando a su hijo.


	104. FURIOSA

Blaise llegó a la madriguera un viernes por la tarde y oyó mucha algarabía proveniente del patio.

Rodeó la casa y se quedó estupefacto.

Tenían un mini juego de Quidditch y Harry traía a Scorpius quien sonreía emocionado.

Teddy iba con Ron.

.- Blaise.- Arthur saludó.

.- Señor Weasley.- el moreno le dió la mano.

.- Venías a ver a Scor?

Blaise asintió.

.- Ven sientate, acaban de empezar.

Blaise se acomodó.- Quedé de ver a Hermione, emm es el cumpleaños de mi hermanita y mi madre le hará una fiesta.

.- Espera, Hermione vendrá a esta hora?

Blaise vió su reloj.- si.

Arthur se levantó como resorte.- Harry, Harry, bajen.

Blaise lo miró extrañado.

Harry no lo oyó e impulsó mas la escoba.

.- Merlín.- Arthur volvió a llamarlo.

.- Pasa algo Señor Weasley?.- Blaise preguntó al ver la desesperación de Arthur por hacer que bajaran.

.- Hermione, no sabe que Harry sube a..

.- En nombre de Merlín, que rayos estan haciendo?.- Hermione había entrado por la chimenea y no vió a nadie pero oyó ruidos del patio.

Salió y casi le da un infarto.

.- Harry James Potter, baja a mi hijo en estos momentos.- Hermione estaba casi en un paro.

Harry giró la escoba y bajó poco a poco.

.- Estuve atento Hermione, no corrió ningún riesgo.- Arthur dijo.

Harry llegó al suelo y desató las correas que lo ataban a Scorpius.

.- Mam.- Scorpius corrió a abrazarla_ me viste, me viste, yo vuelo mami.

Hermione asintió.- Ustedes tres me van a explicar en este momento que hacia mi hijo subido en una escoba.

.- Mione, yo...- Harry comenzó .- Scorpius quería ver...

.- Nada Harry, nada justifica este...descuido.

.- No lo descuidé Mione, lo ate con correas seguras.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos un momento.

.- Y si se hubiera caido? Si se hubiera roto un brazo o una pierna o peor...Merlín no lo quiera se quedara inconsciente, Harry.- Hermione se agarró de Blaise.- porque los hombres no ven el peligro?

.- Calmate Hermione, no es bueno en tu estado.- Ron quiso acercarse.

Blaise había cargado a Scorpius.

.- Mami enojada?

.- Tambien a Teddy lo has subido, Merlín Harry en que rayos estabas pensando?

.- Mione, Scorpius estaba seguro, te lo juro.

.- No me jures nada Harry, me asombra que no veas los riesgos.

Harry no dijo nada mas. Sabía que en esos momentos Hermione no entendería razones.

Blaise casi se carcajeaba de la cara de Potter.

.- Dónde está Molly?.- Hermione pregunto roja.

.- Mamá e Isabel fueron a la escuela de la tarde.- Ron se atrevió a contestar.

.- Y ustedes aprovecharon su ausencia para hacer esto.

Los tres se quedaron callados.

Hermione les dió una última mirada antes de jalar a Blaise hacia la casa para ir a cambiar a Scorpius.

Los vieron irse y los tres soltaron el aire.- Estamos en serios problemas.- dijo Arthur apesadumbrado.

Harry y Ron tragaron saliva.

.- Cuando Molly se entere...

.- Lo siento Señor Weasley.- Harry dijo apenado.

.- Lo bueno que Charlie no estaba aquí, sino le hubiera tocado por partida doble.- Ron casi rió.


	105. DESTINOS CRUZADOS

La fiesta estaba en su apojeo cuando Hermione, Scorpius y Blaise llegaron.

.- Tranquila Hermione. Mi madre se casó con un Muggle.

Scorpius vió los juegos y los señaló.- puedo ir mami?

.- Primero debes darle el regalo a la del cumpleaños.

Scorpius torció la boca justo como Draco.

.- Blaise.- una niña morena corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

.- Olivia, te presento a una amiga Hermione y su hijo Scorpius.

.- Hola.- la niña saludo sonriente.- es tu novia Blaise?

Blaise rió y negó.- es una amiga.

Hermione instó a Scorpius a darle el regalo.

Scorpius se acercó timido y le extendió una caja.

Olivia sonrió.- gracias. Juegas?

.- Olivia, Scorpius no oye pero puede ir a jugar, llevalo.

Olivia asintió y tomó la mano de Scorpius.

.- Estarán bien Hermione.

Ella asintió.

.- Mira, ya llegó Theo. Vamos a sentarnos por allá.

.- Hola Hermione, que bueno que llegaron, donde esta Scor?

.- En los juegos.

Theo se asomó y lo vió.- espero que venga a saludarme pronto.

.- Hola Camile.

.- Hola Blaise, como estás?

.- Perfectamente y tu?

.- Bien, no me quejo. Te presento a una amiga Hermione Weasley.

.- Mucho gusto, soy Camile, familia politica de Blaise.

.- Hola, mucho gusto.

Un joven llegó al lado de Camile.- El es mi hermano Eddie.

Camile se giró hacia su hermano y le habló con señas.

Hermione entendió.

El joven extendió su mano.

.- Hola Eddie, soy Hermione.- ella le dijo a señas.

El joven sonrió.- mucho gusto, conoces el lenguaje de señas.

Hermione asintió.- tengo un hijo sordo.

En eso Scorpius llegó y abrazó a Theo.

.- Aquí esta el pequeño sobrino.

Camile se le quedo mirando y después se levantó.- Hola Scorpius.

.- Camile.- Scorpius se removió y Theo lo dejó en el suelo. Scorpius abrazó a Camile de las piernas.

Hermione, Blaise y Theo los vieron extrañados.

.- Cómo conoces a mi sobrino Camile?

.- Él y su abuelo van al Mercado de pulgas.- Camile rió y cargó a Scorpius.- nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, su abuelo lo llevaba desde bebé.

.- Mam.- Scorpius la llamo.- es Camile, ella lleva cosas a vender al Mercado de pulgas.

Hermione le sonrió.

.- El Señor Weasley es su padre?.- Camile le preguntó a Hermione.

.- No, pero casi, es mi suegro.

.- Yo les vendí el carrucel de animales. Scorpius lo jaló desde su cochecito y su suegro lo compró para él.

.- A Scor le encantaba ese carrucel. No lo soltaba por nada.

.- Luego cada miércoles iban sin falta.

.- Mi suegro colecciona cosas.

.- Tiene buenos gustos y se los transmitió a Scorpius.

Hermione sonrió y asintió.

CW/HG

.- Que hicieron que?.- Molly estaba roja de furia.

.- El estaba protegido cariño.- Arthur trataba de calmar a su esposa.

.- Arthur, si Hermione decide que ya no lo dejará mas con nosotros...- A Molly se le cortó la voz y comenzó a llorar_ no puedo con esto Arthur, no podría vivir si mi Scorpius, fueron irresponsables.

Ron, Harry y Arthur asintieron.

Isabel tambien los veía seria.

Charlie llegó por la red flu y al ver las caras largas y a su madre llorar pensó que algo malo había pasado.

.- Que paso?

.- Hermione llegó cuando subimos a Scorpius y Teddy a la escoba.- Ron confesó.

.- Ohh.

.- Es todo lo que tienes que decir Charlie?.- Molly elevó la voz.

Charlie negó cuando vió a Harry moverle la cabeza, ellos se estaban culpando y lo estaban cubriendo.

.- Claro que no mamá, pero estoy en shock.


	106. DEBES IR

Hermione y Scorpius llegaron a la casa. Scorpius llevaba una bolsa grande de dulces y premios.

.- Abuelo.- Scorpius corrió hacia él.- gane premios y me dieron dulces.

.- Te divertiste?

Scorpius asintió sonriente.- Camile esta ahí abuelo.

Charlie bajó.- Hey campeón.

.- Papi, mira, muchos dulces y premios, fui rápido y gané.

.- Cuantos premios y dulces.- Charlie lo cargó y besó su mejilla.- por lo que veo te divertiste.

.- Tío Blaise salto conmigo en bolsas grandes.

.- Sacos, Scorpius.- Hermione le recordó.

.- Siento no haberlos acompañado.

Hermione lo besó.- Cómo te fué.

.- Aprobaron el primer capitulo, pero quieren imagenes.

.- Y eso seria un problema?

Charlie la abrazó con un brazo ya que traia a Scorpius cargado.- tendría que ir a Rumania.

Hermione se quedo seria.

.- No lo estoy pensando Hermione, les dije que era imposible para mi ir por el momento.

Arthur tomó a Scorpius.- que dices si vamos a enseñarle a tu abuela tus premios y nos cuentas que hiciste en la fiesta.

Scorpius asintió.

.- Lo llevaré a la Madriguera.

Charlie asintió.

.- Hermione..

.- Charlie, deberías ir.

.- No te dejaré sola, estas embarazada y...

.- Aun faltan 6 meses para tener a la bebé y no estaría sola, tus papás estan aquí, deberías ir.

Charlie negó.

.- Me quedo con ustedes, ya se que mis padres estan aquí pero no es lo mismo a que yo esté aquí.

.- Charlie, este es tu momento, deberías ir porqué debes decirle al mundo lo maravilloso que es ese mundo que te atrapó, además estamos a un traslador de diferencia.

Charlie la miró.- estas segura?

Hermione asintió.

Charlie la abrazó.- te amo.

.- Y yo te amo.- Hermione lo besó.

CW/HG

.- Mira a quien traje, querida.- Arthur entró por la cocina.

.- Mi bebé hermoso.- Molly sonrió, lo cargó y besó sus mejillas.

.- Mira abuela, muchos dulces y premios.

.- Se ven ricos Scor.

.- Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

.- Por supuesto que sí amor.- Molly no lo soltó y lo llevó a su habitación.

.- Molly, amor...

.- No me hables Arthur Weasley y ni se te ocurra dormir conmigo, hay muchas habitaciones vacias.

Arthur maldijo. Esa noche dormiría solo.

CW/HG

.- Ron, en verdad creías que no tendrían consecuencias.- Isabel dijo enojada.

.- Scorpius y Teddy estaban seguros.

.- Y si hubiera sido nuestro hijo? Tambien lo subirías? Hermione ha de estar muy molesta, yo misma lo estoy y no son mis hijos.

.- No te alteres Isabel, ellos no cayeron. Estaban perfectamente bien.

.- Fueron irresponsables_ Isabel gritó.

.- Tranquila amor.

Isabel se acostó dandole la espalda.

.- Vamos amor.- Ron quiso acercarse.

.- Ni lo pienses.- Isabel dijo entre dientes.

Ron suspiró. Si, sería una larga noche.

CW/HG

El patronus de Molly entró por la ventana avisando que Scorpius quería quedarse en la madriguera.

Charlie aprovechó y llevo a su esposa a su habitación.

Hermione se dejó guíar.

Luego ella lo desnudó con un movimiento de varita.

.- Te gusta lo que ves, esposa?

Ella le dirigió una mirada sexy y puso sus manos en su pecho.

Los músculos debajo de sus manos temblaron.

.- Esta noche yo llevaré el mando.- Hermione le susurró.


	107. NO ESTAN

Scorpius despertó y no vió a su abuelo a un lado.

Se levantó buscándolo.

Molly le tocó el hombro.- Vamos a cambiarte. Hoy debemos ir por la despensa.

Scorpius sonrió, le encantaba ir con su abuela al mandado porque llenaban el carrito de cosas ricas y siempre lo dejaba escoger el helado.

Saltó hasta el closet donde su abuela sacó unos jean azules deslavados y una camiseta de manga larga y un sueter azul nuevo con cierre al frente con un gorro.

.- Mío abuela, si, si, gracias.

Molly sonrió.- Sabía que te gustaría. Hoy hará mucho mas frío que ayer. Sacó unos guantes del mismo color que el sueter y se los puso.

.- Desayunaremos fuera.- Molly cargó a Scorpius y bajaron. Tomó su bolso y entraron a la red flu.

CW/HG

Arthur despertó con un horrible dolor de espalda.

Debía cambiar los colchones.

Se sobó los músculos maldiciendo.

Definitivamente ese día no podría cargar a Scorpius.

Se levantó y entró a su habitación pero no encontró ni a Molly ni a Scorpius.

Tal vez ya estarían en la cocina.

Se metió a bañar con agua caliente para ver si le ayudaba con sus músculos.

CW/HG

Ron tambien despertó con dolor de espalda y cuello, había dormido en el suelo.

Se sentó como pudo y se fijó que Isabel no estaba en la cama.

Se levantó rápidamente a pesar de que sus músculos protestaron por el rápido movimiento.

.- Isabel?

Ella salió del baño.- Ya pensaste en lo que hicieron?

Ron se acercó a ella.- Isabel, amor. Ven.

Isabel llevaba solo una toalla.- te prometo no volver a ser irresponsable.

Isabel torció la boca.- te creeré?

Ron la besó.- por nuestro hijo. El pequeño Weasley ahí.

Isabel le sonrió. Se besaron hasta que el grito de Arthur sonó en toda la Madriguera.

Ron e Isabel bajaron alarmados.

.- Papá?

.- Tu madre y Scorpius no estan.- dijo desesperado.

.- Molly dijo ayer que iría a comprar la despensa.

Arthur dejó salir el aire que sostenía.

.- Que pensaste papá?

.- No lo sé hijo, es solo que yo, no los ví y...

.- Mamá no te dejó dormir en la habitación verdad?

Arthur frunció el ceño.- no.

CW/HG

Molly empujaba el carrito de las compras y Scorpius iba sentado en él.

.- Leche abuela.

Molly asintió y puso dos galones de leche.

Tambien puso 5 paquetes de harina de trigo.

Frutas y verduras.

.- Brócoli abuela, mucho brócoli.- Scorpius movia sus piecitos adelante y atras.

Molly se paró en los pescados y mariscos y Scorpius arrugó la nariz.- no abuela, no pescado, guacala.

Molly rió.- a tu abuelo le gusta el pescado.

.- No abuela, no le gusta como a mi.

.- Entonces llevamos carne roja, molida, bisteck, cerdo?

.- Si abuela.

Molly le dió un beso en la mejilla.

Puso varios paquetes de carnes de todo.

.- Helado abuela.

Molly bajó a Scorpius y el se paró frente a la puerta de cristal con su manita en su barbilla.

Molly sonrió fascinada con el. Esta había sido su rutina cada mes.

Scorpius se giró hacia Molly y sonrió.- Crema y zarzamora.

Molly abrió el refrigerador y sacó una tina grande de helado de fresa y Zarzamora.

Scorpius era un niño pero le gustaban muchas cosas que la mayoría de los niños odiaba.

Parte de eso era gracias a Arthur que lo enseñó a comer casi de todo pero el pescado jamás le gustó.

Hermione había hecho un gran trabajo con él.

Molly ya no podía ver la vida sin Scorpius, era algo bueno que Hermione y Charlie se hubieran casado y vivieran cerca.

Lo tenía cerca y aunque no fuera de su sangre ella lo amaba profundamente.


	108. PAPI SE FUE

Los días siguientes se preparaban para decirle a Scorpius que Charlie no estaría en casa por varias semanas.

No seria fácil y lo sabían. Pero Charlie viajaría los fines de semana a casa.

Lo sentaron en la sala y le explicaron pero Scorpius se soltó llorando.- Ya no quieres ser mi papi?

A Charlie se le partió el corazón.- Soy tu papá Scorpius, no voy a dejar de serlo, solo que debo ir por trabajo, vendré a casa los fines de semana.

.- Ya no quieres a mami.- Scorpius corrió con Arthur y él lo cargó.

Charlie se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Scor, amo a tu mami y a ti. Por ustedes estoy haciendo esto. Vendré a verlos.

Scorpius se giró y abrazó a Arthur mientras sollozaba.

Charlie se acercó pero Arthur lo detuvo y negó.- Estará bien, solo necesita tiempo.

Charlie no se quería ir con Scorpius en ese estado.

Hermione también estaba triste.

Arthur lo sacó al jardín y se sentó con él en su mecedora.- sabes, tu papá era como tu. Lloraba cuando me iba a trabajar. Pero jamás dejé de amarlo.

Scorpius comenzó a chupar su pulgar y a rascarse el oido.

Arthur lo abrazó y se mecio.

Dejó que Scorpius pensara.

CW/HG

.- No puedo irme así Hermione.- Charlie estaba tan arrepentido.

.- Debes Charlie. Has comenzado un excelente libro y debes llevar imágenes. Solo seran unas semanas.

Charlie salió al jardín para buscar a Scorpius y su padre.

Se acercó a ellos.

Se hincó frente a Scorpius.

.- Hijo, te amo, te amo tanto, eres mi bebé Scorpius y jamas dejaré de amarte, ni a ti, tu hermanita y tu mamá. Haremos un trato. Vendré el sabado por la mañana y los llevaré a tu mamá y a ti a pasear, iremos a donde tu quieras.

Scorpius negó.- no vayas papi.- volvió a rascar su oido.

Hermione salió con ellos.

.- Mami, dile a papi que no se vaya.

Hermione suspiró.- Tu papá debe ir...así como yo voy al trabajo. Tu padrino, tío Ron, tío Bill.

.- Pero ellos llevan a trabajo mami.

Hermione sacó su dedo de la boca de Scorpius y renegó volviendo a chuparlo.

.- Debes irte Charlie.- Hermione lo abrazó.- Scor entenderá con el tiempo.

Charlie la besó y acarició su vientre.- te amo, vendré el fin de semana.

.- Te amo.

Charlie se acercó a Scorpius y le besó la frente.

Después salió de los terrenos de la madriguera y activó el traslador.

Hermione cargó a Scorpius.- que dices si invitamos a Teddy y vamos a los juegos del parque?.

Scorpius negó.

.- Hacemos galletas?

.- Papi se fué.

.- Oye Scorpius, sabes que podemos hacer, podemos limpiar esa camara que compramos y vemos si funciona.

Eso pareció animar a Scorpius y Arthur lo llevó al cobertizo y le puso un mandil para la suciedad y guantes de latex.

Scorpius la limpió con un cepillo dental y una toallita.

Hermione fué a su casa y se dejó caer en el sillón cansada tan física como emocional. Extrañaría mucho a Charlie.


	109. EL REGRESO DE LUNA

Scorpius no había querido ir a la Escuela y Hermione no lo había presionado.

Había sido una larga semana muy dificil para todos.

Charlie enviaba cartas todos los días y Hermione se las traducía a Scorpius.

Harry llegó un viernes y se lo llevó al trabajo porque lo vió decaido.

.- Que dices si vamos a ver el entrenamiento de los aurores?

Scorpius asintió.

Harry lo llevó al quinto piso, a la sala de entrenamiento.

Cargó a Scorpius y entraron. A Scorpius se le iluminó el rostro cuando vió parte de los duelos.

.- Señor Potter.- uno de los aurores nuevos se paró derecho casi estilo militar.

.- Cooper.- Harry saludó.

Los demas hicieron lo mismo, dejaron de hacer lo que hacian para saludar a su jefe con respeto.

.- Buenas tardes, hoy tendremos entrenamiento físico. Mi asistente el Señor Scorpius Weasley los verá el día de hoy.- Harry decía mientras hacia señas para que Scorpius entendiera.

Scorpius sonrió cuando su padrino dijo Señor Scorpius.

.- Quiero dos parejas al frente.

Todos se peleaban por estar.

.- Scorpius, escoge 4 personas.- lo bajó al suelo y caminó tocando de uno en uno.

Harry sonrió.- a mi cuenta, persecusión y duelo para desarmar.- cargó de nuevo a Scorpius y colocó protecciones alrededor.

Los demas aurores se hicieron a un lado.

Scorpius sonreía mientras aplaudía emocionado.

CW/HG

Luna Lovegood ingresó al Ministerio en busca del departamento de Regulación de criaturas mágicas.

Requería firmara los permisos de traslado a Londres de 3 Colacuernos de la Reserva de Hungría donde trabajaba.

Recientemente habían encontrado 2 hembras en el bosque prohibido de Hogwarts. Hembras muy jóvenes.

Hagrid había contactado a la reserva de Rumania pero Charlie no estaba ya trabajando ahí. Recurrió a la reserva de Hungría porque en Rumania solo tenían a Norberto.

Asi que Hungría si tenía machos en edad reproductiva.

Luna y demas magizoólogos habían trabajado arduamente para abrir una pequeña reserva en Londres.

CW/HG

.- Te gustó el entrenamiento?

Scorpius asintió efusivo. Su padrino era genial. Lo había visto batiendose en duelo.

.- Vamos a mi oficina y después a la madriguera.

.- Mam.- Scorpius dijo.

.- Quieres ir a la oficina de mamá?

Scorpius asintió.

CW/HG

Luna entró a la oficina de la jefe de departamento encontrandose con Hermione.

.- Luna!!.- Hermione se levantó y abrazó a su amiga.

.- Hermione! , Eres jefa del departamento?

.- Si, hace ya unos años. Que te trae por aquí?

.- Abriremos una pequeña reserva de Dragones aquí en Londres. Necesito tus firmas para trasladar a los machos desde Hungría.

.- No sabía de eso, pero he tenido el trabajo atrasado, deja busco la carpeta.

.- Te ves cansada Hermione.

.- He tenido una semana de locos. Disculpame.

.- No hay nada que disculpar, solo...

Un toque en la puerta las interrumpió.

Harry abrió la puerta y Scorpius corrió hacia Hermione.- mami.

.- Mi lindo bebé rubio.- Hermione lo cargó y besó sus mejillas.

.- Luna?.- Harry le sonrió y Luna lo abrazó.- que tal Harry. Cuanto tiempo.

Quien es este jovencito tan hermoso?

Hermione se acercó.- Es mi hijo Scorpius.

Luna le sonrió dando la mano.- mucho gusto Scorpius.

.- Mi hijo tiene una discapacidad auditiva Luna, no oye.

.- Quien es mami?

.- Es una buena amiga, se llama Luna.

Scorpius se giró hacia ella y le sonrió.

Luna le devolvió la sonrisa.- Te casaste Hermione?

.- Si, Charlie Weasley.

.- Porqué no vamos a comer y nos ponemos al día, Scorpius tiene hambre.- Harry le dijo al ver retorcerse a Scorpius.

.- Tengo trabajo atrasado Harry, porqué no llevas a Luna y Scorpius a la madriguera?

.- Necesitas descansar Mione, recuerdas a tu hija?

Hermione asintió en acuerdo.

.- Tienes otra hija?

Hermione se tocó el vientre.

.- Felicidades Hermione.

.- Gracias Luna, vamos a comer.


	110. FAMILIA

Harry pasó por Teddy a Grimmauld Place, estaba con Sirius.

.- Iremos a comer a la madriguera, deberías ir con nosotros.

.- Gracias cachorro, pero creo que, aún me cuesta adaptarme.

.- Anda Tío Sirius, vamos, abuela Molly hace rico de comer.- Teddy tomó su mano.

CW/HG

.- Entonces, te acabas de casar?

Hermione asintió.- hace 3 meses mas o menos.

.- Abuela, hamburguesa.- Scorpius llamó su atención.

.- Si amor, especial para ti.- Molly le sirvió el plato.

.- Es hermoso Hermione, se ve tan tierno.

.- Gracias Luna.

.- Así que el gran Charlie Weasley cayó rendido a tus pies he?

.- Se podría decir.- Hermione, Sirius, Arthur, Molly y Harry rieron.

Ron e Isabel llegaron.

.- Luna? Merlín Luna ven aquí.- Ron la abrazó.- mucho tiempo sin saber de ti, donde te habías metido?

.- Aquí y allá, ahora estoy en la Reserva de Dragones en Hungría.

.- Vi el profeta, es verdad que abrirán una Reserva aquí en Londres?

.- Si todo va bien si.- Luna se separó de él.

.- He, te presento a mi prometida Isabel Santoro.

Luna sonrió y le dió la mano.- Luna Lovegood.

.- Sentémonos a comer.

Sirius comía de las papás de Scorpius.- Mira Abuela.

.- Sirius Black, deja la comida de mi nieto.

.- Yo tambien quiero un plato así.- Sirius se defendió.

.- Ohh Sirius, sigues siento un muchacho.

Scorpius alejó su plato y fue a sentarse con su abuelo.

.- Ven aquí pequeño Renacuajo.

Arthur solo sonrió.- Se te olvida que no te oye, verdad?

Sirius se pateó mentalmente.

Luna sonreía, extrañaba mucho sentirse en familia. Después de la muerte de su padre se había ido a Hungría buscando no recordar la tristeza que la esperaba en Londres.

.- Madre, porqué Scorpius tiene una hamburguesa y nosotros esto?.- Ron señaló unas tortitas de coliflor con una salsa chipotle.- eso es favoritismo.

.- Ron.- Isabel reprendió.

.- No pensé que quisieran hamburguesa.

Tu padre debe bajarle a las grasas. Por su salud.- Molly replicó

No le hagas caso Molly.- Hermione le quitó importancia.- esta delicioso.

.- Gracias querida.

Arthur frunció el ceño y miraba la comida de Scorpius con anhelo.

Scorpius le puso una papa en la boca a Arthur y puso un dedito en su boca de que no dijera nada.

Arthur agradeció.

Dentro de la plática Scorpius le pasaba pedazos de hamburguesa.

La chimenea se encendió y entró Theodore Nott con su maletín.- Buenas tardes, disculpen el venir sin avisar pero debía hacerlo. Hermione vi el expediente de Scorpius y le tocaba ayer la vacuna de los oidos.

.- Que cabeza la mía, lo siento y gracias por venir. Lo llevaré a San Mungo.

.- No te preocupes, por eso vine.- Theo apuró a decir.

.- Tío Theo.- Scorpius se bajó de las piernas de Arthur y lo abrazó.

.- Hola Scorpius.- Theo lo cargó.- Vengo...a...revisar...tus...oidos.- dijo a señas.- Lo dije bien?

Hermione asintió sonriente.

Scorpius se cubrió sus brazos. No le gustaban las inyecciones.

Theo lo llevó a la sala junto con Hermione.

Sacó un aparato para checar los oidos de Scorpius.

.- Ha tenido comezón?.- Theo preguntó mientras revisaba.

.- Mm no que recuerde.

.- Este esta bien.- le giró la cabeza a Scorpius para checar el otro.- este esta un poco irritado pero no mucho.- rebuscó en su maletín.- abre la boca.

Scorpius lo hizo.

.- Tiene irritada la garganta. Ha tenido tos, fiebre?

Hermione negó.

.- Hay...puede haber una solución a su problema de oidos. Bueno, a su discapacidad auditiva.

Hermione frunció el ceño.- no comprendo. Dijeron que no era candidato para un implante.

.- He estado investigando, Hermione estoy hablando de la adopción mágica por sangre.


	111. TOMAR UNA DECISION

.- Quieres decir que...si lo adoptamos por medio de la magia, el pueda oir?

.- Es una posibilidad Hermione.- Theo asintió.

Hermione se sentó en un sillón.- Tuve la oportunidad de que mi hijo oyera adoptándolo y no lo hice antes?

.- Aún no sé si funcionará, pero he estado investigando un poco, para que el tuviera esa discapacidad tuvo que haber una deficiencia en los genes de Astoria o Draco, aunque yo apostaría que fue Draco.

Hermione lo vió a los ojos.- basado en...

.- Todas las torturas que tuvo que soportar. Hermione, cada vez que Lucius fallaba en alguna misión lo pagaba su familia.

Hermione suspiró varias veces.- Cómo lo haríamos?

Theo se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Por medio de tu bebé.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

.- Tu bebé tiene la mezcla de ustedes dos, un ADN mezclado de los dos, es perfecto. Pero necesitaríamos sangre del cordón umbilical mientras está unida a ti. Después será tarde.

.- Eso...es peligroso no?

Theo asintió.

.- No arriesgaré a mi bebé.- Hermione llevó sus manos a su vientre.

.- Piénsalo Hermione, la vida de Scorpius podría ser mejor. Has pensado en que si no lo intentas, Scorpius no podrá asistir a Hogwarts?

Hermione ya lo sabía. Lo había aceptado hace tiempo cuando le dijeron que no era candidato a un implante.

.- Como puedo decidirlo Theo? Como me pides eso?

.- Platícalo con tu esposo. Pero en lo referente a Scorpius tu tienes el poder de decisión.

Theo sacó la vacuna y la preparó.- necesito que sostengas a Scorpius.

Hermione abrazó a Scorpius.

El comenzó a llorar.- pap.

Harry apareció.- déjamelo Mione.

Hermione se lo pasó a Harry.

CW/HG

Hermione no había regresado al trabajo. No podía con tanto que pensar y lo peor era que Charlie no estaba a su lado y no podía decirle que fuera por eso.

Scorpius jugaba en el piso de la casa completamente feliz e ignorante de lo que a Hermione tenía nerviosa.

Hermione miró su rostro de perfil, con esa sonrisa que la enamoró.

Recordó cuando llegó a la madriguera después de un día pesado del trabajo y Scorpius le sonrió enfundado en un mameluco rojo con un León al frente. Regalo de Harry.

Scorpius se levantó y dió sus pasos hacia ella. Para Hermione habían sido sus primeros pasos.

Hermione se había hincado y esperó que llegara a sus brazos.

Scorpius rió al llegar con pasitos torpes.

Tenía apenas 11 meses pero su determinación era fuerte.

Con el paso de los meses Hermione aceptó el hecho que su hijo no podría asistir a Hogwarts.

Ahora tenía la decisión entre poner en riesgo a su bebé no nato por el bien de Scorpius.

Deseó que Charlie estuviera ahí.

Scorpius se levantó y abrazó a Hermione.- mami, quiero ir con papi.

.- Yo tambien amor, pero papi esta haciendo un trabajo muy importante. Debemos apoyarlo.

.- Papi juega conmigo.

Hermione lo abrazó.- Vamos a dormir amor. Mañana le escribimos a papá y le haces un dibujo.


	112. TORMENTA

Scorpius se despertó temprano, era Sábado y su papá dijo que iría el sábado.

Bajó las escaleras y se sentó frente a la puerta a esperar.

Fuera de la casa caía una lluvia fuerte y hacía mucho viento.

La red flu se encendió y entró Arthur.- Scorpius, ven, no debes andar descalzo, te enfermarás.

.- Espero a mi papi.

.- Y tu mamá?

.- Durmiendo.

Arthur lo cargó y subió para cambiar a Scorpius, habían anunciado una tormenta.

Kuatto apareció.

.- Kuatto, por favor sella todas las ventanas, habrá una tormenta.

El elfo asintió y desapareció.

Hermione se despertó y salió hacia la habitación de Scorpius.

.- Hermione, anunciaron una tormenta. Los llevaré a Grimmauld Place, ahí estaremos seguros.

Hermione asintió y gritó cuando oyó la puerta que se azotaba.

.- Haz una maleta con ropa.

Hermione sacó una maleta y comenzó a poner ropa de Scorpius y de ella.

.- Iremos con tu padrino.

.- Papi vendrá abuelo.

Una ventana se quebró y Arthur cargó a Scorpius.- Hermione, vamonos.

Hermione salió al pasillo y corrieron a la red flu.

Aparecieron en la sala de Grimmauld Place.

Molly cargó a Scorpius y lo abrazó.

.- Abuela, papi vendrá, debemos ir a casa.

Molly miró a Arthur.

.- Tu papá no podrá viajar con este clima Scorpius.- Harry confesó.

.- No, papi dijo que vendría, es Sábado, papi dijo que los sábado vendría a verme.- Scorpius estaba enojado.- Llévame a casa mami.

La luz comenzó a parpadear. Harry había instalado cableado eléctrico.

Teddy abrazó a Harry.- padrino.

.- Tranquilo Teddy. Debemos mantenernos tranquilos.

La luz se fué por completo dejándolos a oscuras. Habían tapado ventanas.

Sirius, Arthur, Ron y Harry fueron a prender velas.

.- Quieres panqueques Scor?.- Molly quiso distraerlo.

Scorpius abrazó a Molly temblando y Teddy abrazó a Hermione.- Tía Mione.

.- Shh Teddy, estaremos bien.

Se oian los sonidos de árboles que se quebraron y que eran arrastrados por el viento. Los truenos y el crujir de la madera.

Harry cortó la electricidad de la casa.

.- Esta desarrollandose muy rápido.- Sirius soltó.

.- Dijeron que activarían las alarmas si se volvía eléctrica.- Arthur lo había oido en la radio muggle.

.- Le avisaron a Charlie?.- Hermione preguntó.

.- Yo le mande un patronus.- Molly confesó.

.- Amo Black, el desayuno esta servido.- Kreatcher anunció.

.- Vamos a desayunar.- Molly les dijo con voz firme.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaban a la cocina cuando la red flu se encendió y apareció Charlie.

.- Pap.- Scorpius de removió y Molly lo bajó.

Charlie se hincó para recibir a su hijo.

.- Pap.- Scorpius lo abrazó fuerte.

.- Charlie, estas sangrando.- Hermione jadeó al verlo. Tenía arañazos en los brazos y un golpe en la cabeza.

.- Ven amor, no te preocupes.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

.- Creo que merecen privacidad.- Sirius los instó a ir a la cocina.

.- Me extrañaron?

.- Siempre.- Hermione acarició su mejilla.

Charlie la besó.

Scorpius palmeó su mejilla.- Ya no te vayas papi. Te extraño.

Charlie lo apretó en un abrazo.

Hermione se les unió.- tengo que curarte.

.- Vengo de la casa, la madriguera tiene muchos daños.

.- Charlie, tenemos que hablar.- Hermione dijo seria.

* * *

_


	113. CONFRONTACIÓN

.- Entonces, tendríamos que...- Charlie caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala con Scorpius en sus brazos dormido.

Hermione se mantenía seria. Le había contado todo.

.- Definitivamente no arriesgaremos a nuestra hija.

Hermione lo miró.

.- Mira Hermione, se como se oye, pero entiende, Scorpius esta sano, el tiene una buena vida a nuestro lado y...

.- Pero aún así no quieres mejorar si vida.

.- Aún no estamos seguros que lo hará, solo es una posibilidad.

.- Scorpius no podrá ir a Hogwarts si no lo hace. Su vida será limitada, ni siquiera podrá blandir una varita.

Charlie se quedo callado. Nunca había pensado en ello.- No se que decirte, es...complicado.

.- Quiero que Scorpius pueda tener la vida que nosotros tuvimos. Que tenga acceso a su magia y que sepa como usarla.

.- Aun no sabemos si Scorpius es un mago, no he visto niños mágicos sordos jamás, no hay un precedente. Lo siento Hermione, pero esto, para mi solo es una moneda al aire. Amo a Scorpius tal como es y sé que logrará, si es que tiene magia, logrará hacer cosas extraordinarias.

Todos en la cocina los habían escuchado.

Hermione suspiró.- Charlie, no solo es por su condición es por su salud. Scorpius recibe una vacuna cada mes para evitar la infección en los oidos.

Charlie la miró.- en serio estas pensando hacerlo?

.- Quisiera intentarlo y quisiera que me apoyaras.

.- Nuestra hija podría morir por una posibilidad.- Charlie gritó.

.- Crees que no lo pensado? Charlie yo lo he pensado tanto sola mientras tu estabas en Rumania.

.- Me dijiste que debía ir.- Los gritos se elevaron.

Arthur entró a la sala.- Charlie, dame a Scorpius.

Hermione subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Charlie dejó a Scorpius con su padre.

.- Deberías apoyarla hijo.

.- Padre...

.- No hijo, le estabas gritando a tu esposa, gritandole.

Charlie se llevó las manos al rostro.

.- Ella quiere lo mejor para Scorpius, tu deberías hacer lo mismo.

.- Pero es que no lo ves?

.- Lo que veo es que tienes una clara preferencia por esa bebé. Scorpius ahora es tuyo. Entiendelo y si no lo haces deberías.

.- Crees que no me importa Scorpius?

.- Lo que creo es que ni siquiera lo pensaste mucho para decir que no. Si tu o alguno de mis hijos dependiera de hacer lo que oimos que quieren hacer yo lo haría aunque fuera una posibilidad. No le estas dando crédito al criterio de ti esposa.

.- Mi hija podría...

.- Charlie, hace unos meses pediste mi consejo, ahora tienes esa hermosa mujer a tu lado, la vida conyugal es estar de acuerdo los dos en sus problemas y decisiones. Pero aquí ni siquiera escuchaste las razones de tu esposa. Le gritabas. Tu madre quería venir, Harry, Ron y Sirius también querian venir en cuando te oyeron gritarle. Dale gracias a Merlín que fuí yo quien apareció.

.- Lo siento, yo, estoy asustado. Amo a mis hijos por igual, pero creo que Scorpius es perfecto como es.

.- Yo tambien hijo, para mi Scorpius es perfecto, pero ponte a pensar, cuando Teddy y tu hija deban ir a Hogwarts, Scorpius preguntará porque él no puede ir. O porqué no puede tener una varita. Tambien a cierto tiempo las vacunas de los oidos dejarán de surtir efecto.

.- Crees que tomé una decisión apresurada. Lo sé.

.- Arregla las cosas con Hermione por el bien de Scorpius y esa bebé que viene en camino.- Arthur le dijo enérgico.

.- Abuelo. Quedaron galletas, tengo hambre.- Scorpius despertó.

.- Ve a la cocina y dile a tu abuela.


	114. MAS ESTRES

.- Hermione, abre la puerta.- Charlie maldijo al encontrar hechizos para evitar que abriera con magia.- Hermione!! Por favor abreme, debemos hablar.

Nada, Hermione no abrió.

Charlie suspiró y giró para bajar las escaleras.

.- Pap.- Scorpius subía con dificultad las escaleras.

Charlie le sonrió y lo cargó.- que pasa hijo?

.- Me duele aquí.- se señaló el oido.

Charlie revisó y lo tenía rojo.

Se giró para volver a subir y volvió a tocar en la habitación donde estaba Hermione.- Amor, Scorpius tiene rojo el oido.

La puerta se abrió y apareció Hermione con los ojos hinchado, tomó a Scorpius en sus brazos y bajó rápidamente seguida por Charlie.

.- Harry.- Hermione corrió hasta la sala.- acompáñame a San Mungo, Scorpius esta mal, su oido.

Harry cargó a Scorpius.- Trajiste su hoja de vacunas?

Hermione negó.

.- Vamonos.- La tomó de la mano y ambos desaparecieron en la chimenea.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

Molly salió de la cocina.- que pasó?

.- Scorpius tenía rojo su oido.

Arthur dejó caer su taza de té.

Molly se quitó el delantal y Arthur subió las escaleras corriendo. Regresó en 3 minutos trayendo una bolsa con ropa de Scorpius.

.- Madre, que esta pasando?

.- Scorpius tiene una infección en el oido, pasaremos una semana en San Mungo. Arthur, toma la cobija de Scor, la va a querer.

.- Yo iré.- Charlie no sabía porqué Hermione no le dijo nada y solo se fué con Harry.

CW/HG

Harry y Hermione corrían por el gran vestíbulo de San Mungo hasta llegar a urgencias.

Scorpius ya tenía muy inflado su oido y oreja.

.- Neferet Alabi o Theo Nott.- Harry dijo porque Hermione estaba luchando por tomar aire.

La recepcionista miró a Scorpius que iba llorando asustado y con dolor.

.- Pasen a la salita 1 estan consultando ambos medimagos.

Harry y Hermione corrieron a la salita 1 y Harry maldijo al ver a Nott.

.- Hermione, que pasó?

.- Infección en el oido izquierdo.

Theo acostó a Scorpius y comenzó a checar el oido aún con el llanto.- Esta muy mal. Tuvo contacto con el aire de fuera?

Hermione negó.- Nos fuimos a Grimmauld Place por la tormenta.

Theo lanzó un hechizo al oido de Scorpius para el dolor pero no sirvió.

.- No funciona eso con Scorpius Theo. Ya no funciona.- Hermione dijo angustiada.

.- Debí verlo cuando le puse la vacuna. No iba a servir porque ya traía incubando la infección.

.- Katia, traeme la inyección con un calmante local.

La enfermera salió hasta el almacen.

Scorpius comenzó a rascar su oreja.

Harry detuvo su mano.- no campeón, nada de rascarse.

.- Mam.- Scorpius estaba desesperado.

.- Lo sé hijo.- Hermione le dolía ver a su hijo revolcandose.

Theo regresó con varias pociones y la enfermera igual.

.- Potter, necesito que lo sostengas fuerte, esto va a dolerle.

Harry maldijo.- ya lo sé.

Harry sostuvo su cuerpo y Hermione su cara de lado.

Theo sacó la jeringa y comenzó a pincharle la oreja.

Scorpius pegaba gritos tan altos que todos los de esa planta se angustiaron.

Luego Theo sacó un gotero y vertió algunas botas de una poción rosada dentro de su oido, luego otras de otra poción verdosa.

Luego destapó otra poción y se la dió para tomar.

.- Evitará que se rasque. Pediré una habitación en la sala pediátrica.

Hermione suspiró y cerró los ojos. Sabía que vendría una larga semana en San Mungo.


	115. AFIÓN

Charlie miraba a Hermione caminar de un lado al otro meciendo a Scorpius que no dejaba de llorar y no dejaba que nadie mas que su mamá lo cargara.

Molly estaba inquieta y Arthur parecia estar sumido en su miseria. No le gustaba oir llorar a Scorpius.

Theo entró a la habitación por segunda vez en lo que iba de la tarde.- debo ponerle las pociones Hermione.

Ella asintió y acostó a Scorpius en sus piernas.

Scorpius pataleaba y gritaba.

Charlie se apresuró y le sostuvo las piernas.

.- No ha dormido?.- Theo preguntó mientras le ponía las gotas.

Hermione negó.

.- Deberé dormirlo Hermione. Esta sufriendo.

Hermione miró a Arthur y Molly en busca de apoyo.

.- La última ves que lo durmieron no podíamos despertarlo.- Arthur dijo firme.- Esa vez nos dió un susto de muerte.

Theo suspiró.- reacción a la anestesia. Lo siento Hermione. Pero entonces un tranquilizante tampoco será candidato.

Hermione negó.- por eso Scorpius no fué candidato para un implante.

.- Entiendo, debo checar mis notas y vendré en media hora.- Theo salió.

Arthur se acercó y cargó a Scorpius.

.- Mam.- Scorpius le daba los brazos.

.- Tu mami esta cansada, deja que descance un rato, quieres que te cuente una historia?

Scorpius negó con lágrimas en sus ojos y mejillas.

Arthur lo abrazó y se puso la manta encima.

.- Porqué no sabía eso Hermione? Porqué no me habías dicho eso?.- Charlie cuestionó furioso.

.- Charlie.- su madre reprendió.- muchas veces no recordamos ciertas cosas hasta que se nos presentan los problemas. Deja de incordiar a tu esposa y haz algo útil.

.- Como qué, Madre? Porque parece que el único que sobra aquí soy yo.

.- Charlie.- Hermione dijo con un hilo de voz.- por favor.- estaba a punto de romperse.

Harry entró con Neferet.

.- Neferet tiene una excelente idea, cuéntales amor.

.- Bueno, yo...en mi país crece una planta que podrá ayudar a Scorpius. Ya la pedí, se llama Afión. Es un tipo de opio, adormecerá mientras sana su oido.

Hermione la miró con esperanza.

.- Llegará mañana temprano.- Neferet sonrió.

.- Pero, ese tipo de envios suelen ser costosos, Neferet dime cuanto es.

.- No te preocupes Mione, ya lo he cubierto.

.- Harry.- Hermione le dió una mirada extraña.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Ya Hermione, Scor estará bien.

Hermione se quebró y soltó el llanto que había estado conteniendo.

.- Shh Mione, no es tu culpa.

.- Si lo es, yo...olvidé la fecha de la vacuna. No debo olvidarla, yo nunca...soy ordenada y organizada...

.- Eres madre Mione, a las madres tanbien se les debe permitir olvidar ciertas cosas.

.- Una vez olvidé a Charlie en el callejón Diagon.- Molly confesó.- y lo peor fué que no me dí cuenta hasta 15 minutos después.

Hermione se tranquilizó un poco.

Charlie se acercó a ella.- Perdóname Hermione, no...no he sido un apoyo para tí. No he sido un buen esposo ni padre. Me fuí y te dejé con todo el trabajo cuando debí quedarme.

.- Pap.- Scorpius estiró sus bracitos.

Charlie lo cargó.

.- Duele papi.- Scorpius sollozó.

.- Lo sé pero pronto se te quitará, aquí voy a estar.

.- No vas papi?

Charlie negó.- me quedaré aquí contigo y tu mami.

Scorpius chupó su pulgar y tomó su manta haciendo una almohada y se recargó en su hombro.


	116. LO HAREMOS

Charlie acunó a Scorpius pero no se dormía.

Se tallaba los ojos cansado pero era mas su dolor que no lo dejaba dormir.

.- Pap.- Scorpius decía cada cuanto. Era como se quejaba de dolor.

Charlie lo besó en la frente.- trata de dormirte.

Scorpius negó.- duele papi.

.- No puedes decirle a Nott que venga.- Charlie preguntó a Arthur desesperado.

Arthur se llevó una mano al cabello.- faltan 10 minutos Charlie. Dámelo.

Charlie se lo pasó y Scorpius gritó.

Hermione y Molly volvieron de la cafetería con comida.

Vieron a Scorpius que pataleaba.

.- Te traje un licuado.- Hermione le dijo a Scorpius.

.- Mami, duele y tengo frío.

Hermione lo tocó y maldijo. Corrió al baño y mojó una toalla.

Molly dejó la comida en una mesita y corrió a ayudar a Hermione.

.- Déjame Hermione, yo lleno la bañera.- Molly dijo angustiada.

Hermione corrió hacia Scorpius y puso la toalla en su frente.

.- Charlie ve por Theo, dile que Scorpius tiene temperatura.

Charlie salió corriendo en busca de Theo.

Theo venia por el pasillo cuando vió a Charlie corriendo hacia él.

.- Que pasó?

.- Temperatura.

Theo corrió seguido de Charlie.

.- Hermione, hay que meterlo...

.- Al baño, ya lo sé.- Hermione le quitaba la ropa.

Scorpius comenzó a llorar.

.- Listo Hermione.- Molly le avisó.

Hermione corrió con Scorpius al baño.

.- Mam.- Scorpius gritó.

A Charlie se le partía el corazón.

.- 15 minutos Hermione, no lo saques antes.- Theo envió un patronus a las enfermeras para que trajeras las pociones.

CW/HG

.- witsi witsi araña subió su telaraña, vino la lluvia y se la llevó...

Hermione le cantaba a Scorpius con señas y el se iba adormeciendo.

.- Estamos tratando con una infección fuerte y resistente.- Theo se llevó una mano a la cara.

.- Si hacemos lo de la adopción dejará de tenerla?.- Charlie preguntó sorprendiendo a Hermione.

.- No lo sé, podemos intentarlo.- Theo dijo cansado.

.- Hagámoslo.- Charlie soltó.

Theo miró a Hermione en busca de una aceptación.

Hermione asintió.

.- Necesito llevarte a una habitación estéril.

.- Ve Hermione, nosotros nos hacemos cargo de Scorpius.

Hermione se movió y Theo la guió junto con Charlie.

.- Necesitan lavarse y quitarse el calzado. Después los esterilizaremos para entrar.

Hermione asintió y se quitó sus zapatos, Charlie igual.

Theo tambien y se metió a lavar manos.

Despues de eso Hermione se cambió por una bata y se acostó en una camilla.

Theo entró con guantes y y tomó un kit que tenía una jeringa con una gran aguja.- Voy a ponerte anestesia local. Luego introduciré la aguja y tomaré sangre del cordón umbilical.

Hermione asintió nerviosa.

.- Trata de relajarte.

Hermione respiró hondo varias veces y Charlie tomó su mano.

Theo puso un gel en su estómago e introdujo la aguja.- relajate Hermione, o la aguja no llegará.

.- Estoy aquí amor, te amo.

CW/HG

Theo llevó la sangre hasta su laboratorio, se la pasó creando la poción, el último ingrediente era la sangre con las células madre.

Esperaba que eso funcionara para Scorpius.

Rezaba para que así fuera.


	117. EL FIN

TRES MESES DESPUÉS

.- Mami.- Scorpius corrió hacia ella.

.- Mi dulce bombón de fresa.- Hermione ya lo cargó y besó.

.- Puelo il con Teddy a casa de padino?

.- Hermione, ya no deberías cargar a Scorpius.- Charlie reprendió.

.- No pesa mucho.

.- Mi hemana?

.- Si amor, tu hermanita esta aquí.

.- Scalet.- Scorpius subió la blusa de Hermione y le habló al vientre.- Scalet, hemana.

Charlie tomó la mano de Scorpius y la puso en el vientre y Scorpius pudo sentir el movimiento.

.- Mami mami Scalet.

.- Si amor.- Hermione le sonrió.

Charlie se levantó y la besó.- Como te fué?

.- Bien, he logrado que la ley de los elfos se extienda a todo el mundo. Luna ha llevado con bien los Dragones a la reserva de Londres.

Charlie la abrazó.- te amo.

.- Te amo Charlie.

.- Mami, yo.

Hermione se inclinó y besó las mejillas de Scorpius.

Después de darle la poción Scorpius pudo dormir y se le quito la infección.

Su cabello solo tomó unos tonos castaños pero sus ojos cambiaron a Azules como los de Charlie.

Empezó a escuchar poco a poco y era aterrador de principio para él.

Pero con la ayuda de terapias de lenguaje Scorpius supo manejar su oido y su habla casi al 100%.

La bebé de Hermione no tuvo problemas y crecía sana dentro del vientre.

Charlie dejó sus miedos y se alegró de haber hecho esa decisión.

Draco se había despedido de Hermione y Scorpius.

Jack Kenneth fue arrestado por la muerte de Draco y ahora cargaba una condena de por vida en una carcel muggle.

Luna y Theo se conocieron mejor por las multiples heridas que sus compañeros tenían y que Theo atendía.

Hasta ahora estaban saliendo.

Blaise y Camile tambien estaban saliendo y le pediría matrimonio pronto.

Harry y Neferet se comprometieron y se casarian en 4 meses.

Isabel y Ron se casaron en una pequeña ceremonia y esperaban un niño.

Bill se encontró con una compañera de Hogwarts y ya vivían juntos, había luchado por la custodia de Victorie y ganó. Ahora la niña vivía con ellos.

Molly y Arthur eran muy felices con toda su familia.

Teddy y Scorpius eran mejores amigos.

CW/HG

Una mañana de Abril Hermione dió a luz a Scarlet Molly Weasley.

Una niña de cabello risado y pelirrojo como Charlie con ojos azul cielo.

La nena de papá.

Scorpius pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, era muy paciente.

Con el paso de los años todos los niños dejaron de ser niños y fueron a Hogwarts.

Scorpius siguió los pasos de Charlie y viajaba de Rumania a Londres todas las semanas.

Si era el encantador de Dragones.

Charlie escribió 6 libros que se convirtieron en libros de texto obligatorios para Hogwarts y 6 libros para el mundo mágico.

Scarlet estudió para abogada siguiendo los pasos de su madre defendiendo a las criaturas mágicas.

Teddy y Scarlet se enamoraron y estaban por casarse.

Hermione tuvo un embarazo sorpresivo a su 35 años y todo en la casa de los Weasley Granger volvía a empezar.

Me siento triste porque acaba esta historia que empece con mucho cariño.

Me encantó escribirla capitulo a capitulo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Besos de chocolate.

TRAVESURA REALIZADA


End file.
